Extra Sexurity: Vol 4
by ExtoPlasm
Summary: Terrible things come in the form of the innocent...and the innocent come in the form of terrible things.
1. Prologue: Alas, Poor Foxica

So...this is how it ends...is it?

I mean...it was fun while it lasted, right? We all had a good time...some laughs...perhaps some tears here and there...hopefully at least ONE of you jerked off to this.

But let it be said that the true hero NEVER lets their creation die too soon.

When there is an empty box instead of a puzzle, do you just throw up your arms and say to yourself, "Fuck it! I guess I'll buy another one!" Or is it more likely that you're going to ask for a refund in the hopes that the same box will be replenished with the missing pieces you wanted all along?

 _What are you TALKING about, Ned?_

Shut up, Ivy! I'm monologuing!

 _Heh...okay!_

Right...anyway!

The story doesn't end with plot holes everywhere or leave everybody scratching their heads wondering what the bloody fuck happened. The story...THIS story...won't end without a satisfying ending.

And killing me is the only way to finish off the bad ending.

 _Lies! YOU'RE the one who trapped us here in the first place!_

You think **I** placed you all here? That **I** wanted you to suffer as I did?...No! The world around you is brutal, I would NEVER make you all suffer here! I am the creator, but not of this ungodly world!

 _It's too late for explanations now, Animdude! You're TOAST after WE get done with you!_

Very well then...so that's how it's going to be?

 _We WILL be set free! Whether you LIKE IT OR NOT!_

Then…

...come and get me.

The trees rustled and shook, slapping their branches against one another's in a rhythm of nature. Leaves fell delicately from each one and floated softly onto the sidewalk below, scraping loudly against the asphalt as its crispy edges ran across the walkway. Orange, brown and yellow littered huge portions of lawn all throughout the neighborhood with bare trees quite obviously standing out amidst the white-gray autumn sky. Helpless leaves were bound to most of the branches eternally though the tree was almost totally bare otherwise, overall creating an incomplete sense that just wouldn't go away. Squirrels frantically jumped about and crinkled the leaves softly as they skipped about from spot to spot, hoping to dig up some acorns they had buried in preparation for hard times.

(That is how squirrels work, right? LOL, sorry, I'm a dumbass XD)

Aside from the leaves crinkling like fresh potato chips on the walkway and the lively jitters of birds chirping their final mating calls of the season, the only other sound in the entire neighborhood at this hour was a purple car exiting the driveway of a seemingly abandoned house. The tires scratched across the pavement, sending flakes of loose gravel spitting out of the unattended cracks in the drive as it drove out of sight of the neighborhood.

It was just about seven in the morning; early enough for the kids to be at school and late enough to get to work early. If that makes any sense.

The purple vehicle drove slowly and cautiously, much to the agitation of the people behind it. The destination took much longer than it should, considering the distance between its starting and ending point was just around a minute away. The whole journey, by car, apparently took six if you made a round trip.

It stopped in the parking lot, dimming its headlights and killing the engine with one swift turn of a metal instrument otherwise known more commonly as a key. The vehicle sputtered dying puffs of exhaust for half a second, and the next sound was the car door unlocking and being flung open to reveal an attractive yet discomforting woman. She was fairly tall and had an obvious gut hanging just below her breasts; not too big, but wide enough to protrude out of her shirt an inch or two. Her shirt buttons held together with much strain although it wasn't noticeable at a distance. She had pink skin and purple hair that matched almost perfectly with her work shirt. Her face was pure, untainted by makeup, so all of her best features were true. She tied her purple locks into a ponytail, and made her way slowly into the building in which she worked. Her hips and ponytail jiggled while she walked, bouncing in rhythm to each click of her shoes slapping the pavement.

She finally reached the building and got herself inside. She groaned, feeling a small ache in her back and a sting in her eyes from a lack of sleep, but she remained focused and persistent.

The woman tried to look as though she wasn't being beaten down by the world as she passed her coworkers. The only one who stopped her was her friend, her business partner, who asked if she was okay regarding any...past events she didn't want to mention in case of an emotional attack.

She sighed. "It's fine, Henrietta. I'm okay."

"You don't SOUND okay," Henrietta countered, "What's up? Havin' a bad week?"

She groaned. "A little bit," she said, rubbing her shoulder, "How's the progress on the new models we're working on?" Henrietta sighed. "Slow," she admitted, "I was kind of hoping I could put in all these little bits and pieces we were hoping to add to the bots, but we can't because it's simply impossible to fit every single thing in one robot!"

"Nonsense!" the woman argued, "There's ALWAYS a way to get a robot to do anything we want! There's no exceptions!"

"We want the new model to function almost EXACTLY like a human," Henrietta informed her, "We've only succeeded ONCE, and that's because we took out the salivation tanks! There's just no way to fit EVERYTHING into one machine!"

"Well, if we could do it once, we can do it again!" the woman argued.

"It's not that easy, Willow!" Henrietta argued, her voice rising in anger, "And even if we COULD, remember that the ones we're working on right now have TWICE the demand and TWICE the applications we started with! We're in WAY over our heads, Willow!"

Willow, the purple haired woman, put her fingers to her temples and groaned. "Look," she said sternly, her hand melting off her face and back to her side, "Just make them bigger. That's it! Just make 'em fucking six feet tall! Who cares?"

"Well, we may have to make them seven feet tall if we're going to-"

"I SAID WHO CARES!?" Willow shouted, stamping her foot to punctuate her last word.

"Okay, DAMN!" Henrietta cried defensively, "I'll go change the dimensions! Jesus!"

She fumed out of the room and Willow made her way to her post near the other end of the building. Unfortunately, the relationship between the two women was deteriorating after Willow's accident, and it appeared to be getting worse day by day. Henrietta just became more and more exasperated at Willow's unwillingness to work anymore. And even when she DID work, it was on something Henrietta wasn't allowed to see. All she had to go on was that it was big and sharp, and that was it.

Knowing Willow and her current state of sanity, it was probably the world's most extreme dildo.

Henrietta wasn't faring much better in the game of life, either; she had barely any money despite having an enormously successful company because she constantly had to purchase materials to construct the machines her business revolved around. Her unparalleled intellect didn't matter either; she could build robots that could have sex, feel sex and even breathe and blink but the moment she had a financial issue all of that didn't matter. Her electric bill alone cost her more than her car, forcing her to stop production for three months before there was enough money for a new project. Nevertheless, she had an optimistic dream that one day everything would turn out okay and the world would continue spinning on its axis without any more catastrophes.

Willow, however, did not feel the same enthusiasm and instead moped around the building when she wasn't locking herself away to work. She had turned from a cheery, charismatic and vibrant girl into one made of pure depression and little else in between. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to be happy, and she didn't want to take any medications for it because it felt, quote unquote "artificial", and if she was to return to her usual state, she would have to do it herself.

Of course, Henrietta being the genius she was, didn't see the logic in that and worried strongly about her friend's health. People didn't just rehabilitate themselves-not in cases like these, anyway.

But I digress. Willow headed off to a secluded area of the building where only she could enter because she was the only one in possession of a key to it. It rested just behind a seemingly concrete wall although all it was was painted wood. She made her way into the door and locked it behind her as she began traversing to the end of a dark hallway that was kept unlit except for the occasional candle for the fear that Henrietta might notice the electric bill being higher than it should have been. For as scrambled as her life could be, Henrietta was NOT stupid. She could sniff out any gap in data regardless of how much she had at hand.

Willow's dark, purple form bounced weakly through the hallway with an ominous shadow lurking behind her, approaching closer and closer until she passed a candle and the black figure sped past her as though it didn't care. It moved like that only once because the hallway was only wide enough for one candle to be necessary to illuminate it. She approached a section of the building that was apparently locked, and unlocked it with the same key she opened the last door with. Entering the section, she turned off a switch by the door that cut a quiet, damaging audio file that messed with the brain's perception. A robot at the end of the hall that was broken down and visually distorted returned to its usual sexy form. It was simply leaning up against the wall, not doing much of anything besides taking the occasional (and unnecessary) breath. Willow strolled right by it as though it ceased to exist and she headed down yet another hall to a room at the end of it.

This time, the hallway was excessively decorated, with random portraits and windows that were taped over to give the illusion it was nighttime outside. The walls were given blue pinstripe wallpapers and a deep blue carpet lined the floor. Willow's shoes constantly squished into the soft fabric, yet made heavy thumping noises as her feet hit the floorboards. She finally approached a door that one would expect to find in a house, and Willow walked inside it without any trouble.

Willow gasped in shock as she looked around the room, her eyes first lying upon the twisted, broken pile of scrap metal that used to be an animatronic torn apart on the ground. Its flesh was ripped in several locations and metal bones stuck out horrifically while sparks emitted from a snapped wire. The eyes were gone, knocked out from an obvious hit to the head, and both arms were pulled from their sockets and leaking oil all over the blue carpet. The fur that used to be a silky red was now a disgusting brown, tainted by the leaking fluids and damaged from a severe wound.

Her gaze then shifted to a girl sobbing in the corner, her legs clutched to her chest and her hands placed directly on her cheeks. Her deep brown hair wiggled with her shoulders as her lungs spasmed into soft cries. Willow angrily stomped over to the girl's location and picked her up forcefully by the back of her shirt. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Willow shouted, "What the fuck!? What is THIS?"

The girl forced herself to gulp back her tears and tried to speak. She refused to look at Willow in fear that she would stare right into the eyes of the devil. "I...I...it c-came...it j-jumped at me...I didn't know wh-"

"These robots were SO FUCKING HARD TO BUILD!" Willow interrupted, "I did NOT make these for you to BEAT UP because you wanted to be a little bitch!"

The girl shut her eyes as Willow's angered voice clawed at her head. "I was scared! I had to do something to save myself!"

Willow forced the girl into a position so she had no choice but to look Willow in the eyes. "So...you like to hurt things, huh?"

"N-no," the girl stammered. She wanted to argue back "Only things that try to fucking kill me!", but she knew a reply like that would get her leg broken...again.

Willow's free index finger whipped out and pointed like a dagger at the crumpled mess of an android cracking and flickering with static electricity behind her. "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" she shouted. The girl gave a worried shrug in return.

The woman's nostrils flared with rage. She looked back at the robot and stopped pointing to it, her point now clearly made. She looked straight at the girl again and promptly plowed her fist into her arm.

The girl cried out in pain, the bruise appearing not ten seconds later.

"Yeah!?" Willow screamed, "THAT'S how it feels! You know how you broke your arm when that bear got you and it JUST healed!? Well, THAT'S what MONTHS AND MONTHS OF HARD WORK BEING DESTROYED FEELS LIKE!"

Willow dropped the helpless girl and made sure to give her a few extra kicks in case the message hadn't gotten across yet. The girl was now weeping, her nose bleeding profusely and tears streaming down her face like water down a river. Her body was sprawled out due to the fact that so many of her muscles were pulled that everything hurt to do. The purple-haired woman gave a few huffs of anger and decided she was done disciplining her for now.

She walked over to the broken robot and began scooping up pieces of it to be repaired later on. She gave a short, angered grunt every time a spark hit her hand. Once half of all the twisted, mangled pieces were picked up, she stood and looked down at the girl.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The girl winced. "S-sorry…"

"You're goddamn right you are," Willow insisted. She hefted half of the robot over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "Just for this, you're getting an EXTRA turn with Plushie tonight."

The girl sniffed. "Y-yes, Willow."

Willow said nothing as she slammed the door behind her. A shockwave rushed through the walls and a picture dropped and shattered on impact with the ground.

The girl curled into a painful ball of agony and wept herself to sleep on the filthy, crusted floor.

 **A late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thanks for waiting, guys! Some, uh...family shit got in the way. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and I promise to upload the next chapter in a week! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mother Bear

Ned groaned as his alarm clock struck his ears with piercing, unrelenting bips. He reached out an arm from under his covers and pressed the button to turn the clock off. Blinking his groggy eyes, he sat up and faced the black hole of darkness of his room. The night sky outside, still barely before sunrise, reflected onto the dark blue walls and floor of his room and stopped it from getting any lighter. He groaned again and slipped his tired corpse out of bed.

Ten agonizing minutes of getting ready later, Ned finally dragged himself into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal while his brain tried to process everything around him. His younger sister, Ivy, often told him he looked as though his body woke up but his brain didn't bother. Being in the middle of high school with a mind that wasn't like everyone else's, constant anxiety was always in Ned's presence as well as mild depression. A whole eight hours of sleep was hard to come by anymore.

At least this time he managed to pour the milk into the bowl.

"Hey," yawned Ivy, walking in from her room, "Ya beat me this time."

Ned drew out a long breath. "Yep," he said, slowly munching on his cereal, "Somehow."

Ned himself was a normal height-five foot six to be exact-and had straight brown hair with deep brown eyes that looked black from a distance. His skin was pasty white, especially noticeable when he wore his favorite t-shirt and his arms were uncovered. What was worse was that an ugly rash had developed under them and, while not painful, certainly disgusted an inordinate amount of people. Ned was becoming plump-not as rotund as his mother, but certainly more wide around the waistline than his sister. Well... _sisters_. Constant stress from school piled up and caused him to develop bad habits such as nail-biting and feeling obligated to eat more than his body told him to. And the fact his mother was hardly ever home wasn't helping, either. Even when she was, there was something clearly off about her, and it frightened Ned to think about what could be happening to her. Both he and his sisters were on the same level of suspicion, but no one ever brought it up.

His younger sister, Ivy, was a year younger than him and presented an almost entirely different set of physical characteristics. She had green eyes, freckles, red hair tied neatly into pigtails and often wore orange clothes to match her hair. She presented a constant aura of happiness, or if in a bad mood, simply kept a content persona. She was thin and kept herself in good shape, though she was not as smart or as wise as her brother. Often things she discovered he had first, and he had a much better sense of creativity than her. She could admit she was a bit jealous, but doing so would not benefit her at all, she realized. She was absolutely certain that often times her mother would not look the same when she came home some nights...she would have a much thinner figure and had more anxiety than she normally would. Her hair would be a deeper shade of purple than before. But the most damning detail was that she would constantly forget her own children's names. Her real mother always got it first try.

"So," Ivy asked, popping a slice of bread into the toaster, "How'd you sleep?" Ned gave an emotionless shrug. "Pretty good, I guess," he muttered without misery in his tone. He shoveled another spoonful of bran and raisins into his mouth.

"Any dreams?" Ivy asked, "I had one."

Ivy and Ned were an interesting pair of siblings. While they seemed totally different in both physical and mental characteristics, they were good friends and often shared the same experiences in the same way. For example, they had the same dream nearly every night and neither one could explain why. It wasn't very disturbing, though; they had fairly nice dreams, hardly ever any nightmares despite Ned's constant anxiety. But this time was different...

Ned swallowed. His eyes focused on a particular part of the wall, spaced out deep in thought. "Yeah...yeah, I did," he said, "A nightmare, actually."

Ivy's expression turned serious for a moment. "Wait, really? You NEVER have nightmares!" she said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I know," Ned affirmed, "I don't know why, but for some reason my subconscious must have been overwhelmed by anxiety or guilt…"

"What was it about?" Ivy asked, "The nightmare, I mean."

"Well...I have no idea, actually," Ned told her, "I was just...watching this weird stop-motion animation in my head of this creepy-looking figure walking up to our house, and it just ends with eerie music and the words 'What is it that you think you see?' in the color red. It was disturbing."

Ivy nodded. She startled for a moment as her toast popped out of its slot. "That IS weird," she murmured, "Was the figure human?"

Ned closed his eyes, momentarily reviving the memory. "No," he said, "It was...it looked like one of those models mom was making for the Strip Club she works at. The bear. It had these little things crawling all over it, too. Like...three of them, I think."

Ivy bit her lip. "Not quite sure what to make of that," she said, "I had a dream like that, too, except for the stop-motion part. All I remember is the text saying 'What game do you think you are playing?' and 'What have you brought home?'." She took a small bite out of the crispy bread slice.

"That's bizarre…" Ned acknowledged, putting his fist to his chin in thought. "I wonder what they mean…"

A light illuminated the kitchen and startled both of the teens. "What the fuck are you two doing up at six o' clock in the damn morning!?" asked an angry voice.

"Sorry, Candy!" Ivy apologized, "We were just helping ourselves get used to the idea of having to wake up earlier for school. It's coming up in about a week, you know."

"I don't give a rat's ass!" the voice belonging to Candy snarled, "Get your butts back in bed NOW and stop making so much noise! Jesus."

"You're in a huff this morning," Ned uttered smoothly, not even stumbling once over his words, "Got up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin'?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Candy snapped, "Go the fuck to bed!"

Ivy finished the rest of her toast and stood valiantly against the angered teen. "You're gonna have to MAKE us."

"LET ME OUT!" Ned cried, banging his fists against his bedroom door, "Let me out! I'm sorry! CANDY!"

After a few minutes, Ned found himself weakening, the bottoms of his fists red and purple from the force exerted onto the white wooden door of his room. He knelt to the ground and held his hands in pain, an agonized expression laid plainly across his face. "Ow…" he muttered to himself. He didn't often hurt himself, so any hit he received was enough to force a tear.

He gave one more forceful leap against the door, only being met with hysterical laughter from his older sibling because she knew he was failing miserably at the simple task of being able to fend for himself. But in the end, the only things he succeeded in were proving his worthlessness.

"Sorry, twerp," Candy giggled, "But some of us deserve a little shut-eye. Wouldn't you agree?"

"FUCK YOU!" Ned shouted, now rubbing the side of his head that hit the door. He had made such an impact that a small dent had formed in the door where his jaw had been. "Ow…" he moaned again.

"I wouldn't say that to someone who owns the key to the outside of your door," Candy taunted, "Now pipe down and fuck off. I'm going back to bed."

"You can't do this to us!" Ned yelled, "MOM! CANDY LOCKED US IN OUR ROOMS!"

"Mom left for work, dumbass," Candy snapped. Then she left, leaving Ned all alone with his thoughts...his thoughts and his old toys.

Ned gave the door a final kick and balled up next to it. He let out a long sigh and let a tear trickle from his eye. "Fuck my life," he muttered miserably.

Ned had a frequent habit of finding himself in situations against his will simply because everyone who picked on him was bigger and MUCH tougher than he was. He didn't bother becoming any leaner or meaner because he didn't want to and didn't see a reason to. It was just an exercise in futility, at least the way he saw it.

But someone else in the room had faith in him.

"Hey...hey, Ned!"

Ned picked up his head. "Huh?"

"Ned! Over here! On the bed!"

Ned wiped his red eyes and slowly made his way to his bed. His favorite teddy bear, a yellow one with a purple top hat and bow tie, white tank top and torn jean shorts sat there with a wide grin on its face. And life in its eyes…

"What did she do?"

Ned gasped. The bear sat there, smiling brightly as a voice whooshed past his ear. It was communicating with him in a tone that was sweet and smooth.

"She locked you in your room again, didn't she?" it asked.

Ned rubbed his arm and bit his lip as he nodded. This was a bizarre experience for him...his favorite toy had just talked to him! What the hell was he supposed to think?

"Don't be scared," his bear told him softly, "I am here with you."

Ned's breathing stilled as the bear stopped talking. He waited for it to say more, but its voice refused to rise up again.

"I-I'm not scared of my sister," Ned told it as confidently as he could. He was still shaken by what he just heard.

"I know you aren't," the bear said, "Ivy is kind to you, a good friend. You are mortified of Candy, though."

Ned's eyes widened. "H-how do you know our names!?"

"How could I not? You say Ivy's name all the time when you touch yourself."

All the color disappeared from Ned's face.

"You always scream and shout at Candy for locking you in your room like this. And I know your name because I've been your favorite toy ever since you laid your eyes on me."

Ned's cheeks bursted into a deep shade of red and his whole face became hot. "Y-you really know everything about us, don't you?"

"Naturally," the bear said smoothly, "I've been around so long, I had time to get to know all of you."

"B-but why did you start talking NOW!?" Ned asked, his blush still clearly present, "And why just to me? Why not to Ivy or Candy?"

"Because I trust YOU, Ned," the bear explained, "Because you were the only one who treated me with respect. I also trust you because I know how good you are at keeping secrets!"

"What? Why?" Ned asked, "Ivy and Candy are equally as good at keeping secrets!"

"As if. They would probably tell everyone at school that your stuffed toy started talking to them the very next day. And nobody would believe them. But you know very well that everyone would think you were lying and/or crazy if you told anyone. You know better because you're more down-to-earth than they are. That's why I trust you."

Ned's eyes darted to his bedroom door. They then flew back to the doll. "You're right," he admitted, breathing uneasy, "But why are you talking to me? Like, what do you want me to know?"

"I am here to tell you that everything is okay, Ned," the bear reassured him, "And that I will always be here to comfort you when you need me."

Ned shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "Ooookay?" he said.

"Trust me, Candy will be properly dealt with when your mother gets home. She always does."

"Uhh...sure," Ned agreed. The only time he could recollect when Candy was properly dealt with was when Ned was a baby. So, the chances of that happening had to be slim to none.

"It'll be alright. You'll see. Later, Ned!"

"Wait! What's your name, anyway?"

"What do you think my name is?" the bear asked, "It's what you've been calling me all along!"

"Okay...Goldie," Ned murmured. It was a ridiculous thing to call it since he knew the actual name of the character the toy was based off of.

"Uh-oh! Candy's coming back. I gotta stop talking to you, and you gotta get back in bed! Hurry!"

Ned quickly shut off the lights, threw off his shoes and scrambled back into bed. He shut his eyes tight and tried his best to seem asleep as his eldest sister slammed open the door and threw her alarm clock at his head. "OW!" Ned cried, rubbing his already bruised cranium.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!" Candy shouted furiously, and slammed the door shut harder than she had whipped it open.

Ned held the covers close to his face and cuddled up tightly with the toy he just talked with. He felt the area of his head that the clock had hit pulse with stabbing pain. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, his hand carefully caressing the sore area.

"It'll be okay, Ned," Goldie whispered, "Tomorrow is another day."

…. .

Ned woke up in a room similar to the one he was previously in, but something felt...off.

The walls were blue, the floor was blue, the bed had the same sheets...but it didn't feel like his room. The closet was in a different location, and so was the bed. And the dresser. And the lamp. And his...doors?

He only had one door, and it was adjacent to his bed. Now there were two, parallel from each other, on the right and left of the room. The closet sat in front of him, its doors open a crack to reveal a Foxica plushie he could swear he had in his room.

Ned gulped. Where was he? Why was this happening?

He ran to the door on his right. He swung it open a crack, but saw nothing in the darkness filling the hallway. He squinted his eyes and stared for a while, but nothing appeared. He walked back slowly, and dug around the room for a light source. Eventually, his hands found a flashlight, which had fresh batteries and turned on and off smoothly.

"That's weird...," Ned said to himself, "I don't even remember picking this thing up!"

Regardless, it was the only thing Ned had to defend himself. From what, he wasn't sure, but the air felt stagnant and stagnating air was a sure sign that something bad was about to happen.

He went back to the door and flipped the switch on his flashlight. He pointed it towards the corridor and revealed an empty hallway with just a few pictures hanging on the wall. It seemed safe, but he didn't want to assume his current state of well-being. Something was clearly wrong.

Ned ran back to the bed and sat himself on it. "This HAS to be a dream," Ned wheezed, "It HAS to be! That would explain everything that's happening!" He pointed the light to both sides of the room in paranoia. His limbs shook and twitched as he felt the cool air rest upon his shoulders. "It has to be. Okay. I'm going to open my eyes, and find out this whole thing is just a dream! That's it. Here I go!"

He opened his eyes. He was still in the room.

"AAH! No!" Ned cried in worry. He shivered violently and his already struggled breathing became more intense and panicked. "No, no, no!" Ned shouted quietly, in case he was accidentally luring something to him, "No! This HAS to be a dream! This HAS to be a dream!"

He ran to each door in the room, shining his light frantically in every single dark corner, even hiding in the closet for fear that something would show up. Eventually, he was worried something would appear in the closet, too, so he rushed out, locked the doors and stayed on the bed, huddling his legs close to his body. He felt a chill surge down his back, and the air became a bit cooler. He shuddered nervously, too scared to even blink or sweat. He rocked back and forth, his ears beginning to focus on sounds that weren't even there. A dog barked, a gravel driveway was being driven on, and a distorted and monotone voice scratched the walls and echoed down the dark corridors to meet the paralyzed eardrums of Ned, curled into a sitting ball and crying for his life.

"I wanna go home…" he whispered.

He shut his eyes tight, waiting for morning to come so he felt brave enough to leave. But the room remained dark and cold, and Ned became more and more terrified as time ticked on.

His thoughts were interrupted about an hour or so later, when he heard a struggled groan behind him. He glanced around his shoulder, and pointed the flashlight at the bed he sat on the edge of. He screamed as soon as his eyes focused on a small, hairy beast with a black leotard and a body that looked as if it belonged to a twelve-year-old. It had two rows of sharp teeth and empty, scarred eye sockets that contained white, glowing pupils. The furry creature shrieked as well, and slid off the bed as if it were attached by strings.

Ned felt his heart beat harder and faster, knowing that that horrifying creature was underneath his bed. And though he knew he could get away from it, he could only sit in paralyzed fear with the knowledge he could be painfully slaughtered at any moment by a creature a third of his size.

He gulped, and managed to slide himself off of the bed. He had his flashlight pointed towards it to prevent that... _thing_...from getting up on it again. He felt all confidence leave his body and the blood his heart was working so hard to pump didn't appear anywhere on his skin. He was totally white, nearly the same color as the whites of his eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps outside the left hand door startled him, and he listened closely as he heard them approach slowly. It sounded like a huge biped was stomping on crushed chips.

Ned quickly rushed to the door and peeked outside. He listened closely for the noise, but it had stopped and all that remained was the "silence" that was before. The cold air whooshed across his knuckles, yet all he felt was a small brush against his hand. He couldn't feel either of them anymore. He flashed his light down the hall, but found nothing out of the ordinary besides what he had seen before. He locked the door again out of caution.

The terrified boy walked slowly back to his bed, his pupils as small as they could possibly become. He quietly put himself back onto his bed, and began breathing through his mouth as his breathing became too shaky and struggled to exhale through his nose anymore. Nearly all his senses had vanished completely, if not weakened to the point of barely existing. At the current time, all he felt was fear. Time didn't even exist in his world anymore.

All of a sudden, a distorted, quiet shriek started building up behind him again. He whipped around his flashlight and gasped, as the creature was back. It's eyes were opened wide despite the light shining directly into them and it's jaw was open wide to reveal the two sets of razor-sharp teeth it had. With it were two other beings of similar body size and shape, however one wore nothing at all and the other wore black underwear with a top hat. They all climbed on, one taking longer than the other, and by the next minute they had all mounted the bed and were shaking and pulsing with either rage or excitement. It was kind of hard to tell, their emotionless expressions told Ned nothing about their intentions. Their arms became outstretched, and they slowly shambled over to where Ned sat on the bed.

"NO!" Ned cried, and jumped off of the bed onto the floor. He watched as the creatures moved faster towards him, the light still focused on their location on the bed. Just as the first one descended the bed, an enormous, curvy figure emerged from beneath it. It resembled the smaller beasts, but it was twice as tall and was obviously older than them. It had bright orange eyes that rotated in their sockets, fixating themselves on Ned's paralyzed body. Its black nose twitched, and its gray tongue licked its three black lips. The towering monster pushed up the bed to reveal its whole body, furry and matted with scabby, crusted scars on each of its limbs. It wore black underwear, a simple bra and panties, with skulls on each bra cup and one on its crotch. It slid out much like a snake would, and stomped towards Ned, who shrieked in sheer terror. He backed against the wall, the monstrosity advancing towards him with hunger in her eyes. Ned's back hit the wall, and the moment his spine felt the hard structure his eyes grew wider than dinner plates.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered to himself.

The colossal creature came up close to Ned and pushed him to the ground. He screamed loudly, his body convulsing in an attempt to get him to do anything at all, but for some reason his body refused to listen to his mind.

It was all over.

This was how it ended: some twisted creature mauling him alive as he lay on the floor. Nobody even knew where he was.

Ned gave one final pitiful cry as he watched the beast close down on his body with her mouth. He shut his eyes tightly and tensed up as he anticipated his final hours.

Then, a surprise: he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

He looked up in shock, opening one eye at a time to make sure what just happened was...well, what just happened. He picked up the flashlight and aimed it at his attacker. His gaze met that of the horrifying monster that had just cornered him, and she was...smiling?

"D-d-d…" Ned stuttered. He was scared to speak. "...Did y-you just...k-k-kiss me?"

"Sure did!" the monster admitted, kneeling on the ground to be face-to-face with Ned. Her hands met in the center of her crotch, squishing her breasts together with her forearms. The skulls printed on her bra looked like they were kissing.

Ned felt his cheek. Just a little wet spot, that's all. He was still alive.

"...Why?" Ned asked, still recovering from his panic attack.

"Why not?" the monster countered. She scratched behind her right ear with a clawed hand.

"Because I thought you were going to EAT ME!" Ned cried, his breathing coming back to a relaxed state, "Or kill me! Or torture me! Or...something other than trying to get my dick hard! Who the fuck are you!? And where am I!?"

The fuzzy monster put a finger to his lips and quietly shushed him. She had a tender touch for someone who had sharp claws and teeth. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions," the monster whispered, "So let's get the big ones out of the way. I'm Freddie! With an I-E. I'm a bear! And you're Edward, right?"

"I...I prefer Ned," Ned corrected. "Okay, then! So now I know your name, and you know mine!" Freddie recapped, fingering her bra straps.

"So where am I!? Why am I here!?" Ned shouted. The bear, Freddie, shushed him again. "Deep breaths, Ned, deep breaths…" she said quietly. She drew in a long line of air and let it all out through her mouth. Ned imitated her.

"Good, good," Freddie praised him, "As for your other questions, this is a dream! Well, a nightmare of sorts. I guess."

"Bullshit!" Ned spat, "If it's a dream, I should have been able to wake up a long time ago!"

"You don't WANT to wake up, Ned," Freddie told him, "Your subconscious keeps telling you that this is a good dream, and you don't wanna wake up before the good part!"

Ned's eyes suddenly caught sight of the monstrosities behind Freddie that were on his bed. "Then what in God's name are THOSE things!?" he asked, becoming frightened again.

"They're my children!" Freddie explained, smiling, "Don't worry, they don't bite! They're harmless, really!"

Ned looked again. They had all closed their mouths and were now treading towards their mother. The three little monsters held onto her waist with serenity in their eyes.

"See? Totally harmless little things!" She scruffed the hair of the one on her right and hugged the one on her left. "They're attention hogs, though!"

"They're weird," Ned added bluntly, "And...a little ugly. I'm sorry, can they understand me?"

"Yes," Freddie said, her smile now gone, "However, they're mute. They'll show their emotions in many other ways."

One of them peeked out from Freddie's shoulder and hissed loudly, revealing every single one of her sharp teeth. Ned gasped and apologized for his insensitivity.

"Quite alright!" Freddie accepted, "Just don't ever do it again. It's an easy way to get on my bad side. And trust me, you do NOT want to do THAT." She dragged a claw across her arm and black liquid oozed out. Ned gasped.

"Sooo...since this is a dream, and you're clearly a lucid dreamer, what do you want to do first?" Freddie asked, leaning forward and planting her hands gently on Ned's chest.

Ned gulped. He felt his penis harden at the sight of Freddie's cleavage. Her gentle hands pushed softly at his heart, making the pulses quicken in pace. Her orange eyes focused intimately on his deep brown ones, seemingly staring into Ned's soul. Her nostrils flared with every breath, not on purpose, of course, but stimulated Ned anyway.

"So, wait...I can do anything I want in this dream?" Ned asked. Freddie nodded. "Well, anything within your rationale, of course."

Ned's eyes traced her curvy figure. Her round, plump behind and thick, heavy breasts formed a nearly perfect hourglass shape, at least in Ned's eyes. Then he let his hands retrace those steps, taken aback by how real she felt. Her face actually gave off the feeling of fur.

Disregarding that, Ned went back to it. He placed the flashlight in a place where it illuminated enough for him to see what he was doing. His hands crawled from her cheeks almost immediately to her breasts. Freddie gave a small giggle as she let his fingers sink into her chest.

"They're so real…" Ned commented, eyes wide. Freddie shrugged. "Everything feels real in a dream, doesn't it?" she asked. Ned agreed.

"You can take off my bra if it's in the way," Freddie suggested. Ned blushed. In response, Freddie laughed. "You're so cute! It's okay, I won't stop you!"

"Doesn't this count as some sort of pedophilia or something?" Ned asked, genuinely curious. "No," Freddie answered, "This is a dream. None of this is real, and as such age doesn't have to matter to me because I'm just a figment of your mind! Hey, try to think up a better light source for us, huh?"

Ned looked over at the bed and a whole set of candles immediately lit the room.

"Woah!" Ned gasped, "Didn't see THAT comin'!"

"I guess we can turn off that torch now!" Freddie said, "Here, let me get it."

Freddie leaned forward, and as a result her chest squished against Ned's face. At first, he didn't know how to react, but somehow his cock did. His hands stealthily reached up behind Freddie's back as she reached for the flashlight, and promptly unclasped her bra. Startled, she sat back up, and the black undergarment slid off of her shoulders. Her breasts bounced freely and she gave Ned a sly grin. She chuckled. "Clever boy."

Freddie proceeded to slowly remove the bra from her arms and leaned back into him again. "Maybe we should take this to the bed?" she asked, digging a finger into Ned's collar. Ned gulped and felt his face grow hotter. The bulge in his pants was becoming more obvious by the second. Yet he had a smile of glory carved into his cheeks. "Fuck yeah," he said.

The two got up to get to the bed, on their way walking by the smaller bears. Each one looking on in bewilderment as they watched their mother direct a situation they'd never seen her in before. Freddie noticed, and as she laid herself on the bed, she stared at them all and proceeded to assure them that what she was about to do wouldn't hurt her. The three huddled together, very obviously skeptical of their mother's claims.

Meanwhile, Ned had hurriedly stripped down to nothing, and jumped onto the bed with lust filling up his eyes. The flickering lights of the candles reflected off of his vivacious pupils.

"Impressive," Freddie commented, biting her lip as she took a long look at Ned's erection, "That'll fill me up REAL good."

"Aren't you gonna ask them to leave, or...?" Ned asked, motioning towards the three little bears who had convened into the corner in which the two had previously resided.

"Nah," she said, "They'll see. I'm going to be fine. That's their only concern."

"Uh...okay," Ned hesitated. It felt awkward to be performing intercourse in front of children younger than he was.

"Oh, well," he said, shrugging, "Time for the main event!" Freddie shifted onto her back, put her arms behind her head and spread her legs wide open. "Go for it, Ned."

Ned complied, instantly going for her panties and sliding them off as quickly as he could. He didn't even get them off all the way when he slid his cock into Freddie. She gasped as soon as he entered, arching her back and curling her fingers into a tight fist. "GOD, it feels good already!" she moaned.

Ned grinned and placed his hands on the bed. He then could exert the force he wanted onto Freddie, and she took every bit of it with ecstasy in her eyes. Her breasts jiggled with every forceful hit and her hands grabbed onto the blankets as hard as they could. "Mmm, FUCK!" she cried, "Ah, you're s-so good...ah! Harder!"

The teen lifted up one of Freddie's thick legs and continued with a more powerful and swift pace than he originally started with. Freddie gasped and gave a pleasured cry, drooling all over the pillows. She whipped her head back, shutting her eyes tight and letting another satisfied sigh escape her lips. She brought a hand to her chest and massaged her right breast for a short while before Ned dropped her leg and took the job himself. While his cock worked on her pussy, his hands grabbed and squeezed her tender tits like stress balls. Freddie gasped, but kept silent and bit her finger. Black liquid dripped from the fresh cut her teeth ripped open.

The two went at it for another ten minutes, every so often changing positions to see what fit them both. Eventually, they settled on the position they started with, Ned pumping his length into Freddie while she laid on her back.

Suddenly, he felt it. That sweet release...that one moment that made the act totally worth it...he was almost there…

"Freddie! I'm...going to cum!" he warned. "Hold out just a bit longer!" Freddie begged, "I'm nearly there!" Ned's once relieved expression turned to anxiety as he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. "I-I'll try," he groaned in between thrusts.

Freddie grabbed her own legs and pulled them back, giving Ned more elbow room but less space to put his hands. He put them on Freddie's belly, occasionally shifting upwards so he could squeeze her soft tits. Having nothing left in which to bite down on to stop herself from screaming, Freddie felt herself become overwhelmed with ecstasy and threw her head back. "YES!" she wailed, getting closer to climax, "CUM IN ME, NED! I WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER FREDDLE! FILL ME UP AND MAKE ME YOUR SLUT! I WANT IT! I-I...I!"

Freddie let go of her legs and they rested into a settled position. Freddie's whole torso jerked violently and she let loose a scream that ricocheted off the walls and disappeared through the floor. As she yelled, a pool of cum spilled from her pussy and Ned momentarily extracted himself. A splatter of her juices stained her crotch, dribbling down her thighs and onto the covers of the bed. Her chest rose and fell with heaving breaths, her tongue hanging out after an intense orgasm. "Ahh...fuck…" she panted, grinning from ear to ear.

But Ned wasn't done. He held onto Freddie's waist, aimed his penis right at her cum-coated groin and ground even more of his cock into her. She clamped her eyes shut and clawed at the bed, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Ned's face blushed a deep red and he held his eyes shut, grunting and panting as he tried to reach climax himself.

"Ah! Freddie...now?" Ned asked. He was desperately hoping she would say yes.

"Yes! Yes, do it, Ned! Cum inside me! Do it!" Freddie panted. She held onto his back with her legs wrapped around him, making sure he couldn't pull out just yet.

Ned obeyed her and unleashed a long moan as he dropped his load inside of her. She curled her toes and arched her back again, releasing a moan nearly as long as Ned's. Freddie removed her legs from hsi back and Ned slipped out his cock, watching a thin string of his semen disappear as he pulled out. "Wow…" he said to himself, "Just wow."

"Oh, my god…" Freddie sighed, "That...that was amazing. Incredible." Ned shrugged. "I...I just did what I always thought girls liked," he explained, "How did I...did you like it?"

"Loved it," Freddie admitted, spreading her legs and getting an eyeful of how filthy she had gotten. "I haven't had that much fun in ages!"

"Me, either," Ned replied, "Then again, I'm the only one here who's never had sex before. If it's as good in real life as you made it seem...wow!"

Freddie giggled. "Sweet-talker," she teased, "Get over here."

Ned heaved himself over Freddie's body and she locked him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for longer than Ned cared to count, because he didn't want it to end. The sweet embrace of a female after an intimate exchange was just too good to be true. She wrapped her arms around him and managed to squeeze out a pleasure sigh. Ned shifted his waist on top of Freddie, and in doing so realized his dick hadn't gotten any less hard and was still good for another round.

Their lips finally parted and Freddie released a breath she had been holding in all that time. "Mmm," she sighed, licking her lips, "You suck at kissing."

Ned blushed and pushed himself away from Freddie's gaze to hide it. "I haven't had any experience before," he admitted, rubbing his arm.

"Trust me, you'll gain it," Freddie promised, "Someday soon…"

"Well...can we try again?" Ned asked.

Freddie gave a sly grin. "Only if you stay asleep long enough to do so."

Ned smiled and felt the blood rushing through his cheeks lessen in intensity. He bent forward again, his chest squishing against Freddie's, lips intertwined in a moment of passion.

Suddenly, Ned felt his leg being tugged on. He momentarily broke away from Freddie to take a glance at whatever was pulling on his appendage. He blinked in genuine surprise when he saw the little bears all surrounding the bed with a look in their...uh, pupils...similar to that of Freddie just as Ned was about to drive his length into her.

"Hehe," Freddie giggled, "Looks like they want to get in on that action."

Ned gulped. What the fuck? Was she literally just giving him permission to FUCK HER KIDS?

"You don't mean…?" Ned asked, hoping Freddie could extrapolate from his incomplete sentence.

"Don't be shy, Ned," Freddie told him, "If you're confident enough to fuck me in front of them, then you definitely have the guts to do them yourself. Besides, your cock is still hard, it looks good enough for three more rounds!"

The teen looked back at the little bears. Each one stared in a trance at Ned's body, enveloping every bit of it into their memory. His pale skin and thick legs were all they could see so far, but if it could make their mother scream that loud, it must be good.

Ned turned around, glancing back at Freddie for a split second just in case she was kidding. She nodded and gestured towards her children. Ned shrugged and finished turning, his dick now in full view of all the little bears. They gawked at it, never having seen such an impressive length before, if at all.

Ned felt his cheeks fill with blood again. He wanted so bad to refuse, this felt too wrong to be happening. For all he knew, the little girls weren't even of legal age. Then again, neither was he...but that didn't make any of this right! Where was his morality? Did it just disappear the moment he saw Freddie's tits? Did it just not matter anymore?

"Come on, Ned," Freddie coaxed, "I know you want to. Remember, this is a dream. You can do anything you want and it won't affect your life at all!"

Ned gulped. He would have a clean slate if he just did it in his dream...but that still didn't make the thought any less scary. What if he ended up becoming on some watch list because of this?

He sighed. He wrapped his fingers around his penis and positioned himself on the side of the bed. "Okay," he stated nervously, "The first one to make me cum gets to have this thing inside them."

The critters excitedly murmured to each other in a monotone growl. One stepped up and got a good look at it. The lust remained in her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

"You've got this, honey," Freddie assured her. Ned looked behind him to find Freddie rubbing her slit with her now moist fingers. Her tongue traced her lips in lust.

He sighed as more blush forced itself into his cheeks. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked.

Freddie shrugged. "Maybe," she answered, an obvious "yes" pasted into her smile.

Ned rolled his eyes and turned his head back just in time to watch the little monstrosity open her jaw wide, revealing her two sets of teeth, and forced it down onto Ned's crotch.

. . . .

Ned gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat, all of his clothes on (excluding his shoes) and his little sister on the end of his bed.

"'Morning, champ!" she exclaimed, "You finally up?"

Ned's eyes were just about as wide as saucers, and he still had his mouth partially agape as he drew short and panicked breaths.

"You must've been having a really bad dream!" Ivy said, "You alright?"

Ned picked up his covers and peeked down into his pants. He sighed in relief.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good," he sighed.

Ivy shifted herself. "What was it about?" she asked, "If ya don't mind me askin'."

Ned's breathing steadied. "I...It was about...th-the messenger in my dream last night. Sh-she trapped me in a room, and…"

He stopped there. Something about telling his sister he fucked a six-foot tall bear in his dream just didn't feel right.

But she wanted more details. "...and?"

Shit. Now he had to make something up.

"...and...then I got some weird block of text that just said 'I know what you've done'..."

"Wait! Don't tell me!" Ivy interrupted, putting up her index finger, "...And there was creepy music playing! On a, on a...organ?"

Ned shook his head yes. _Holy fuck, that worked?_ he thought.

"I KNEW it!" Ivy called, slapping the bed, "Those are your most common nightmare scenarios!"

"They're YOURS, too," Ned pointed out.

"Oh, right," Ivy realized, "Probably why I figured it out so easily...eh, whatever." She got off the bed and stretched. A bit of her stomach showed past the hem of her shirt as she lifted her arms. "What did you want to do today?"

Ned shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I just wanted to hang around the house today."

Ivy put down her arms and sighed. The hem of her shirt fell, hiding her stomach once again. Her red pigtails bounced in place before settling once again. "You're so BORING, Ned!" she groaned, "Last week of summer vacation, a few days before your birthday and all ya wanna do is lay around the house? C'mon…"

"Look, as far as I'M concerned, all adventure did was hurt me," Ned argued, "Say what you want, but I'm an indoors man. I'd rather keep away from all the bees and spiders and mud and shit...ugh."

Ivy snorted. "Okay," she called, beginning to leave his room, "But just remember, if you need me, you know where to find me!"

"Alright, alright…" Ned moaned. He whipped off his covers and rubbed his eyes. "I guess a little sunlight could be good for me…"

Ivy jumped and clapped. "YES! Okay, listen! I found this COOL place near our house that, like, ends in a stream and I wanna go check it out!"

Ned rubbed his entire face with the palms of his hands. He gave a long, slow groan and finally stood up. "Okay, let's do this," he said, following his vivacious sister out of his room.

 _I can't believe I let myself get manipulated by her_ , Ned thought to himself.

As the two walked out of the house, Ned's mind kept retracing the weird things he saw in his dream. It really turned him on, to be honest...but then again, it was...wrong. Why did he agree to fuck three little kids? Why was it perfectly okay with Freddie? And why didn't he just flat-out say to Ivy that he had a wet dream involving a sex robot his mother made?

Oh...right.

That's why.

Regardless, he kept wondering why he didn't tell her. Maybe it was just an awkward thing to tell your sibling. Maybe it was just a subject he didn't feel comfortable discussing. Maybe it sounded like he was crazy and he wanted to avoid questions doubting his sanity.

Or...maybe he just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

 **Thus ends the first chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, and so sorry about the wait! I was busy proofreading and becoming inspired to write more. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bunny Buns

"Check it out!" Ivy called, gesturing towards herself. Ned slid down a rocky dirt trail and met up with her as she ran back where she came. She pushed up a couple layers of bare tree branches and revealed a beautiful stream just under a small ledge beneath them.

"Woah," Ned exclaimed, "This was in our backyard the whole time?"

"Yeah!" Ivy replied, flashing a happy smile to her brother. "But that's not it! Follow me!"

The two dropped from the ledge and crossed the stream via a set of rocks that jutted out from the rushing water. The tranquil trickle of the stream flowing against the stones paired with the rustle of dying leaves in the trees created a very peaceful serenity that hung in the air.

At the end of the stone path and just beyond a pathetic hill was a strange concrete box that was just about as big as their shed. A huge doorway had been carved into the hollow structure, and so too had an open square adjacent to it that could be inferred to act as a window. The concrete had grown yellowish-gray and deep green from years of neglect and several cracks lined the walls. Moss and vines slithered around it, making a sort of cage to conceal it in its place (as if it could go anywhere to begin with). A colossal tangle of leaves and vines created a seal over the doorway that could be easily removed, but not seen through. And a huge manhole sat in the middle of it with a cover over the drain.

"Wow!" Ned exclaimed, huffing his way over the short mountain, "What is it?"

Ivy shrugged with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Dunno," she said bluntly, "Maybe it was a marker for drainage pipes?"

"Who puts drains this far out into the forest?" Ned asked, "And right next to the lake, for fuck's sake! You'd think they had enough sense to filter out all the bad shit from the water and put it back into the lake."

"Yeah, I guess it WAS kind of a stupid idea," Ivy acknowledged. Ned blushed. "I never said that," he denied, "I just meant, that...if that WERE the case…"

"Don't overthink it too much, Ned," Ivy giggled, slightly amused by his reluctance, "My feelings aren't easily hurt."

"Right," Ned reminded himself. He brushed back his hair and blew out a long breath. He turned his head and his gaze felt brave enough to return back to his sister. "ANYway...how did you find this?"

Ivy walked around the structure and finally made her way back to her brother's left hand side. "Well…" She put a hand to her lips and squinted in deep thought. "I guess...I guess I was just out here and wanted to see what was on the other side of this stream. And, well...we all know how THAT worked out!"

Ivy and Ned stood for a while and watched the huge concrete box do nothing in the stillness of the forest. The faint sound of the river still echoed in the gentle breeze.

Then, Ivy stepped forth and pulled back the curtain of vines. She turned her head and her pigtails bounced back into place. "Wanna come inside?" she asked.

Ned stared at the block and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he agreed, and followed her inside.

The inside somehow fared much better than the outside; the walls were clean, the floor had just a few spots...it was a little more buggy than Ned would have preferred, and the air was thick with oddly timed humidity, but nonetheless it was very neat and tidy compared to the decrepit outside structure.

"Huh," Ned commented, shambling his way inside, "I expected a LOT less…"

"Me, too," Ivy agreed, sitting on the floor, "When I first saw this, I expected to see a whole buncha garbage 'n' shit littering the ground…" She lifted a pebble off the ground and examined it in her slim fingers. "And, of course, there was a soda can 'nd an empty fry cup from McDougal's...but that's it. It was fine otherwise." She looked up at Ned. "You can sit down, too, if you'd like."

Ned hesitated. Lord knows what kind of shit he'd be sitting on if he even let one cheek touch the ground...HIV, anybody?

Regardless of his skepticism, his saw past it and plopped himself onto the floor. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His face was pink, which saved him the trouble of hiding his blush should such a situation rise, but did nothing to cool him off.

His head moved about, eyes wandering around the stone walls and then focusing on Ivy. Then quickly darting off and starting the process all over again.

"You know…" Ivy started, slicing through the neck of the silence, "I like this place. It's far away from any suburban commotion...it's oddly but thankfully tidy...and, the best part is, it's REALLY private!"

Ned felt his cock grow like a bamboo stalk on drugs. He hurriedly crossed his legs, and put his hands in his pockets to adjust the rod. "Heh...really?"

"Yeah," Ivy sighed, "Sometimes I really just like getting away from it all, you know? Like...having to deal with assholes like Candy or the fact that...uggh…" She bat at her own arm. A mosquito must've bitten her. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "...yeah."

"Anyway, I'm thinking about making this a clubhouse or something like that for just the two of us, like we used to do before we graduated from elementary school. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Ned smiled. "Yeah...it really would be," he answered honestly, his wood still hard as stone.

The problem with having this kind of affection towards Ivy was that, first of all, she was his sister and that was weird by itself. But...it was more than that. Ned had seen her as his best friend all through school. Always there to smile...always there to let the sun shine through the closed curtains...always there to put a hand on his shoulder and promise everything would be okay. And she wasn't just his best friend, either. She was his ONLY friend. Every other friend he ever made moved on to be best friends with other people, and that was always crushing to find that someone had chosen another person's presence over Ned's. But Ivy...no, she would NEVER. She never backed out of their friendship to hang out with other people. She always found Ned the funniest, the most interesting, the most relatable, the most fun to be with. She had an implicit policy that she would never abandon those she was close to.

Having that sort of love for her was more like wanting to fuck your best friend. Something about it just didn't feel completely right.

And Ned was having trouble coping with both sensations.

After a few hours of mucking about around the stream and playing in the concrete structure, Ivy and Ned finally decided to head back in. The sun had begun to set, which was convenient considering they had just worn themselves out. They figured it was time to come in for a cool glass of water and enjoy an afternoon doing nothing in particular.

The two headed in, slightly dusty from running about the dirt trail since nine in the morning, and Ivy made her way into the kitchen to fetch a drink. Ned almost followed, but she insisted he stayed behind and relaxed. He complied, as his chest was already caging around his lungs trying to scoop out a breath like the last bits of yogurt in a container and he wanted to sit down.

Ned walked to the living room where he swiftly plopped himself down on the burnt orange couch and heaved a relieved sigh. He wiped his forehead and sneezed, dust caught firmly in his nose. He put his left wrist to his nose and reached for the television remote with the other hand. His fingers grasped the location in which the remote usually resided, but this time nothing was caught in the thick bars of his grasp. He blinked, and turned his head to find nothing in his hand. Ned dragged his legs onto the couch and leaned over the edge, trying to locate the remote, but to no avail.

"Ivy!" He called, "Where's the remote?"

"I dunno!" Ivy yelled back, "Maybe Candy put it somewhere to be a jerk!"

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Ned grumbled under his breath. He slipped off the couch and trudged his way around the house. Living in a one-floor building, Ned could hold onto the awareness that there couldn't possibly be too many places to hide the remote.

His first instinct was to check his room. He dug through several piles of junk he had scattered about the floor. It seemed like just the kind of thing Candy would do; hide the remote in Ned's old crap to get him to look for it for hours. He had SO much stuff to look through.

Eventually, after realizing his search was futile, he began to walk out, and on the way he heard Goldie's voice call out to him quietly. He turned his head quickly to aim his gaze at it.

"You know she is hiding somewhere. Be careful."

Ned glared at her. He had no idea what that cryptic message was supposed to mean, but apparently Goldie knew something about Candy's whereabouts that he was unfortunately unaware of.

He left his room and checked Ivy's. Ah, well...sort of. He dug through minimal items, not even bothering to check her drawers or under her bed. That felt like too much of an invasion of privacy.

Then again, he had no problem tearing Candy's room apart to find the blasted remote. He ripped the covers off her bed, checked every drawer, the closet and even under her nightstand. Maybe it was a spiteful, sadistic thing? He was unsure. Whatever it was, it was well-deserved.

He left the room in tatters, hoping Candy would at least spare his life. Knowing her, she would probably want to kill him but just leave him with a mark on his chest. Or make it so he couldn't have children. Why did he do this to himself? He knew Candy would kill him if she found out he fucked up her room. Perhaps he just wanted a short-lived, self-proclaimed moment of victory.

He walked back to the living room and began to head back to the kitchen. "Hey, Ivy! The remote's still lost. I don't think-"

The doors of the area beneath the television set opened and a fox's head popped out, attached to a bloody human body. Ned jumped, not expecting the shock of a corpse coming out of nowhere. He stood still for a moment and waited to see if the person was still alive. He stepped forward, warily keeping a distance out of terror.

Suddenly, the body picked itself up and turned towards Ned. He gasped and tried to slowly make his way out of the room backwards.

The body raised a bloody arm, cut in several places, revealing a long, twisted metal hook. Its lifeless eyes stared at Ned for a split second before lunging at him and opening its artificial jaw wide to scream. He unleashed a horrified shriek, and fell backwards onto the ground. Still yelling, he covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes to prevent sight of the ugly creature that had him in its captivity.

"CANDY!" screamed a voice from behind, "Stop it! Get off of him!"

The corpse began to emit a bloodcurdling laugh. Ned recognized that hostile chuckle...that was Candy's!

Candy ripped off her mask, still laughing like a maniac. "Holy shit, that was so funny!" she laughed. Three other voices accompanied. Ned removed his hands from his face, and his eyes beheld a group of girls he'd never seen before. They were all hanging around a room away, in the kitchen. Ivy stood in between two of them, a clearly angered expression striking her. In her hands, she held two glasses of water.

"What the hell is WRONG with you guys!?" Ivy asked furiously, "Why do you DO this to him!?"

"Because it's FUNNY, that's why!" one of the girls replied, "He's got some of the best reactions I've EVER seen!"

"Yeah!" agreed another, clutching her stomach in laughter, "GOD, he thought you were actually a dead body, didn't he?"

They all continued to laugh for quite some time until the front door opened and their amusement was slaughtered. Their faces went serious for a moment or two, eyes focusing on the woman who just walked in. Her purple hair and work shirt identified her farther than it was necessary. Her belly poked at the front of her shirt, and her waist gave a light jiggle in her tightly fastened belt.

It was Willow.

In case you were too stupid to figure that out yourself.

Then the girls cracked up again. The moment of suspense had left them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Willow asked frustratedly, "Candy, why are you covered in blood!? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom!" Candy laughed, fiddling with the mask in her hands, "My friends and I just gave Ned a scare!"

Willow's gaze darted to Ned, who was huddled on the ground still frozen with fear etched deeply into his deep brown eyes. The poor boy looked pale as a ghost, and Candy was obviously having a good laugh at this.

"Oh, Candy!" Willow groaned, "I TOLD you to stop doing that to your brother! What on Earth in WRONG with you?"

"Hi, _mom_." Ivy greeted, grip tightening around the dripping glasses in her hands. Her eyes peeked past her lids nearly clamped shut.

"Yeah, hi, June," Willow quickly greeted, turning back on Candy. "Anyway, WHY? Why do you do this?"

Ivy snarled and tried to walk past two of the girls. One of them purposely bumped into her and spilled water on her clothes. She angrily grunted and went back to the kitchen to refill the glass and dry herself off with a paper towel.

"My friends and I thought it would be hilarious!" Candy giggled. Her blond hair danced on her shoulders, punctuating each heave of laughter her chest expelled. She removed the hook from her wrist and held it in the same hand as the mask.

"Well, NED didn't think so!" Willow argued, "And neither do I! I don't want you scaring your brother, what's so hard to understand about that? Give me those things!" She snatched the mask and hook from Candy's hands.

"We're just having fun, old woman," one of the girls snapped, "What's so hard to understand about THAT?"

"Okay." Willow turned around, waving her hands close to her face. "You know what? You three, get the fuck out. Go home. I'm going to have a VERY stern talk with Candy, and you all better leave before I cream you!"

They all laughed, yet obliged. They must not have wanted to get creamed that day. They filed out in an almost organized fashion, and Willow ushered them out and slammed the door behind them. She growled furiously.

She went back to Candy. "YOU, young lady, are in BIG TROUBLE. This morning, you trapped Ed in his room and scared him half to death. You ought to be ASHAMED of how you treat him. What were you THINKING?"

Ned uncomfortably got up, knees still weak as jelly. His heart felt as though it stopped beating. It felt like no time had gone by at all. He righted his gaze to see Ivy angrily gesturing for him to meet her in the kitchen. He weakly made his way across the room to the kitchen, legs trembling the whole way.

"I just...thought it was funny," Candy admitted, "You gotta admit, it's kind of-"

"ENOUGH." Willow stopped her, "You know what? Go to your room. I'll sort this out with you later. I'm too worn out to be rational right now."

Candy crossed her arms and snorted. "Ya got THAT right."

Willow's intense face turned back to her. She swiftly struck her across the cheek, and Candy stumbled in shock.

"Go wash that shit off and go to your room, Candy!" Willow shouted, "I'm DONE dealing with bullshit today!"

Not wanting to feel more of her wrath, Candy darted off to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Willow released another angered growl.

Meanwhile, Ned and Ivy had sit themselves down at the table and were sipping away at their water. Ivy's clothes had an enormous splotch from where half a glass of water was poured on her. Her expression read anger and exasperation. Ned's read nothing but fear and anxiety. He didn't want to talk for fear that he'd say the wrong thing, and Ivy didn't want to talk out of frustration. She would have talked to Ned, though. He didn't do anything wrong.

Willow walked in and dropped the mask and hook on the table. She sat herself down, too, a heavy sigh brushing past her lips. Her purple hair fell slowly, landing on her face. Her hand brushed away a long, thick strand of it from her eyes. She leaned forward and put her hands on the table. She smiled. "So...uh, how was your day, guys?"

Ned opened his mouth.

"No need, Ned, I know how your day was."

Ned closed his mouth.

Ivy just stared angrily at Willow. She took a swig of water.

"Come on, I know you did something today! You've always got something to tell me!"

Ivy stared at her brother. He shrugged.

She sighed. "Well...we went outside today and played in the backyard."

"That's good," Willow said, nodding, "Nice to know you did something productive."

The three sat in silence for a minute. "Do any of you have any homework you're supposed to do before school starts next week?"

Ivy glared at her. "We told you yesterday," she said, a sting in her tone, "Do you remember?"

Willow's expression remained content. "Yes," she replied, "You did, but you finished it already. Am I right?"

Ivy sat back. Her glared eyes were wide open. "Uh...yeah. That...that's right."

"I guess I just asked because I forgot for a second there. My bad," Willow apologized. She swung a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Ned finished off his water and smacked his lips. He looked at his mother with terror still present in his gaze. "So, ah...how was your day, mom?"

Willow groaned. "Frustrating. I feel like I got nothing done today."

"I'm sorry," Ned responded empathetically, "Anything in particular happen that you want to talk about?"

She sighed. "It's nothing you two would understand. It's just...business."

Ned nodded. "I see," he said, not seeing at all. He let another moment of silence pass by before he got up and put his empty glass by the sink. He began to leave the kitchen and Ivy quickly got up to follow suit. She poured out what was left of her water and left without saying a word to her mother.

As her children left, she called out to them, "I'll call you back when dinner's ready!"

"Okay!" Ned agreed, and Ivy responded with a simple grunt.

Ned went back to his room, and Ivy went back to hers. She shut the door, and locked it. Ned did likewise, for probably the same reason.

He waited for the hallway to go quiet, and he slipped the waistband of his pants and briefs down. His hand dug out his meat, and he masturbated furiously for the next ten minutes. The bit of stomach Ivy had shown past the hem of her shirt and her words in the stone clubhouse motivated his arousal.

Knowing well Goldie was listening was a bit of a turn-off, though. He continued to repeat Ivy's name under his breath anyway.

That always helped him finish.

And don't any of you act like you don't masturbate. Everybody fucking does, you lying cockwagglers.

. . . . .

Dinner was okay. It was quickly whipped together, much like any meal prepared on a day Willow was feeling under the weather. Suspicion rose from everyone, but not a word was spoken.

Bedtime came early, as nobody had anything to do beforehand. Nobody wanted to talk, nothing good was on TV, nothing of modern entertainment value existed yet...nobody wanted to do anything except be left alone with their own thoughts. Which perfectly contented everybody.

Just before Ned went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Candy stopped him in the hall and forced him to look at her.

"Look," she said sternly, "I don't want you to get the impression I hate you. I'm doing this because those girls have been my best friends since elementary school, and I don't want to lose them. I bet you know full well how hard it is to lose friends, especially best ones."

Ned said nothing. He simply shook his head yes.

"Don't fuck this up for me," she snapped, "And I only do the things I do because otherwise there's no physical evidence to show how cool I am."

"Beating people up is 'cool'?" Ned asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Only to them," Candy admitted, "Come on. Does this look like the face of a killer? I'm not really sadistic, it's an act. And if I gain any sort of stigma from anyone, it's bonus points to my friends."

"You're shitting me right now," Ned groaned, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that after fifteen years of torment? Why don't you tell them to fuck off and find better friends?"

"Everyone else hates me now," Candy admitted, twiddling her fingers, "I've been an asshole to everyone just to give my friends a better view of me."

"What inspired this sudden change of heart?" Ned asked, "The first ass-whooping or the second one to come if mom ever catches you doing that to me again?"

"I'm being serious, Ned!" Candy insisted, "I've NEVER hated you! I just beat on you because my friends intimidated me to do it!"

Ned glared.

"You know, Christopher Columbus was influenced by his crew members to do the things he did, right?" Candy asked, "I just learned that in history class. Anyway, if you can get me through another month before they all go off to college, I'll stop this charade. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Ned stated. "Fair enough," Candy replied, "Thanks."

Ned tried to get around her, but she stopped him. "How 'bout a hug, dude?" she asked, "Y'know...to, make amends or whatever you call it."

Ned crossed his arms, a glare still carved into his solid face. He sighed, then opened his arms. "Make it quick," he demanded, "If you don't want anyone to see this."

"We'll go right back to hating each other after this, a'ight?" she asked, "THIS. NEVER. HAPPENED."

"I'm not convinced I should stop hating you right now," Ned retorted.

"Good to know," Candy replied, "Now c'mere."

She wrapped her arms around him quickly, nearly knocking the wind straight out of his gut. Her chin rested upon his right shoulder and her hands gripped his shoulder blades as they crossed his back. She squeezed him like a lemon and clamped her eyes shut. Ned responded to this by hugging her back gently and patting her on the back.

She escaped from the embrace, and brushed back her hair. She exhaled through pursed lips, and punched Ned in the shoulder.

Softly.

"Take care, dickhead," she called as she walked back to her room.

"I will, asshole," Ned retaliated. He went back to walking to the bathroom, his sister's words playing over and over in his head.

She was pretending this whole time, and because her friends were FORCING her to? That was dumb. But then again, there was nobody else she could confide in because everyone thought she was a jerk now.

As Ned wet and pasted his toothbrush, he sighed.

"Poor Candy," he whispered, and shoved the toothbrush in his mouth.

…. ..

Ned recalled falling asleep in his bed, yet awoke in the hall of an unfamiliar location with all of his pajamas on. The hallway was dark, save for four squares of moonlight shining down upon the blue carpet. Outside, black trees swished about in a gentle breeze and leaves dropped from the branches without a fight.

The darkness swallowing the room was unapologetically distracting, and Ned had to squint every time he glanced at the light. His eyes couldn't focus; everything else was just too damn dark.

But he realized quickly that this was a dream, and he tried to imagine a practical light source for this particular occasion.

A light came on overhead, and Ned shielded his eyes as soon as his retinas were unveiled to the brilliant blinding sensation. His blinded eyes cleared up from the initial brightness, then immediately caught sight of a human-sized doll at the end of the corridor placed carefully on a chair. Frightened at first, Ned jumped, but slowly realized the doll was harmless; no strings attached, no sharp teeth...nothing. Just a simple toy, a green rabbit with a...rather lewd figure. It wore little more than a set of pink underwear, much like Freddie, except she was about as big as one of her children.

Ned's size.

He walked up to her, his bare feet tickling over the soft carpet. Every gentle crunch brought him closer and closer to the doll, and every step he took somehow made her look cuter than before.

He was about a foot away from her by the time he decided to stop. Her head was down and her ears drooped lifelessly over her face. Her arms were slumped over the chair and her legs dangled about the front. Her eyes were closed, upon inspection, and her lips were slightly parted as if she had died in the middle of a kiss. Her black nose rested carefully on her snout, and Ned could only imagine how cute it must have looked when she was kicking and it was twitching with shallow breaths.

Ned came closer to her, and picked her head up by the jaw. Her ears bounced as Ned's hand stopped moving, and her previously closed eyes opened slowly. Her lips remained parted, then formed into a smile. She batted her eyelashes as her pupils came to stare right at Ned. She bent back for a moment, then spread out all of her limbs and let out a long, struggled groan. She sat back into a sitting-up position and scratched her ass. Her gaze met Ned's again.

"Did you just scratch your ass in front of me?" Ned asked.

"Yep," the doll admitted, clearly unphased by the question, "Shows how comfortable I am in front of strangers! Okay, well...you're not a stranger. I know who you are, Ned!"

Ned blushed. "Ah! Uh...hi! Um…" he struggled to find her name.

"Plushie," the doll filled in, "Plushie is my name. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to...meet you too, I guess," Ned stammered, "How, uh...how do you know who I am?"

Plushie giggled. "It's a DREAM, silly!" she said, "I know everything about you! I'm literally a PART of you!"

She got up from the chair and slid off. She got closer to Ned, nose twitching.

It was cuter than Ned anticipated.

"And…" she whispered, her face getting in close proximity of Ned's ear, "because this is a dream...you can do ANYthing you want…" He heard her lick her lips next to his ear.

Ned felt his cock hit the waistband of his pajama pants. Her smooth voice seeped into him like water into the sewer grate. Her soft fur was reminiscent of a plush toy he used to have; a therapy doll, if you will. A doll with the same design that he hit whenever he was mad, as he was temperamental and emotionally unstable back in the day.

But now the toy wanted to play with him.

Ned twitched as he felt her paw slip past his waistband and lower to his penis. She fondled it gently, and bit her bottom lip. "Mmm, not wearing any underwear, are we?" Plushie asked. Ned felt his cheeks redden a smidge and his eyes darted from her to his pants. "It's, uh...it feels more comfortable that way," he tried to explain through his embarrassment.

Plushie backed away for a moment and took her paw out of his pants. He was hoping she would keep fondling his crotch...that felt good…

But what she did instead was an even better alternative. "Well, that's hardly fair for you," Plushie said with a sly grin, "You don't have any underwear on...so I think it's only fair if we BOTH go commando…"

The green rabbit promptly unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties, uncovering a fuzzy body that lacked breasts and nipples but had a very arousing figure. At the sight, Ned's jaw lowered and the bulge in his trousers pulsed.

"H-holy shit…" Ned moaned. His eye twitched.

Plushie giggled. She put a finger to her mouth and bit on it playfully. Her other hand lowered to her vagina and gently stroked it with her plastic eyes firmly set on Ned's bulge.

She moaned softly in anticipation. "You know, I'm a lot smaller than Freddie was…" Her nose twitched at a quicker pace. "I hope I can take it all…" Her tongue slipped past her lips and traced them delicately. Her eyes twinkled in the light.

Ned closed his mouth, then edged his lips into a smile. He slid off his pants and his bone popped right out, jiggling for a moment before becoming still. Plushie grinned, gave a small chuckle and knelt down. She wrapped a fuzzy paw around his cock and gently brushed under the tip with her thumb. Ned shivered. She had found his favorite spot.

She giggled and brought her face closer to it. Placing her other hand on the ground, she nuzzled her tiny black nose on his length and breathed in deeply. She opened her mouth wide, shut her eyes, and plowed her head onto his cock.

Ned was momentarily taken aback. The inside of her mouth was moist and warm, a total contrast to her furry texture she had on the outside. Then again, she WAS a living doll, so nothing should have been too out of the ordinary.

Her ears bobbed gently, rocking back and forth on her head as she sucked on Ned's cock. Her nose occasionally twitched with long breaths because she didn't want to take her mouth off too soon. He seemed to be enjoying this...a lot.

Ned DID enjoy this...for some weird reason. Her methodic movements and delicate touch were heavenly and her tongue constantly rubbed the bottom of his head to stimulate him further. He moaned softly, as did Plushie. Her other hand went from keeping her stable on the ground to rubbing her pussy and pinching her clit. She moaned even louder as the feeling of her fingers treading her tender folds paired with the sensation of having a long, hard cock in her mouth.

Ned put his right hand on top of Plushie's head and her eyes opened a crack to take a look at him. He looked very pleasured, almost in bliss; apparently he liked having his dick sucked. That, or Plushie's desperate, begging eyes were doing something for him that she didn't know yet. She closed them again and tried to swallow his whole length.

Ned gasped and tightened his free hand into a fist. His other hand just barely scraped Plushie's scalp straight off of her head. He gave in and released another moan, much to the amusement and pleasure of Plushie. She started a quicker pace with both her head and hand, and it looked like both of them were going to cum at any moment.

It was Ned who climaxed first, simply gasping and sighing loudly as his nuts bust into Plushie's mouth. She slipped her mouth off of his crotch, dragging along a thin string of saliva with her. Her saliva had mixed with Ned's cum, and after she pulled away she left her jaw open to show him she'd taken it gracefully. She blinked her eyes seductively and quickly swallowed his juices.

"Ah…" Ned moaned, "Th-that was...that felt good. Thank you."

"Ahh, you're not done yet!" Plushie said, wagging her finger, "We still have LOTS of time to...play together…"

She stood up, and Ned saw her fingers twiddling between her thighs, dragging, pinching, inserting, rubbing. Her lifeless, painted eyes were dotted with love and her smile begged like a dog.

Ned chuckled. "Oh, yeah," he said, getting his game face on, "Let's get it on!"

The teen quickly leaned forward and snatched Plushie off the floor by her waist. Trapped in a hug, Plushie giggled as Ned proceeded to walk forward and place her back on the chair. He pulled away for a moment and watched her hand find its way back in between her thighs.

"Sorry for laughing!" she apologized, "I'm a bit ticklish!"

"Same here," Ned replied, taking his pajama shirt off, "I hope that doesn't hinder me in any way…"

"Me, either," Plushie agreed, "Now c'mere and tease me before you dominate me."

Ned approached her and she slipped her fingers out of her pussy. Now close enough, Ned propped his hand against the wall and leaned forward. Lips puckered, he and Plushie shared a kiss. She put her warm, delicate fingers to his face and cupped his flabby jaw within her paws. They merely breathed through their nose the whole time, and broke apart but a few minutes later.

"Ah..." Plushie sighed, "Good GOD, you suck at kissing!"

Ned frowned. "Where have I heard THAT one before?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not that aroused by kissing anyway," Plushie said, "But you know what does arouse me? Obedience."

"Point taken!" Ned exclaimed confidently. He spread Plushie's legs and carefully drove in his length. He listened closely for her moans to reach a high point, and then he knew just how far he could go without ripping her a new vagina.

He focused his attention onto Plushie as he gave a weak thrust. Even though his cock was only half swallowed and he was using his weakest and slowest pace, she was already moaning and whining in ecstasy. She bit her lip, clawed at the edges of the seat and panted heavily with each time Ned forced his cock into her.

"Ahh…" she moaned, "F-fuck! I can't take it all, it's too big!"

A sly grin slipped into Ned's contented smile. "With enough lube, you could fit the Titanic through the eye of a needle!" Ned challenged, attempting to slide more into her.

He hit her G-spot.

"Oh," he said, "I...I guess I really AM too big."

Plushie's heartbeat picked up speed. The sensation of his length hitting her all the way back there-with another inch or two left-was mind-bogglingly heavenly. Her flat, fuzzy chest pumped with shivering breaths and a drop of saliva began forming just below her lower lip.

She gulped and looked up at him. "A-are you gonna keep going?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Ned apologized, and pulled out. He put his dick back in, this time an inch less than he did before. He wanted to accommodate the delicate girl any way he could.

Their sex became quicker over time, at Plushie's request. Her breaths became shallower, her grip became tighter and her wide, begging eyes pleaded for her climax.

Meanwhile, Ned was holding onto her legs and going as fast as he could without hurting her. His belly jiggled with every hit and so did his chest. Embarrassingly, his pectorals were bigger than Plushie's breasts...yet she made no comment on that.

His palms became hot in the duration of their activity, as did the rest of his body. His forehead dripped with fresh, warm beads of sweat from intensity and his torso leaked miniscule droplets. They all shook and some came together to form large sweat drops that spilled from his body and landed into the carpet, disappearing into a non-existent void.

The teen grunted intermittently, stopping and starting at random points when his lungs needed a release. His cock was dripping wet with Plushie's juices, lubricating him and arousing him more than he anticipated. The sound of Plushie whining like a puppy as his cock slammed at her G-spot only fueled his hunger and coaxed him to keep going.

Not long after, Plushie's pants and cries became more intense, and finally convened into an enormous orgasm with her head bent back, spine arched and toes curled. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue spilled from her mouth like soda from a can.

Ned pulled out, a thin string of Plushie's cum trailing along the tip. He jerked off while Plushie recovered and dropped his load over her stomach. She looked back at Ned and smiled in a deep satisfaction.

"Ahh...hah...you're good!" Plushie panted. Her nose twitched slowly atop her snout. "Th-thanks for taking it easy on me. I appreciate that."

Ned shrugged. "I'll do whatever my girl wants me to do. It's the kind of guy I am."

Plushie batted her eyes. She sat up and placed her hands on her knees. "Well, that's really sweet of you," she said, "I loved it." She scratched at a spot behind her left ear. Her right dragged a finger across her stomach and scooped up a lump of cum. She squished it between her fingers, examining it.

"Y'know," Plushie said, "The night's still young. I know a girl who'd LOVE to have you."

Ned smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Plushie answered, licking the cum off her fingers, "My friend, Bunnie! She's a lot bigger than me, a LOT more excitable, and she has a REALLY nice ass! She even follows the moral of doing what her partner loves best! She's fun, you'd like her!"

Ned's smile disappeared momentarily. "Ah," he said, "Okay. THAT'S what you meant."

Plushie's ears drooped midway. "Something wrong?" she asked, swallowing.

"N-not really," Ned replied, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

Plushie straightened herself into a stiff, serious position on the chair. She put her hand to her chin and made direct eye contact with Ned. "Ned…" she coaxed, "You can tell me anything, okay? Remember when I was your 'therapy doll' and you used to beat me and talk to me when something went awry?"

Ned blushed. "Ah...you still remember that…" he laughed nervously. His fingers now fiddled anxiously with one another and his pupils dilated to half the size they used to be.

"It's okay, my physical representation means nothing in your world," Plushie assured him, "But I want to let you know that if there's anything you need to tell me, like if you feel like nobody else is going to think you're sane, just fall asleep and talk to me. I'll be here. I always will."

Ned's smile half-assedly reappeared. Then disappeared. "Thanks, I guess…" he said, "I'll keep in touch."

Plushie's smile returned, but didn't disappear. "Me, too!" she promised, "We ALL will."

She pulled herself off the chair and the two hugged for some time before Ned opened his eyes again and found his location was completely different.

Plushie was gone, and the hallway had turned into a full-on bedroom.

The same bedroom from the night before.

"Hoo, boy," he told himself, "Okay. This time, somebody warned me before I was dominated. That's good to know...I wonder what Bunnie looks like?"

Bunnie, he imagined, would be a rather tall girl, like Freddie, but a totally different species: a monster rabbit. She'd have buck teeth, floppy ears, and purple eyes. He imagined her to be green, like Plushie, and have more or less the same underwear color as her. And a rack that defined luscious…

Ned laid himself on the bed, still completely naked, and put his hands behind his head. He let his penis stand tall, watching it pulse in the dim light of the room. The candles just barely illuminated the place, he wondered why he didn't just imagine the sun being up already.

The teen nearly fell asleep, when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. They sounded like tires smushing against ground chips; they were REALLY close…

Ned felt a pang of panic as his left door opened and the shadowy figure of a monster walked in, but paid no mind to it when he realized it must have been Bunnie.

"Hey!" came a rather feminine voice from such a thick and bulky build, "You must be Ned. Hi!"

"Hey, there!" Ned greeted, "You know, I can't see you from here, I forgot to light up that area. Come on over here so I can get a better look at you!"

"Okay!" Bunnie obliged, and bounded over. She looked quite different from Ned's original conjecture; she was tall and had floppy ears, but she had no buck teeth, she was blue instead of green, and her underwear-a simple bra and panties-was red instead of pink.

"Huh," Ned uttered, "You look a bit different from how I pictured you."

"Oh," Bunnie said, "Is that bad?"

"No!" Ned replied, "No, not at all! In fact, I prefer THIS version of you!"

"Really?" Bunnie asked, "Gee, that means a lot to me! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Ned told her, sitting up, "So, I bet you're here for a reason!"

"Uh-huh!" Bunnie replied excitedly, nodding. Her ears shook like trees in a storm atop her head. "Plushie told me about how good you were!"

"And she told ME your buns were really nice," Ned responded, his arousal increasing.

"Buns?" Bunnie asked, "What buns? Like...bread?"

Ned chuckled. "No, stupid!" he laughed, "I'm talking about your ass!"

"OOH!" Bunnie laughed, "Okay, I get it! Yeah, she always compliments me on my behind, although I never really get the references. I guess I've never really been an 'ass' girl myself…"

"Neither have I," Ned admitted, shrugging, "Er-I mean, I've never been an ass MAN, I...ah, you know what I meant."

"I do!" Bunnie said, "I get where you're coming from! I don't usually judge when people make mistakes, I mean, look at me!"

Ned let his eyes swallow her figure, engulfing every little detail her body had to offer. Her face was scarred heavily on the right, as was her right hand. But that didn't really matter. Her eyes were bright purple, just as Ned predicted. They shined and glowed in the dim candlelight the room provided. Her arms joined hands together, creating a V that went from her shoulders to her crotch, and Ned's eyes followed them all the way down like an elevator. Floor three was nothing too special, but floors two and one were amazing. Looking closely, her underwear was crafted out of velvet, and her cleavage was extremely apparent. Her panties hugged at her waist and a tiny bow of ribbon was placed right in the middle of the waistband. Her thighs looked thick enough to crush anything she sat on…

"Um…" she said, interrupting the silence, "I didn't mean to ACTUALLY stare at me! I was making a joke! Y'know, that I was a mistake! Which I'm not! I think…"

"Yeah, daz how it gos…" Ned murmured. He was absolutely captivated by her form.

"...You alright, Ned?" Bunnie asked, "You look a little...distracted."

"Maybe 'cause I am…" Ned affirmed, "You look a little...no, not a little...REALLY hot."

"Nah," Bunnie said, "Temperature-wise, I'm pretty okay."

Ned's lustful expression weakened. "Let's try this again!" he stated, beginning to become exasperated, "You look GORGEOUS. Pretty, beautiful, whatever fucking adjective you want to define your stunning good looks and amazing pair of boobs."

Bunnie was taken aback by the sudden flurry of compliments. Her cheeks appeared to flush in the dim candlelight. "W-wow!" she said, putting a hand to her chest, "I...you really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Ned assured, "You've got an amazing body! Man, what I wouldn't do to get real close to that…"

Fuck, he said that last part out loud.

But...she seemed okay with that.

"Ahh," she uttered, the switch suddenly turning on in her head, "So, you wanna get CLOSE to me, huh?" Ned nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah!" he said, blushing, "I, uh...I was hoping I would refrain from saying that last part out loud…"

"Well…" Bunnie started, leaning forward, "How close is THIS? Good enough?"

Her breasts were in very close range of Ned's face. Grinning, the teen reached up his hands and jiggled her magnificent rack in them. Concealed within her velvety bra, there was only so much he could do with them. But there was an easy solution to that.

Ned extended his arms around Bunnie's back and grabbed ahold of her bra clasp. Before she even knew what was happening, he had already unhooked her bra and the garment slipped off her shoulders. She gasped, suddenly feeling the weightlessness of her breasts. They gave a small, yet satisfactory bounce as soon as they were freed.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, "Caught me off-guard with that one!"

Ned said nothing, instead choosing this moment to seize her right breast and nurse from it. Bunnie felt a shiver run down her back, the sensation striking her without warning. The feeling of having her nipple sucked on wasn't a familiar sense in any way, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Ahh...th-that feels... _nice_ and all…" Bunnie interrupted, momentarily pushing Ned's head away, "But...it's a little uncomfortable. D'ya mind if we just move on to the main event?"

Ned closed his mouth and wiped his chin. A bit of drool slid past his lower lip and travelled with his hand as it brushed by his mouth. He swallowed.

"Yeah!" he agreed, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just...I dunno…"

"It's no problem!" Bunnie insured, "It's not a bad idea to experiment with your partner, find out what both of you like in bed! It was just a little test, right?"

Ned shrugged. "I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Just get your panties off and and we'll get it on."

"What's the point of putting them back on if I already have them off?" Bunnie asked.

 _OH MY FUCK_ , Ned thought to himself, _Why the HELL am I breeding with this dumbass!?_

"I meant have sex, Bunnie!" Ned explained with a hint of impatience stinging his tone, "You know, this thing called a penis is gonna go in your vagina and we repeat the process several times until one of us ejaculates? Or both, preferably?"

"Ohh!" Bunnie's eyes lit up with realization for the last time. "So, 'getting it on' is another way of saying 'having sex'! I GET it now!"

Ned forced a smile and patted the bed with both hands. "Yeah!" he elicited, "Now, take off your panties and let's fuck!"

"Okay!" Bunnie presented Ned with a genuine smile and closed her eyes. She hooked her sharp, clawed fingers into the waistband of her velvet panties and wiggled her hips as her hands pushed them down. They coiled as they passed down her voluptuous hips. Halfway down, she bent over and pushed them all the way to her feet. She stepped out of them, and for the first time Ned got a good look at her pussy. Dark blue fur surrounded it, and the lips themselves were a deep blue as well. They reminded Ned of the ocean waves; curvy and blue.

The monstrous rabbit girl pounced on the bed and caused an enormous jolt that left Ned shaken for half a second. He shook his head and watched as Bunnie crawled her torso over his body with her hands. Her ears hit his face as her head tilted upwards. Wiping his face to keep her shedded fur out, he looked away, then looked back to find her body tilting forward onto his.

"Umm…" Bunnie hummed, "I don't know if I told you this, or even if you're used to this, but...I like to be on top…"

Ned nodded. "Okay," he agreed, "I can work with that. Whatever boats your float."

Bunnie smiled for a moment, then let that smile turn into a mess of sharp teeth biting her lower lip. She forced her waist onto his and her lips met the tip of his cock. Giving a wheezy exhale from rusted lungs, she planted her hands on Ned's shoulders and slowly got him to lay on his back while she nestled his cock into her.

The weirdest thing about these dreams to Ned was that whenever a girl fucked him, he felt every moment of it. Every hair, every muscle, every pulse...everything was a real sensation. These girls felt real but looked other-worldly. Their sharp teeth, monstrous size, claws, and their ability to speak english was nothing short of out of the ordinary.

That didn't make the experience any less enjoyable once Bunnie started a rhythm.

Her hips lifted up off of his length to fall back down, and it felt as if her pussy were a lot bigger than Plushie's because she could fit Ned's entire cock in it. Every pounding slap against each other's bodies indicated that his penis was just about perfect for her.

Bunnie's breathing was soft and quick, inhaling every time her hips came up and pushing out breaths every time they fell, like she was continually slipping on ice and all of her breaths were reliant on her standing position.

Ned simply kept the rhythm he had before he had sex. He supposed the increase of work exerted into his activity justified the way he breathed, because when he was fucking Freddie, she seemed to have little trouble breathing but by the end Ned was wheezing.

Beyond the huffing of Bunnie's pleasured moans and the constant impact of her thighs to his and her breasts to her own chest and the unrelenting squeak of the bedsprings as their bodies collided, the room was absolutely serene. Beyond Ned's own eyes, there was nothing. Nothing to see; nothing to hear. His ears began to drown out Bunnie's whines of ecstasy ten minutes in and focused on nothing else in particular besides the warm feeling of Bunnie's pussy taking in his whole cock.

Eventually, the teen realized he was about to reach his climax. Nervously, he tried to prop himself up with his elbows, but Bunnie had him pinned by the shoulders. He wondered what could possibly go wrong by him releasing his sperm inside of her, then about a dozen different scenarios with bad endings popped into his head. Sure, it was fine with Freddie, but at least Freddie knew _anything_.

He propped up his head. "B-Bunnie?" he said meekly, "I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!" Bunnie urged, "Do it inside me! I can take it!"

FUCK, Ned thought, THIS ISN'T WORKING!

At the very last second, just as his precum began spilling out, Bunnie lifted up her hips one last time and Ned whipped his cock out of her. His cum spurted out, covering his own stomach and Bunnie's crotch as she came down again.

Somewhat satisfied, Ned's anxious breaths slowed down and he became calmer. But that changed when he looked up and saw Bunnie's not-so-enthralled expression.

She took her hands off of Ned's shoulders. Her index fingers fiddled with each other. She looked away from Ned, looking either pensive or angry.

She sighed. "You don't want me, do you?" Bunnie asked.

Ned sat up. "No!" he said, "No! No, no, no! I DO want you!"

"You want my BODY," Bunnie huffed, "Isn't THAT right?"

Ned swallowed. His body chilled, but his cheeks felt hotter than the sun. "M-maybe?"

"You think I'm STUPID," she continued, "Just because I don't know any of that sex lingo you do, DON'T you? Just because I act ditzy and forgetful because that's what I am, you don't want to breed with me, DO YOU?"

Now Ned was frightened. Her purple eyes were turning red and her sharp teeth were becoming more visible. This was NOT a time to fuck around.

Ironically.

"Okay…" Ned began, "I KNOW this is going to hurt, but I DID want you for your body."

Bunnie bared her two rows of sharp teeth in her jaw, splitting apart at the edges. All of the roots were tainted red. A drop of saliva began to drip from a crack between two teeth and her eyes narrowed into an angry glare.

"B-but I only did it because I thought this was a dream and that consequences weren't a thing!" Ned cried, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Bunnie asked, "YOU hurt ME, why don't I return the favor?"

Ned panicked. He wanted to put his arms up to defend himself, but Bunnie had him pinned again. Her mouth kept opening wider, wide enough to fit his whole head in it.

He suddenly got an idea. "B-because!" He was at a loss for words, even though he knew EXACTLY what he wanted to say. He had to act fast.

"BECAUSE!" he stammered again, "I was being a jerk! I didn't bother to think about how YOU felt! I'm sorry!"

He turned his head so it didn't face Bunnie. He felt her hot breath on his cheek as her face narrowed in.

He felt a small kiss on his cheek.

He opened one eye, then turned his head to see Bunnie smiling smugly with her arms still pinning Ned to the covers. "Hmm!" she hummed, "You learned something!"

Ned was still in a state of shock. That WORKED?

"I...I guess I did…" he admitted. The consequences seemed dire for what seemed like such a harmless thing.

"Just remember, you're not the ONLY one in the relationship!" Bunnie reminded him, "So when you get a girlfriend, don't just think about your own emotions, because you won't be alone anymore!"

Ned's breathing and heartbeat calmed. The blood rushed back to his cheeks. "Yeah…" he acknowledged, "I-I'm sorry I...y'know, thought you were stupid…"

Bunnie gently caressed his chin with a scarred finger. "It's alright," she said, "You know what you did. Amends are made. Besides, I hope you realize that just because I don't grasp sexual innuendos it doesn't make me stupid. It just means I'm not a perverted slut!"

Ned blushed.

"Oops!" she giggled, "No offense to YOU, Ned! I'm sorry!"

Ned's blush remained, yet he was contented. "None taken," he replied.

They remained in silence for a short while before Bunnie's grip on his shoulders loosened and he wrapped his freed arms around Bunnie's neck. He pulled her head close to his and asked, "Do you like kissing?"

Bunnie smiled. "A lot," she whispered.

Ned pulled her closer and the two kissed passionately. Bunnie was the most involved, allowing her gray tongue to slither into Ned's mouth and fiddle with his. Their lips remained pressed together for quite some time before Ned parted and Bunnie gave him a pleasured stare.

"Mmm…" she sighed, "Another thing: work on your kissing, please!"

Ned heaved a frustrated sigh. "I'm doing the best I can!" he laughed, "I have no idea what any of you WANT me to DO!"

Bunnie laughed. She was amused by his exasperation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she giggled, "That was rude. My bad!"

Ned felt insulted at first, but decided getting mad would just be wasted energy. "It's okay," he said.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, uh...do you want to...keep fucking? Because, y'know...you haven't cum yet, and I haven't cum IN you yet, and…"

Bunnie leaned in. "Sounds good," she said, pushing her nose into his, "You and I could both go another couple rounds!"

"Awesome," Ned exclaimed, "This time, I'll be more careful."

"You only get a limited number of shots, pal!" Bunnie emphasized the "pal" playfully, poking Ned's nose. "And when those shots are up, you're not gonna like the end result-whoever you end up with!"

"Good philosophy!" Ned complimented, "Now let's get busy!"

Ned and Bunnie continued to perform lustful and passionate intercourse over a long period of time, the whole way through Bunnie's words soaked into Ned's mind and stung his thought processes.

Of course, by the end, Ned had cum in Bunnie and she enjoyed every second his sticky love met her insides. Not too long after, his climax had made her so intensely aroused she came herself in a loud, wailing orgasm that lasted seconds but didn't last long enough.

And yet both of them were thoroughly satisfied.

Cum dripped from their genitals and pleasured grins were unable to be wiped from their faces. They shared one more passionate glance before locking in another kiss.

. . . .

Ned opened his eyes a crack. The sun blared through his partially curtained windows and the end of summer winds bit at the screen protecting it.

This seemed oddly bright for six in the morning…

Ned gazed over his shoulder to see that it was, indeed, ten in the morning.

"Ah, great," he muttered, rubbing his tired eyes, "I'm gonna have an AWESOME time getting up at six for the next seven months…"

He sat himself up and blinked. He stretched out his body, cracked his joints and unleashed a great yawn. He finished it all off with a scratch to the side of his face.

His morning wood from before hadn't passed. The enormous bulge in his pants was hard to ignore, especially when he could feel it so obviously rub against his trousers.

Ned sighed and popped open a button on the front of his pants. He pulled out his cock and jerked off for a good eight minutes before the thought of Ivy's bare stomach re-entered his mind and his cum sprang out like a spring-loaded snake in a trick can of peanut brittle.

He sighed in relief. Morning routine over.

Suddenly, a knock on his door. He flinched.

"NED!" called a voice from outside, "Are you up yet? Can I come in?"

Ned's eyes darted to and from his jizz-covered hand. FUCK.

"NO!" he called back, "I mean, yes! I'm up! B-but DON'T COME IN!"

"Okay, okay!" Ivy laughed on the other side, "GEEZ, dude! Chill out! It's just me!"

 _Yeah_ , Ned thought, _I know. That's the problem._

Hurriedly, he wiped off his hand with a sock and threw on some clothes he just washed the other day. Then he sped out of his room to meet up with his sister in the kitchen.

She was sitting calmly at the table, sipping at a glass of orange juice with an ice cube in it. "Hey!" she greeted, perking up. Her pigtails bounced behind her head then settled. "I was waiting for you for, like, forty-five minutes! What were you doing in there?"

Ned shrugged. "Nothing much, just building a fuckin' rocket to Jupiter," he replied sarcastically.

Ivy chuckled. She took another sip of her orange juice. "Well, since we gave you an extra two hours of rest, how'd you sleep?" she asked once she finished drinking.

Ned stopped. He had just opened the cabinet to fetch the box of cereal, then remembered his dream.

It was too embarrassing to recap to his sister, so once again he lied.

"Pretty good," he replied honestly. Then the lie barrelled out: "I had a dream I was in some forest with giant bugs."

"Gross," Ivy muttered. She took a quick swig before continuing her thought. "I hate bugs."

"Same here," Ned agreed, switching back to his honesty setting. He decided he had shared enough information about his night travels, and he hadn't even shared a real story. Regardless, he went about his normal routine; he readied himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with it.

"Y'know, our favorite show is probably on," Ivy said, "Maybe we can catch the last episode together right now before it switches back to that stupid talk show."

Ned looked up from his bowl and locked his eyes with his sister's. "Sure!" he said, "Man, I totally forgot what it was like to eat cereal while watching TV in the morning!"

"Me, too!" Ivy finished off her juice and got up to put it in the sink. "Well, not like I can really find out this time. But, maybe we'll see some other day!"

The siblings nearly teleported from the kitchen to the floor in front of the television set and tuned in to catch the last half of an episode. Totally captivated by the show, Ned almost completely forgot about his cereal and only remembered it existed when he shifted himself and nearly knocked the bowl over.

The show was called "Fredbear and Friends" and featured characters similar to those Willow built at work. She either took strong inspiration from the show, as the whole cast was made up of females, or the show was based off of Willow's works. Either one was plausible, but the show was absolutely amazing for its time. The only issue was that in the beginning sequence, the numbers 1983 would appear underneath the title card even though the show was first broadcasted in 1981. It was weird, but a nitpick at best.

Once it ended, Ned went back to the kitchen to dispose of used dishes. Ivy followed for no reason in particular.

"Hey, just curious," Ned started, turning to Ivy, "Where's Candy? I would have thought we'd have seen her by now."

"She's working her summer job at mom's workplace," Ivy answered. "Hey! I, uh, I was going to go check out Fred-bare's Strip Club later today. Y'know...kinda, sneak in! 'Cause, you're havin' a party there in a couple of days and I don't remember seein' the inside in a LONG time! Not since the place was shut down 'n' all that!"

Ned raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" he asked, "I've got nothing better on my agenda."

"Great!" Ivy said excitedly, jumping as she whooped, "When d'ya wanna go?"

"Anytime," Ned replied, shrugging one last time, "I have no preference. Besides, even if I wanted to go now, I'm ready."

"Awesome!" Ivy cheered, "Come on! Let's get going now! The day's just begun and there's a shit-ton of things I wanna do! Let's go! Let's go!"

Ned laughed and the two sprang out of the house and bolted down the street towards the old strip club just a few blocks down. And the whole way there, Bunnie's words kept ramming themselves into his thoughts: "You only get a limited number of shots! And when those shots are up, you're not gonna like the end result-whoever you end up with!"

Ned just hoped he hadn't already used up any shots.

He tried to consider Ivy as best he could, because, as much as Ivy gave him, he felt as though he didn't give much in return. Which sucked, because having constant anxiety and mild depression didn't really contribute any benefits to this.

But no matter what his issues were, he would DEFINITELY overcome them to be with Ivy.

To show he cared enough about her.

To show he loved her.

 **WOW, this one took a lot of time and energy to write! I hope you guys enjoyed this! if you didn't...oh well, I guess. New chapter next Saturday! Thanks for reading and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to let me know and I'll most likely reply to you! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Big Bird

The old, red metal door creaked open, bits of compiled rust sprinkling down as its side collided with the other door. The bottom scratched at the floor, not creating enough friction to summon sparks, but enough to leave white marks in the dusty tiles underneath.

The redhead poked her head in, looking past her hand that clung onto the enormous slab of metal. Her bright green eyes focused in on the inside, and she beckoned for her brother to follow her. Stepping in, a string of cobwebs hit them directly in the face. They promptly swatted them off.

The entire inside of the building looked abandoned, with chairs put up neatly on the tables and absolutely no trash on the floors. Stars hung from the ceiling attached to thin, invisible pieces of string.

The place was one big square of a building, all corners visible with the naked eye from the moment you opened the front doors. The stage to the far left of the bar was empty, baring just two slim, metal poles that had an extremely obvious use if you knew what the building used to be before its abandonment. Which the siblings did.

Their shoes quietly clapped at the floor, springing off the walls and bouncing right back to the children. The echos carried on for ages, lingering for much longer than expected. Nothing but their steady footsteps and occasional breaths could be heard within the limited environment, making the atmosphere that much more intimidating in an ironic sort of way.

"Man," Ivy piped up, destroying the silence, "Hard to believe something that's just a few years old could be so decrepit."

"I can believe it," Ned agreed. He was mostly referring to himself.

Ivy's memories of the old building were nearly as rusty as the metal doors, yet she somehow found the fuse box without any trouble whatsoever. Her hands instinctively travelled to and flipped the correct switch, and within moments, the light fixtures flickered and came on. Some blew out and died in a rather extra display of blue shooting sparks and cracking sounds. For the most part, the other light fixtures worked and were in fairly good condition for being neglected for a good number of months.

The stench of the inside reeked of sweetness and salt. It reminded Ned of a dumpster that he and Ivy would walk by when they went out for a stroll years ago. Indeed, the smell could be traced to a bag of garbage left alone in the supply closet. At the very second the odor reached his nostrils, he plugged his nose with tears in his eyes. The smell emanating off the old garbage crawled with so many disgusting elements, all of which combined to form a stench similar to that of raw, untreated sewage. The bag was surrounded by flies, and the moment the door was opened, all of them scattered at once and startled the teen. They all flew about in a collective panic, and Ned quickly slammed the door shut.

"What was in there?" Ivy asked, "Did you find what stinks so bad?"

"Nothing!" Ned lied. He was NOT going back in there.

"Well, if you're not busy, I want you to some check this thing out!" Ivy called from the other side of the building. "Come on!"

Ned swept his bangs to the side and blew out a stressed sigh. He sprinted his way over to Ivy's location, just by a huge open red door. "Ivy?" he called.

"In here!" Ivy responded, "Get in! There's a whole buncha cool stuff in here!"

Ned shook his head, then peeked inside. He gasped. There was an entire room behind the door that spanned about thirty feet back. It was apparently a closet for old animatronic suits and endoskeletons, where employees supposedly dressed up as the main stars of the show. The suits were said to be so complex that anyone wearing them would look as if their whole body had changed into a sexy cartoon character. The rumors were true.

But this room sported an atmosphere different to the likes of the rest of the club; it was neat and looked to be totally untouched by the test of time. Every suit was carefully propped up against their respective areas and the endoskeletons shined like they were brand new. Some fared worse than others; those that were considered in worse condition than the others had odd, crusted material around the pelvic structure of the metal skeleton.

Ned knelt down and picked at it with what little fingernails he had and kept a fascinated eye on it. "Weird," he said, mainly to himself, then turned to Ivy, "What do you suppose THIS scummy shit is?"

"Cum, probably," Ivy shrugged, her gaze pointed away from Ned, "Sometimes the girls working here would have sex with guys for extra tips."

Ned's eyes became wider than saucers and his finger stopped scratching at the crust coating the pelvis. He picked himself up and slowly backed away from it. Expression stiff as stone, he wiped his hand furiously on his shirt.

Another thing about the room: it wasn't very wide. So, in a domino-like fashion, Ned bumped into Ivy's back and she stumbled and fell over. Ned did likewise, and the two collapsed onto the floor while a suit Ivy was observing fell on its side and caused a skeleton to fall off of its rack and clatter to the floor, leaving it in a position that screamed death but was merely a resting upon the red tiles.

"Ow!" Ivy laughed, "That scared me!"

"Sorry!" Ned cried out, "I'm SO sorry! I, I didn't mean to bump into you...like that…"

He turned himself around and planted his hands firmly on the ground to push himself up. Ivy rolled herself over, still giggling about her fall. Her hair puddled onto the floor, looking more like neon orange liquid than it did bangs and pigtails. Her freckled cheeks were pushed up in a laughing smile.

 _Why?_ Ned asked himself, _Why do I have to have this kind of burden on my life!? WHY IS SHE SO GODDAMN CUTE AND INNOCENT!?_

She pushed herself up with her elbows, then smashed her forehead into Ned's face. They both cried out and Ned fell backwards, clutching his nose and bouncing back into the skeleton he was picking the year-old cum off of. The skeleton bent like a sheet of paper, and its head faced Ned's disgruntled eyes at an uncomfortably close distance. Startled, Ned cried out again and pushed himself against the wall, which toppled over more skeletons and caused yet another domino effect in the room. The sound of crashing metal scratched relentlessly against the walls and the ears of the two children. Eventually, once all the skeletons and suits were finished colliding and toppling against each other's weight, Ned uncovered his face to find Ivy clutching her sides in bubbly laughter. Her whole face was pink and tears dripped from the sides of her reddening eyes. Her feet planted themselves firmly onto the floor so she wouldn't stumble, but she rocked like crazy and looked like she couldn't last much longer.

Ned looked away and blushed. His cheeks burned red and he felt all of the embarrassment he had felt in a week strike him at once. Have you ever embarrassed yourself in front of your crush? If you have, you've probably felt the extreme pangs of self-hatred and panic hit you like a baseball bat. That was Ned: a chubby pile of red-cheeked flesh huddled up against the wall, panic-ridden and filled to the brim with self-loathing.

He looked down at his knees, held close to his squishy chest, then gazed up in time to see Ivy's skinny, sun-tanned hand reach out to him. He looked up further and saw Ivy, wiping tears from her eyes and giggling to herself. She sniffed. "I'm really sorry," she chuckled, "Want some help, dude?"

Ned smiled warmly and took her hand in his. His sausage link fingers wrapped around her thin palm and her digits squished into his. Her cool, delicate hand pressing against his was a refreshing yet overwhelming feeling of comfort and reassurance. The touch of another person-especially of one he was fond of-sent warmth rushing through his veins and replaced his thoughts of anxiety and frustration with ones of lust and love.

Not that Ivy could tell.

She grunted loudly as she struggled to pick up her brother, and her face contorted into one of pure might, or lack thereof. Ned tried to help by pushing as hard as Ivy pulled, which resulted in him finally standing after his descent. Ned's feeling of security and love disappeared at the exact moment their hands parted, like they were chain links and their bond snapped in half. Ivy panted, keeping herself steady by placing her hands on her knees. She laughed intermittently through her exhausted gasps while Ned dusted himself off. His blush remained throughout.

Ivy finally got her balance and breath back after a few minutes of recovery. She inhaled once more and managed to speak. "That was funny!"

Ned looked away in embarrassment. His index fingers poked each other on the tip. "Yeah," he hesitantly agreed, "A real riot."

Ivy stopped having so much fun after she caught a glance of Ned's disappointed face. She couldn't even see his eyes, but his cheeks and overall body language screamed embarrassment and pity. Her laughs died into her usual breathing, and she tapped his cheek. Ned reluctantly turned back his head to face her.

"Ned?" she said, "Dude, I...I'm sorry. That was mean. My bad. I shouldn't have laughed, I know how sensitive you are about embarrassing yourself. I'm sorry." She brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes, or what little Ned could see now that she was facing the ground in shame.

Ned's heart softened. She was being completely honest. She looked nervous…

...like she realized she just used up one of her shots.

He half-smiled, facing her with just one eye. He folded his arms across his chest. "Now, you know I could never stay mad at you, Ivy," he said, "You're forgiven."

Ivy looked up and flashed Ned a hopeful grin. "Really?" she asked, "Thanks! I'm still really sorry about that, I hope you know I didn't mean anything by it!"

Where was this coming from? Ivy wasn't usually this bent about poking fun at someone. Usually, she was VERY aware that people knew she was just having fun and meant nothing by it. Why was she so insistent that Ned forgive her now?

Could it be that she-

"Anyway! Now that we've screwed up this room, we should probably clean it all up."

Oh. Nevermind.

She WAS aware.

Okay.

Alrighty.

Welp.

Ned and Ivy spent the next half hour carefully picking up each metal skeleton and empty, fleshy suit and propping them up where they originally stood. Each suit took at least ten minutes to set back up because they were skin-tight outfits, and they had a strange material on the inside that stuck to skin, and to an extent, itself. So those took the longest to set back up, because they wanted each suit to be in the condition they found them in. The skeletons, they simply stood them up and they reattached to a magnet that had been set up in the wall.

The simple and the complex.

After they had finished putting up all the suits and skeletons and shut the door to the closet, they decided to fuck around and do what they wanted with the place. It was, for the moment, theirs to enjoy. They acted like kids half their age, running around and knocking things over, using their imaginations and totally disregarding the rules anybody had set. Mostly because there WERE no rules now, and beyond their clubhouse in the woods, this was the only place they could go to act like themselves.

Sometime around noon, they thought they heard the front door open, but when they looked there was no one there and the door was shut. Not even a sliver of evidence that it had been used.

Oh, well.

An hour later, Ivy had to use the bathroom. "I'll only be a minute!" she said. The fool he was, overcome with lust and warmth, Ned trusted her and sat at the bar, awaiting her return from the restroom.

Ned's tubby fingers tapped on the bar table to his favorite song. He hummed along, catching the rhythm perfectly to the drum of his hands. He would have tapped his feet, too, although the chair he sat his fat, pasty butt onto held him too high above the ground to do so. So instead, he simply waved them around in the air, dangling from his ankles just an inch above the dusty floor.

Then a loud creaking got his attention. Startled, he darted his eyes this way and that to find the source of the noise from where he sat. He peeked over his shoulder, then resorted to moving his whole body in the swiveling bar stool. "Hello?" he asked, "Anybody there?"

Ivy didn't reply. It either wasn't her, or she just didn't hear him.

"I SAID, ANYBODY THERE?" Ned asked louder. Still no response.

Ned turned back around slowly. He continued to try and relax himself by humming the tune and rapping his fingers, but the tingling sensation that someone was there didn't disappear at all.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "She left without you."

Ned jumped. That was GOLDIE'S voice! But...but how!?

"Goldie?" Ned asked.

"She knows you hate it here."

Ned frowned. "I don't HATE it here!" he argued.

"You hate it now, don't you?"

He gulped. She wasn't lying; on his own, this place was nothing more than a horror show of cobwebs and dusty props. "Y-yeah, so?"

"The exit is close. You have to get out. If you run, you can make it. Hurry!"

Ned gulped. What the fuck was going on? So far, she had been one-hundred percent correct on everything she predicted. This was no time to trust his gut; if she said he was in danger, he fucking listened. No excuses.

Ned began to run as fast as he could toward the exit of the building before a jukebox beside the doors tipped over forward and a living animatronic was revealed.

Fred-bare.

She was alive, and had hatred sewn into her soul.

Clearly angered about nothing in particular, she roared and started walking towards Ned. He gasped, and stood paralyzed with horror.

Goldie gasped, too. "It's too late!" she cried, "Run the other way and find another way out! You know what'll happen if she catches you!"

Ned bolted, terrified of the enormous yellow bear, and slid like a baseball player underneath a table in the middle of the place. He curled up, hoping to stay hidden for as long as possible without being spotted. Pupils dilated, knuckles white and spine tingling, he shivered under the table as heavy footsteps shook the ground beside him.

"No! Get up!" Goldie urged him, "You can find help if you can run past her! You just have to be strong!"

Ned gulped. _It's not in me to be strong_ , he told himself, _It's just not possible_.

The table was flipped, scattering four chairs and denting the tiles on the floor. Ned shrieked, more out of panic than fear. There were so many things going through his head at once as the monster approached, but nothing that could help him came to mind. He screamed again, and held his hands up to his face to prevent any oncoming attacks from the bear.

He felt the wind get knocked out of him. It released in a huge whoosh of air, directly from the bottom of his diaphragm. He hiccupped, thoroughly fucked up by the experience both mentally and physically.

And then came the hysterical laughter; a cruel reminder of something Ned should have, could have, and would have kept in mind, had he not been so distracted.

The monster ripped off her mask, throwing the lifeless head at Ned and hitting him in the face. He sat up, one leg out, while two other girls appeared from nowhere and joined the maniacal funfest.

"OW!" Ned managed in a squeaky voice, "C-Candy! W-what was THAT for!?"

"Uhh, WHAT did this little fuck just call me?" asked a voice that was CLEARLY not Candy's.

 _Well, that wouldn't be the first time I fucked up today_ , Ned thought, clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth. He sucked in a breath through his clenched jaw.

The girl wearing the costume snagged the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I SAID, what did you just call me?"

Now in a state of both panic and anger, Ned shot a furious look at the girl. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, probably to fit better inside the suit. Her eyes were hazel and her pupils were black holes that sucked everyone bone dry of their joy. Her lips were curled into an evil grin and her yellowing teeth were crooked and fitted with braces. Her skin was flawless, having no acne or scars or what have you. Yet behind that smooth, perfect exterior lied a terrifying monster of a person, the very heart of malice, one of the three heads of Satan's hell hound.

He grabbed her wrist and spat. "I SAID you were my good-for-nothing, sadistic, evil, heartless, malicious bully of a sister! Now get your grubby hands off of me and kindly go fuck yourself in the pit of despair and hatred you came from, you useless, manipulative waste of human resources!"

The girl's mean smile transformed quickly into an enraged sneer.

"Ooh, buddy," one of the other girls laughed, "You've done fucked yourself now!"

The girl holding onto Ned's collar swiftly retracted her arm and plowed it straight into his face. Ned let out a pained cry and fell backwards, because, as the girl punched him, she let go of his shirt. Toppling backwards, he hit the back of his head on the tiled floor. The other girls gasped and cringed at first, then whooped and laughed moments later.

Ned picked himself up. His nose bled profusely, but he felt absolutely nothing. His bottom lip was scratched when his tooth scraped across his skin during the impact. He could still see perfectly; she missed his eyes completely.

But he didn't like what he saw.

"You...you mudda fuggas," Ned hiccupped, wiping his nose and leaving a long, red streak on his arm. He sniffed and licked his lip, tasting pure iron. "I'll...I'm gudda...I'b gudda g-GET you fuh dizz!"

"Eww, he's bleeding all over the FLOOR!" one of the girls wailed, "We oughtta DO somethin' about that!"

"She's right!" the girl who had punched him agreed, "Let's see if we can find a leaky pipe or something!"

"HAB MERCY!" Ned cried, "Maybe duh doileds 're a bedder obtion?"

"What, are you trying to make this EASY for us or somethin'!?" the girl snapped, "Of course not! What do you think this is, some clichéd high-school flick!?"

"To be fair, you sorda AGT lige sub of dose horrible teen agtors," Ned snorted. A fat drop of blood dripped from his chin and splattered on the floor.

"Shut it, asshole!" the third girl chimed in, "I think you've fucked yourself enough!"

Ned hiccupped again. _Yeah,_ he thought, _the problem is, YOU haven't_!

Suddenly, there was the sound of whistling echoing down the hall from the bathrooms.

Ned gasped. His eyes lit up with hope.

Ivy was coming back!

"IBEE!" Ned yelled with all the force he had left, "IBEE, HELB! HELB ME!"

He listened closely. He heard her footsteps accelerate.

"Shit!" the girl holding Ned snarled, "Let's bail!"

"Right behind you!" the second girl agreed and the other followed suit. They dropped Ned and ran, the one girl stripping off her suit as she bolted out the door. Ned hit the ground with a pained THUD! and he laid there in agony until Ivy found him.

"NED!" she cried, "Ned! Where are you?"

Ned's hiccup rang through the building. It hit Ivy's ear in the form of an echo, and she found a table flipped over. She ran to its location and found her brother with his face covered in blood and his chest heaving wheezy breaths and intermittently hiccupping.

"Oh, no!" Ivy cried, "What happened to you!? Who did this?"

"Caddy's frebbs," Ned struggled to say. His bottom lip was swelling. "Her frebbs did dizz to be."

"WHO did?" Ivy asked, confused. She shook her head and her pigtails lagged behind. "It's okay, calm down. You can tell me later. Right now, we need to get you home. Can you walk?"

Ned picked up his head. He cringed. His neck hurt. "Yeth," he responded, spitting blood.

"Okay, okay," Ivy said, trying to formulate a quick plan in her head, "Alright, let's go. We need to get that nose and lip on ice and FAST!"

Ned hiccupped and sat up. "Ogay," he sniffed. Ivy offered him her shoulder to lean on, but he refused. He didn't want to get any blood on her in case anyone thought she did it.

Getting home seemed to take FOREVER. Ned's lip and nose were constantly throbbing and pulsing with struggled heartbeats and his chest ached from being creamed. He felt like throwing up, too. His pace was also slow and frustrating, as he wanted to get home fast but he hurt too much to run.

Finally, when they got home, Ivy got him washed up and on the couch with a box of tissues and quickly packed a plastic bag with ice cubes from the freezer. She sprinted back to Ned, who had his head back with balls of tissue paper in either nostril. His mouth uttered only wheezes and his whole face was pink. He thankfully took the ice bag and placed it right where he'd been nailed. He startled as the freezing bag touched his skin, then relaxed.

Ivy sat by him, waiting to see if his condition would improve. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Like, are you gonna die?"

Ned momentarily took the bag away. His swollen lip was already going down. "Not from my injuries," Ned muttered, then put the bag back.

"Are you well enough to tell me what happened?" Ivy asked, "Y'know...so I know who to kill?"

Ned chuckled. Even that made his chest ache.

"Well," he sighed, "I was waiting for you to come back from the bathroom, right? And suddenly, I hear...uh, the door to the costume room open."

"Uh-huh?" Ivy hummed, hoping there was more.

"And then I was chased down by Fred-bare. Except it wasn't Fred-bare; it was one of Candy's stupid friends!"

"Oh, that makes fucking sense!" Ivy growled.

"First, they kicked me in the stomach. And I thought it was Candy in the suit at first. But, like I said, it was one of her friends. So she asked me what I called her, and I...well, I insulted her. Like the dumbass I am. And then she punched me so hard in the face that my nose bled and my lip ripped open. And if it weren't for you coming by when you did, they would have drowned me and then beaten me with a leaky pipe."

Ivy's jaw was agape. She turned her head and put her face in her hands.

"Ivy?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, what?" Ivy asked, "I'm not mad at you, trust me."

"Well...how ARE you doing?" Ned asked her.

"I'm PISSED OFF, THAT'S how I am!" Ivy shouted. She stood up. "I'm so ANGRY that these girls keep picking on you and they NEVER get any comeuppance whatsoever! I'm SICK of it! It makes me wanna…!" She put her hands to her face again, then rushed her fingers through her hair while she growled angrily. "And it doesn't help that MOM'S lazy-oh, I'm sorry!-" she put up her fingers and air-quoted while she spoke. "'MOM"'s lazy ass isn't doing JACK SHIT about this! They almost broke your fucking SKULL! How is this happening and nobody's taking your side but me!?"

She sighed frustratedly, then plopped back down on the couch. She bent her head back like Ned, except she was doing it out of frustration. Her angered expression remained for some time before she cooled down and realized she didn't have any need to be mad around Ned. He didn't do anything wrong, and all getting mad would do was freak him out and make him too anxious to talk to her.

So, instead, she reached her hand over to his patted it. Ned looked over, trying not to look nervous. He was succeeding.

"Hey," Ivy said softly, "I just want you to know that...even though these girls think it's funny when they beat you up, I'll see to it that they're dealt with properly one day."

Ned forced a smile. "Thanks, but I think we all know the world is full of shitholes like them, and there ain't a goddamn thing we can do about it."

Ivy slouched with her elbows on her knees. She twiddled her thumbs and played with her hair.

"I don't think you're a shithole," she said.

Ned smiled genuinely. "I don't think you're a shithole either," he said, "I think you've got to be one of the best-"

"Whaddup, dickheads?" Candy asked as she walked through the room. She turned her head and saw the TV wasn't on. She looked back at Ivy and Ned. Ned was fucked up, and Ivy was pissed off. The classic duo.

"Oh boy, what is this, an intervention?" Candy joked.

"YES." Ivy snarled.

"Oh," Candy said, surprised but too afraid to show it.

"What are you doing home so early?" Ned asked, "Weren't you just at work?"

"I got finished early. Mom told me to go home," Candy replied, "And what's this whole 'intervention' thing about?"

"Your asshole friends came over to Fred-bare's Strip Club and BEAT NED UP. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ivy stood up and walked over to Candy, arms crossed in anger. "Why did you beat up Ned?"

"Beats me," Candy replied apathetically, "I don't even know how I did it."

"How could you possibly NOT KNOW how you beat up your own fucking brother!?" Ivy yelled, pink-faced. Now she was getting really mad.

Candy leaned forward and confidently put her hands behind her back. "Because. I. Wasn't. THERE." she answered, punctuating each word. "Does THAT satisfy you, or do you want it in writing?"

Ivy sputtered. "That's BULLSHIT!" she cried, shaking her head, "How co-"

"She's telling the truth," Ned interrupted. He got his sister's head to turn to face him. "It was just her three friends. I was trying to tell you in the...uh, the place...but my lip was too swollen, you couldn't understand me."

She turned around, now only her cheeks pink. "Uhh…" she stammered, "Well...how did they KNOW where he was, HUH!? How about THAT?"

Candy's smile grew wider. "I told them," she admitted without resent, "I didn't feel like doing my own dirty work today."

Ivy watched as Candy moseyed off to the kitchen to prepare herself a snack. She stared at her, mouth open and hands up as if trying to grasp something but she just couldn't grab ahold of it.

She angrily threw her hands to her face and began panting heavily. Her eyes were big and red, and her mouth was torn into a furious scowl. Her face became completely pink again.

"Ivy?" Ned asked, "Are...are you okay?"

Ivy steadied herself and tried not to yell at her brother. "Just...just leave me alone for a while," she said calmly, "I'm going to my room. I'm going to try to cool off. When you think it's been enough time, feel free to come in and talk to me."

"When's the right time?" asked Ned as she began speeding away.

"When you stop hearing things BREAK!" Ivy yelled back. She slammed her door shut hard enough to leave the pictures hanging on the walls shaking and swinging in place.

For the next half hour, Ned could clearly hear his little sister scream into a pillow, unleashing the unexpressed anger of nobody trying to help her or her brother. The helplessness crawled from her mouth, out into her pillow, then seeped like a gas past her door and all the way back to the living room, biting and clawing at Ned's ears.

Meanwhile, Candy came back and switched on the television set, sitting herself down where Ivy was just ten minutes ago. She casually stretched out and made herself at home, trying to ignore her younger sister muffling her lungs out. She also casually ate the yogurt she pulled from their fridge as her afternoon snack.

"Hey," she said to Ned, nudging his shoulder. He gasped, startled that the silence was broken. "Sorry," Candy apologized, "You want some? I can get you a container, if you'd like. You deserve something for toughing up like you did today."

Ned said nothing and looked back at the TV. Even though the images projected onto the screen were captivating, all he could do was sit and listen to the cries of the innocent just a few doors down.

"No, I'm good," Ned politely refused, "Thanks anyway."

"No prob," Candy said, scooping another spoonful into her mouth, "My friends are real assholes sometimes. Okay...ALL the time. So I understand if you're frustrated."

"I'm not," Ned denied, "I'm just...okay, maybe I am. But not at you."

Candy swallowed her spoonful. "At my friends?"

"No, not at them, either."

"Well, who ARE you mad at, then?"

He glanced past the bag of melting ice to get one more good listen to his younger sister. She was just groaning in fury now. Her screaming ceased.

It was difficult to determine when he was supposed to go get her. She told him to enter when he stopped hearing things break, but the sound of his own heart breaking at her rage kept him from checking on her.

Ned put his head back and sighed.

"Me."

. . . . .

Willow came home earlier than anticipated. She didn't say much, and once again dinner was easy to prepare. This time, she didn't look particularly troubled with business, but she had a disgruntled aura that made everyone uncomfortable. Nobody brought it up, of course. Ivy chose to skip dinner that night, and everyone ate in silence, not including when Willow asked them how their days went and why the fuck Ned's nose was bruised.

"Candy's friends punched me really hard in the face," he explained casually.

"That's horrible!" Willow replied, "Why?"

Ned's gaze shifted to nowhere in particular. "Beeeecaaaause...I talked back to them?"

Willow shrugged. "Yeah, that'll do it," she said indifferently. She scowled at Candy. "YOU, young lady, need to find better friends."

Candy shrugged. "Trying," she lied.

Willow grunted and went back to eating.

The rest of the meal was dead quiet.

. . .

Ned carefully knocked on Ivy's door. "Ivy?" he called, "It's me, Ned. Can I come in?"

A moment of silence. "Sure," came a weak voice.

Ned took a deep breath and turned the doorknob to her room. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her room smelled sweet, like a fresh bar of lavender soap. Ivy was lying down on her bed, hands cupped over her belly button and staring intensely at the ceiling. Her red hair piled onto the pillow, nearly covering her face from anybody coming in.

Ned walked over quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. "May I…?" he asked. Ivy nodded. She shifted and he laid down on the other side of her bed. He looked up at her ceiling and sighed. He wasn't sure what to say.

"You know, I'm not mad at you," Ivy said.

"I do," Ned replied.

"You say that, but you're lying," Ivy argued, "You ALWAYS think you've done something wrong."

Ned remained silent in case the thought was supposed to continue.

"But it's NOT you, Ned," she continued, "You've NEVER wronged me, as far back as I can remember. You don't steal, you don't cheat, you don't bully anybody…" Ivy heaved a sigh. "You're the best person I've ever known. And to see you getting bullied so relentlessly without any help from anybody...it's honestly painful. When I see you get scared, hurt or angry...I feel like it's ME in that situation. Like...like I'M the one being tormented."

She laid her head back down. She sighed in frustration.

"Is that why you feel so strongly about this?" Ned asked, "Because you don't want to see me get hurt?"

"Exactly," Ivy confirmed, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but that's all that ever happens."

She released an irritated breath. "But...what you said about the world being a shithole? It's not…"

"Wait, but ho-"

"Let me finish," Ivy said, holding up a finger, "It's not. Because, in my eyes, if you can find at least ONE person that's not an asshole, that you can confide in and trust with your life, that you can get along with and know they'll always have your side, then the whole world can't possibly be against you."

She reached out her hand and it brushed past Ned's. He blushed. "Because I have you," she said, "And I know very well that, as spiritual and free as I am, if I didn't have someone to trust, be with or love...I'd want to die. And I know you feel the same way because you've told me you wanted to die a lot of times, but every time all it took was a good talk to calm you down and collect your thoughts."

"I still think death is a better alternative to having your nose break."

"But it's NOT broken, Ned!" Ivy argued, "You're fine! And so am I! Your nose might hurt, but look at it this way: I'm not dead!"

Ned turned his head to face Ivy. She did likewise and smiled.

Ned half-closed his eyes and sighed. He gave a weak but optimistic smile. "And I'm not dead, either," he recapped.

"Yep!" Ivy agreed, "And neither are you."

Ned felt tingles shoot through all of his veins. This was the most serious, involved conversation he had ever had with Ivy! And she was touching him! Well, his hand. And she wasn't holding it or anything, her hand was just on top of it. But that counts as touching! And she just admitted that she didn't want to live without him!

Ivy sighed. "I hope nobody comes in and sees us like this. Heh...they might think we like each other or something!"

And, just like that, the arrow went right into Ned's heart and split it like a pea.

"Yeah," he groaned, feeling the full impact of rejection all at once. "I...I better get out of here before they realiz-THINK anything."

Ivy felt his hand slip out from under hers. She limply dropped it and sighed. Her smile disappeared. "Okay…" she sighed, "Thanks for the talk."

Ivy's words after that sentence blew right past him. He didn't even remember if he closed her door on the way out. "They might think we like each other." Was that supposed to imply that Ivy didn't like him the way he liked her? Was that supposed to mean that she DID like him that way but didn't want to admit it because she was shy? No, the latter didn't make any sense...Ivy NEVER kept secrets unless they were somebody else's. And she was NOT shy; she was the kind of girl who would go up to any random dude and greet them without an issue.

Ned's shoes dragged across the carpet back to his room across the hall. When he arrived, he lazily opened his door and slugged his way inside. Shutting the door, he went to his own bed and laid down. He watched the ceiling as intensely as Ivy did, all the while thoughts of her delicate touch coming back to him over and over and over and over.

And over…

And over…

And over…

It was all he could focus on. His mind took apart her sentence, looked through the wording and thought about all the possible things she could have meant by using those few words. He thought about her interactions with him, her ways of speaking to him and her use of body language.

Oh, god...her body…

His mind immediately flipped between the bit of her stomach and the delicate but strong grip of her slender fingers. His brain acted as a photo-editing program, taking Ivy's form and erasing all her clothing off. He used what he had to infer what she looked like under all of it, then realized his cock was growing quickly.

He cringed. Was this really what he was doing right now? What a fucking creep!

Ned felt his hand slip beyond his waistband and he heaved a disappointed sigh. He tried to forget all the inner editing he just did. "I guess I'll have to find another girl," he said, taking out his penis.

But he didn't WANT another girl. He wanted Ivy.

But she didn't want him.

Apparently.

. . . . . .

Ned struggled to lull himself to sleep, mostly because his mind kept going back and overthinking his talk with Ivy. Everything conspired against itself and he couldn't get himself to drop it until about midnight where he finally fell asleep from mental exhaustion.

When he finally woke up again, it was from a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He groaned, hoping to God it wasn't time to get up yet. His body already ached from his encounter yesterday, and all he wanted to do was let it rest and heal. But of course, even in his head, he couldn't even do THAT.

He lifted up his head groggily and his eyes met those of Plushie. She cocked her head and delivered a warm smile. "Well, look who's up!" she whispered excitedly, "Hi, Ned!"

Ned groaned again. He pushed himself off the floor and got to his feet, standing up but slumping over. He rubbed his eyes. "Heya, Plushie," he yawned, "What's up?"

Plushie put her paws to her hips. "You okay, big guy?" she asked, "You look pretty tired for a guy who's asleep."

Ned blinked slowly. He shrugged. "Maybe it's not being tired," he suggested, "Maybe it's my underlying depression eating away at my soul."

Plushie turned away, then came back with the chair. She placed it on the ground backwards and sat on it facing Ned. She crossed her arms over the back. "Alright, kiddo. Tell me what's up."

Ned sighed. "You would just think I was crazy or perverted."

"DUDE, I'm a living sex toy!" Plushie argued, "Do I look better than you? And you, talking crazy! You said so many logical and thought-out things the last time I saw you!"

Ned rubbed his sore neck. "Yeah...I guess I did."

"Right," Plushie said sternly, "Now, what's this thing that's SO awful that you don't wanna talk about it?"

"It's, uh…" Ned really didn't want to talk about this. His cheeks flushed and his hands met his mouth for him to bite the nails. "...It's about my sister, Ivy."

Plushie's chin buried into her arms. Her ears drooped limply over her face in a relaxed manner. "Ivy, huh? What about her?"

Ned took in a deep breath. Here it goes…

"I want to fuck her."

Plushie snickered. "I'm sorry," she said, "The delivery was, just…" she cleared her throat and shifted back into her serious pose on the chair. "So. You're into incest?"

"I guess," Ned supposed, wincing, "But, I mean...if she wasn't in my immediate family, I probably wouldn't be…"

"Okay, let me see if I get this…" Plushie began, "You say you think your sister's hot and you want her over other girls?"

"Yeah," Ned agreed, "That's pretty much the long and short of it."

"And you ALSO say that if she WAS one of those, quote-unquote, _other_ girls, then you would still think she was hot and you would still want her?"

Ned stopped. His gaze shifted away. "I...I don't know…" he said.

"Okay," Plushie continued, "BUT! Since she's your sister, does that make her that much more appealing to you?"

"No!" Ned denied defensively, "I like her because she's nice to me and has been for years! Everyone else just liked bullying me!"

"I think your attraction to Ivy is mainly because she would do anything to keep you safe and to have you as her best friend, as opposed to the majority of people you know. Am I right so far?" Plushie asked. Her eyes were half-closed and her lips were carved into a frown.

"Yeah!" Ned agreed.

"Alright," Plushie said, now thinking hard. "So your problem is that you love her...but not just as a friend. And she's your sister, so that makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not just that…" Ned groaned, "Although, so far you're one-hundred percent right."

Plushie shrugged.

Ned gulped. "My other problem is that I don't think she likes me in the same way I like her! I think she still sees me as her big brother and nothing else! And what if I accidentally let it slip that I want to sleep with her!?"

"I bet that's the case with a lot of people like you, Ned," Plushie explained, "People like you are NEVER certain of what people think of you. For all you know, Candy could be the one who likes you and not Ivy."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that my older sister wants to fuck me more than Ivy does?"

"I wouldn't rule it out," Plushie said bluntly. "The point is, you don't know for SURE that Ivy doesn't love you like that. You reached that conclusion yourself because you were too shy to gather any more details on the subject. See, you're blushing now!"

Ned's blush reddened even more. "I...this is a really touchy subject for me, I'm sorry…"

"EXACTLY my point, Ned!" Plushie stated loudly, "You have a deathly fear of being embarrassed, especially in front of those you love! You don't want her to hate you or think you're a creep!"

"YES!" Ned agreed, pointing to Plushie with both hands, "That's EXACTLY my problem! I can't do or say weird things around people I have a crush on, I worry that they'll think I'm an escaped mental patient!"

"Well, you love me, don't you?" Plushie asked.

Ned put his hands to his side. "I...I guess I do. You were always there for me in my real world, too…"

"And you absolutely dominated me with your cock yesterday, right?"

"I...I did." His blush worsened.

Plushie slid herself off the seat and stood up. She began to stride towards Ned. "You had no problem at all approaching me, did you?" she asked softly.

"No," Ned replied, "Because this is a dream."

"What? You think you don't get stigma in a dream?" Plushie asked, getting close to Ned, "You think this world doesn't have consequences for bad boys who say more than they should?"

Ned gulped. She had a point...Bunnie wanted to kill him for assuming she didn't have emotions.

"This world is as real as you want it to be, Ned," Plushie whispered into his ear, "And sometimes you're as real as the world wants you to be." Her paw tiptoed its way down his chest and hurtled down to his pants. It slipped past his waistband and began fondling his crotch just below the testicles like she did yesterday. Ned moaned through closed lips, feeling his cock harden and push at the front of his pants. Plushie's fuzzy paw raised itself high enough for her palm to settle on the rim of his pajama pants, then leisurely pulled them downwards until his dick bounced out.

Plushie's tongue traced her lips. "Mmm...round two!" she mumbled. She got down on her knees, keeping her paws close to his length and not moving them as she knelt. She grabbed it with her right paw and started the motion she had previously done before, stroking just beneath the head to stimulate him further. The noises he made were erotic and cute at the same time, and it made Plushie increasingly wet and horny. Her other paw dropped from its position and worked its way between her own legs.

"Ahh…" Ned moaned, "Are you gonna gimme another blowjob?"

"Nah," Plushie answered, "I wanna diversify things a l'il bit!"

Indeed she did, as she began moving her paw back and forth on Ned's cock, instead giving him a handjob. Her delicate touch was relaxing, stimulating, and reassuring all at once, and it drove Ned wild. He blissed out not a minute in, which Plushie would have found amusing if she wasn't so blissed out herself. While her right paw jerked off Ned, her left paw worked at her pussy, rubbing furiously in the same rhythm she used for him. She was already dripping, leaving a tiny white stain on the deep blue carpet.

Ned released shaky and shallow breaths. Plushie's careful paw grasped his cock with such gentleness and yet exerted the perfect amount of force needed to get him to cum. Her soft fur rubbed against his skin yet didn't create any friction at all. Her methods were flawless as was her execution. And to top it all off, he got to listen to her moan and swear under her breath as she soaked her panties while she masturbated. She was also having trouble keeping her breaths steady.

Unexpectedly, Plushie was the first to reach her climax, cumming right in her own underwear and heaving a soft cry of pleasure. She stopped masturbating Ned for a moment to catch her breath again and wipe off her other paw on the carpet. Looking down, both she and Ned discovered her panties were ruined; there was an enormous deep pink splotch that ran from just above her clit all the way back to her buttocks. She looked back up at Ned and smiled widely.

"If I can soil my underwear right in front of you and not even elicit a response from you to that, you can definitely overcome your anxiety of embarrassing yourself," she said to him, her eyes half-closed and a pleasured grin spreading like wildfire across her cheeks.

Ned paid no mind to the brief interruption, instead choosing to focus on her words later and on the handjob now. The teen finally reached his breaking point the moment Plushie sped up her pace and began teasing him just beneath the tip with a chubby, fuzzy thumb. In a quick but simple display, Ned gasped, bit down on his lip as though it were an apple, and came on Plushie's thin, furry wrist. Finally satisfied, both of them sat down and steadied themselves.

"Wow...my first handjob!" Ned panted, "I liked it!"

Plushie was momentarily occupied by her panties, which she had swiftly taken off after helping Ned cum. The wet garment was tossed to the side, and she then shifted her focus to the semen on her arm. She glanced at Ned with her tongue licking up his seed, and smiled. "You're welcome, dude!" she said. She swallowed what she gathered and sighed.

"You know, I don't think it would be fair if I kept you all night," she muttered, "You got to sleep really late. I don't think we have enough time for you to fuck me."

Ned groaned. "Man," he pouted.

"It's okay! I'll see you tomorrow night anyway!" Plushie reminded him, "Remember, I'm always here in case you have something on your mind or you just want to bust a nut without puttin' any effort into it!"

"Thanks again," Ned sighed, slowly shaking his head in disappointment. "I, uh...I appreciate that you listened to me talk about my bizarre obsession with Ivy…"

"It's no trouble!" Plushie replied, genuinely happy, "Like I said! I'll always be here for you!"

Ned half-smiled. That's what she would have said.

Plushie finished off her rations and approached Ned on the floor. She hugged him tight, and before he knew it he was back in the bedroom.

He stood up. He observed his surroundings and heaved a sigh. "Dammit," he cursed to himself, "Well, at least I fucked her once. And I got a handjob. What am I complaining about?"

He tore off his pajama shirt and sat himself on the bed, arms placed softly by his side. He winced as he bent his neck to accommodate the position of the pillow. He waited for the throbbing to subside, then simply gazed at the door waiting for a visitor to arrive.

Ned wondered who could possibly be left. Probably Freddie's kids. Or maybe that sexy fox girl. Ned always liked her best; he accidentally saw her strip on a table once. That was the first time Ned ever saw a vagina.

And tits.

And sex.

That last one was cut short because Willow found Ned again and mentally punished herself for a week for letting her young son witness such a thing at his age. Little did she know he spent the next month masturbating over that.

Bottom line, Foxica (the fox girl) was a pretty big part of his life in that regard. Ned would probably have assumed until sixth grade that everybody sported the same genitals because he had never seen otherwise. But this was not true, and ever since age eight he was picturing life the way a boy his age should.

The only issue was, it wasn't Foxica who approached him in the room.

Instead, there was a timid knock on the right hand door, and a different beast popped her head in. She looked around the room, taking in its rather uninspiring details and boring setup until her eye accidentally focused on Ned. She gasped and slammed the door shut, wailing "Sorry! Sorry!"

Ned groaned as he tried to sit himself up with his elbows. "Hello? Who is it?"

"I...It's…" the voice struggled to find words. "I-I'm Chickie! I...I was just leaving! I didn't know you were nak-er, not dressed!"

"Hey! No! Come back!" Ned called after her, "It's alright! I'm not going to be embarrassed or anything if you see me naked."

He heard her gulp behind the door. "A-are you sure?"

"Totally!" Ned replied, "Come in! Don't be shy!"

 _Wow_ , Ned thought to himself, _Fucking hypocrite_.

The door slowly opened again, and an enormous blushing bird strode in. Her whole body was covered in tattered feathers, some resembling fungus and some looking yellow as a fresh cob of corn. There was a mess of feathers that stretched off of her scalp and fell down to the bottom of her chin, concealing one eye and relying on the other to help her see. She had a short, wide beak the color and texture of an orange peel that had rows of sharp teeth lining the edges. She snorted rusty and heavy breaths through her nostrils, which were just two slits ripped into her beak just above its downward curve. She had a pair of thick arms and broad shoulders that looked disproportionate to her slim figure. Her hands were rich with feathers, but her fingers ended in claws that were sharp enough to scratch through diamonds. She had a fairly massive rack, held to her chest only by a bra that looked like it would split straight down the middle at any moment. On it was printed "LET'S FUCK!" in yellow and purple block letters surrounded by confetti. Her body from her chest squeezed into an hourglass figure and once more transitioned into voluptuous thighs and skinny legs. Her feathers stopped just above her knees, and what remained beneath was a sweet pair of orange calves and feet with black, pointed talons at the end of each toe.

She reached an arm across her chest and rubbed the other one as she approached Ned. She couldn't keep her gaze on him, he realized. She must have been feeling really awkward...then again, he would, too, if he was as big as she was and he had to fuck a fifteen-year old.

Of course, at the moment, that didn't appear to be too much of a struggle for him at all. In fact, he was going for a whole year lower.

She stopped walking five feet from the bed. Her cheeks shone red in the dim candlelight of the room. She chuckled nervously to herself. "H-hi," she stammered, keeping her eye off of Ned. She looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Hey!" Ned greeted, "What's up?"

Chickie shrugged, hand still slowly moving about her arm like a busted elevator. "Nothin' much," she tried to answer casually, "J-just...hangin' out, I guess…"

"You look really nervous," Ned pointed out flatly, "Are you okay?"

"N-no!" Chickie cried, hiding her face, "I...I don't...I've never been alone in a room with a n-nak...a boy with no clothes on before…"

"That's understandable. I've never been alone with a naked girl before," Ned admitted.

"Th-that's not true," Chickie argued, still facing away from him, "Y-y-you were alone with Bunnie, a-and Plushie! And...well, not Freddie. But you get the idea!"

"I mean in real life, Chickie," Ned corrected, "In real life, I'm too shy to even tell my sister I love her. Even AS a family member, it's difficult."

He sat up. "In real life, I'm as shy and reclusive as you are. I'm scared to go to school. I'm scared to speak my opinion. I'm scared of embarrassing myself. And never have I EVER been alone with a girl, a naked one at that." He shifted. "Can I assume you're the same way?"

Chickie gulped. "Yes…"

Ned scooted closer to Chickie, so close his legs dangled off the bed. Her body was in arm's reach, but Ned refrained from touching her. She still refused to look at him in the eye.

"We're a lot alike, you and I," Ned spoke softly, "We both don't want to face up to our fears to get what we really want."

He rose up a hand and gently brushed aside her bangs. He revealed a broken eyeball that didn't light up like her other one. It faced downward while her other eye rotated, trying to aim her sight elsewhere. Her cheeks remained red.

"Chickie?" Ned asked. She looked at him for a moment, then turned away her gaze. "Do you want me?"

She blinked. Ned could feel how hot her cheeks were with his hand just inches away. She gulped again, trying to gather enough courage to express herself.

"Y-yes," she admitted quietly.

"What was that?" Ned asked.

"I...I want you, Ned," Chickie repeated, her face flushed.

"You want me?" Ned asked again, getting closer to her. He put his hands on the bottom of her head, turning her towards him slowly. He could feel her rapid pulse through the thick layer of feathers and flesh.

"I…" Chickie stammered. She couldn't get her voice loud enough to speak, she was too scared. She shouldn't have been...then again, not being scared was easier said than done. But Ned was so gentle, so slow...so careless in this world. It was...really making her hot…

She opened her beak to try and admit she wanted to sleep with him, but a tiny squeak came out instead. She winced. "I'm sorry," she said nervously, "I-I'm just so...I've never...I don't know what to…"

"Just stop thinking for now," Ned whispered to her, "Let your arousal do the thinking. Allow your passion to be your guide."

He pushed his face close to hers, putting a hand behind her head and stroking her feathers. She got hers close, too, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing passionately. Chickie's hands wanted to explore Ned, to desperately squish against his mushy body, to get a feel for his rough, pale skin. She pulled away for a moment to ask.

"C-can I...touch you?" she asked, shaking. Her breath was warm, yet shallow.

"I'd prefer it if you would," Ned coaxed her, and they returned to their kiss.

Chickie started out slowly, simply rubbing her hands against his shoulders or waist, then escalated into stroking his chubby thighs and grabbing his ass. The whole time her clawed wings met flesh, she felt hotter and hotter. She wanted to burst right away, but she knew it wasn't that simple, and she didn't want to embarrass herself with her request.

They pulled away once more, a thin string of saliva trailing from each other's mouths as they parted. Ned wiped his chin and got on the bed, motioning for Chickie to come with. She hesitated at first, knowing that what she wanted most involved her getting naked. It wasn't bad enough that just the mention of the word "naked" got her uncomfortable, but actually BEING naked was an entirely different story all its own.

But she watched as Ned laid back, his hand meeting his erect penis and stroking it...she wanted that so bad. She gave in to the temptation and stripped off her underwear, leaving her enormous yellow breasts and pussy on show for anyone to see. She felt so embarrassed, pathetic and vulnerable not wearing any clothes in front of someone she just met, but Ned told her to let her arousal do the thinking and she did just that.

Chickie crawled onto the bed, breasts jiggling intensely and making the bedsprings groan beneath her weight. Steadying herself on all fours, her working eye met Ned's and his met hers. His eyes were dark puddles at night, splashing with stray drops in the light of a lamppost. His brown, fluffy hair resembled a neatly combed dead animal; he hadn't had a haircut in quite some time, she supposed. Her eye lowered and fell upon his cock, which she continued to observe for a period of time before she got her head close to it and began licking it with her long, gray tongue.

Ned moaned as he felt her mouth move around his length, trailing saliva over it to lubricate it. While simply spitting on it and rubbing it in was faster, Chickie wanted to take it slow then all at once. Because, while she was timid and reclusive, she was also really rough in bed but she didn't want to kill her first partner. Thus, she refrained from startling him and started slow. She found a good spot in her beak where her teeth were far apart enough, and she moved herself forward and stuck her whole head on his cock. Ned released a sigh like an oxygen tank, bubbling with arousal. Chickie moved methodically, her tongue swishing about and teasing him as her teeth gently brushed around his sensitive organ. She bobbed her head up and down, her one red eye on Ned and her other concealed by her bangs. The one eye stayed in place while she sucked on Ned's length, never leaving his gaze unless she had to blink. She continued to blow Ned for five minutes, in that time accumulating so much spit inside of her mouth that by the end she was drooling all over the covers and Ned's crotch. Not that Ned minded, if he was really honest.

After that long, glorious five minutes, Ned warned Chickie of his climax. She didn't move, instead going faster to try and finish him off while taking all of his cum at once. Indeed she did, for the moment he released inside her mouth, she gulped it all down along with her excess saliva.

Grinning, she looked at Ned. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"Oh, my GOD!" Ned laughed, "THAT was amazing! You know, the fact that you were so careful with your teeth made this all the more interesting!"

Chickie blushed again. "Aww," she said, "Thank you!"

"Now!" Ned stated, clapping his hands together, "How about the main event?"

Chickie tried to hide her embarrassment, but once again allowed her arousal to speak for her. "Um...I...I actually like it really rough…" she said, shaking, "Like...I like it when it hurts, you know?"

Ned shrugged. "Yeah, alright. I can do that. Just don't ask me to slice you up or anything, that's one of my few turn-offs."

"No, no, I won't ask you to do anything like that!" she assured him, "Just...spank me and really make me take it. Make me beg for mercy, but don't give it to me."

Ned sighed and cracked his neck (not like that, he didn't try to kill himself ya dolts), then his knuckles. "Okay. You ready?"

Chickie nodded and turned herself around. She stuck her ass in the air, aiming it at Ned and sneaking her wing in between her thighs to spread her pussy. It was already wet with her juices, so moist that droplets ran down her feathers and plopped onto the bed. Her red eye glowed through the triangle that was her parted legs, staring at Ned upside-down. Her bangs no longer concealed her broken eye, instead simply dangling off of her head and puddling at her scalp.

Ned approached and rubbed his hands together. "So, uhh...how exactly do I do this? I've never...done this sort of thing before…"

"Give my ass a good spank," Chickie hissed, "Then jam your rod in me with all the force you can muster and fuck me HARD. Like, so hard that I cry for you to stop."

Ned gulped. "Can you take it?"

"Probably not, but don't let that stop you," Chickie said, "I have high endurance."

Ned pushed out a long breath. "Alright," he said. He pulled back his hand and whipped Chickie's backside with it. She startled, a gasp flowing into her lungs. She sighed heavily, and settled down only for Ned to hit her again. She began to gasp again, but this time she was stopped midway because Ned took her by the tail feathers, pulled them hard, and shoved his cock deep into her. Chickie squealed, feeling Ned's penis hit her G-spot and continue to force itself in. He thrusted as hard as he could, attempting to go as deep as humanly possible with every penetration.

"Ahh! Ned!" Chickie cried, "Oww! I-it HURTS!"

"I know!" Ned retorted, giving her ass another whack, "You ASKED for this!"

Chickie continued to whine and yell as Ned pounded his dick into her, his balls slamming against her crotch and his right hand pulling her tail feathers. Her insides were wet and oily with her juices and Ned's cock was covered in her spit, making the act a wet, slippery mess with loads of unfelt friction and screaming chickens.

Speaking of, the two weren't even halfway through yet, and Chickie was already screaming. "S-STOP!" she would cry, "FFFFFFUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS!" But, as instructed, Ned tried not to give a shit as best he could and even became more rough at the sound of her pleas. He noticed she began crying at one point and instead of stopping he chucked a pillow at her and told her to bite on it and shut the fuck up. She did, which calmed her down a little, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying every second of this. Like she said, it hurt so good.

Eventually, Ned forced her to turn around without her giving any order to. As she was flipped, she held onto the pillow the best she could, hugging it to her face to soak up tears and absorb her pained cries. Still humping her harder than he ever thought possible, Ned forcibly grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it tightly. His chubby fingers dug into her feathery breast while he bent forward and bit on her nipple. He continued to suck on it and nibble it, listening to Chickie's tortured cries as though it were a playlist of background music.

Suddenly, Chickie removed her face from the pillow. She coughed and gagged for a few moments, and it took Ned a minute to realize she had bitten and clawed at the pillow so much that she tore countless holes in it and white feathers were flying everywhere. Trying not to be phased by this, Ned maintained his forceful pace and continued to playfully attack Chickie's breasts. By this point, the feathers had found all sorts of moist and sticky places to attach themselves to, and both Ned and Chickie were wiping them off their faces. It was both annoying and hilarious at the same time, however both adjectives were a distraction from Ned's current task, and he didn't want to stop dreaming before Chickie's climax.

Once the storm of feathers cooled down, Ned realized he was about to achieve orgasm. He wanted to wait until Chickie came first, so he sped things up by turning her over again and giving her tail feathers another good tug, along with a massive spank to her ass.

"Look what you did, you naughty girl," Ned snarled, "I oughtta PUNISH you for this!"

"YES! Yes, punish me, Ned!" Chickie cried, tears of joy and pain dripping from her good eye, "I-I've been SUCH a bad girl!"

He allowed her one last forceful spank, and she collapsed in a shrieking orgasm that scratched from her throat and sprang out from her beak, tearing the walls and ripping apart the room. Her head bent back, her spine arched, and her pussy spilled white fluids all over Ned's penis and the bed. She heaved tired and struggled breaths while Ned finished off, still pounding her like a tenderizer on steak. When he reached climax himself, he made sure to cum inside her as an added bonus for being bad.

"There!" Ned panted, "That...that was actually kind of fun. Wow!"

Chickie looked back and rubbed a wing covered in pillow feathers on her ass. She winced, snapping her hand away, and at that moment Ned realized he had spanked her so hard there were red marks in the shape of his hands on both cheeks. She smiled widely and rolled over, releasing a short squeal from her open beak before settling back down. She panted and sighed, scraping up every breath she could. Ned laid down beside her, and she held him close with one arm. He reached around her torso and squeezed her breast again, this time for no reason in particular. Chickie giggled.

"Oh, my god," she panted after a while of relaxing, "I...that was...thank you."

Ned chuckled. "For what?"

Chickie held him closer. "For fucking me, of course!" she flashed a warm smile at him, brushing her bangs back into place. Her bad eye was concealed once more.

"You know...at first I was really scared because I thought you didn't like getting rough. You didn't strike me as a person that would enjoy particularly brutal intercourse, but...even if you weren't, you still did it. And...I appreciate that you didn't make fun of me when I asked you to do it."

Ned shrugged. "I do what girls want," he said, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again until everyone gets my message: If and when I find a girl, I'll do her however she wants me to." He looked down and sighed. "Even if it means not at all…"

Chickie playfully scruffed his hair. "I think that's a really mature way of thinking," she said, "And a really considerate one at that. You're going to meet a really nice girl someday."

Ned sighed again. His smile was gone. "Yeah…" He didn't want to admit that that nice girl was his sister and he was almost one-hundred percent sure she didn't like him back. He'd already done that once and he didn't want another girl's pity.

Chickie went from scruffing his hair to simply petting him. Her delicate feathers felt nice against his head, despite her claws and loose pillow feathers coating her body. "Anyway, I want you to know I appreciate that," Chickie said, "I really expected you to refuse and leave me alone."

"I wouldn't do that to you!" Ned asserted, "Geez, what kind of life do you lead where you expect to get shunned for the smallest offense?"

"What kind of life do YOU lead where you're afraid to tell your own sister you love her?" Chickie countered.

Ned glared, then released a heavy exhalation. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted, leaning into her chest, "I guess I am pretty weak."

Chickie giggled. "Buddy, you had me CRYING! If that ain't a display of strength, I don't know what is!"

"But this is a dream!" Ned argued, "Of course I'm going to have superhuman strength in a world that doesn't exist! Besides, I'm talking about emotional bravery here! The ability to be honest and confident!"

Chickie smiled. "I think you've proven yourself PLENTY audacious, honey!" she encouraged, "You got me in bed faster than even **I** anticipated! Not only are you brave, but you're clearly able to take risks!"

Ned shrugged. "Yeah, that's what Plushie says, too."

Chickie sat him up and made him face her. He got an eyeful of how ridiculous she looked with all the contents from the pillow latched onto her, but she had a certain grace that made him ignore it. "You know, I think she's pretty smart. She really knows what she's talking about."

"I know," Ned agreed, "So far, she's a fucking genius."

He chuckled. "I guess that makes me the FUCKING genius, am I right?"

Chickie giggled. "I swear, I don't know how you don't attract girls like flies."

Ned laughed. "Why, 'cause I'm a piece of garbage?"

"No!" Chickie said, "Because I think you're young and cute and funny and reliable and… pretty much anything I'd want in someone…"

Ned shrugged. "Thanks, I guess…"

Chickie blushed and looked away. "Ah...you DO suck at kissing though…"

"Tell me something I DON'T know!" Ned yelled, becoming slightly agitated.

"Ah! Sorry…" Chickie apologized, hiding her only visible eye.

Ned stopped. He sighed. "No, no, it's not your fault…I'm just really sensitive about being a bad kisser…"

"Well, I used to be really sensitive about my sexual desires," Chickie admitted, "And, to be honest, I still am, a little...but I'm not so shy about it as I used to be!"

Ned nodded. "I get where you're coming from…" He left it there. It didn't need to be elaborated.

Chickie put a clawed wing on his shoulder and smiled. "Just don't hesitate to take risks every once in a while, okay?"

Ned's hand snuck up to his shoulder and planted itself on her wing. "I won't," he promised.

. . . . .

The sun seeped through a crack between the curtains and drenched a line of carpet with warmth and light. The rest of the room resided in darkness and coolness. Everything beyond the line of sunlight on the floor was dark and cold. Especially Ned's soul.

He woke up tasting a dead rat in his mouth. He hated it when that happened...now he needed water.

Ignoring his morning wood for the moment, he dressed himself and walked out of his room to get some breakfast and a drink. The bulge in his pants was only hidden by his underwear and his oversized shirt. He dragged his lifeless corpse into the kitchen, where he pulled out a glass from the cabinet, stuck it under the faucet, and filled it up with cold water. He took a long swig and smacked his lips, grateful he didn't have to endure the horrible taste in his mouth any longer.

Once he had satisfied his thirst, he grabbed a bowl and prepared himself a bowl of cereal. About ten minutes later, Ivy walked in and made herself some breakfast and a glass of orange juice-with an ice cube, of course. As her toast was being cooked, she took notice of her brother and greeted him.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Yo," Ned replied indifferently.

"How're you feeling this morning?" she asked.

Ned stopped munching on his cereal and shrugged. "My nose feels a little better, I guess," he said. His sinuses were still slightly purple, but otherwise he looked and felt normal. He had slept off all of his other symptoms.

"Good! I'm glad," Ivy replied, "Any dreams last night?"

"Just one," he said, "About myself."

"A dream...about yourself?" Ivy asked, "What happened?"

Ned fabricated a story of how he saw himself in a dream and interacted with someone who looked exactly like him but didn't act the same at all.

Ivy didn't know what to make of it. "Hm," she said, shrugging, "I didn't have a dream like that. Ah, well, maybe this just isn't our week."

Ned looked up. "Week?" he asked.

"Yeah, week," Ivy repeated, "You and I usually have more or less the same dream every night, but for the past week you've been having TOTALLY different dreams than me. I wonder what's up with that?..."

Was she getting suspicious? She might have been getting suspicious…

"What do YOU dream about?" Ned asked.

Ivy's expression hardened. "Uh…" she said, clearly fumbling for an answer, "Like...ghosts and shit. Really weird. I can't explain it."

Ned decided to leave it at that. "Okay," he replied. He tried not to inflict any suspicion in his tone.

He didn't fully believe Ivy was telling the truth. She sounded like him when he was lying about the dreams he had, except she wasn't as quick as him and nearly panicked. She made a quick but weak recovery, which had to do for now because A- it was too early to be fussing over bullshit like this, and B- he didn't want to force her into a situation she was uncomfortable with.

Then again, who was to say that she didn't just momentarily forget what she dreamed about and tried to come up with an answer before she was interrupted? She could have been totally innocent.

Well...she WAS totally innocent. There wasn't a rule-breaking, sexualized, toxic bone in her body.

Oh, god...her body…

 _NOT THE TIME!_ Ned internally screamed at his boner.

They both startled as the toast popped out, and Ivy plucked it out and ate it while sipping at her orange juice. She sat at the table opposite of Ned, as per the usual.

As Ned finished off his cereal, he picked up his head and stared at Ivy. "So, what did you wanna do today?"

Ivy shrugged. "Y'know, usually I'M the one who asks YOU that," she said, mouth full of toast crumbs, "But...today, I wanted to go back to Fred-bare's Strip Club. Or hang out at our oasis in the backyard." She swallowed and bit off another crunchy piece of bread.

"What did you feel like doing more?" Ned asked.

"Well, I wanted to go back to the Strip Club first," Ivy answered, "Wanna come with?"

Ned scratched his chin. No, the other one. "I dunno...last time I went with you, I was ambushed."

"I know," Ivy huffed, "I'm still a little miffed about that. By the way, I hope you can forgive me for my outbursts yesterday. I'm not usually like that, I don't know what got into me…"

"It's okay, Ivy," Ned assured her.

Ivy sniffed. "Anyway, I think it'll be better this time for two reasons: One - they won't expect us to be in the same place twice! They might think it's too easy!"

"That's a bit too optimistic for my taste," Ned replied, "What's number two?"

"Okay, well, two - if you just stick with me the whole time, They might not attack you!"

Ned put his hand back on his chin. Okay, yeah, THAT one. "That's...actually not a bad idea," he agreed, feeling his cheeks beginning to grow warm, "So, like...I just have to stay close to you while we're there just in case they come back?"

"Exactly!" Ivy confirmed, "You got it!" She finished off her toast and took a long swig of her orange juice.

Ned smiled. "I...Yeah, I think I'd like that. Let's do it!"

Ivy plucked out the ice cube from her glass, popped it in her mouth and crunched on it for the next thirty seconds. She swallowed and realigned her attention to Ned. "Great! What time should we shoot for?"

"I'm thinkin'...noon?" Ned replied, glancing at the clock. It was currently twenty past ten. "Nah, eleven sounds better. Then, when we come back, we can eat lunch and go back out to the backyard!"

"Love it!" Ivy agreed, "Okay! So we have our day planned out. Awesome!" She got up and placed her glass in the sink. She turned to face Ned at the table. "You know...I feel like you've been coming outside a lot more often lately. Any reason why?"

Ned shrugged. "I told you, a little sun might be good for me."

Ivy smiled warmly. Her freckled cheeks pushed up and her green eyes twinkled. "Yeah, I can tell. You're a lot more chipper than you were a week ago!" She planted her hands on the kitchen counter. "I like it!"

Ned rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm really liking this new me! Feels like I'm a kid again…"

Ivy giggled. "You ARE a kid, Ned!"

"Not a little one!" Ned laughed back, "And even if I WAS, I have the mind of an adult!"

"Give me a break!" Ivy chuckled, rolling her eyes. The vibrant greens seemed to swish together like water as they spun around. "You still bust a gut every time someone says 'sixty-nine'!"

Ned stifled a laugh. "That's fifteen-year-old humor, and you KNOW it!" he argued, pointing at Ivy and trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help your case you're turning sixteen in a couple days!" Ivy countered.

Ned didn't stop smiling, but he knew Ivy was right. The party he was about to have was at Fred-bare's Strip Club, a choice he made because it would be the last event held there before the building was shut off for good and it held memories for him since he was eight.

Nobody forgets a sexy robot fox's ass that quickly.

Or at all, if you were Ned.

Besides that, this would be the last party he ever wanted to have before he got too old for that sort of thing. Of course, the only people he invited anymore were his family, but it was still kind of ridiculous he was having a birthday party at all. It wasn't even technically a party; they were just going to show up there and eat cake. And they could have done that anywhere. Ned didn't even ask for any presents, he was perfectly content with what he had.

Well...sort of.

His mind came chugging back to reality station. His smile hadn't faded at all. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, "Then, in that case, it's SIXTEEN-year-old humor!"

"Oh, and THAT makes it okay!" Ivy laughed, "So it's immature if it's FIFTEEN-year-old humor, but not if it's SIXteen-year-old humor! Okay!"

"Exactly!" Ned joked, "You nailed it!"

Ivy held a hand to her mouth as she laughed. "How did we even devolve into laughing at sixty-nine!?"

"I don't know!" Ned replied, throwing up his arms, "YOU'RE the mature one here, apparently!"

"Don't even!" Ivy snickered, "I still giggle like a schoolgirl whenever someone says 'penis'!"

"OH!" Ned laughed, standing up from his seat, "Well, let me TEST this CLAIM, shall I?" He walked up to Ivy, swinging his arms wildly and shouting "PENIS!"

By this point, he had her hanging onto the counter just to keep herself steady. Her eyes were clamped shut and her chest spasmed with giggles and wheezy laughter. Ned, too, was affected by her contagious, bubbly laughter and cracked up himself, hanging onto his knees to stop himself from falling over. They continued to laugh for a minute before Ned tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Ivy!"

"What?"

" _PENIS!_ "

Ivy erupted back into laughter, her freckles turning invisible to the pink coloring taking up her entire face now. She barely held onto the counter anymore, instead holding on with one hand and hoping she didn't fall onto the floor. Her other arm cradled her stomach as her wheezing laughs stomped from her belly. Ned, too, was cracking up, and was banging his fist on the table with his face down on it. His body quaked with deep, booming heaves of air, making his torso shake underneath his shirt. Both siblings crippled onto the floor, eventually settling down but still giggling to themselves.

"Oh, yeah. We're TOTALLY siblings," Ivy chortled, wiping a fat tear from her eye, "We even have the same sense of humor!"

"Sixteen or fifteen-year-old?" Ned asked.

"Sixty-nine!" Ivy retorted.

Ned snickered and slapped his knee. "Nope! Nope, not losing to a sixty-nine joke!"

Ned realized that, in having this conversation, his nervousness around Ivy had proven to be...nearly non-existent. Joking and teasing each other like that, they seemed just like they were little kids again, when thoughts of sex and lust were totally absent from their lives. It was plain old fun, like they had at the concrete clubhouse and the strip club when they did what they wanted and had no fear of what happened next. It was nostalgic and awesome, yet at the same time a cruel reminder that Ivy was the same playful girl she always was and Ned had transformed from a chubby, innocent little boy into a gross teen with rashes under his arms and an uncontrollable lust for his own sibling.

Quite the difference in development.

The two mucked about, not really sure what to do for the next thirty minutes. Then Ivy thought of something.

"Hey! Ned," she said, a hand lightly tapping his shoulder as he passed, "I need you to come into my room for a second! It's really important."

Ned's eyebrows went up. "Uh...okay?"

"Trust me, I'm a little nervous about sharing this, but...I know I can trust you with this." She had a concerned expression laid plainly across her freckled face.

Ned put his hand in his pocket and adjusted his rapidly growing dick so it didn't show. He gulped. "Y-yeah, alright," he agreed. He followed behind as his sister led him to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Good. I think we're alone…" Ivy whispered, "I hope no one else can hear me…"

Ned's heart picked up speed. Was this...was she...was she really about to confess her love for him? She looked so nervous, like she was afraid that whatever she was about to say was the most important thing she'd ever told anyone.

"Ned?" she asked, trying to grab his attention. Her voice was soft and quiet, smooth as greased butter. She gulped and tugged on the collar of her orange T-shirt. She took one more glance at the door before taking a deep breath and attempted to relax herself.

"Get behind the bed."

 **Thus ends another chapter! Thanks for reading! Chapter four is coming next Saturday, so stay tuned! Also, as always, feel free to message me a question or comment because it's highly likely I'll reply! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: My Puppet Master

Ned excitedly got on the other side of Ivy's bed, making sure nobody could see him if they happened to walk inside. His heart was pounding, throbbing so hard the only thing he could hear for the longest time was his own heartbeat. It drummed in his ears and shook his hands; they trembled and flopped like dying fish. His mouth went dry and his cock pressed against his fly, begging to be released and relieved. His cheeks were flushed, glowing a bright pink but not obvious enough to alert Ivy about his arousal. He watched her hop on the bed and get on the other side, kneeling down and keeping her voice low. She took another long glance at the door to make sure nobody was listening in on them.

She put a hand up. "Ned? What I'm about to do, you can't tell ANYONE. Got it?"

Ned nodded vigorously. This was it. He could finally lay his anxiety to rest…

Ivy reached under her bed and pulled out a gray box. It looked like a shoe box, but there were locks fastened onto the lid with leather straps. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a key, which she used to unlock the two locks and opened the chest.

"There they are," Ivy whispered. She pulled out four photographs, all of their mother.

"Uh...is this what you asked me in here for?" Ned asked, hoping this wasn't all. What were a bunch of stupid photographs supposed to prove?

"Yes!" Ivy whispered, "Look! It's mom!"

"Yeah. I can tell," Ned replied quietly, "What's the big whoop?"

"The big whoop is that this is the REAL mom!"

Ned startled. "Huh?"

"I said, this is our REAL mom!" Ivy repeated, handing the photos to Ned, "See for yourself!"

Ned took the photos in his hand, observing them. They were, in fact, all of their mother. One of the photos even displayed their father, someone Ned barely recalled seeing before.

"How does this prove anything?" Ned asked, still managing to keep his voice down.

"Look at them closely!" Ivy hissed. Ned kept his eyes focused on all four photos, sifting through them, trying to find any particular pattern.

"Okay?" Ned whispered, "I'm lost. Help me."

Ivy snagged a random photo out of Ned's sweaty hand. Coincidentally, it was the one he focused on the most: the one with his father.

"See this!?" Ivy snapped quietly, "Mom's FAT! She has a double-chin!"

Ned shrugged. "Okay, and? She's still fat."

"Bullshit!" Ivy hissed, "It's a prop! The other woman doesn't HAVE a double-chin!"

Ned scratched his head. "Wow, that's...perceptive."

Ivy heaved an exasperated sigh. "Don't you know what this means!? It means we've been LIED to! The real mom is hiring somebody to stand in for her!"

"Why?" Ned asked, genuinely curious, "What motive could she possibly have to find the need to hire somebody to be her clone?"

"No idea," Ivy admitted, "But THAT'S what scares me! I don't know who this woman is or why she's here! I don't even know how long she's been standing in for mom! All I know is that, judging from these photos, this isn't the woman we think she is!"

Ned stared at his sister, bewildered. Then he glanced back down. His eyes glazed over the photos, absorbing every detail. He looked up again.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they DO have different facial structures, don't they?"

"EXACTLY!" Ivy reestablished, putting out her hands and waving them over the pictures, "They're different people, I'm TELLING you! But do you know what the most obvious detail is?"

Ned shook his head.

"She's NEVER gotten my name right! EVER!"

Ned tried to recall what the woman called her. He remembered her calling her June, Izzy or even Sunny-but never had an "Ivy" ever escaped her lips.

"Woah," Ned realized, "Why didn't I catch that?"

"It's because it wasn't YOUR name!" Ivy explained, "It's easy to forgive her because she always got it first or second try with you. But she NEVER got MINE right!"

Ned looked down. He felt bad for her, not even having her own name remembered by the woman who was supposed to be their mother.

"Do you think Candy knows?" Ned asked.

"Doubt it. For some reason, she can always get CANDY'S name right," Ivy growled.

"Maybe it's because she gets in the most trouble…" Ned supposed.

"Maybe," Ivy sighed. She planted her hands on the pink carpet, eyes focused on Ned. "I'm going to put these away now. You need to pretend like I never showed you ANY of this. If that woman finds out I know she's a fake, I'm DEAD! I need you to guard this secret with your LIFE, capiche!?"

Ned shook his head yes. She was really beginning to frighten him with her anxiety.

She blew out a breath. It bounced a lock of hair drooping from her bangs. She swept it back and dug out her key again, throwing in all the photos and sealing the box shut. She picked up her hot pink comforter and slid it under the bed frame. She let go, and the photos were once again concealed from anybody's view.

She began breathing normally again and nervously played with one of her pigtails. She looked at Ned.

"I'm sorry you keep seeing me like this," she apologized, "Like I said, I'm not usually like this. I don't know what's getting into me…"

Ned shifted so he was closer to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, as she did earlier to him. "It's okay," he assured her, "Everything's okay. I don't think any less of you just because you're paranoid. If you can take ME being like that, I can sure as hell deal with it."

Ivy smiled. "Thanks, Ned! I knew I could trust you." She shut her eyes for a moment in a relaxed state before getting up, escaping his comforting touch. She hopped over the bed and peeked out her door. She gestured for Ned to follow, and he did.

Secretly, he wondered what else she had in her room she wasn't telling him about and he didn't want to know.

. . .

Eleven o'clock rolled around. Ivy and Ned exited the house as discreetly as possible, as not to attract attention from Candy. Even if she asked where they were going, they planned to lie that they were just going out to the park half a block away from their house.

Ned wasn't too sure about lying to her at first, then remembered that even if she didn't attack him right away she'd hire her cronies to do it for her. And then she'd piss off Ivy.

Which scared Ned.

They went through with the original plan, fleeing the house and going for a run to the building.

Once again, they mucked about, not doing any one particular thing. Whatever came to mind, they did it. They used their imaginations just like they used to years back.

Then, about an hour into their fun, they were interrupted by someone coming in through the front doors.

"Oh, no!" Ivy gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, "Is it Candy's friends?"

Ned turned to face the doors. He watched a plump woman walk in, carrying a garbage bag in one hand.

The woman stopped in her tracks. As the doors screamed shut behind her, she began striding towards the children.

Ivy gasped again. "M-mom!"

"What are you two DOING here!?" Willow asked, not a hint of anger in her voice. Still, her tone and expression laid out an entire lecture.

Ned gulped. "We, uh...we were just playing here!" he explained, shrugging, "We weren't, like, y'know...breaking anything or anything like that! We were jus-"

"You two don't have the proper authority to be here!" Willow interrupted, "You're trespassing! And I'm damn well sure you know that's ILLEGAL!"

"Sorry!" Ned apologized, "We didn't mean to do anything bad! We just wanted to, like, check this place out before my party!"

Willow whipped a hand through her purple hair and groaned an exasperated sigh. Ned noticed she had a double-chin.

It really WAS his mother.

She pinched her temples and shook her head, looking for words. "You don't...I just…why would you…"

"Are you mad at us, mom?" Ivy asked, hands holding each other behind her back. Her head faced the ground but her bright green eyes remained on her mother. Ned took note that she wasn't presenting the same level of hostility that she usually brought about when the other woman was there.

"No, I'm just…" Willow paused to exhale another sigh. "...I'm just juggling so many things, and now I catch you guys doing something you could potentially be arrested for. And I know nobody gives a shit that you're on THIS property in particular, but...you're doing something illegal!"

"So...you're not mad?" Ned asked, hoping for an actual answer this time.

"Just exasperated," Willow groaned, rubbing her plump face with her free hand, "And tired. I got up so early this morning…"

"Well, you get up early EVERY morning," Ned validated, "I honestly don't know how you do it."

Willow expelled a sigh and dropped her hand to her thigh. "I have my methods," she explained half-assedly.

Ned glanced at Ivy. She looked at him and shrugged, clearly not wanting to show that she was perfectly aware of how she did it.

"ANYway…" Willow attempted to continue, putting her hands to her hips, "I'm going to let this slide, because Henrietta and I are the only ones allowed on this property, and I know for a FACT that she doesn't mind if you come here without my permission. But I am NOT going to bail you out if the police find the lights on in here and come in to investigate and find you here fucking around!"

"Understood," Ivy replied.

Willow nodded. "Okay," she said, "Glad we have an agreement. Just...please don't do these things, okay? I really care about you guys, and the last thing I wanna do is find your names on a report saying you were breaking the law."

"Sorry…" Ned apologized again. He watched her pick up a thick arm, not protected by a sleeve, and point to the door. "Exit's that way," she said sternly, "You can make it, but you have to hurry."

Ned blinked. He could swear he heard that somewhere before…

He blinked again, and his sister had teleported all the way to the other end of the building; the exit. "Come on, Ned!" she called, waving her hand at him.

Ned looked back at his mother-his REAL mother-for another split second. He wasn't sure when the next time he was going to see her was.

"Ned! Go!" she demanded, breaking his concentration. He startled, and ran so fast out the red metal doors that his stomach and chest reacted like Jell-O to his pounding footsteps. He heard them shriek closed as he sped off, following Ivy.

They stopped halfway home for Ned to catch his breath. He sat on the curb and took some time to recover from working out. Ivy still had another block in her, but she waited anyway. She wasn't just going to leave him.

Once he stopped wheezing and caught his breath, he and Ivy discussed the situation.

"That was MOM!" Ned started, still in shock.

"I KNOW!" Ivy replied excitedly, "It was HER! Why was she at the strip club, though?"

Ned shrugged. "Maybe to prepare for my party?"

"That doesn't make sense, though…" Ivy countered, "She knows we know about the party, and she said we have her permission to go into the strip club without consequences…"

"She didn't say there weren't consequences," Ned corrected, "I mean, she said there WOULD be if we went in and she wasn't there to cover for us."

"Regardless of that, she WAS there!" Ivy argued, "She could have been there to help us THAT time! Why'd she shoo us out?"

Ned tapped his chin. "Yeah...it's a mystery."

Ivy sat down on the curb with Ned. She blew at the same strand of hair dangling in front of her eyes before. The summer breeze licked at their hands, knees and faces, gently tickling their skin while the summer sun baked it.

Ivy chortled. "Maybe she has conversations with the robots!" she joked.

Ned caught on. "Yeah," he agreed, building on it, "Maybe they have entire group discussions and they sit around a table like they're at a meeting!"

"Maybe they're secretly planning a KILLING SPREE!" Ivy fabricated, "You'd better watch out! I hear they come to LIFE at night and if you die, they rape you, hide your body, and never tell anyone! Why do you look so worried? See you at the…'party'!" She pretended to laugh like a maniac.

Ned snickered. "Man, with that laugh, you sound almost like Candy!"

Ivy's laughed. "Dude, it takes some WORK to sound so maniacal that you begin to sound like our big sister! She's, like, pure EVIL!"

"Yeah, a real hellspawn," Ned agreed with some hesitance. He couldn't bring himself to totally hate Candy anymore; even though the memories of his embarrassment, torture, and overall bad times stuck with him, she was growing nicer to him and even praised him for putting up with her friends like he did.

Keeping secrets was becoming difficult...first his love for Ivy, then Goldie's ability to talk, then Candy's act of malice, and now Ivy's photos hidden under her bed. He wanted to talk about all of these, be able to spread the word and/or stop anything from getting worse...but he wanted to remain a loyal partner to everyone, even if they were assholes.

And that definitely included Candy.

So, as per the norm, they continued ranting and making fun of Candy for the next half hour before they decided to go home. It was beginning to get hot out, and they wanted something to eat. They resumed their conversation as they walked back, laughing about and insulting Candy and her good-for-nothing friends. And every insult Ned tried to hurl at her felt like lemon juice as it was expelled past his tongue. It didn't feel right, and he wanted it off.

When they first re-entered the house, they were met with all of Candy's friends hanging around inside. Two milled around while the other one sat on the couch, arms shelved on the back with her hands dangling behind it. They all turned their heads the moment the front door opened. One of them sneered at Ned, the other two resumed what they were doing originally.

"Uh...what are you doing here?" Ivy asked.

"The fuck you think we're here for?" the black-haired girl snapped, "We're waiting for Candy. We're going out for lunch."

"Where is she?" Ned asked.

"First of all, shut your fucking mouth," she retorted, "And second of all, she's in the bathroom. Give us a minute and we'll be gone."

"Oh, by the way," the girl on the couch piped up, "Your mommy wanted us to apologize to you for busting your nose."

Ned waited. "...And?"

"No, that's it," the girl replied indifferently. The others laughed.

Ned growled.

Ivy groaned. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

One of the girls checked her watch. "Ten minutes. I think something actually might be happening."

"Like what?" Ivy asked.

"I dunno, but maybe one of you needs to see if something's up. We're getting sick of milling."

Ivy looked at Ned. He looked at Ivy.

"You go," she said, "If you stay here, it's likely they'll attack you again."

Ned grunted. "Yeah, alright," he said, putting a hand over his nose as he walked away, "I'd rather not risk bruising anything else today."

The teen shuffled his way to the bathroom, just a door away from his bedroom. As he approached, he wondered what exactly he was going to say. He never once found himself in a situation where he had to get someone out of the bathroom as soon as possible...maybe he'd just ask if everything was going right. Maybe something was busted in there and it was taking a few minutes to fix.

He rapped a chubby finger on the door. "Candy?" he called, "Everything alright in there?"

He looked down. There wasn't any light coming from under the door.

Curious, Ned tried the doorknob. The door opened, revealing an empty room.

"Of course," Ned grumbled to himself, "I wonder where she's hiding NOW?"

He heard stifled snickers behind him. He wondered why Ivy wasn't telling him this was a trap...she wasn't out of sight range or anything.

Then Ned heard a groaning coming from his room. It sounded pained, like someone was suffering a migraine and wanted to die. The ghastly moan escaped just past his open door, loud enough for only Ned to hear. He suddenly became worried...what if Candy was actually hurt? Lord knows how she would do that and why she would go to his room afterwards, but nonetheless he was concerned.

He stepped into his room, searching for his sister. He gulped, not knowing where she was or what she may have done to herself. Then again, even if she was faking it, he knew she had fake blood hidden under her bed. She knew how to look injured but hardly knew the sensation herself. On the other hand, her whines seemed genuine, because they sounded like him when he was hurt.

"C-Candy?" Ned called softly. The room looked untouched, he had no idea where she could possibly be hiding. He checked the closet and behind an old pile of junk he had stacked up, but nothing else popped out at him.

As he turned to leave, he felt something tighten around his ankle and restrain him from picking up his foot. He cried out as he tumbled forward, hitting the ground with his arms outstretched. He caught himself before any damage was done, but now he had a small burn on his left hand from scratching it on the carpet. Besides that, those were the LEAST of his worries. He looked behind him to see Candy slither out from under the bed, decked out in fake blood and her Foxica mask. She stared down at Ned intimidatingly, her eyes focused on his dilating ones.

She leaned over and put her hand next to her mask's muzzle. "I'm going to pretend to scare you," she whispered, "Pretend to be afraid and clutch your stomach like I kicked it really hard. You can pretend, right?"

Ned nodded. He was unsure about this…

"Thanks! You're the best!" Candy thanked him, immediately going back to killer mode. She lunged at him with her jaw open wide, revealing dulled teeth with a bloody mouth behind it and a loud scream echoing out of the gaping maw. Ned unleashed the best fake shout he could muster, covering his head as he would any other time he was frightened. Candy proceeded to stomp the carpet as loud as she could, and Ned jumped. He shouted again, this time trying to sound like what Candy did really hurt. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, wincing and clenching his teeth, trying to fade away the fake agony.

"And THAT'S what you get for messing up my FUCKING ROOM!" Candy yelled. Her shouting voice sounded totally different from her normal speaking tone. She was really good at making it seem like she was angry.

Her three friends ran into his doorway and immediately cracked up. They apparently had all planned this, and they laughed as they realized their prank played out perfectly. They slapped their knees and doubled over at the sight of Candy standing confidently over her brother writhing on the floor. She grinned widely through her Foxica mask, beginning to laugh herself.

Ivy pushed her way through the girls and gasped. "NED!" she cried, kneeling down, "Are you okay!?"

Ned coughed. "N-no...sh-she kicked me in the stomach…"

Ivy looked up furiously at Candy. Her nose wrinkled and settled as she huffed angered breaths. The glorious look she expressed, her confidence that everything was hunky-dory despite having hurt her own brother...it was absolutely sickening.

She stood up and pointed to the door. "All of you, get the FUCK out! Get the fuck out RIGHT NOW!"

The girls laughed for another minute before leaving, including Candy. They all exited Ned's room, then echoed their uncontrollable laughter down the hallway and out the front door. They could still faintly be heard just outside.

Ivy wanted so badly to hurt them, to show them how much it hurt to watch her friend, her brother get tortured like this. But she just didn't have it in her to beat anybody up...not unless they killed him.

She held out a hand. "Here, dude, lemme help you up."

Ned smiled mentally. He was about to touch her hand again...her thin fingers...her cool palm...the slow pulse of that one vein poking out of her hand just beneath the thumb…

Okay, that last one was optimal. But, still!

Still pretending to be hurt, he reached up his hand and Ivy took it, trying hard to lift him off the ground. Knowing he weighed too much for this to be easy, he helped her and lifted himself off the ground while she pulled. She strained herself a lot less than when they were in the costume closet, he realized.

Once he was standing again and their hands parted, he quickly put it back to his stomach and moaned. "Ahh…" he groaned, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, "Y'know, m-maybe I'll skip lunch…"

"Dude, it really hurts that bad?" Ivy asked, "What did she DO?"

Ned coughed again. This was becoming difficult to keep up. He just wanted to stand upright and admit he wasn't in any pain...but that would ruin Candy's image. Like Goldie said, if information like THAT got into Ivy's hands, she probably wouldn't know what to do with it and would most likely spread it like jam.

"She knocked me over and basically kicked the wind out of me…" Ned lied.

"Oh, my god!" Ivy gasped, "You know what? Why don't we just take it easy the rest of the day? Y'know, so your stomach can heal 'n' all that!" She headed for the couch, one arm around Ned's shoulder.

"Oh, you don't have to stop having fun just because Candy tore a hole in my side," Ned struggled, "You can go do whatever. I'll be here whenev-"

"No!" Ivy snapped, "I'm not leaving you here so I can go do fun things on my own! What kind of jerk do you take me for?" She helped him settle onto the couch. He winced as his bottom reached the cushion.

He sniffed. "Sorry," he managed, "I-I just kinda thought...maybe my injury was a hindrance on you…"

Ivy sat down next to him, arm still around his shoulder. "Ned, you could NEVER be a hindrance to me!" she assured him, "I don't even know what a hindrance IS!"

"Basically an obstacle," Ned explained.

"Is that really how you see yourself?" Ivy asked, "An obstacle? Just a waste of human resources? A failure?"

"Hittin' the nail on the head there, dude," Ned replied, forgetting for a moment that he was in pain. He tightened his arms around his stomach.

Ivy sighed. "Ned…" she began. She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped herself. She looked at the kitchen, then back at her brother. "I'm gonna go get myself some lunch. I'll bring it over here just in case you wanna have some of it later. Okay?"

Ned smiled. "Sure," he said, "That works."

Ivy and Ned spent the next three hours sitting in front of the television set, Ivy eating her lunch and Ned pretending to be recovering from an act of malice that never even happened. The whole time, he kept thinking about how caring Ivy was for him. She was gladly wasting her afternoon sat on the sofa, hoping Ned would get better. She was clearly dedicated, probably because he was the only person she could really confide in to tell her secrets and release her bottled emotions. Not that she was normally that hot-headed to begin with, but it was still kind of comforting.

Sometime around the end of the third hour, Candy came home. She practically burst in, slamming the door behind her. "What's up, fuck wads? I'm here!" she exclaimed.

Ivy crossed her arms and pouted as Candy strode past the television set. She took notice of Ivy's ice cold stare and raised an eyebrow. "Y'wanna take a picture? It'll last longer."

Ivy said nothing. Candy shrugged, and her gaze shifted to Ned. "What about you? Whadda YOU have to say for yourself? You know...for FUCKIN' UP MY ROOM?"

"You really get a kick out of saying that, don't you?" Ned asked, glaring. Candy shrugged again. "Gives me a motive," she explained indifferently. "Anyway, not that it's any of your goddamn business, but I gotta take a shower. I'll be in there for the next half-hour, so if you need to use the bathroom now, too bad. It's mine."

Without another word, Candy walked into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her this time. She switched on the water, drowning out all other noises she made afterwards. Her presence disappeared into the warm splatter of the water behind the closed door of the bathroom.

Ivy sniffed. "I hate her sometimes."

Ned nodded. "I can relate to that," he lied. It still kind of hurt to say that about someone who lacked bad intentions anymore.

About twenty minutes later, the front door opened again and Willow walked through. "Hi, I'm home!" she announced. Ivy took a glance at her, squinting. She sat back. "Hi, mom," she replied. Ned checked; the woman had a double-chin.

It was their mother.

"Hi, mom!" Ned greeted.

"Hi, guys!" Willow addressed, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Candy kicked Ned in the stomach so bad he skipped lunch," Ivy answered flatly.

"But I'm better now!" Ned added. Nobody paid any notice.

Willow's eyebrows rose. "What!? Why?" Ned twiddled his fingers. "Uh...I may or may not have torn apart her room trying to look for the remote…"

Willow sighed. "Ned, you KNOW she-"

"I know, I know," Ned interrupted, "She's easy to upset and I shouldn't pull shit like that. It was just a short moment of self-proclaimed victory and it won't happen again. I promise."

Willow opened her mouth, then closed it. She pointed to Ned and wagged her finger. "I'm holding you to that," she said sternly. Ned shrugged in response. "Sure," he replied.

Honestly, he would keep that promise.

.

Dinner felt like it was taking forever to make. Ned's stomach growled furiously, reminding him he skipped a meal and hadn't eaten for nine hours. Still he remained silent of his faked injury, but it was becoming hard to take. The acids on his inside dug at his empty walls, biting and scratching to remind him of his failure to cram sustenance down his food hole. Hunger ate at him in a painfully ironic twist.

Ned had already asked his mother how long it would be before dinner, and the answer was "somewhere between a minute and thirty". He had no idea how much longer he could wait before a headache set in. A real one.

Bored out of his mind, he left the couch and began to pace. Ivy paid no mind to him getting up and leaving. She seemed invested in what she was watching. Ned knew he had explored the whole house before, knew everything there was to know about it...beyond, of course, Ivy's room. That seemed to be the only mystery to him, and even then she was letting him see more and more of it. She even showed him her most personal information, a box full of photos of the woman in the kitchen, a reminder that someone was replacing her with intentions unbeknownst to everyone but herself.

He headed for his room, thinking he could find something to do in there that didn't require any effort to do. Maybe dig out a book from the bottom drawer of his nightstand and read. Maybe just leave himself alone with his thoughts for now. Maybe just…

Ned stopped. He thought he heard whispering.

He stepped quietly around the hallway leading to his room, the bathroom, and the rooms belonging to his sisters. Two doors were open a crack, no light on in either of them. Ned checked every one of them, making sure what he was hearing was actually real. Maybe he was just hearing Goldie...maybe she was possessed. It would make sense, there was no way she was able to predict the way everything was going to play out unless she was psychic. And even THEN, that felt like a long-shot. A talking teddy bear was weird enough, now she could anticipate the future as if it were the present? That could only be explained through the supernatural elements.

Then he checked the one room that had its door open; the one with the light on.

Ned stepped up to the door, not paying mind to whatever he was about to see beyond it. He really just wanted whatever was whispering to stop, or he just wanted to make sure his sanity was in check.

He slid the door open a crack and gasped. Nothing prepared him for this.

Candy was lying back on her bed, completely naked, with her legs spread and her fingers digging deep into her folds. The blonde hair that fell to the bottoms of her shoulder blades pooled at her pillows, still wet from her shower. Her deep brown eyes were closed, and her normally pale face was pink with blush. Her free hand cupped her breasts, playing with them while her other hand worked its magic. The whispering Ned was hearing was her pleasured sighs she emitted while masturbating.

Ned jumped back and ducked against the wall. His pupils shrank and all color disappeared from his face. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it and gulped.

 _Oh, my GOD!_ Ned thought, _I just walked in on my sister masturbating! Holy shit!_

He wanted so badly to have the willpower to walk away, to leave the poor girl in peace to pleasure herself. But he didn't leave. He didn't even budge. He just snuck over and peeked through the door again, seeing how long he could watch her without being caught. He blushed, keeping his breathing quiet and his joints still in case they popped or cracked while he watched. He bit his lip and looked on in lust as Candy fingered herself and played with her breasts, eyes welded shut and mouth open, panting. Her toes curled and uncurled every time she pressed against a good spot. Once she took her fingers out and licked them before sticking them back in, adding in another finger to see how much she could take.

Ned swallowed. He felt his cock harden watching her. He wanted to know what her breasts felt like...what those fingers tasted like...what it felt like to have her sweet body in his possession.

He shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking!? Now he wanted to fuck BOTH of his sisters!? Not only was this wrong on the account that, prior to this week in particular, he had HATED Candy since he was a toddler, and now his dick was growing at the thought of penetrating the pussy that belonged to his ex-nemesis?

This was also wrong because Candy didn't even know he was THERE. He thought for a moment that this was just bad timing, that he could have arrived at any other moment and this would have been okay, but he had to face up to the fact that he was watching his own sister masturbate.

He struggled to control himself. He bit down on his lip again, feeling his wood twitch every time Candy rubbed her hand between her slit or cupped her breast or teased her nipple. Every time she sighed a groan of ecstasy, he wanted to die. This was a new low for him.

Ned shivered, knowing that if he was caught he would either be in HUGE trouble or Candy would just think he was a creep for the rest of her life. But the thought of her plump breasts being played with while her wet, slippery fingers treaded her lips was almost too much to handle. Besides, he hadn't masturbated all day himself, and his urges were becoming too difficult to ignore. Quaking nervously, tingles shooting up his spine, he peeked through the door one more time. She was still masturbating, focused intensely on trying to reach orgasm.

Ned shut his eyes and squeaked, feeling his hand sneak down his pants and dig out his penis. He sat himself on the floor, back against the wall. His left hand bent down the front of his pants and briefs, allowing his erection to spring out. His right hand took over, jerking harder than he ever remembered. He shut one eye and sighed, his expression remaining one of pure horror. He couldn't believe he was giving into this...this was so wrong on so many levels, why was he stooping this low?

Another voice told him to shut up, this was hot.

He couldn't argue with that. He wanted so badly to touch that wet body, pinch those pink nipples, trace those thighs, slide his fingers in between her sexy legs. He wanted to seize her and dominate her, make her squirt with his...with his…

He wanted to stop. He was so uncomfortable. Why did he feel this way? Was it because he knew she was unaware of his location and that he was stalking her? He kept telling himself he was a victim of circumstance and that if he had ignored the noise, he wouldn't be here. But something inside him said "No, this isn't right...what are you doing!? STOP!"

A fight broke out in his head over his morality or his arousal. So far, arousal was winning, but morality wasn't going out without a jab.

That jab seemed to be a moral wound.

He tried imagining Candy was Ivy. His younger sister, her orange hair out of her pigtails and drooping over her lovely green eyes. Her tan-lined shoulders, covered in freckles, dripping with stray droplets of water, running down her arm all the way down to her pussy. He imagined her spreading it, rubbing it, inserting her fingers into it and gasping as she hit a good spot and curled her digits to increase the pleasure level.

He shook his head, clawing himself out of his twisted fantasy. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Ned asked himself. He was torn between hating himself, loving the moment, and wanting to die. He hated how he was being such a creep about his own family, that he went so far as to masturbate to his own sisters, even one pleasuring herself right NEXT to him. And to imagine his little sister doing this instead made him cringe. Was he really that filthy? That disgusting? So horribly, uncannily terrible that he imagined his own younger sibling naked and fingering herself? Surely, he was better than this.

He loved this, though. What other opportunity would he ever have to do this again? When in his entire life would he ever catch Candy masturbating with her door open a crack again? Probably never. He thought it better to seize the moment and pray that he wouldn't be seen taking such a risk...but then again, Plushie and Chickie DID tell him to take risks and not hesitate to do so.

But this felt so wrong…

Maybe that's why it felt so right?

Listening closely, Candy was near orgasm. Her pants became louder as time progressed, cluing Ned in that she was almost there. He imagined her fingers rotating in place, twitching and jerking and stroking her clit fast enough to power a lightbulb. He imagined her other hand clawing at her breasts, squeezing them with thin, rough fingers and durable palms. He imagined her lips quivering, spit dripping from her mouth onto her naked body just after she had showered. He could picture it all in his head...he just wasn't sure what she was thinking about.

Ned increased his pace and felt immediate relief wash over him like a tidal wave crashing onshore. He sighed, releasing his tension at last and cumming all over his hand. He remained panting and moaning, the thought of how utterly terrible he was for letting this happen getting to him. He looked down at his right hand, covered in quite possibly the biggest sample of jizz he'd ever produced. He glared down at his hand.

His semen was full of hate.

He felt as though he could do nothing but listen as his sister reached her climax as well. He listened to her soft whine as she orgasmed, leaving Ned a bit disappointed. He always imagined female orgasms to be more intense, and yet here he was. All he was presented with was the anticlimactic whimper of a girl four inches taller than him and ten pounds under him.

It wasn't even fucking WORTH it, Ned thought to himself, eyes intensely focused on the white, dripping lava sliding down his fingers.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he heard his sister's bed creaking. He gasped, wondering if she'd notice her door being slightly open. He held his breath and prepared to dart somewhere to hide, preferably Ivy's room. His shameful eyes could focus on nothing else but the door for a moment that lasted a lifetime.

"Oh, shit!"

Ned heard the hissing whisper coming from just an inch beyond the door. He felt his heart sink into his shoes and blast through the floor.

The door creaked open and Candy's head popped out. Ned scrambled to pull up his waistband and clean off the semen drenching his knuckles by shoving them into his sock. He stood back up, pretending to be walking leisurely down the hall.

She didn't notice him anyway. She shut the door quickly, praying nobody heard or saw her masturbating. Ned sighed with both relief and shame, putting both hands to his face and feeling his cum squish between his ankle and his sock. His cheeks reddened even worse than they had before.

"I loathe myself," Ned groaned.

. . . . .

All throughout the evening, that few minutes replayed inside Ned's mind like a tape recorder he couldn't stop resetting. He thought about it at dinner. He thought about it while getting in his pajamas. He thought about it while brushing his teeth. He thought about it when he got in bed. And the whole time, at the end, he kept reminding himself that what he did was wrong and creepy, a new low for him.

And yet the events replayed.

Again and again.

Again and again.

The distressed teen didn't even talk at dinner; he sat there, picking at his food and occasionally shoveling some in his mouth. He had totally lost his appetite.

"Is your stomach feeling any better, Ned?" Ivy asked him.

He simply looked up and shrugged in response.

Candy gazed his way and winked. He cringed.

He also kept telling himself that he was a victim to circumstance, that if Candy hadn't left her door open he wouldn't have done what he did. But it was his idea to masturbate, he was completely in control...it totally decimated his argument.

He was, in his mind, by no means innocent.

He tried to avoid everyone as best he could to prevent letting it slip that he had jerked it to his own sister fingering herself. Even if someone tried to talk to him, he didn't face them or give any answer beyond four words. Today, he felt he had seen and said enough.

He fell asleep quickly. He HAD to talk to somebody.

. . .

Ned woke up on the carpet of the dark corridor. He blinked and groaned, feeling his conscience eat at his body. He managed to pick himself up, pushing on the ground with his burned palm. Standing up, his eyes locked with Plushie's and she smiled.

"Hey, dude!" she said, "Welcome back! You fell asleep quickly."

She came close to him, putting her hands on his chest. She tucked her muzzle next to his ear and smacked her lips. "You must really want me tonight…" she whispered.

Ned groaned. "Not now, Plushie," he moaned, gently shoving her away, "I'm not in the mood. I just masturbated to my own sister and I feel like such a creep."

Plushie shook her head. "Aww...need to talk about it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. Her ears drooped with it, bending halfway in.

"Desperately," Ned replied, "I need to make sure my sanity's in check."

Plushie pulled up the chair again and rested herself on it. "Okay," she started, "First thing's first: how did this happen?"

"Well…" Ned began, scratching the back of his head and blushing, "I, um...I was walking around the house when I hear a noise. A-and then…then I hear it again. And I want to find the source. So I go to my sister's room and, and I…" he gulped and tugged at his collar. "...I saw her masturbating in there."

Plushie whistled. "NICE!" she whooped, "I would think seeing Ivy twitch her lips would be AWESOME for you!"

"It wasn't IVY!" Ned snapped, realizing he hadn't specified which sister it was, "It was CANDY!"

"Oh!" Plushie gasped. Her ears drooped lower. "Oh...oohhhh…"

"Yeah," Ned agreed, "OOH. Oh, but wait, it gets better!"

"Oh, no," Plushie sighed, putting a paw to her forehead, "THEN what? Did she catch you?"

"No, then I hid behind her door and started masturbating myself," Ned corrected.

"Oooooohhh…" Plushie's face was buried in her hands. "Ohh, my GOD, dude…"

"Yeah, that's more or less how I feel about it, too," Ned concurred. He sighed and plopped himself onto the floor. "I feel like such a freak. Why the hell did I DO that?"

"Well, why do you THINK you did it?" Plushie asked, "It was obviously because you were turned on by it!"

"Yeah, but the way I DID it was creepy!" Ned argued, "I mean, what person in their right mind thinks it's okay to hide behind their sibling's door while they masturbate!? What kind of person AM I?"

"You're making a HUGE deal out of this!" Plushie argued back, "Just because you fapped to her ONCE doesn't mean you're in love with her or anything! You're not a freak or a creep! You were overcome by lust, and that's some powerful shit!"

"But I was totally in control!" Ned alleged, "I knew EXACTLY what I was doing! What if I continue doing this into adulthood and end up in prison because I was jerking to a girl outside her window!?"

Plushie rested her chin on her hands and formed a serious, thoughtful opinion in her head. "You seem really torn up about this," she commented.

"Yeah, gee, where'd you get THAT idea?" Ned asked, touching his cheeks and realizing they were burning.

"I'm serious," Plushie stated. She reached a paw behind her ear and scratched at it. "If you're being so hard on yourself for this, don't you think this makes you want to be more careful about what you do in the future?"

Ned said nothing. He faced Plushie, looked at the ground, then faced her again. Her drawn-on, plastic eyes said nothing yet simultaneously shouted reinforcement of his senses.

"I...I guess it does…" Ned admitted reluctantly. His right arm met his left and he began caressing it with his good palm. "But that doesn't really do anything for me now. I still feel really guilty about what I did."

"What you did is behind you, Ned. It's over. Time to get over it."

Ned sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right. But now I'm going to-"

He was stopped short as a huge red hand clamped over his mouth. In shock, he swallowed his words and was pulled back by an unseen force. Plushie herself gasped and threw her paws to her mouth, stuck to the chair in disbelief. Ned felt himself being lifted up by his chest, feeling the air below him and confirming there was nothing to stand on. His eyes widened, so big the whites of them were clear. A sure sign of terror.

"Excuse me," growled the voice belonging to the beast that held Ned captive, "I need to...BORROW him for a second. Do you mind?" The creature began backing out of the lightened area.

"G-get your hands off of him!" Plushie cried, taking her paws away from her mouth, "He's NOT YOURS!"

"He's not YOURS either, honey," the voice snarled. It bubbled with raspiness and mucus. Its breath reeked of tainted strawberry milk. "He belongs to nobody...as of now." She uttered a horrific cackle, one that shook Ned to his very core. His deep brown eyes darted to Plushie and back to the scarred, fuzzy hand that kept him quiet. He wanted so badly to scream, to wake himself up...but nothing happened. Nothing came out. He didn't beg, plead, yell, fight...he was helpless.

He was afraid.

They began backing out again, this time getting Plushie to knock over her chair and run towards Ned and the monster. She yelled several things, probably begs for her to let Ned go and shouts that she was evil and malicious. But the thick-skinned beast let nothing stop her, and instead the poor green plush toy was shut off by four sliding doors slamming closed in front of her.

The beast opened up another set of doors, this time entering into the bedroom that Ned had slept with Bunnie, Freddie and Chickie in. He eyed the room, realizing the only light provided was a flickering one just above the bed. Its bulb snapped and buzzed as flies surrounded the inside of the shade. In the dim blue light, everything was much creepier. Ned imagined many places looking like this in horror stories he had read.

The hand over his mouth removed itself and Ned became weightless as he was thrown onto the bed. Hitting the bed chest-first, he felt as though he were a ragdoll, mercilessly being tossed around and suffering no damage. Literally, the only pain he felt was the one in his nose, which was still present in the real world.

Ned squeaked as he picked himself up, an effect of being in shock and incredulity. Without a moment to recover, he was flipped over and his pajamas were torn in half from the collar to the very bottom of his pants with an instrument so sharp it looked like it could rip diamonds to shreds. After the remains were slipped off, the instrument met his neck and he came face to face with the monstrosity that had captured him.

The creature was a fox, a red one. Her fur was scarred over in several areas, including her muzzle, which at this point was nothing more than bone covered in specks of rotting flesh. She had an eyepatch draped over her right eye with a white scar torn into her face just under her eye. Her other eye was a glowing orange, like Freddie's. Her ears were reared back as part of her expression of pure malice. Her puny, black nose flared with furious breaths. Her mouth was rimmed with sharp teeth, much like the other girls, except this time she looked like she knew what to do with them. The sides of her head stretched out and pointed outwards in huge tufts of fur that were moldy and crusted on the tips. Everything below her collar bones was concealed, protected by the darkness and the fact she was so close to Ned that her whole body squished against his. He could feel the rest of her, though; her thighs weren't thick, her legs were acceptable, but her breasts were plump and luscious. He could tell she wasn't wearing any clothes.

And she only had one hand. The other was a hook attached by a couple rusty nails to her wrist.

She smiled, baring all of her teeth and releasing another sickeningly sweet, hot breath. The edges of her jaw extended, ripping into her flesh and splitting it. "I have you now," she whispered softly. Her teeth clicked with every syllable. "And you're allllll MINE."

Ned gulped. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Don't try to struggle. I have you pinned, and if you so much as try and leave…" the fox slithered downwards, far enough so her hand still held Ned down effectively but the rest of her body did the work. She positioned her hook just at the base of Ned's cock and dragged the tip along it. Droplets of blood already formed. "...I'm going to cut your dick off and feed it to the hounds. Do you understand?"

Ned looked in terror at the damage already done to his crotch. He looked back up at the fox girl, hoping his pleading eyes would be enough for her to spare him. He forced himself to nod just in case.

The fox licked her lips and set herself back down. "Goood," she said, "I'm glad you accept. Now, I'm going to let you please me with your hands. If you're a good boy and you do well, I'll let you fuck me. If you fail to do so or refuse to do it, you'll be met with a terrible end. How much of that do I need to repeat?"

Ned stared up at her. He caught every word, yet his brain processed nothing. He was scared out of his mind. He stammered a response.

"N-none…"

The beast responded to that with a slight chuckle and a forced kiss. Her jaw bone pressed against his faster than he could muster a breath, and he held what little he had in the moment he wasn't allowed to breathe. He felt her tongue slip inside his mouth, tickling the sides and tracing his own tongue. He cringed. He could taste her breath…

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. The monster spat. "That was horrible. Work on your kissing, or that'll be the last thing you'll ever care about."

"Y-yes, master. Okay," Ned complied, calling her his 'master' in case she was into that.

The monster grinned again, wider than the first time. The sounds of her ripping jaw disgusted Ned, already making him want to flee. But the fact that she was basically raping him turned him off even more...he didn't even know what she liked, where he was supposed to touch...hell, he barely even knew her NAME!

She picked herself up, still keeping her hand firmly planted on Ned's flabby chest to pin him down. Her good eye met his terrified eyes, taking in all his anxiety and pain. She watched him reluctantly stick a hand down to her crotch and hesitate before finally beginning to play with her pussy.

She leaned in. Her muzzle tapped his nose. "Oh, and, by the way…" she growled with maliciousness tracing her tone, "My name is Foxica. Just so you know what to scream when you're cumming besides, 'RAPE!'"

Ned glanced up at her, trying not to be distracted for too long. "Thanks," he said quickly and went back to work. He let his fingers slide in between her legs, tracing her smooth folds and rubbing them with force in his touch. He began to slide in two of his fingers before Foxica grabbed his hand and pushed her face back into his.

"I like it GENTLE," she snapped, spraying flecks of spit into his face. Reflexively, he scrunched up. "Just because I'm forcing you to finger-fuck me doesn't mean I like it rough in bed, asshole!"

"Sorry!" Ned apologized, wiping his face and continuing to finger her. This time, he made sure to transfer to slower, more careful strokes. His thick digits rubbed sensually against her lips, feeling the moist skin grow warm. He caressed her, and she responded with pleasured purrs and slow but shallow breaths. Feeling her chest close to his, her heartbeat was picking up. Not as much as Ned's already was, but it was getting there.

Fingers gently pushing themselves between her delicate lips, Ned hoped he was doing well enough to prevent the severing of his dick. Oddly enough, as he was massaging Foxica's folds, it had grown bigger and harder. Maybe he was turned on by the feeling of her pussy? Maybe it was her sensitivity to it? Maybe being held down and forced to finger her WAS turning him on? His adrenaline was pure and pumping through him, forcing him to comply and keeping him alive. He felt his senses heighten in effectiveness and take a steep dive at the same time. His level of awareness was becoming nil. Everything was becoming a blur in the flickering light of the room...one moment, his hands were simply caressing her pussy and now his other hand gently massaged her breasts, petting them, squeezing them, teasing the nipples with his index finger and thumb.

Ned's touch seemed to be exactly what Foxica wanted, since she purred happily and started panting like a puppy. Her tail wagged behind her and her ears remained reared. Minus the horrific scars, the missing flesh on her muzzle, and the lack of one eyeball, she was actually really hot. Her body actually reminded Ned of…

...of Candy…

His thought process was interrupted when he heard her emit a deep groan. Her eye clamped shut and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Ned felt her waist twitch violently, a result of her bucking her hips to speed up her orgasm. She sighed loudly, her foot-long tongue dropping limply from her split jaw onto Ned's face. Partially disgusted, he moved the wet slab of meat away from his nose. It smelled even worse than her breath. He retracted his hand from between her legs and kept it by his side. It was soaked...

"Ooooh…" Foxica moaned, "THAT was good. You really ARE a good boy, aren't you?"

Ned stared up at her. She didn't seem to mind him moving her tongue…

"I'll make another deal with you…" Foxica licked her lips, stretching her tongue over her muzzle as if to show off. She picked her torso up, still holding Ned down by the waist. She put her arms behind her head and her ears flopped back into a standing position. She grinned one of pure malevolence but her tone spoke otherwise.

"If you please me as good with you cock as you did with your fingers...then I'll give you a blowjob. Or…" she spit out her tongue again, letting her saliva drip from it seductively onto Ned's stomach. "...a tonguefuck, perhapth?

Ned still wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. "A-anything for my mistress…" he whimpered.

Foxica hummed. "Good," she whispered, slurping her gray tongue back into her mouth, "You're learning to respect your master, not that you had any trouble with that to begin with." She leaned in and her chest smothered him. "Do you think you can handle me?"

Ned pushed down her breasts to speak. "I...I think I'm capable of pleasuring my master…" He cringed. Was this really him? Was he really saying this right now?

Foxica bit her lip again. Her jaw seemed to be fitting itself back together, albeit still making the same disgusting noises as it did when it split apart. Her arms retracted from behind her head and lowered back to Ned's shoulders. She shifted her backside, wiggling it for a moment, then settled back down onto Ned. She flashed a horny smile before lowering her hips again. Her body forced Ned's cock inside of him, and the two simultaneously sighed as their genitals met one another. Staying true to her word of liking it gentle, Foxica went at a snail's pace which made Ned both uncomfortable and pressured. He wanted desperately to go with the pace he desired, but A- he promised to fuck any girl he got with however they wanted, and B- HIS DICK WAS ON THE LINE. This was not a time to fuck around.

Uh...I think I said that already…

...and, once again, it remains a situationally ironic statement.

Regardless, Ned tried to keep still and do nothing while Foxica pleasured herself using his dick. At this point, he realized, he might as well be acting as a dildo. He wasn't expected to cum, he wasn't expected to make any noise, he wasn't even expected to MOVE. Sure, what she was doing FELT okay, but he wished with all his heart that she would go faster so he could end the nightmare already. Being raped was NOT his cup of tea.

More like his cup of blood at this point.

Ned laid back cautiously as Foxica raised herself, then lowered herself at the same agonizing speed for the next thirteen minutes without a single break. Her soft breaths puffed from her bony muzzle, sounding like weak whimpers from a prepubescent kitten. The way her ears bounced at the same time as her breasts was kind of cute to watch, amusement in a sea of horrible things going on all at once.

Somewhere along the line, though, he noticed something about her expression and her body language. At first, she seemed completely confident and strong, looking like she could break down a wall or slice something open. The sort of temperamental kind, if you will. Then, sometime midway through their intercourse, she looked defeated and sad, like she was being brought down by something that she hadn't the strength to pick herself up from. Her smug grin transformed into a troubled frown within minutes, and Ned didn't even notice until she reached orgasm and her eye met Ned's once again.

Foxica shuddered and gulped, feeling her body convulse as she moaned and released a considerable amount of cum from her sensitive folds. She blushed deeply, not that Ned could tell, not out of lust, but out of...something Ned couldn't detect.

She pulled Ned out of her and sat up. Ned felt tingles still rocketing through his abdomen as Foxica stared at him with her one good eye.

"So...w-what now, master?" Ned asked, "Did I do good?..."

Foxica's eye twitched and blinked furiously. He noticed a small tear forming beside it, and her hand reached up and plucked it away.

"Nothing," she answered, clearly trying to hold back tears, "N-nothing. We're not doing this anymore. **I** can't do this anymore."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ned asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ned, I'm sorry!" Foxica cried, wiping away another tear, "I-I didn't want...to rape you! I was...I was instructed to! I...I didn't...mean…" She planted her palm onto her face, and Ned watched helplessly as tears dribbled past her scarred hand.

"What's going on here!?" Ned asked, suddenly becoming anxious, "Was it something I did?"

"It's something **I** did, Ned!" Foxica answered through tears, "It's me! Your combined guilt for masturbating to your sister is my physical embodiment! I'M your guilt! I...I…" She lost herself in her own panicked tears.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ned held out his hands as best he could, waving them side to side while he tried to process everything. "You're my WHAT?"

Foxica fought back her pain long enough to reply. "I'm the guilt you feel! I'm CANDY! I'm supposed to get revenge on you for doing what you did! B-but I DON'T WANT TO!" She buried her face in her hands once again, letting her scarred palm absorb her agonized weeps.

Ned was taken aback. This explained so much...and yet, he didn't feel like he wanted to know anymore.

"But if you don't want to, why are you doing it?" Ned asked, "Why don't you just go about your own life? We could have fucked without all of this rape shit!"

"Because I'm nothing more than a puppet in this sick, twisted world of yours!" Foxica cried, "THAT'S why! Because nothing I do is determined by my own merits! Had it been MY choice, I would have politely asked! But I...I wasn't...wasn't given that…" She sniffed, wiping another pool of tears from her eye. Her ears were reared back and her jaw was contorted, split, to accommodate Foxica's twisted frown. Her sobs echoed through her hand, drowning into the sheets.

"...Who's forcing you to do this?" Ned asked.

Foxica pulled her hand away. She sniffed, louder than before.

"...Wetdream."

Ned blinked once more, but this time opening his eyes revealed Foxica had gone limp, her eyes gone and her mouth open wide in an expressionless, silent shriek. Her breasts were gone, and so was her vagina. Her hook was gone, too. Her whole body looked as though it were cut out of fabric and pasted onto a weak wooden frame. And every single limb had a sharp hook piercing through it, each hook attached to a string that lowered from the ceiling but came from nowhere.

Foxica had literally become a puppet.

Terrified, Ned stared, totally aghast at the enormous toy in front of him. The lifelessness of what had once been a beautiful maiden-an innocent one driven to madness by an unknown force-was undeniably creepy and...rather sad. But the only thing Ned could focus on were the emptiness of her eye and the disturbing craftsmanship of the marionette before him.

He nervously reached out a hand, trying to see if Foxica would still respond to stimuli in her current form. Tingles shot through his hand, making it twitch. It jerked like a dying fish as it made its way to her body.

Suddenly, Foxica's mouth shut and she turned towards him with the same lifeless face she had before. Although this time it was creepier. Loose strings that tied her together were falling out, ripping apart her once glorious figure. Fabric slid off of the framework and the hooks dragged every single shred of her into the closet. It slammed shut after all of the pieces had convened into the area. Ned was left nearly hyperventilated in shock.

A deep voice bellowed to Ned. "You're next, my little puppet…in death you shall remain with us FOREVER AND EVER."

…

Ned jumped. He was sweating profusely, drenching himself. He gazed into the utter blackness of his room, feeling totally unsafe. He hugged his covers to his face, shuddering. The images of his nightmare were burned right into his mind with little chance of scraping it out. And all he could see in the total darkness was the memory being replayed; Foxica. Puppet. Ripped apart. Hidden away.

Foxica.

Puppet.

Ripped apart.

Hidden away.

Ned tried his best to calm down and fall back asleep. Glancing at his clock, it was just an hour past midnight. He still had a good five hours at worst to keep sleeping. Knowing this, he placed his head back on his sopping pillow and shut his eyes.

"Tomorrow is another day," he told himself.

. . . .

Ned felt his shoulder being shaken with a quiet voice shouting at him to wake up. He stirred, picking up his head and immediately taking sight of Plushie.

He smiled. "Oh, thank GOD," he sighed, "Someone who's SUPPOSED to be a doll!"

Plushie was kneeling down. She put her paw below Ned's chin and made him face her. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her manner.

Ned shrugged. "Just had the worst nightmare of my life…" he recalled, "But overall, not terrible, I guess."

Plushie pouted. "Aww. D'ya wanna talk about it? I'll try to word things better this time."

Ned sat up. "Actually, I do. And then I wanna have a GOOD dream. Like...a WET one."

Plushie's ears perked up. "Oh?" She picked up her chair, placing it against the wall, then sat back down on the floor. "I'm listening…" she cooed, anticipation in her eyes.

Ned recapped the entirety of his nightmare, starting from when he was taken away to the moment when he came back. By the end, Plushie was disturbed, yet knew exactly what to say.

"You've paid your dues," Plushie stated flatly. "You've made up for it. You even acknowledge that you deserve a punishment for committing such an act and did so in your head. It's over. You made your bed and laid in it."

Ned shifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"When Foxica raped you, she mentioned she was your guilt. Your conscience nagging you for masturbating to Candy. Your own guilt supplied you with a horrifying nightmare and scarred you deeply. In a way, you've punished yourself." Plushie said all this without skipping a beat, as though this was all scripted and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Which she did.

Ned shrugged. "That...that makes sense."

"Do you feel any better about yourself?" Plushie asked.

"...No. Not at all."

"Good. Then it was a proper punishment," Plushie replied. "A good punishment doesn't enlighten the perpetrator, it rebukes them. And your subconscious did just that. You're done."

Ned remained sitting pensively. "Will Foxica be okay?"

"Of course. This is just a dream. Whatever happens to her can easily be undone. All you have to do is just say the word and she'll be back," Plushie replied, snapping her fingers to emphasize the end. She rested her head in her palms. "That answer all your questions?"

Ned stayed silent for a moment, facing the ground. He picked his head back up. "I...I guess it does."

Plushie smiled. "You feel any better now that you've got all that off your chest?"

"Yeah, actually," Ned responded, breathing easier than before. His lips were slowly but surely crafting into a smile themselves. "Thanks for the talk."

Plushie giggled. Her bubbly laugh reminded him of Ivy. "You're welcome!"

"Now…" Ned got on his hands and knees and moved towards Plushie. "I recall requesting that I experience a wet dream in order to recover from that nightmare?..." He crawled up to Plushie and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. Looking her in the eye, she was biting her lip and her plastic eyes were half-closed in a seductive manner. Her chest rose and fell with excited breaths while her ears relaxed and drooped halfway in. Ned moved in his face and the two kissed. It lasted long enough for Ned to sneak his hand behind Plushie and unhook her bra. After having removed that, his hands met her thighs and wedged themselves in between her hips and her panties. He carefully managed to slip her panties off of her left leg, letting the garment dangle in a pink bundle on her right ankle. They finally parted their lips, leaving Plushie a little disappointed because she wanted to slip him tongue this time but didn't.

"You still suck at kissing."

"Saw THAT coming."

Her disappointment was immediately nullified the moment Ned stripped off his pajamas and she got an eyeful of his cock. Her eyes lit up and her smile reappeared at the sight of that long, hard tool between his legs.

"Mmm," Plushie hummed to herself. Her teeth lowered back to her bottom lip. "I doubt seeing THAT is gonna get old anytime soon!"

"Yeah, and fucking you is never gonna get old, either," Ned added, getting on his knees with his wood in his fingers.

"That, too!" Plushie concurred. She spread her legs, holding one in each hand. "Go for it, dude. You've earned it."

Ned didn't hesitate. Within mere seconds, he had plowed half of his cock into Plushie's pussy. Immediately, she blissed out, rolling back her eyes and gasping. She moaned loudly as Ned reared back and prepared to thrust again.

She brought her pupils back to focus on Ned. "Man, I don't think this feeling is ever gonna get old, either!" she panted, already feeling Ned's thighs pound against hers. Looking down, she noticed he was going at a faster pace than the last time they fucked like this.

She chuckled through pleasured moans. "Trying a new speed, are we?"

"Foxica was too fuckin' slow," Ned managed, trying his best to keep his composure while also maintaining his stamina. "She wouldn't let me cum, and now I'm horny and desperate."

Once again through her faint moans of ecstasy, Plushie gave a calm reply. "Then give it all you got. You can cum first, you know."

"I-I know," Ned stammered, "But I like to think I have...have better stamina than that."

"Come on, give yourself a break!" Plushie encouraged him. She stopped to release another cry. "Aaahh, fffFFUCK! S-sorry, it...it just feels so…so...ooooohhh..."

"I know," Ned replied, beginning to maintain a level tone, "It feels really g-good for me, too…"

Ten straight minutes went by faster than Ned expected. The whole time, Plushie willingly waited for him to climax, for him to release the pressure that had been on his shoulders for more than a few hours now. But it felt too good...his perfect pace, his sensitivity, his stamina...it was really hot. She felt her whole body tense with a warm feeling, convulsing and striking her at any given moment. That warm feeling was either lust or love, and she wasn't quite sure if it was an either/or or both at the same time. It didn't really matter, because she enjoyed every moment of it anyway. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable or even unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Meanwhile, Ned felt close to orgasm and he, too, felt the warm sensation Plushie was receiving. He brushed it off as feeling hot because he was having sex, but...what if it wasn't just a shallow feeling? What if there was depth to the heat, the heat that flowed from his heart to his cheeks to his hands to the very tool he used to penetrate his old therapy doll? Every area that was heated was pink, becoming redder over time and refusing to show any signs of fading. Every area...every area was something Ned used, or wanted to use, when he slept with the girls. His eyes focused intensely on the plush rabbit girl in his possession, and all previous thoughts drowned into a vortex of ecstasy, found again in the recesses of his mind the moment after he woke up.

Another minute passed. "P-Plushie…" Ned moaned, eyes shut, "I...I'm gonna cum. Should I...c-CAN I…"

"Yes! Yes, go ahead!" Plushie approved, "Cum in me, Ned! Do it! Do it and keep going so I can cum, too!"

Ned obliged, unleashing all his pressure in a single orgasm that totally blissed him out. He took a moment to recover, then continued banging Plushie so she could feel the same release. Not five minutes after, she came in a loud, exhausting orgasm as well. The two remained conjoined by their genitals for a few moments, huddled close to one another with their foreheads pushed together. Their hot, tired breaths filled up the empty air as they panted away, recovering from their awesome climaxes. Their intimate moment ended only when their heads parted and they looked into each other's eyes.

Ned smiled. Plushie did likewise.

"That was amazing," Ned sighed, killing the silence.

Plushie shrugged. Her smile remained. "I liked it, too."

The two playfully bumped their heads together again before parting themselves. They stayed close together, just not close enough for their genitals to touch. Both of them were quiet, simply reviewing their intercourse and replaying it in their heads while kicking back against the wall. They didn't speak for quite some time, letting the silence hang in the air and gently caress the ears of Ned and Plushie.

Then Plushie cleared her throat, taking the silence and decimating it. "So! Uh, this sounds random, but...how's it going with Ivy?"

Ned shrugged. "Ah...you know…" he replied, dragging out each syllable to stall, "It's...slow. But...I think I might be making progress?"

Plushie shifted. "Like how?"

Ned realized he couldn't pick his eyes off the floor. Something about the deep blue carpet just felt so reassuring. Plushie did not.

He tried to look up. "...Okay, I lied. We're not making any progress…"

"Oh, Ned," Plushie sighed. She cocked her head to her right, letting her pleasant smile shift into a disappointed frown. "I thought we said you'd be brave enough to take the risk and ask her if she likes you!"

"But she's too INNOCENT!" Ned argued, "I don't wanna force my confession of horny love on her! It's just...she's too…"

Plushie put a paw on his knee. "I know, Ned, I know," she assured him, giving him a light pat, "But you know, it doesn't have to be awkward! Just ask her if she likes you!"

Ned brought his fingers to his mouth and began to nibble on his microscopic nails. "What if she tells me she does, but as a brother?"

Plushie shrugged. "Hey, man. That's rejection. But at least you'll have an answer!"

Ned blew out a long breath. He removed his nails from his mouth. "And quite possibly become the source of all her discomfort and lose her trust."

"Ned, she would NEVER!" Plushie affirmed, "No matter what, you're her brother and she cares about you! She spent all day fucking around on the couch making sure you were okay while she wanted to go out to the concrete clubhouse and play! She could NEVER hate you!"

Ned's hand met the back of his neck. "Yeah...but I was lying, and she doesn't know I feel that way about her!"

"Even if she rejects you, her feelings toward you won't change at all. Even if she thinks of you as a brother NOW, she'll always care about you like this!"

Another long breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I gotta tell her."

Plushie put her paws underneath his jaw and leaned forward to kiss him. She pecked him, quickly retracting but keeping her hands in place. "It's gonna be alright, Ned. You'll see."

Ned looked her in her cute, plastic eyes at last. She was smiling a confident smile, one of pure reassurance and no disappointment or malice whatsoever. He half-smiled and put his hand on her right paw.

"I sure as hell hope you're right."

. . . . .

The early morning busted through the panes of Ned's window, shattering his dream right over his head. Groggy, he blinked his eyes and tried to focus on his room. He remembered it when it was still dark and he was slightly traumatized by seeing puppet Foxica torn apart. Like always, he had absolutely no reaction since he just woke up and everything bounced right off of him. He didn't even startle when he heard a knock at his door.

"Ned! Y'up yet?"

Ned shifted in his bed, propping himself up with his elbows. "Yep!" he called out, "Come in!"

The door opened with a click and a faint groan, and Ivy's head popped in. She had already dressed and was perfectly tidied for a good, _long_ day of fun.

Or, so Ned thought.

"Ned! You sleepy fuck, it's eleven o'clock already!" Ivy giggled as she playfully hopped onto Ned, "Come on! Get up and get dressed! I wanna DO stuff!"

Ned couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay!" he laughed, "What kind of stuff ya thinkin' of?"

Ivy planted her fists in front of her, propping herself up enough so she was eye-level with Ned. He could just barely see down her orange shirt. She was wearing a tight red bra. "I was thinkin' we go back to Fred-bare's Strip Club again!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Ned interrupted, "Didn't mom say she didn't wanna see us there again?"

"Mom won't know!" Ivy replied, smiling widely, "I heard she's gonna be at work all day! We're free to go wherever we want!"

Ned sighed. "Yeah, alright. You have me. I'm in. How'd you find out, anyway?"

"Candy left!" Ivy whooped, "To go work with mom! So not only are we good to go back to Fred-bare's Strip Club, but there's no way you're getting hurt today! WOOO!" She cheered like she had so much energy that she was about to explode. She bounced on the bed, punctuating every word like it meant the world. "Now come on, get dressed! Let's GO!"

"Alright! Alright! Gimme a minute and I'll be right out!" Ned laughed, holding out his hands to calm her down.

Ivy slid off of his bed, planting her feet on his carpet momentarily before dashing out. "Well, come on! Hurry up! It's almost noon, get your ass ready! Let's DO this!" She sprinted out of his room, somehow managing to carefully close his door at the speed she was moving.

Ned moved his legs, dangling them off the bed. He faced his closed door and gave a weak chuckle. "Cute, innocent, and full of energy," Ned recapped.

"Yeah...I have no chance with her."

 **WOOO! New chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And prepare yourselves, because the party is one day away! Chapter five is coming next Saturday! Also, feel free to message me with a question, request, or even if you just want to talk! It's highly likely I'll respond to you. Thanks again, and I'll catch you on the flip-side! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Rehabilitation

A ring on the wall and a call for Candy Afton.

"Hello?"

" _CANDY! Where the hell are you?_ "

"I'm at work, duh! Didn't I tell you guys where I was gonna be tomorrow?"

" _Don't DUH us, Candy! Why aren't you with us right now?_ "

"Because I don't know where YOU are!"

" _Bitch! We're at the strip club!_ "

"The fuck!? Why would you assume I'd be THERE!?"

" _Didn't you get our message? 'Be with us at the strip club tomorrow at eleven o'clock!' We were gonna loot it for cool shit before it was demolished! Did you FORGET?_ "

"I didn't FORGET, Faith! My mom has me stuck in an iron contract! If I leave during work one more time, I'm fucking FIRED!"

" _Do you really care about what your mommy thinks, Candy_?"

"If my income's on the line, I kinda fucking have to."

" _I mean, we COULD just cut you from our friend group_."

"I-NO! No, I, just, I-"

" _It's too bad, too, 'cause, y'know, COLLEGE is comin' along soon an' this is gonna be the LAST summer you've EVER spent with us…_ "

"OKAY! Okay, okay, okayokayokay! I'm coming! I just gotta sneak past security and I'll be there! Jesus."

" _Hmm! We THOUGHT so. See you there, lollipop!_ "

"Bye."

Fred-bare's Strip Club was just as busy as ever.

Just the way Ned and Ivy liked it.

However, there was another guest set up on the show stage: Fred-bare herself.

As the two walked in, they were momentarily startled by the golden bear, not expecting to see any of the robots out, let alone standing on the show stage looking sexy enough to give a full-on performance. Fred-bare was completely alone, standing with her head down and her arms at her sides. Her yellow fur was slightly dusty in some places, dust even accumulating on her thick eyelashes. It gave her normally sparkly, attention-grabbing yellow fur a dingy tint that made her a lot less attractive than she originally was. Her skin was tightly stretched over a lewd skeleton, perfectly visible under the thinnest parts of her flesh. Her ears remained up, as did her tail, poking out from her skimpy outfit. As per her usual costume, there was a purple top hat on her head and little else besides a bow tie, white tank top and ripped jean shorts. Every bit of her outfit was specially designed to show as much skin...er, FUR...as possible.

"Woah…" Ned spoke up abruptly, approaching the stage, "What's SHE doing out? And...all decked out in skin and clothes and everything?"

Ivy came to his right side. "I...I don't know," she admitted, "Is THIS what mom came in for yesterday? To set up Fred-bare?"

"Apparently," Ned replied. He stepped forward a few more feet, each step making Fred-bare loom over him. He put a hand to his chin. No, the other one. "But why? For what purpose?"

"It can't be for the party," Ivy deduced, "Mom always said she would keep you from seeing those robots until you were old enough."

"Maybe she's testing them," Ned suggested, walking closer to the stage and climbing onto it. He examined the bear at a closer angle, getting a good look at angles he'd never seen before. "I mean, it looks like she's set up. There's wires coming out of the floor and they're plugged into her ankles."

"Why is she testing them?" Ivy asked. "I don't know, but I hope she doesn't have any bad intentions for the future of this technology. You remember what happened with the original Foxica model," Ned replied, getting on one knee and trying to get a better look at the foundations.

"Don't even remind me of that!" Ivy retorted, putting her hands to her head, "That STILL freaks me out! Things that involve eyeballs make me squirm."

"It was NOT a pretty test run," Ned recapped, not wanting to delve into the horrific backstory himself. He stood. "Anyway, Fred-bare's set up like she was back in '72. Do you think maybe mom wants to renovate this place except rebuild the bots like Fred-bare?"

Ivy shrugged. "I guess. She said something about reopening the strip club as a bar with Henrietta."

Ned raised an eyebrow and faced Ivy off the stage. "When did she say that?"

"At dinner last night! Don't you remember?"

Up went the other eyebrow. "Ah. Okay. I didn't hear her, I must have been distracted…" He put a hand on the back of his neck and looked away.

Ivy cocked her head. Her pigtails lagged and bounced behind her. "You alright, dude? You've been looking disgruntled and acting weird ever since last night. What's up?"

Shit. She noticed.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing, it's…" Ned struggled to find a good excuse. He didn't want to admit that he was feeling guilty about masturbating to Candy, that made him sound crazy and weird. There had to be another excuse...but he couldn't fabricate anything quick enough.

"Oh, right. Your stomach!" Ivy remembered, "I forgot to ask! How are you doing since yesterday?"

Ned felt the world lift off his shoulders. "Ah. Yeah, I'm doin' a lot better. I can't even tell I was hurt. By the way, does my nose look alright?"

"Looks like it's healing!" Ivy commented. She gave him a thumbs-up with both hands. "Lookin' good!"

"Oh?" Ned asked, pushing his back up against Fred-bare. He swiftly brushed his thick fingers through his bangs. "Am I lookin'...SEXY?"

Ivy snickered. "Ned, what the fuck?"

Ned blushed. "I dunno. I was trying to be funny," he explained quickly, getting off of the animatronic. Looking down, his black shirt was slathered in dust in several areas. He promptly brushed himself off.

He aimed his gaze off the stage again to see Ivy nervously fidgeting and playing with one of her pigtails. She was looking around at nothing in particular, the only pattern visible was her keeping her eyes off of Ned.

"Y'know…" she said, still not looking at him, "I think you've gotta be one of the funniest people I've known."

"THAT'S a compliment," Ned remarked, rolling his eyes, "You know about fifty more people than I do!"

"I'm serious!" Ivy said, "I've never had a friend who knew me well enough to know I think sex jokes are hilarious! I mean, just yesterday, you had me ROLLING! I haven't laughed like that in a long time!"

Ned shrugged. "Well...you're my sister. I've known you since birth. Hell, in a day, I'm gonna be a whole two years OLDER than you!"

"Yeah, but CANDY never bothered to learn any of my interests!" Ivy argued, "SHE never made me laugh like that unless she was forcing me down and tickling me! But you, you always knew how to crack me up!"

Ned smiled. "Yeah, well, Candy's a jerk. Of course she didn't bother learning anything about you except your pet peeves. Settin' the bar really low, if you ask me."

"Regardless of that, nobody knows me like you do! You know how to make me laugh, you know how to calm me down...you're extremely reliable!"

"Well, like I said, I've known you for a long time," Ned explained, going back to examining the robot while talking. "I had the time to get to know you and all your quirks and edges and what I can and can't do. I mean, that kid, Franklin, in your English class last year got you rolling on the floor with laughter!"

"Yeah, but, it took him a MONTH to get to know me long enough to do that!" Ivy protested, "You've always had this innate ability to figure me out!"

Ned scoffed. _Not as much as I'd like_ , he thought.

"I mean...if you really think about-"

Ivy stopped right there. A loud, rusty groan screamed through the building, startling the siblings. They looked over to find the source of the noise, only to find the back door open with four people coming in.

"Oh, shit…" Ivy muttered.

To properly explain what has just occurred within this exact time period, I find it best to disclose this information in the form of a flashback. And not just any flashback; a flashback going back to Candy meeting up with her friends in the alleyway of the Strip Club. An event taking place parallel to the entrance of Ned and Ivy to the same building.

"So," said one of the girls, Brooke, as she examined her glittery blue nails, "Anybody know when Candy's comin'?"

"She SAID she would be here," another replied. Her name was Isabella.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes ago," the third girl remarked. THAT was Faith.

"I mean, it's kinda understandable," Isabella retorted, "Remember that you didn't send her a message yesterday and you just bullshit her into this situation on a whim."

"Fuck off," Faith snapped, "So what? We were talking about it at lunch, too. I don't think she could have possibly missed that."

"That was before Candy came back from the bathroom," Brooke recalled. "Do you have some sort of grudge against her or something? You seem to only say the important things to us."

"Well, YOU guys don't have an annoying little brother who trashed your party ten years ago!" Faith spat.

"Hey! I lost my little sister in a car accident six years ago!" Brooke snarled, pointing at Faith with a chubby, freckled hand, "Watch it!"

"And my sister went missing just a year ago!" Isabella retorted.

"You had a sister?" Brooke asked. Isabella shrugged, a hint of blush on her face. "I...I don't like to talk about it."

"SHUT UP!" Faith stomped on the pavement, startling her companions. "May I remind you that I put my own brother's LEGS in a cast for six months just because he sprayed me with a HOSE!"

"Did you deserve it?" Brooke asked.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Faith hissed, "What I'm saying is, I don't have to feel sorry for you fuckers just because you don't have siblings! I DO, and he's a pain in the ass! And-guess what? CANDY does! And she's ALSO a pain in the ass!"

"She beats her own brother!" Isabella argued, "That's not cool!"

"It is to ME," Faith sniffed, "I wish **I** could do that to my brother. Matter of fact, sometimes I imagine that little runt of a kid IS my brother, and Candy's maiming him makes me feel a bit better about myself."

"We know," Brooke groaned, "We've heard this before. All we're saying is, why do you have such malice against Candy?"

Faith looked out past the brick wall of the building and the foliage beside it. She huffed and swatted a swarm of gnats away from her ear. "Because she's weird. She's been different from you guys since day one, and I only accepted her because you guys did."

"You basically transformed us into monsters," Isabella pointed out, "We laugh whenever someone gets hurt because you'd mentally abuse us if we didn't."

"Technically, that's mental abuse already," Brooke stated.

"Yeah. And now Candy is MY personal monster," Faith said, a grin forming on her face. She looked back at Brooke. The blue-haired girl looked up to see her glaring in her direction.

"I can get her to beat up her brother any way I want. You guys just want to verbally attack him. You hesitated and ran when his motherfucking BABY SISTER showed up."

"Oh, now WAIT a minute," Isabella piped up, standing, "YOU ran TOO, remember?"

"Because I thought we were running from his MOM!" Faith argued, "Do you really think I'm scared of a fourteen-year-old in pigtails!?"

"I'm not saying you're NOT…" Brooke muttered.

"Me either," Isabella said, crossing her arms confidently. "Matter of fact, the only thing you ever did to Ivy was spill water on her shirt."

Faith snarled. Her nostrils flared. "OKAY. Look. The next time we see those little fucks together, I'LL take the girl and you guys take care of the fat one. Got it?"

"And if you're taking care of Bloodilocks over there, how'll you know if WE'RE doing OUR part and attacking her brother?" Brooke asked.

"I'll get Candy to do it," Faith explained, "I KNOW she hates her brother as much as I do! Simple as that!"

Brooke and Isabella exchanged glances. "And us?"

Faith put a hand to her face. "Just fucking copy her! I don't give a shit, just do what she does and get the fuck out if you see their mom come in!"

"Shouldn't we be discussing this with Candy?" Isabella asked, "It seems a bit unfair to talk about all this important shit behind her back."

"I'll fill her in on it when she comes back!" Faith snapped, "Jesus! We're not even gonna attack them this time, we're just looting this place for things we want! We don't need to wait for her sugar ass to arrive for us to discuss this!"

"Hmm. Speak of the devil," Brooke said, pointing to the street beyond the alley. There was a small blur of a person, their long hair wagging behind their head and their arms and legs pumping hard. They sprinted down the sidewalk, taking no time to rest. They were decked out in a purple jumpsuit, perfectly dressed for work but not in this situation. It took longer than it should have, but the figure finally approached the girls, huffing and puffing and trying hard to catch her breath.

"'Bout fuckin' time," Faith sneered, crossing her arms, "What took so long? And why are you still in your work clothes?"

"BITCH!" Candy wheezed, clutching her knees to keep herself balanced, "I didn't have TIME to change! This thing is SKIN TIGHT, do you have any idea how long it takes to get it off?"

"Whatever. You're here now, that's all that matters," Brooke assured her. She stood up, putting her hands in her pockets. "Alright. So, how did you plan on getting in? We're not going through the front door like we did before."

"The back door's open too, dumbass!" Faith snapped, walking towards the deep brown metal entrances. She pushed hard on the rusty structure, trying to get it to budge. She stepped away, brushing any excess rust off of her hands. "I mean...the other one's not stuck."

"Stand aside," Candy panted, "I got this. Mom gave me a key when I was Ned's age just in case I needed to come back here." She took her arm in through her sleeve and dug out a key from a pocket on her backside. She knew nobody would want to get it THERE…

Slipping out her arm again, key in hand, she stepped back to the door and jimmied the puny key into the lock beside the push mechanisms. After a good minute of fighting with the rusted door, she unlocked it, pushing in the door and ushering her friends inside.

"Thanks," Faith muttered as she walked by Candy, "I would have gotten it myself, but thanks for helping, I guess."

Candy snorted. "You're welcome?"

The four acquaintances traversed through the back door into a large open area, with all the lights on and the chairs put up and the tables laid out plainly. As Candy walked in herself, she was stopped by Isabella and Brooke. They looked up at the stage in shock. Candy aimed her gaze at the show stage as well, and gasped as she laid her eyes upon Fred-bare in all her old glory. Her fur was dusty and her skin was obviously fake, but it brought back so many nostalgic memories that she was left gawking in awe.

Then her eyes fell upon Ned and Ivy.

"Oh, shit…"

Petrified on the stage, Ned could only stare at the group of girls with wide eyes and a stopped heart. His veins refused to pump and all color drained from his skin. His focus shifted completely from his sister and the robot to what could potentially happen with all of Candy's friends in the same area as him.

But Candy was there! She had to do something to stop them from getting out of hand! There was a slim chance that she would prevent anything from happening to him…

"AHA!" the girl with black hair shouted, "There they are! QUICK! I'll take the redhead while you three tackle the fat kid!"

Shit.

Ivy was there.

Right.

Suddenly panicked, Ivy turned to Ned. "NED! RUN! Run as fast as you can! I'll try to-" She was immediately cut off by the black-haired girl grabbing her and dragging her to the other side of the building. Heeding her warnings, Ned scrambled off the stage and bolted towards the exit while being chased by Candy and two of her cronies. His adrenaline finally began pumping, and his vision shook wildly as his feet carried him to the colossal, red doors blocking off the way outside. As he ran, panicked laughter forced its way through his lungs and out his mouth. He didn't mean to laugh; he knew full well that however this situation was about to end wasn't gonna be good.

Just ten or so meters from the door, Ned felt his whole body forced down onto the tiles, slamming against them and creating a faint dust cloud. A pained gasp spurted from his lips, splattering over his outstretched arms as they squeaked and skidded across the linoleum. His chin was next to take the impact, crunching his teeth together and causing his jaw to extend and scrape his lip again. This time, it wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but he still felt an immeasurable amount of discomfort and agony from the experience. Laid out on the floor, Ned remained there for a moment, letting the severity of his injuries kick in.

"Ow," he mumbled.

Just then, two sets of hands snagged on his arms and he was hoisted up with struggled grunts and cries. His pink, burning hands were lifted off the floor and he momentarily became weightless as his feet didn't have to stand on anything to keep his fat carcass up. He blinked and looked to both sides. Two of Candy's friends held his arms while Candy was circling around to pick up his feet.

"JESUS!" the girl on his right shouted, "Your brother weighs a fucking TON!"

"Think I don't know that?" Candy asked, gripping his ankles and keeping them tightly held together, "Whenever he trips, you can feel the shockwaves from FLORIDA!"

She picked up his legs, and, as such, his waist. She grunted in frustration and might. "Lifting him is a LOT harder than I thought! Where are we putting him again?"

"Uhh…" the girl on his left hummed. The other stayed silent.

"Home, preferably," Ned muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Candy yelled, jerking his legs and causing the other girls to nearly drop him. He cried out, worried that these girls were tougher than he thought. Come to think of it, they weren't the deadliest of the pack…

"Oh! The closet!" the girl on his right struggled.

"Good idea!" Candy agreed, "Okay! Everybody march in three...two…"

The girls moved a lot faster than Ned anticipated, and their grip was stronger than he realized. Even if he could get away, they would still catch up to him again and force him back into the closet anyway. There really wasn't any easy way out of this.

In what felt like mere seconds, the door to the closet was unlocked and Ned was heaved into the changing room like a heavy rock into a stream. Letting out another booming "OOF!", the door slammed shut and was locked from the outside. Panicked, Ned banged his fists on the metal door and pleaded for release.

"Ha, ha, REAL funny, guys!" he shouted, "NOW LET ME OUT!"

"You shut the fuck up and stay put while we rob this place BLIND!" one of the girls retorted from behind the door. "You can't DO that!" Ned argued, pounding at the metal. The girl laughed while her partner backed her up. "The hell we CAN'T! What are YOU gonna do about it?"

Ned stood up and kicked at the door, and his act was met with a forceful pound against the metal that reverberated all throughout the enclosed structure. Startled, Ned fell backwards on a wire taped onto the floor, and landed on his back. Apparently, standing wasn't an option for him today.

Ned laid there for a while with nothing to do or focus on except the darkness of the room. He began hallucinating strange things in the spots his eyes created. He made out facial structures; eyes, noses, mouths, ears...everything. One in particular looked like the old Foxica that stood onstage ten years ago…

Ned sat up and squinted. He gasped.

It WAS Foxica.

The mangled mess of her, anyway. Only her head and hook remained, the rest of her hung from tight, stringy rope that coiled around the framework of the ceiling. She stared down angrily, in a fury that she couldn't move and was forgotten about for God knows how long. Her ears were reared back and her jaw was crooked, missing teeth here and there and everywhere. Her muzzle had been torn off, revealing the skeleton of her upper jaw with patches of skin still hanging off the metal frame. The hook she originally had clung to her wrist with loose, rusty nails.

Why was she here? Why was she strung up on the ceiling? How did Ned not notice this before? He remembered Ivy was lying down on the floor there in a similar fashion to how he was now. Didn't she see it? Wouldn't she have said something to Ned?

That left only one option.

Someone wanted to fuck with them today.

Ned sat up. He watched the door intensely, hoping something would happen. He couldn't stay there any longer. He knew somebody was watching him.

He crawled to the door, once again pounding on it to try and attract attention. "HELP!" he cried, his fists smashing against the red iron. "HELP! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! SOMEBODY! HEEELP!"

"SHUT UP!" came a scream from the other side, "Or we'll CREAM you when you come back out!"

"You don't understand! There's a robot hanging from the ceiling!"

"Yeah, and?"

A light bulb went off. "Aaaandd...it looks REALLY valuable! Any takers?"

A chorus of laughter. "Nice try. Do you really think we're stupid?"

He groaned. Worth a shot.

"Just...LET ME OUT! I gotta know if my sister's okay!"

"No need to worry! I'm fine!" Candy mocked cheerfully behind the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!" Ned shouted, throwing his weight at the door, "LET ME OUT!"

This went on for some time. To Ned, it felt like an eternity and a half. To the girls outside, it felt similarly long. The shouts from the other side of the building weren't doing so much for them either. It got to the point where two of the girls had to leave and help the third one with Ned's sister. She must have been putting up a fight…

Alone, Ned laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, scared of the robot strung to the ceiling tiles. He knew it couldn't do anything, that it was an old, broken model that was incapable of exerting malice on anybody. But it's eerie gaze was haunting, lifelike, spooky...it was unlike anything Ned ever remembered being afraid of.

It was almost pathetic.

Two minutes later, there was a loud clicking from the outside of the door. Ned sat up, his eyes focused intensely on the exit in the hopes he would be rescued. The tall, red door swung open, and to his shock he saw his mother standing in the doorway with Candy's wrist in her left hand. He could feel the anger radiating off of her eyes, the disappointment in her frown and the disgust in her nose. He checked her chin. Double.

He looked on in panic and gulped. He tugged on his shirt collar. "H-hi, mom!"

"GET. OUT."

Ned obliged, speeding out of the closet faster than he remembered running in his life. Even faster than when he ran from the girls not too long ago. Even faster than when he thought Fred-bare was coming to kill him. Even faster than his own thoughts.

He plowed through the red doors, spilling into the open air, the partly cloudy skies and the beating sun. Outside, the faint heat tapped his skin and the wind blowing through his hair and past his skin as he ran felt great. The perfect end-of-summer weather. He just wished the conditions were better for him to enjoy it.

He wasn't too far from home when he began thinking about Ivy. Where was she? Was she told to go home earlier than Ned? Was she still with their mother? Was she being rebuked? And for what?

Ned shook his sweaty head. All he could do now was go home and hope she was there.

The moment Ned came home, he immediately called out for his sister. "IVY?"

"In here!" came a shaky voice from the kitchen.

Ned ran to the kitchen, totally out of breath, and caught Ivy washing her face and hands at the kitchen sink. She switched off the water and turned to Ned. "Hey, dude! You alright?"

Ned twitched. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I guess…" He raised his hands, his palms facing him. "My palms burn like hell."

"Same here," Ivy agreed, "That black-haired one really got me. She pinned me to the floor and held me there, trying to punch me or hit me with her knee. I headbutted her! It was cool!"

Ned winced, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine! Really!" Ivy assured, wiping her hands on the washcloth adjacent to the sink.

Ned came over. "I don't know if I believe you…" he said. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He swept her bangs up with his hand to reveal a huge lump on her forehead with a deep scratch on it. It was bruised badly.

Ivy twitched. "It's...it's not bad, is it?" she asked.

"N-not really…" Ned replied. He had seen a lot worse in the mirror, but he couldn't get over how wrong it looked on his sister. "Does it hurt?"

"A l'il bit," Ivy answered.

"We need to put ice on that," Ned advised. He noticed they had to use ice a LOT after confrontations with Candy and her friends. Except...this time it was IVY who had the hard time…

"Good idea!" Ivy concurred. She kept a hand on her forehead, cringing for a moment and retracting it then slowly putting it back. She headed for the freezer.

"No, no," Ned insisted, "Go sit on the couch. I'll get the ice bag."

Ivy giggled. "Stupid! That's MY line!"

"Yeah, well, whose bright idea was it to smash their head into someone else's? On purpose?" Ned asked.

Ivy snickered. She rolled her green eyes. "Mine," she groaned.

"That's right. Now go relax. I'll be right there with you."

Ned neglected to tell her about the pounding headache he had. He didn't want her sympathy today.

It felt like she needed his for the moment.

. .

Willow threw open the door not an hour after Ned and Ivy had rested on the sofa. Both of their hearts stopped as soon as they felt the crushing vibration of the front door, and they watched as Candy came in with a hand over her right eye and a pile of clothes under her arm. She shuffled past the siblings without a word or even a glance, going right to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Willow stomped over. She planted her feet in the carpet right in front of the television set. Her face read nothing but pure anger and frustration. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, squishing excess skin on top of excess skin. She huffed a furious breath.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" she asked rather calmly. She must have already blown her stack at Candy and her friends.

Ned and Ivy exchanged worried glances. "S-sorry?" Ivy tried.

"SORRY doesn't even begin to cover it!" Willow snapped. Nope, she still had plenty of bite in her.

"W-we won't do it again?" Ned attempted.

"Getting there," Willow snarled.

The siblings looked at each other again. What was she getting at?

"We PROMISE not to do it again?" Ivy asked.

"AND YOU'D BETTER FUCKING **KEEP** THAT PROMISE, OKAY!?"

Their eyes simultaneously widened. "Y-yes, mom!" Ned weakly replied.

Willow huffed again, sweeping her hand through her hair. She stormed off to her own room, grumbling furiously to herself. The door to her room slammed shut, and everything in the house went quiet except for the noise of the shower running in the bathroom.

The siblings continued to awkwardly watch TV for the next few hours, not motivated to do anything else for fear that something may happen to them. They didn't want to make their mother angrier than she was. This was already the angriest she'd been in a whole week! Ned could only imagine what she said to CANDY…

Time seemed to crawl by, slither on like an inchworm; covering ground, but definitely not at a noticeable pace. The images on the television screen flickered with invisible static, the day changed from balmy sun to gorgeous sunset, and both siblings stayed put for the whole time.

Time.

The most evil torture device.

Throughout the period, Ned kept thinking to himself, _Confess! Confess already, you idiot! You've gotta know! You've gotta know! You've GOTTA know what she thinks about you! She's RIGHT HERE! DO something!_

But nothing ever happened. He just sat there, occasionally hiding a boner because Ivy was right next to him and weird thoughts kept popping into his head. Mostly situations that would never happen, something right out of those books Ned had hidden under his bed.

Eventually, Ned realized the shower had stopped. He wondered how long ago Candy had finished her shower and how long he hadn't noticed.

He stood up. "I'll be right back," he said, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom."

"Okay!" Ivy replied, "I'll be here!"

Ned quickly excused himself, getting to the bathroom and doing his business, washed his hands and leapt out. He was walking down the hall to the living room when he heard a familiar noise...one he just recently tried to forget.

The teen gulped and headed towards the door belonging to his older sister's room. He reluctantly got closer to the room and realized the door was slightly open.

Again.

"Oh, no," Ned moaned, "Not again…"

He peered past the door, squinting and pushing it forward slightly so he could see better. Just past it was Candy, once again masturbating on her bed. This time, she wasn't totally naked; she was wearing a shirt, but that was where her wardrobe ended. Every other bit of her was all skin and hair, blotched blonde with her natural color soaking through. Her fingers rubbed sensually against her lips, going a bit tougher than yesterday. Listening closely, Ned realized the whispering wasn't just moaning; Candy was swearing under her breath, cursing like a sailor who just stubbed his toe.

Ned sighed. He felt his dick harden just listening to her soft voice utter such vulgarities while her hands worked on her body. He looked down, seeing the fly of his pants pointing outward, and it was at that moment he remembered he hadn't masturbated all day once again.

His back met the wall and he allowed his ass to slide down to the carpet. He pulled down the front of his pants and his cock sprang out, wobbling and staying stiff. His hand met the rod, and he began to masturbate to Candy's weak, adorable cries as she penetrated herself. As his fingers wrapped around his length just below the tip, he felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly drowned in his lust.

"You've done this once," Ned told himself, jerking rapidly, shaking his head of contrary thoughts, "You can do it again. Just don't get caught."

Everything around Ned seemed to disappear, the only things left existing being his hand, his cock, and Candy's ceaseless moans as she tried to finish. She sounded close. Ned tried to imagine her thin, gentle fingers caressing her pussy, stroking it and digging in her digits like shovel into fresh soil. He imagined her bending her fingers inside her vagina and reacting with a pleasured cry, a soft "FUCK!" and a shaky sigh. He imagined her open mouth, releasing dribbles of spit because she was too involved to swallow. He imagined her deep brown eyes...those pools of darkness, rippling with intensity, arousal, ecstasy. He imagined her free hand, if she had one, reaching up underneath the hem of her shirt and groping her breasts, squeezing them in her palm and teasing her fat, pink nipples. He imagined her spreading the lips, taking her fingers out and tasting her precious liquids, dragging those soaked digits over her tongue before inserting them back where they apparently belonged. All the while letting his hand grip and throttle his cock, moving faster by the minute in the hope he would burst.

Sure, he still felt a little guilty. Masturbating to his older sister wasn't any harmless task. And he knew this would probably have adverse and irrevocable effects on his psyche, most likely putting him in the local prison in a few years. But he reminded himself that this was just an act of lust and no other motivation besides needing something to get off to. He wasn't planning on becoming a rapist or a sexual predator. Besides, he wasn't even that fond of Candy.

His heart belonged to Ivy.

You know, if she even wanted it to begin with.

His mouth dry with heaving pants and his forehead sopping with stray droplets of sweat, he felt his release imminent. His legs vibrated with twitches. His free hand felt shaky. Tingles shot through his spine and nervousness attacked his brain. His other hand moved faster than an electronic rabbit, trying desperately to get him to cum. At this point, he was so worked up that his precum may as well have been a droplet of sweat rolling down the head of his penis.

Keeping a good ear on his sister, he concentrated heavily on her soft moans and tried once again to imagine her fingers rubbing against her most sensitive area while she chanted countless vulgarities under her breath, some Ned hadn't even heard of yet. His final moment was him imagining he was with her; what he would do to her if he was there and how she would respond to him. The moment his fingers entered her pussy was the moment he tensed up and relaxed in one of the most intense orgasms he remembered having in a long time. Cum dripped down his knuckles like melted cheese and some stray droplets rested on the deep gray carpet, soaking into the fibers. He kept going for a few moments, prolongedly relaxing his hand and enjoying himself while listening to his sister try to schlick one out. He put his head back against the wall and sighed happily.

"GOD, I'm fucked up…" he moaned. "Well, at least I come by it honestly."

He continued to wipe off his hand by sticking it in between his sock and his ankle and stood back up. Still a little shaky, he turned to head back to the living room. He nearly jumped straight out of his skin when he saw Ivy looking right at him from the end of the hallway.

"Oh, shit…" Ned gasped. He felt his heart stop pumping, crawl out of his chest and sink into the floor. "How...how much of that did you see?..." he asked, not moving anything except his mouth.

"Of what?" Ivy asked, "I just got here!" She looked at him for some time, then her confused face crafted into a sly grin. "What'd you dooooo?" She sang, putting her hands to her hips.

"N-nothing!" Ned defied, "Be quiet!"

"Why?" Ivy asked in a hushed tone, "What's going on? Why are we being quiet?"

"SHUT UP!" Ned hissed, backing against the wall again. He pointed to the door. "Candy's masturbating in there!"

Ivy shook her head. "WHAT?"

"I said, Candy's masturbating in there!" Ned repeated. He prodded at the door, opening the crack in it a bit wider for prying eyes. "See for yourself!"

Ivy snickered. "Oh, I GOTTA see this!" she giggled. She peeked in, hands against the wall and the door. She bounced back in a startled gasp. She covered her mouth in an uncontrollable chortle. "This is PRICELESS!" she whispered, clearly giddy. She peeked in again.

"Ivy! Come on!" Ned groaned, grabbing her shoulder, "Give her some privacy!"

Ivy snickered again and looked back at her brother. "What do you care? I thought you hated her!"

"I do!" Ned lied. His cheeks began heating up.

Ivy gestured for him to come over. "Then come look! This is GOLD!" she giggled, putting her hand back on her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Ned grunted and pushed Ivy aside enough for him to see. He gulped as he witnessed Candy masturbating yet again. Except this time it was a shit-ton more awkward because Ivy was watching with him. Luckily, his boner was disappearing, so he didn't have to worry about getting another erection anytime soon, but that didn't make this any less awkward. But...something about Ivy's stifled laughter was contagious. The outrageousness of the situation and the accompaniment of Ivy's contagious giggles were kind of amusing paired together. Ned found himself trying to keep his composure, too, leaning against the door with his sister leaning into him to see past his shoulder.

He blushed. Her chest was squishing against his back.

Suddenly, Ivy snorted. Ned's eyes widened in horror as Candy immediately reacted to the noise. Her head perked up and her fingers stopped moving. Nervously, she looked at the crack in the door. "H-hello?" she called, "W-who's out there!?"

Both siblings stayed as quiet as possible.

"Ned, I swear to god, if that's YOU…"

Ned began cautiously backing up, not wanting to irritate the beast within the cavern. Ivy, on the other hand, threw herself at the door and burst in. All Ned could hear was Candy's panicked squeal and Ivy's overconfident "SURPRISE, BITCH!" as she leapt into the room. Staring in, Candy held a pillow over herself with her face completely red and her legs crossed. Three of her fingers were still moist, and they made tiny stains as they latched onto the pillow.

"IVY, YOU BASTARD!" Candy shrieked, "GET OUT! I'M NOT DRESSED!"

"We know! We saw you masturbating!" Ned called out from the other side of the house.

Just like that, all the color drained from Candy's face. She tensed up, her grip tightening on the pillow. "You...YOU SICK PERVERTED FREAKS! I OUGHTTA…"

"Before you finish that sentence, let me remind you that mom would totally kick your ass if you did anything to us again!" Ivy teased, walking backwards out of her room.

Candy huffed angrily and stood up, throwing the pillow to the ground. She must not have cared that she was bottomless anymore…

"THIS IS **NOT**! **OVER**!" Candy shouted, slamming the door in front of Ivy. The house rattled on impact, leaving the pictures on the walls shifting by the nails.

Unphased, Ivy began cracking up. She bent over, turning to Ned, laughing hysterically. She clutched her stomach and slapped her knee, shaking from the intense laughter she heaved from her lungs.

It was a bit difficult for Ned to find this funny at first, but one look at Ivy's face was enough to get him laughing, too. They settled onto the floor, letting each other's laughs fuel one another's joy and taking in every moment of their short-lived victory.

Finally, Ned sat up. "Oooh, MAN!" he giggled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I've been meaning to get her back like that for YEARS!"

"TELL me about it!" Ivy laughed, "Let's see her try and live THIS one down!"

"Hey, should you go tell her friends or should I?" Ned asked.

"Why not both of us at the same time?" Ivy suggested, "HEY! You guys'll never guess what WE saw CANDY doing!"

"HERSELF!" Ned finished.

"ExACTly!" Ivy laughed.

. . .

Dinner was plentiful and delicious, especially to Ned. The poor teen hadn't eaten any large meals since yesterday, which was basically a bowl of cereal. Sure, he had a quick piece of toast this morning, but that was pretty much it. Breakfast was important, but it wasn't the ONLY meal of the day. And Ned ate like he hadn't seen food in weeks.

Then his mother started a conversation. "So! How are you feeling about turning sixteen tomorrow, honey?"

Ned swallowed. "Kinda weird. I don't feel any different, and I'm not really excited for my birthday."

"That sucks!" Ivy said, "You always used to get excited whenever your birthday was coming!"

"Yeah, well, there's nothin' special about THIS one," Ned replied as he shovelled in another mouthful of food.

"Well, anyway! I hope you enjoy your birthday tomorrow, big guy!" Willow said, reaching over and scruffing Ned's hair. He chuckled. "We don't even have that much stuff planned!"

"That's true," Willow agreed, "But keep in mind this is the last event EVER hosted at Fred-bare's Strip Club! It's a monumental moment in the club's history!"

"Calm down," Candy groaned, "It's just a birthday. We're just gonna be-"

"YOU SHUT UP," Willow retorted, her tone immediately turning angered, "I've dealt with you enough today. I'm sick of your attitude. Now FIX it and behave yourself at Ned's party tomorrow! OKAY?"

She grunted. "Yes, MOM."

. .

"Hello?"

" _Hey! It's Faith. Are we still attending that party tomorrow?_ "

"Oh, yeah. I have a plan for my brother…"

" _OOH! Does it involve the robot?_ "

"...Yes."

" _SWEET! See you there, lollipop!_ "

.

Ned didn't fall asleep as quickly as he wanted. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling and seeing the image of the busted Foxica hanging from thin, scratchy ropes. Her soulless, empty eyes and her gaping maw, reared back in silent terror or quiet fury. Her dusty fur and the missing fabric over her metal muzzle. The way her hook dangled from the ceiling, swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, like a hypnotist's pocket watch. Indeed, Ned was hypnotized, but he was totally unphased at the same time. His eyes followed the non-existent hook until his lids closed themselves and all worries about Candy and her restrained enragement at Ned and Ivy dissipated into the recesses of his psyche.

He woke up to Plushie holding his head in her lap, gently caressing his hair with her right paw. He blinked, looked up, and gave Plushie a warm smile.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted.

Plushie giggled. "Hi, Ned!" she replied, putting her paw down.

Ned lifted his torso off of Plushie's lap, albeit reluctantly, and turned himself around. His hands quickly met her bra and tore it off her chest.

"Woah!" Plushie giggled, letting the bra slide off her green, fuzzy arms, "Hey! Don't you wanna talk first?"

"Fuck first, talk later," Ned summarized, leaning in to playfully bite her neck.

"Well, we don't have to wait!" Plushie said, slipping off her panties, "We can talk while fucking! You can do that, right?"

"I think so," Ned responded, taking his mouth off of her neck. He let her strip off his pajamas, and he had his cock inside of her in seconds.

"So!" Plushie moaned, "W-what's up?"

"Well...I kinda masturbated to Candy AGAIN today…" Ned replied, beginning a steady pace and holding onto her left leg.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Plushie cried, "Ah! Harder!"

"Yeah, again," Ned confirmed, increasing his exerted force, "But today, IVY came over!"

Plushie gasped. "D-did she see you...with your…c-cock out?"

"No. Thank GOD," Ned established, "She just came over to see what I was up to. And then she and I looked in Candy's room and watched her masturbate for, like, a minute…"

"O-oh, man!" Plushie grunted, trying to maintain a steady voice while Ned's length penetrated her, "Th-then what happened?"

"Then, Ivy laughs so hard into her hand that she SNORTS," he continued, "And then Candy finds out we've been watching her. So after asking if anybody was there, Ivy BURSTS IN like a madwoman and scares the shit out of Candy!"

Plushie laughed. "Fuck! That's kinda funny!"

"Yeah, but now I think Candy wants to get revenge on me," Ned countered, "And even worse, on IVY. What if she does something to us? I mean, my birthday party's tomorrow."

"At this point, I'd suggest faking an illness," Plushie moaned, "But I don't know if anyone would believe it. You n-need to get out of that party!"

"I need to run away is what I need!" Ned argued, "Getting out of the party is the LEAST of my worries! She can still try to kill us at home!"

"N-not if she doesn't have the balls to face up to your m-mom!" Plushie uttered through her pleasured sighs.

"I guess," Ned agreed, "But what if she still tries to pull something anyway? What if I'm fucked no matter what?"

"Well, it's like I always say, Ned," Plushie gasped through her whimpers, "Take risks! S-speaking of which...ahh! Have you...t-told Ivy you love her yet?"

"I wanted to! Honestly, I would have if I could! But all the time I was with her, my mind was a blank! I couldn't find a moment where I wasn't distracted or the time was just right! I...I couldn't…"

"Ned…" Plushie interrupted, putting her hands on his face, "Come on! You have to be honest! Don't wait for the perfect moment, seize one and tell her! Y'know? M-make it your own personal birthday present!"

"Oh, yeah," Ned replied sarcastically, "I'd LOVE a searing hot, steaming bowl of my baby sister's rejection as celebration of my sixteenth anniversary of being born!"

"J-just a suggestion," Plushie moaned, taking her hands off of Ned's chubby jaw.

Ned felt his freezing, angered mindset melt. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just...I know I keep talking about this. I know nothing's changed. I know I SHOULD say something. But what can I do? I don't want her rejection, but there's a chance she loves me back! She was even talking about me in the Strip Club today, saying how much fun I was to be around…"

"S-see?" Plushie whined, "FUCK! Sh-she DOES have feelings for you!"

"What if it's a feeling of family?" Ned asked, "And not of actual love?"

"You won't knOOOW!" Plushie reared her head back in a short scream. Ned must have hit a good spot. "S-sorry! Y-you won't know u-unless you tell her!"

Ned sighed. "You're right. I'm gonna tell her tomorrow after my party. I'll take her into my room and I'll finally tell her I love her."

"Atta boy!" Plushie praised, feeling close to climax, "Oooh! Shut up! I-I'm about to cum!"

"Me, too!" Ned panted. He kept the forceful pace he had before, still holding onto Plushie's leg with both arms. His waist and torso shook with every impact. Sweat beads formed around his forehead. His hands, cheeks, and feet had all turned bright pink. He shut his brown eyes tight, letting his sense of touch and overwhelming arousal do the rest. With his penis still only half-inside of Plushie, he still managed to drive her into another gasping, toe-curling orgasm. Her panicked, wide-open frown shifted into a pleasured grin, dribbling with a puny drop of saliva down her chin. She let out a satisfactory "Ooooohhhh yeeaaahhh…." as her toes uncurled and her tension disappeared. Ned continued thrusting for a minute longer until he came himself. He pulled out after his orgasm, his cock still hard as stone.

"Ahh...that was awesome!" Plushie moaned, "I swear, this gets better every time!"

Ned chuckled. "Yeah, you really seem to enjoy it. You in heat or something?"

Plushie giggled. "Sure. Whatever you wanna call it! It's your dream, you know!"

"I know," Ned acknowledged, "I just wanna make sure I'm not confused about anything."

"I know just as much as you do, dude," Plushie replied with a smile. Her right hand snuck between her thighs and dug into her pussy. "I'm not really any better at this sex thing than you. Sorry!" She shrugged and pulled out her fingers, coated with Ned's semen. She popped them into her mouth and sucked on them, her shiny, plastic eyes on Ned.

"Yeah, alright," Ned sighed. "I hope I'm good enough."

Plushie stuck out a paw and placed it on Ned's shoulder. She took her fingers out of her mouth. "TRUST me, you'll be FINE," she affirmed, sticking her fingers back into her mouth.

Ned half-smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Plushie flashed a smile as well. "Anytime," she replied.

The light in the corridor flickered. Looking up, Ned watched as the light fixture exploded in sparks and the whole hall went dark. Plushie's fuzzy form was swallowed by the blackness taking up the hallway, enveloping everything else with it. Within the bat of an eyelash, the only thing left visible in the corridor was the square patch of light provided by the moon outside the window above the chair. Even then, a strange darkness began covering the window, murdering the very last piece of light Ned had.

Then he blinked. He was back in the bedroom.

And on the bed.

Still naked, he propped himself up with his elbows and heaved a deep breath. He plopped onto his back in a resting state. "Okay! Who's next?" he asked, clapping his hands together and rubbing them as if plotting something. His hands were strangely dry.

"Not me."

Ned froze. He looked around the room, mid-stretch, hoping to find the source of the answer he received. He rested his arms. "H-hello?"

There wasn't an answer. But he wanted to hear the voice again. Not only did he want to make sure he was sane, but the voice was smooth and warm and reassuring. Regardless of its message.

"Hello?" Ned called again.

Suddenly, from underneath him, an enormous figure formed and crawled out from the bed, violently bucking and shifting the bed frame and everything on top - including Ned. He cried out as he fell back, watching the colossal creature slither out from underneath the bed, digging and clawing. It stood up and turned around, revealing its face and body. She blinked her red eyes and they fixated themselves in their sockets.

Ned gasped. The creature was obviously female, with breasts and an obvious camel toe digging into her ripped jean shorts. She was a yellow bear with brown fur dotting several areas on her body including her muzzle, fingertips, and her belly. She wore a purple top hat and bow tie along with a white tank top. Her eyes glowed red and her small black nose perched on her snout like a lion on a rock. Her mouth was full of sharp teeth; two rows of them. Each tooth was curled inwards like a shark and had deep red roots jutting out from her tar-black gums. Her ears poked out on the sides of her head, flopping and resting intermittently like fish on a dock. Below her neck was a stunning sight of perfect curves and a smooth stomach. Her fingertips ended in claws, each long enough to rival that of the fingers they belonged to respectively. On her stomach was a grim smile, made clear by the ten teeth jutting out from underneath a huge flap of skin beneath her tank top. Under that was a pair of thick hips and smooth legs travelling down to her massive feet. Ned traced and retraced her body with his eyes.

He rubbed them. "F-FRED-BARE!?"

"Don't get any ideas, Ned," Fred-bare interrupted, holding up a finger and putting her other hand on her hip, "I'm not gonna be here for long. I just wanted to warn you."

"About what?" Ned inquired, sitting back up.

"Ned, you have to listen CLOSELY to me. Okay?" Fred-bare asked, sitting herself down on the foot of the bed. She perched her hands on the sides to keep her posture straight. "Tomorrow, at your party, you need to be as careful as you possibly can. Be wary. Be watchful. Be suspicious of everyTHING and everyBODY."

Ned squinted. "And just why should I believe YOU?"

"Because I KNOW that something is gonna go wrong tomorrow," Fred-bare explained. Her ears twitched. "It's like a cloud. It's tangible. It's rancid. It's...it's not something I want around me." She turned her head and sighed. "Look...you have no reason to believe me. You just MET me. And if you think I'm crazy and you don't wanna believe me…"

"Is this about Candy?" Ned inquired, raising a pointed finger, "Because I already know she's gonna try to pull something tomorrow. There's no-"

"You DON'T UNDERSTAND," Fred-bare shouted, forcefully grabbing onto Ned's arms, "This is not your average everyday joke that she's going to play on you! She's FURIOUS! She wants to KILL you!"

"But she wouldn't!" Ned defied, "She said herself that she doesn't hate me!"

"You BELIEVE that!?" Fred-bare yelled, her eyes pulsing red, "She's playing you like a fiddle! She's lulling you into a false sense of security so you won't suspect her evil intentions!"

Ned stopped. He looked into Fred-bare's sad, soft eyes. Their intensity lessened. "B-but...she's not THAT cruel...is she?"

"She bullied you for fourteen years!" Fred-bare buttressed, "And you think that a change of heart THIS sudden is one hundred percent real? Take off your rose-colored glasses and LOOK, Ned! This is your common sense speaking! I've got you tight in my grip telling you not to trust her! LISTEN TO ME!" She shook him lightly with every word, taking Ned aback.

He gulped. "I...I don't know what to think…"

Fred-bare took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself down. "Okay...look. You don't have to take my advice. You don't have to listen to me at ALL. I'm not even gonna fuck you, I just wanted to let you know that whatever's gonna happen tomorrow is NOT a situation I want to see you in." She took her hands off Ned's arms, then caressed one under his chin. "I worry about you, kiddo."

Ned chuckled nervously. "You have a reason to," he replied, "If I die, YOU die."

"It's not even THAT!" Fred-bare explained, "It's...it's just that...you've made all of these friends and done so many things. You've won so many games and seen so many sights. I just think it would be such a waste if you died and all of that was for naught."

Ned shrugged. "Hey. That was all worthless anyway. I'm gonna die someday!"

"I just don't want that day to be tomorrow," Fred-bare sighed. She gazed right at him. "Tomorrow is supposed to be another day. What's another day if today ends here?"

Ned released a stressed breath through his nose. It came out as a pitiful wheeze. "I know what you mean," he agreed. He aimed his gaze at hers, and she looked away. "I promise to be careful tomorrow. I swear on it."

Fred-bare gave him a half-smile. "Good. I'm glad I got to you before it was too late," she said. She stood up, and for a quick moment, Ned got a glorious angle of her ass. She turned around, her hands convened over her crotch.

"Well," she said, "I'm going, I guess. I have nothing left to do here. I'm not gonna cease to exist or anything, you can bring me back whenever."

"I know," Ned told her, smiling.

"Well...anyway. Someone told me to give this to you," she said, digging something out of her pocket. She pulled it out and placed it in Ned's now outstretched hands.

It was a lemon.

"Uhh…" Ned hummed bewilderedly, "...Thanks?"

"Don't ask. Somebody said they wanted lemons." She waved her hand as if to present the lemon to a fascinated audience. "Ta-daaa."

Ned looked down at the piece of fruit. Then he looked up. Fred-bare had disappeared.

"Well!" Ned placed the lemon on a nightstand beside the bed. "Some going-away gift. I would have preferred some nice melons or, at the very least, some limes, but I guess a lemon will do."

He laid back down on the bed and rested for some time. Thoughts of the encounter kept coming to him. Why was Fred-bare here? Did it have to do with seeing her at the Strip Club that day? And why did she seem so anxious? How could she tell Ned was going to be badly hurt the next day? Why was she so adamant that he shouldn't trust his own sister who just ripped off her mask of malice and revealed her face of friendliness? Sure, he admitted he and Ivy had watched her masturbate. But that was no reason for a death penalty!

He rolled onto his side. He blew out a long breath, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. He felt played. He felt like Candy turned him into a record and stuck him onto the phonograph needle, playing his torment over and over, scratching him however she wanted and eventually breaking him in half.

Ned shivered. What if she was nice, though? What if she really DID have good intentions and she didn't want to hurt Ned anymore? Even IF she was mad that he and Ivy were watching her finger herself, she would have at least wanted to kill IVY for breaking in like that! Not Ned, who was clearly walking away and tried not to look involved in the scenario. Besides, he had already taken the fall for her once before, that one time in his room. The time where she "stomped on him". It was almost perfect proof that she wasn't malicious! But what if Fred-bare was right, and she was just faking him out so he would feel more confident around her during his final days so she could outwardly strike at any given time?

It was so confusing. Ned just wanted this to stop happening, or for him to stop thinking about it. All it did was draw paradoxes in his mind, fractals that kept going infinitely without any clear end in sight. Every fact folded in on itself and formed a new theory, and in turn THOSE facts were crushed and yet ANOTHER theory was created. Nothing settled Ned's mind. Everything was just too much to take in.

Then his thoughts were interrupted. A small tap at the closet doors.

"E-excuse me?" came a timid, high-pitched voice.

Ned sat up, immediately alert. He looked towards the closet. "Hello?" he called.

A sharp, slender hook peeked through the closet doors and pushed two of them open. Following the hook was a base with rusty nails poking out of it, then a furry, red wrist, and then an arm, and a shoulder…

"Foxica?" Ned asked.

"Hi," Foxica called back. She pushed the doors aside faster now, knowing Ned saw her coming. She nervously stepped out and approached the foot of his bed.

Unexpectedly, Ned jumped forward and wrapped the anxious fox in a hug. She startled, unsure of how to respond to such a sudden act of trust and love.

"Uhh…" she mumbled. "Th-thanks…"

"I am SO glad you're back!" Ned gushed, "I missed you!"

Foxica laughed nervously. "Why? I fucking RAPED you the last time I saw you, and now you're hugging me and saying you missed me?"

Ned retracted for a moment, kneeling on the bed. "Foxica...look. I know what it's like to feel like a puppet. I know your pain. I understand your struggles. And I don't want you to feel like you're being manipulated anymore." He wrapped her in a hug again. "I want you to feel free."

Foxica gulped. She slowly began to wrap her thick, muscle-toned arms around Ned's torso. She felt a tear well in her eye, but chose to keep it locked inside of her. She didn't want to show weakness again.

"Th-thank you…" Foxica sighed shakily. She sounded genuine this time.

They parted. They looked into each other's eyes. Ned put his thumb towards her face and wiped away the huge tear collected in her eye. She smiled. She forced a chuckle.

"You really DO care about me," she said softly.

Ned shrugged. "Of course I do. You remind me of Candy," he explained. "And what I just said to you, I'd say right to her face. She's in a tough place right now, too. Her friends won't let her do what she wants. I'm sure she feels exactly like you."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead softly against hers. "I care about her," he said, "And I care about you."

Foxica blushed. She shut her eyes, feeling her sadness collect in her throat, feeling the golf ball in her esophagus plug up her breathing. She wanted so badly to look strong, to show Ned she wasn't some big, hulking crybaby. But in the end, she finally gave in and let her tears stream down her cheeks. She felt Ned's thumb stroke away every tear, gently brushing away every single one of her pangs of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know."

It took some time before Foxica stopped crying and collected herself. The whole time, Ned held her, assuring her everything was okay and that she wasn't to be manipulated again. The sadness was overwhelming, so much so that eventually she just ran out of tears. Every single tear she shed felt like a drip of agony, a droplet of fury, a bead of frustration and a lack of self-forgiveness. After some time, every one of her problems faded with her tears.

She placed her hand on Ned's. She forced a smile. "Thank you, Ned."

"My pleasure."

Foxica kept a genuine smile. Her blushed remained as well. "Speaking of pleasure...I want to try again." She looked away. "Do...do I get another chance?"

Ned smiled warmly. "Of course, Foxica," he said.

"Do I have to be your slave this time?"

Ned chuckled. "No. We're equals. Nobody has to be anybody's slave."

"Good," Foxica replied, wiping her bony muzzle. She sniffed and rubbed her eye, momentarily taking her hand off of Ned's. He took the opportunity to crawl back onto the bed and beckoned for Foxica to follow suit. She did, getting onto the bed on her hand and knees, trying her hardest trying not to rip the covers with her hook. She unsteadily came closer to Ned, close enough for their noses to touch. Ned wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, a simple peck albeit, but a kiss nonetheless.

Foxica licked her lips. "I would have hoped you'd improved on your kissing…"

Ned rolled his eyes. "Forget it. What did you want to do first?"

"Oh, forget what **I** want…" Foxica told him, crawling backwards till the tip of her nose touched the tip of his cock. "I still feel like I need to compensate for that terrible thing I did. Allow me…"

Foxica's hand and hook met underneath her chest and she promptly put it over Ned's length, encasing it in her breasts. Holding them together with her elbows, she made sure she had a good grip on him, then began moving her torso up and down. Immediately upon feeling it, Ned released a loud moan and laid back down on the bed. Slightly amused, Foxica chuckled to herself while continuing to titfuck Ned. Her soft, cushion-like tits rubbed together slowly but effectively, undeniably stimulating the teen.

"Ahhh...th-that feels amazing, Foxie…" Ned managed. His hands were gripping the covers tightly enough to make his knuckles pale.

Foxica blinked, keeping an amused smile. "I'm not done yet!" she sang. She opened her mouth and let her tongue drip out, gray and wet and long. The whole thing must have been as long as Ned's waistline. She let it slip between her tits and wrap around Ned's cock, masturbating it while massaging it with her breasts.

It didn't take long at all for Ned to cum. The overwhelming stimulation of the tight yet slippery grip of her tongue and her soft, fuzzy breasts all convened into a sample of semen rivaling the size of any wad Ned produced while awake. He let her tongue jerk him for a few more seconds while he recovered, keeping his cock stimulated for later use. He laid there, his head back in a wide open smile and his eyes almost crossed.

"Hehe!" Foxica giggled, "You look like one of those girls from those books under your bed when she gets fucked stupid!" She removed her breasts and let her tongue sop up the mess.

"M-maybe...because I WAS fucked stupid," Ned panted. "Man...I must've been fucked stupid a LONG time ago…"

Foxica swallowed what she gathered on her tongue, slipping it into her mouth. She aimed her seductive gaze at Ned. "I hope you don't think I'm done or anything!" she said smoothly, "Far from it! In fact…" She got on her hand and knees again, crawling till the tip of her nose met the tip of Ned's. "...I could go another couple of rounds if your dick can handle it!"

Ned smiled confidently. This sounded like a line given by a fox who was bent on getting sex regardless of the price she had to pay. But this was coming from a girl who was totally innocent, driven by strings she didn't have access to to regain control of her own life. Something about the conflictions was oddly erotic.

Ned loved it.

"Oh, I can handle it!" Ned replied, putting his hands on Foxica's back and sliding them down to her ass. He quickly squeezed it in his palms before pushing her waist down onto his. In the brief moment his tip met her clit, she winced.

"Gentle, right?"

Foxica blushed and gulped. "Mm-hmm!"

Ned lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and soon after felt Foxica's delicate folds envelop his length. She gasped, barely ready to take it all at once. She bit her bottom lip. Her hand gripped the covers as Ned had earlier. Her breaths were shaky. Her blush was becoming more prominent by the second. But she wanted it so bad…

Ned carefully continued to slide himself into her, putting his hands on her thighs and attempting to slowly grind more into her pussy. She kept moaning, most likely from pleasure, but also probably because it hurt a little bit.

"Do you want me to go any slower?" Ned asked, hoping the answer was no.

"N-no," Foxica moaned, "Th-this feels really good, the way you're doing it. Keep going."

Ned nodded, immediately obliging to Foxica's order. He finally ground another inch into her, then stopped when Foxica decided it was enough or when she stopped swearing under her breath. She began thrusting weakly, moving as slowly as she had before, then shortly after unexpectedly sped up. Her lips began picking up more friction, and as such more pleasure along with it. Ned felt a rush of relief, like he had lost ten pounds off of his shoulders. He wouldn't have to pretend to like her agonizing speed. But inside, he felt kind of bad because he knew that wasn't what she liked and he promised to please a girl any way she wanted.

"F-Foxica?" he asked through moans, "Did you wanna slow down?"

"No," Foxica replied quickly. She left it at that, letting her reared ears and her whines of ecstasy fill in the blanks.

They spent a good ten more minutes having sex, huffing and gasping and moaning and sighing and cursing. Every fleshy impact of their thighs ended with a pleasured breath from either partner or a swear from Foxica, most often a drawn-out "fuck!" or "shit!", almost in a rhythm or a pattern. It was never both at the same time, and neither Ned nor Foxica kept track of how many times the rhythm repeated, but in the end it all came down to Foxica cumming first in a loud, passionate orgasm, and then her keeping the pattern for another minute to help Ned finish. She went as fast as she could possibly go without it being too uncomfortable just for him, and let him cum inside of her.

Foxica lifted her hips and Ned's cock flopped out, deflated and soaked in his own jizz. She let herself fall onto her side, belly-up, beside Ned. Momentarily recovering from their intercourse, they simply enjoyed each other's company without saying a word in between.

All Ned remembered was Foxica leaning in to kiss him, and then he was jolted awake.

. . . .

"Ned! Ned, are you up?"

Ned sprang up. He scrambled out of bed and ran to his dresser. "I'm up! I'm up!" he chanted, clearly in a panicked state.

"Ned! Chill out, man! It's me, Candy!"

Ned stopped what he was doing. All color drained from his face. "Uh, shit…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm not playing bad guy this time," she whispered. She came into his room and sat herself on the bed. She beckoned for Ned to sit with her.

Nervously, Ned gulped and obeyed his sister. He shuffled over and plopped his wide bottom onto the messy comforter and sheets. His hands met his mouth and his teeth gnawed at the skin surrounding his nails.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday early, Ned," Candy whispered, brushing a lock of blonde hair to the side. Her voice was soft and sweet, it reminded him of when he was younger and his mother spoke to him with such benevolence in her tone. He definitely wasn't used to hearing such a nostalgic tone coming from Candy.

"Thanks," Ned replied. He didn't really know how else to respond.

"You're welcome." Candy scruffed his hair gently, letting near invisible flakes of dandruff drift from his head to the floor. "By the way, just in case you're worried about it, I'm not mad that you saw me masturbate yesterday."

Ned blinked. A volcanic blush ignited on his cheeks. "Uh…"

"If anybody, I'm mad at IVY," she continued, knowing what she said was too awkward for him to build on alone, "SHE'S the one who burst into my room."

"Oh…" Ned looked away from Candy. He just couldn't force his eyes onto her.

"And also, it's kind of like karma," Candy added, shifting so one leg rested atop the other, "'Cause, when I was under your bed, I saw all those books you have hidden under there. It's only fair you catch me rubbin' one out after that."

Ned felt his cheeks singe at the words "those books". NOW he faced her. His hands met her arm. "PLEASE don't tell mom or Ivy!"

Candy chuckled. "ReLAX, Ned! I wasn't gonna tell ANYone! Your secrets are safe with me!"

Ned's worried frown remained. He looked like he was thinking back to something he heard once before. "I...I don't know if I believe you."

Candy's expression saddened. "You...you don't trust me?"

"For all I know, you're tricking me again," Ned explained in a hushed tone, "Just so you can get in more kicks and the sting will hurt more!"

Candy was momentarily taken aback. "Ned…" she struggled for words. "Ned, I KNOW I just recently told you I was faking it, but you HAVE to believe me! You're the only one I have left! Ned, my own MOM hates me now, and it's my own fault! You're the only one I can confide in anymore!"

Candy gulped back a golf ball. Her face was beginning to look pink and her eyeballs reddened. Her chest spasmed. "You don't think I'm worthy of being trusted?"

"Candy…" Ned tried to say something comforting, but he had to confront this beast without thinking. He needed to get answers, and the answers he wanted.

"Honestly? I don't know if I DO trust you," Ned admitted flatly.

Candy's lip quivered. Her eyes were closing. "Dude...that hurts. Like, that **really** stings." She undid her legs and placed her elbows on her thighs, leaning forward. She sniffed.

"It just feels so...WEIRD," Ned managed, "So FORCED. Like, you were my complete enemy one day and the next you're hoping I'll trust you to keep the secret of stashing porn under my bed? What kind of logic is that?"

"Look, I know it sounds fucking stupid," Candy stammered, "But I NEED you to at least pretend you trust me."

"Why?" Ned asked, crossing his arms with a glare in his eyes.

"Because I'm SICK OF IT, NED!" Candy blurted, "Because I'm SICK of ALWAYS being in this constant loop of people being too scared of me to want anything to do with me! I don't wanna be that person anymore! And you're the only person **I** trust to keep this secret because I KNOW I can trust you!" She took hold of Ned's arms, grabbing on but not tightly. "Please! At least trust me enough to confide in me this ONE thing! I'm BEGGING you!"

Ned gulped. The sarcastic side of him wanted to respond with something like "What is this? Some pity party? Do you need a pat on the head or something?" But the other side of him, the more sensible side, replied with a "I mean...I GUESS I trust you well enough…"

But another answer exited his mouth.

"This is because of your friends, isn't it?"

Candy let go of Ned and forced a tear back. She nodded.

He sighed. "You're being controlled and manipulated, aren't you?"

Another nod with an additional "Mm-hmm."

Ned adjusted himself and sat both of his legs on the bed. He placed his hands between them on the sheets. "Look. I know what it's like to feel like a puppet. I know your pain. I understand your struggles. And I don't want you to feel like you're being manipulated anymore." He sniffed. Keeping his gaze away from his sister, he heard her try to hold back tears. She was failing.

"I want you to be free."

Unable to cope anymore, Candy lunged forward and held Ned tightly in her arms. Her head draped over his shoulder and her body shook with sobs. Awkwardly, Ned wrapped his arm around her and stroked her back with the other. His fingers gently caressed her, trying to calm her down, occasionally tripping over her bra strap and continuing. He wasn't quite sure what to do...he felt like he was the support for his own arch-nemesis. He wasn't even sure if she was sincere or not...but then again, her friends were highly manipulative and apparently caused her a lot of mental trauma. Nobody liked her anymore. Nobody would listen to her. Nobody would take her in their arms like Ned was because everyone feared her or thought she was nothing more than a delinquent, a troublemaker, a nuisance.

He was the only one left who she could trust.

She eventually collected herself and pulled away. She ran her arm under her nose, sniffing. Her fists met her eyes and tried to grind as many tears away from her ducts as possible. She sighed, putting her hands down. "I'm sorry for, you know, dumping all this emotion on you," she apologized, her cheeks burning, "I'm just so mentally exhausted."

"That'll happen when you have to pretend you're someone else for god knows how many years," Ned replied with the most emotionless tone he had.

"I guess," Candy agreed, running her wrist under her nose again.

"Look. The easiest solution to this is to just break it off with them," Ned suggested.

"I will!" Candy insisted, "Just gimme, like, three more days!"

"Three more-just do it TODAY!" Ned replied impatiently.

"Ned, I'm going off to a university in three days!" Candy explained, "If I wait that long, I can break off our friendship without hurting anyone's feelings!"

Ned cocked his head. His eyelids closed halfway and an eyebrow rose.

Candy sighed. "Yeah...that DOES sound stupid, now that I say that out loud…" she acknowledged. Her index fingers fiddled with one another and her eyes pointed down. "But, come on! It's just three days! What could possibly happen in that time period that could be so bad I'd have to break it off with them before it's time for me to go?"

"I hate you just for saying that," Ned growled. "Besides, what have they EVER done for you that makes you think their feelings should matter?"

Candy shrugged. "They accepted me…"

"And manipulated you, and pressured you, and…"

"I GET it!" Candy snapped. Ned shut his mouth.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Look. All you have to do is take three more days, and then I'm done for GOOD. You never have to deal with my old tricks again. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Ned frowned. His eyes fell off of her. "I would rather you were who you ARE for your last three days…"

Candy looked his way. She smiled. "Thanks, kiddo," she said. She rubbed her hands together with a melancholy expression laid plainly across her tired face. She stood up.

"Are you still gonna take it for the next three days?" she asked, "You know...the pranks and abuse?"

Ned shrugged. "Done it for fourteen years. Three more days can't hurt."

Candy flashed a half-smile. "Thanks!" she said. "I really appreciate this. Thank you SO much!"

Ned groaned. "Whatever gets you out of this mess quicker."

His sister waved goodbye and his door shut. He sat there for a second, contemplating what just happened, then shrugged and laid back down. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes, preparing to doze off and spend another good hour with Foxica.

Then his alarm went off.

He sat up quickly, listening to and looking at his blipping digital clock. 6:00.

Ned groaned. He fell back on his bed with his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Somebody kill me."

 **0 days before the party! Thanks for reading! New chapter coming next Saturday! Apologies for the late upload, there was a...blackout. Yeah...uh, anyway! Thanks again, and feel free to message me for requests, questions, or even just to strike up a friendly conversation! It's highly likely I'll respond! See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Squeeze of '87

Ned must have fallen back asleep, because the next thing he knew, he woke up again and his room was totally illuminated by the light of morning. Well...at least the light that peeked through the mountain of clouds that had convened in the sky.

The only reason he woke up at all this time was because he heard a loud rap on his bedroom door. He blinked his groggy eyes and sat up. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck. "Come in!"

His door opened, and in hopped Ivy. "Morning!" she cheered happily, bounding over to his bed. She leapt on top of it, making Ned release a whoosh of air and the bedsprings scream. "Happy birthday, big bro!"

Ned laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Man, you sure know how to make a flashy entrance, don'tcha?"

Ivy giggled. "I thought I'd let you sleep in, but I just couldn't wait! I wanted to wish you a happy birthday already!"

Ned chuckled. "Goddammit, Ivy! What time is it?"

"Nine!" Ivy replied cheerfully.

"Well...that's reasonable. I guess I'll get up now."

Ivy patted his head. "Nahh! Don't bother! I just wanted to say happy birthday! You can go back to sleep if you want!"

"I'm not wasting time like I did yesterday!" Ned insisted, whipping the covers off. He quickly checked to see if he had morning wood. He was clear. "I'm getting up NOW!"

"Alright!" Ivy replied, sweeping her legs off the bed and jumping off, "FINE! I'll meet up with you later! Oh, and, I already ate, but I don't mind waiting a couple minutes for you to get ready and do your stuff! It's your birthday! Go nuts!"

Ned couldn't help but let a smile overtake his face. Sometimes she was just too damn cute.

"I promise not to take too long, Ivy," Ned swore.

"Mm...I don't care!" Ivy replied jubilantly, shrugging. Her pigtails bounced behind her head. She sped back to the door and stepped out. "I'll see you whenever you feel like coming out!" she said, winking as she shut his door softly.

Ned shook his head. Well...she WAS giving him a few minutes to himself…

He quickly masturbated, then got dressed in his favorite black shirt and blue shorts. He came out within ten minutes after Ivy got him up, then strode to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal, taking it to the living room to eat with Ivy on the floor. It felt almost like the summers he had years ago, sprawled out without a single worry of the future. Except this time his mind plagued him with the constant reminder that he had to be consistently wary of his surroundings. He couldn't trust anybody, specifically Candy. The problem with that, though, was that he knew that her benevolence was genuine. She CRIED, man. She fucking CRIED. She bawled like a four year-old, and she used him as her shoulder to cry on. He felt her tears. They were 100% real.

And yet he had to keep this all to himself.

Not only that, but it felt wrong to accuse someone who was so mentally damaged of being a fraud and an overall malevolent person. She was just misguided; she had a poor choice of friends. That's it. No story here.

But there was a story. At least, according to his inner Fred-bare.

The bowl he fished the flakes out of became a circle of conspiracies, thoughts that attacked Ned and caused him to lose track of everything around him. He barely even noticed when his mom walked by and wished him a happy birthday.

Wait...his mom?

"Wait, MOM?" Ned asked, immediately sitting up. He nearly knocked the bowl over. "What are you doing home? Isn't it a work day?"

Willow turned around and shrugged. "Hey! I took the day off. My big boy's sixteenth birthday isn't something I wanna miss! Plus, I haven't spent much time with either of you guys lately. I think it'd be great for us to go do something as a family for once instead of leaving you three alone all the time!"

Ned and Ivy exchanged glances. Ivy nodded and flashed him a smile. Ned did likewise. He turned. "Y-yeah, I think that'd be, uh…" He took a quick glance at her chin. Double. "...yeah, that'd be awesome! Sure!"

Willow clapped her hands together. "Great! Maybe I'll take you three to see a movie or something!"

"We're fine with just hanging around the neighborhood." Ned scooped up another spoonful of cereal.

Willow shrugged with a satisfied smile crossing her face. "Alright, then! We can just hang around the house if you like. Your choice!"

"Yeah, I didn't have much planned for today," Ned admitted, "I mean, any other day I would just play with Ivy somewhere. She usually comes up with stuff for us to do." He looked her way. She shrugged, sticking out her bottom lip. "Your decision, dude," she said, "It's your birthday!"

"Right." The choice was on Ned this time. Looking away, he remembered he promised Plushie to bring Ivy to his room and confess his love for her that day. He'd have to provide enough time to do that. Maybe after the party...that seemed reasonable. There'd definitely be enough time then.

"Well...if any of you are up for it, we could just go out for a walk or something to pass the time," he suggested. He scraped the sides of his bowl for leftover flakes. The spoon scraped along the edge and the sound reverberated repeatedly in Ned's mind.

"Alright!" Willow agreed, "I could definitely use the exercise, anyway. Being cooped up in some smelly factory isn't really doing much for me now, is it?"

"Fair enough," Ned agreed. "So, after lunch or something, we head out?"

"Sounds great!" Ivy concurred.

"I'll go see if Candy wants to join us!" Willow said. Ned felt his heart skip.

"NO!" he cried out. "I mean, uh...no. Please. Don't ask her."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Why? I'll make sure she doesn't pull anything!"

Ned gulped. _Don't! Trust! ANYONE!_ he reminded himself.

"I, um...I don't trust her not to do anything," he lied. He totally trusted her, but Fred-bare's warnings kept bashing his skull in. "Just...please leave her out of everything we do today?"

"Well...alright. That's fair," Willow agreed, nodding her head faintly. "She's still coming to the party tonight, you know."

"Sure," Ned replied, "I hope she doesn't try anything with me there."

"Trust me," Willow said, "I've planned a little something just in case she misbehaves one more time!" She finished that with a sly grin.

Ned gulped. "I have half a mind not to trust you, either!" he blurted.

But in real life, he said "Thanks, mom."

She smiled. "You're welcome!"

She turned and left.

Ned sighed and looked down at his empty bowl of milk. His stomach was full, and unfortunately so was his mind.

. . . .

So much of the day went along the lines of "Ned couldn't stop thinking about what Fred-bare had said and if it were true or not". And indeed it was; half of the day had been completely spaced out, leaving Ned wondering if he was mentally stable or not. It half made sense and half didn't. Why would Candy pour out real blood, sweat and tears into trying to get Ned to trust her if she was just going to go back on it anyway? The argument Fred-bare made was too convincing, too realistic for him. He wished she had just said nothing. If she hadn't, he would have gone about his day without any sort of mental or physical paranoia. He found himself with his hand on the back of his head every time he saw Candy that day because he was afraid of an attack on his blind spot.

"What's with you?" she asked at lunch.

Ned looked back at her. "Uhh...my neck is sore. I slept on it wrong."

Candy scoffed. "Dork. Can't even sleep right…"

And of course he over-analyzed that one interaction for the next five hours before the time for his party came along.

. . .

Five o'clock.

The time of the party.

Willow had driven the three children to the club and basically snuck them inside, hoping not to draw suspicion from any people that may have been watching at the time of their entry. They wandered around the darkened area for a few minutes, fumbling for the light switch. For the longest time, the building remained dark, with faint snaps and clicks of the family's shoes slapping against the tiled flooring. Ned stayed especially close to Ivy.

"Dude! Why are you getting so close to me?"

Ned gulped. "Fear of the dark," he lied.

Eventually, Willow stopped tripping on chairs and made her way to the fuse that turned on all the lights to the building. Just like before, some turned on, some flickered and died, others just dimmed and stayed in the gray area of mid-illumination. In the crackling of the light fixtures coming on, Ned heard Candy leave his sight and sprint off to another side of the building, the only notice of her absence being the fading bangs of her shoes against the floor. And when they all came on, there were only two children visible.

Ned and Ivy.

"Oh, shit!" Willow swore. She threw a hand to her forehead. "Not again! CANDY?"

Her shout echoed through the empty bar. It scathed the walls and reverberated all the way back to the middle of the space, where it dissipated and died.

She tried again. "CANDY? God fucking dammit." She stamped her foot. "You guys stay put, I'm gonna go try to find her."

Ned gulped. He felt his stance weaken and his posture worsen. All the hairs on his arms and legs stood up and the color vanished from his face. "Ah, fuck," he kept muttering to himself, "Ah, fuck, ah, fuck, ah, FUCK!"

"Ned! Are you okay?" Ivy asked, "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Ivy, LOOK." Ned was shaking quite visibly now. "I saw Fred-bare in my dream last night. She said Candy was going to try to KILL me! I'm gonna DIE today!"

"Why? For seeing her masturbate yesterday?"

"Probably not even!" he replied, his eyes darting every which way. He gulped a dry mouthful. "I think she's just doing it because she's evil! I think she wants me DEAD!"

"Ned, that's ridiculous!" Ivy sputtered, "The worst she's ever done to you is sprain your finger! While I DO think she's definitely a monster, I don't think she'd try to flat-out MURDER you!"

"Just because she hasn't killed before doesn't mean she's not going to now!" Ned argued, keeping his gaze wary. "And now she's fucking disappeared into thin air! She doesn't do that without a reason, Ivy! You KNOW this!"

"She's probably just gonna scare you!" Ivy argued, "There's nothing to worry about! This isn't the end of the world!"

"There's EVERYTHING to worry about!" Ned snapped, "My fucking LIFE is on the line and you're standing there telling me there's nothing to worry about!? What if it was YOUR life on the line, would you be-"

"Ned! NED!" Ivy interrupted, reaching out and grabbing hold of his shoulders. She pulled him closer. "Everything is going to be FINE," she said softly, "Okay? Candy's NOT gonna try to kill you and you're gonna walk out of here alive. She's just playing another practical joke is all. Now I want you to take a deep breath and relax yourself."

Ned shuddered. He did what she said, and felt a little bit of his anxiety let up, but the rest remained. He tried not to let it show.

"Good," Ivy said, "Feel better?"

Ned shrugged. Her cool hands felt nice against his warm shoulders. "I...a little bit, I think…" he answered. He looked her in the eyes and saw himself, his body floating in a black pool surrounded by a green moat. For a brief moment, he felt a sense of reassurance. His world became only what he could see in her pupils, simply himself and the floor and her cool, slender hands on his shoulders. Everything around him faded into the moat and disappeared into the lights reflecting off the whites of her eyes.

It was almost like a drug. It tranquilized him nearly instantly.

"There. See? You're fine!" Ivy assured him, "Now, come on. Siddown, birthday boy! There's a whole cake with your name on it waiting to be eaten! Literally!"

Ned chuckled nervously. "Yeah, alright," he agreed, shifting back into real life mode, "I guess there's nothing to worry about. She would have done something by now, wouldn't she?"

"Well, I don't even think she CAN do anything to you! She usually only attacks you when I'm not there," Ivy theorized. "I think she's afraid I'll, like...HURT her, or somethin'!"

"I think you're right!" Ned agreed, beginning to calm his senses. He sat down at a table, wedging his butt comfortably into the built-in cushion. "She can't get me if you're right beside me. So all you have to do is stick with me, and-"

"Well, there's only one way to prove it, right?" Ivy asked, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and come back, and if you're scared but alive, I get to say 'I told you so'!"

"WHAT!?" Ned asked, whipping his face back to meet hers, "NO! Ivy, you CAN'T be fucking serious! You're literally the only thing keeping me alive right now! My life is in your hands!"

"NED! Calm down!" Ivy cried, "Look! I just wanna prove that nothing bad is gonna happen! And trust me; nothing will! You're gonna be fine! I'm just gonna be gone for a minute and a half, and then I'll come back and then you'll see there was nothing to be afraid of!"

Ned gulped. "That's bullshit."

Ivy glared. "Ned…"

"Okay! Okay, FINE!" Ned agreed, putting his hands up, "You know what? FINE! I'll stick around by myself! And what exactly are you going to do if you come back and I'm dead?"

"Nothing! 'Cause it's not gonna happen!" Ivy retorted, "A minute and a half can't be long enough for them to do anything to you, and I'll be back before you know it!" She turned to walk down an empty hall on the far end of the building.

"WAIT!" Ned called after her, "If this is the last time I ever see you, I need to tell you something REALLY important!"

"You can tell me later!" Ivy called back. She waved without facing him. "BYYEE!"

"NO! IVY!" Ned shouted. But she had already disappeared behind a corner.

The last time he'd ever see her.

"Ohh, man…" Ned moaned to himself. He couldn't believe this. His own sister-his LITTLE sister-just left him to die. He'd expected this from Candy, but IVY? How could she just stand by and let this happen? Was she the malicious one all along, and SHE was setting this whole thing up as some cruel joke? But she couldn't be...she ALWAYS had good intentions and he'd known that since her birth! But what could-

"Heeeyy, Needdd!" came a singsong voice from the other side of the table.

Ned jumped. He looked back at his older sister, bending forwards over the table he was sitting at. He could easily see down her shirt, getting a spectacular view of her breasts pushed together in a black bra. Looking up, her icy stare froze him in place. A smile was carved into her cheeks that shook Ned to his core.

"Jesus!" he panted, "You fuckin' SCARED me!"

"Just like Ivy predicted," Candy chuckled.

Ned gulped. He tugged at his collar. "Y-yeah, I guess she did…"

"Look," Candy whispered, "My friends are going to appear any second for the best prank they've pulled yet. I barely know any of the details, so I'm just going to go along with whatever they do and you pretend you're scared. Or don't. Literally, I don't care. Do whatever. When they come in, I'm gonna grab you from behind and they'll finally let me in on what they're planning. Alright?"

Ned's look of terror said nothing.

"Ned?" Candy asked, "Are you okay? You've been acting really weird around me lately...don't you trust me?"

"You're going to fucking kill me," Ned whispered, "You and your friends are planning my murder. I just know it."

"Now, come on, Ned. They're mean, but they're not inhumane!" Candy argued, "Now just play along, and I promise you you won't see them again for a long time. Got it?"

Ned sighed. His whole body shook and shuddered. His mouth felt dry and his legs constantly buckled in his chair. He sucked in a breath. It tasted cold and hard. "Okay," he managed.

"Thanks again!" Candy said, winking.

Ned said nothing as she proceeded to hide herself underneath the table. He shifted, remaining completely quiet as the deafening silence penetrated his eardrums.

Every single second pounded and pulsed, drilling into Ned and tensing him up. His whole body was constricted with panic and the feeling of helplessness. He had half a mind to go find his mother and end this right now, but otherwise she'd probably find out about Candy's facade and...well...there were only so many places she could go after that. Maybe she was afraid something like that would give the idea that she was a dishonest bitch, and nobody liked a traitor. So Ned kept still and waited for the noose to be tied around his neck.

Just like Candy said, her friends stepped in quietly than he'd ever heard anybody enter the building. They came through the back door, making sure they weren't being watched or followed, and checking every so often to maintain their silent entry. The massive, rusted doors barely even creaked as they were pushed open and slid shut. All his ears could focus on now was their shoes slapping the tiles in a horrifying rhythm, echoing endlessly in Ned's mind.

My executioners await.

"Hey there, fat boy," same a smooth but malicious tone. Ned gulped. He turned to his right and saw the black-haired girl leaning against the back of his chair with the widest, cockiest smile he'd ever seen imprinted on a person's face. Turning to his left, the other two girls stood by, looking down upon him with disdainful frowns.

"Hey," Ned murmured. His fingers met his mouth and his teeth ground his nails into powder.

"So...how's your party?" the black-haired girl asked, "Your baby sister seems to have left. How... _appropriate_."

Ned gulped. His hand left his mouth for a brief moment. "She'll be back. She said so."

"Hopefully not soon," she said softly, "She'd interrupt us. And you won't like us when we're interrupted!"

 _I don't like you NOW!_ Ned thought.

At that very moment, he felt the back of his chair slide out from behind him. His eyes widened, and at that very second, his heart started pumping furiously and his senses screamed with panic. Every one of his nerves tingled with terror and his logical thinking momentarily turned off. All he could do was think of one word.

RUN.

Ned bolted, taking off from the table and hurtling towards the exit by the front doors. They weren't too far from where he was, but they became farther and farther and farther away in the split second Ned felt himself trip. He hit the ground listening to an angered shout, coming from underneath the table. He must have stepped on Candy's hand. Attempting to pick himself up, he was pinned again by a foot planting itself smack in the middle of his spine. He glanced up with his petrified brown eyes, right up at the black-haired girl and her minions. She smiled down at him.

"Alright, pick him up!" she ordered, pointing at Ned. "I know the perfect place we can put this fucker!" She ended her last line with an evil grin.

On cue, the two girls lifted him up with agonized grunts, and Candy followed suit by lifting his feet. Panicking, Ned looked past his shoes at his older sister and proceeded to beg for mercy. "LOOK! Candy, I KNOW I've been a pain in the ass for years! But PLEASE help me! Don't-"

"It's a bit too late for mercy now, TWERP!" the black-haired girl sneered. She guided the girls to the area of her choice with her finger. "There! On the stage!"

Ned gasped. Not the robot!

"Guys! Come on, PLEASE! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Ned cried, trying to move any limbs but failing to. His wrists and ankles were all in a grip tighter than Ned could manage, and it was definitely strong enough to keep him from struggling. He never gave up, though, trying his best to find any way to get them to let him go but failing. The girls began an organized march towards the stage, their footsteps stomping on the tiles and echoing in the empty space of the bar. Ned's struggled grunts contributed to the noise, also reverberating off the walls of the building and coming all the way back to his ears, where they shriveled up and died. His mind raced furiously for a solution, of course coming up with nothing and instead focusing on how he should have just ran out of there the second he noticed Candy was gone. He knew this was it. This was what Fred-bare tried to warn him about.

Before he knew it, he was at the stage, and in a full panic as he was heaved up onto the platform with enough force to push a whale. Landing on it, he scrambled up, only to be stopped by the black-haired girl. She got him from behind, taking hold of his torso and pinning his arm to his back till he screamed. He was let go and then pushed into the grip of the three other girls. Their arms and hands seized him, ceasing all movement in his joints and limbs. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as he watched the black-haired girl pull Candy aside and order something to her. She seemed highly reluctant at first, and Ned had no idea what she was told to do. But she walked over solemnly and looked Ned straight in the eye and sighed. She turned towards the enormous robot and threw open the jaws.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ned yelled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey, guys! Let's help this poor sap give this robot the only kiss he'll ever GET!" the black-haired girl ordered. The other girls complied, nodding and trying their best to lift Ned up and slide his head into the mechanical beauty's jaw. His panicked gasps and pleads were completely ignored, and his dilated pupils could only focus on the inner mechanisms of Fred-bare's mouth as the jaw closed around his neck. He screamed as the girls parted and his body was left dangling helplessly from the mouth of the robot. He heard the black-haired girl laugh maniacally at his obvious misfortune. "HAHA! I honestly didn't think that robot would still be standing after his fat ass was shoved inside it! HAHAHA!"

Ned felt his world close in around him. He knew that every breath he took was a gamble, that every time he managed to exhale was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive. He remembered his mother warning him that the springlock suits inside of Fred-bare and her partner, Spring Bunnie, were extremely dangerous if they came into contact with moisture. And something about breathing causing the locks to close on themselves. So he knew that any moisture he accidentally made while breathing was one step closer to his inevitable demise.

Suddenly, for a split second, everything stopped. His whole life flashed before his eyes. And, as unpleasant as Candy made it, his whole life overall was nothing to scoff about. He had always gotten good grades, he had a loving sister and a good home and always had something to eat, if not more. He remembered all sorts of different events, some that had significant impacts on his life and some that didn't; there was that one time he accidentally saw Foxica strip and he saw all her private bits. There was that one time he and Ivy found a snake in the front yard and they spent all afternoon in a tree, cowering in it until their mother came home and told them it was a garden snake and they could come down. There was that one time he went down to the lake at summer camp and he caught his first and only fish. There was that one time he won a spelling bee. There was that one time he was hit in the face with a rock in elementary school. There was that one time he and Ivy explored an open sewer grate and they smelled like garbage for a week. The good times replayed over and over, each time letting Ned relive one or more of his most favorite moments from when he was alive. He remembered his friends. He remembered his teachers. He remembered the games he used to play and the songs he used to like. He remembered sights he saw and places he visited for the last time. He remembered those who wronged him and those who did him good.

And, of course, he remembered Ivy. His sweet, sunshiny, optimistic little sister who was always there for him and shared so many things in common with him. He remembered everything she ever told him in that split second, from her tallest tale to her shortest story. He remembered her secrets. He remembered her favorite things. He remembered that she told him that if he were to die, she would have nothing left to live for.

He sniffed. That last part really shook him.

But worst of all, he promised he would tell her he loved her. That he wanted her. That he would hold her close in times of peril and never let her go. And now that he knew his death was nothing short of imminent, he had completely failed on the one task he lived to accomplish.

And, faster than he could react, he heard a shrill scream behind him, and some familiar music began playing. He gasped as the mechanisms in the mouth immediately clamped down on his head, slicing right through his frontal lobe and causing him to black out. He emitted a short squeal, then went completely limp as blood trickled from the gaping, twitching mouth of Fred-bare. The red liquid trickled down Ned's neck and soaked into his clothes, a few drops missing him and slithering down his arms and dripping onto the floor in a macabre puddle beginning to form as the eerily cheery music continued. Two of Candy's friends shrieked as they looked away from the grisly scene. The black-haired girl stared on with a crazed smile on her face as she looked up at the corpse hanging from Fred-bare's mouth. Candy herself had her mouth agape, an effect of witnessing the death of her own brother. Her hands crawled to her face in incredulity and small tears formed around her eyes. She shut them and tensed up as she listened to Ivy's pained "NOOOOOO!" coming from the other side of the building. She kept them closed and cupped her hands over her face as Ivy ran up to the stage with tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on the stage and shut her eyes, sobbing.

"Oh, god…" she whispered, "Ned...why didn't I believe you? I-I didn't even get to tell you that…" She rubbed her eyes, but her tears kept falling. "Ahh...it doesn't fucking matter anymore."

The five of them all convened around Ned's corpse, dangling lifelessly from the robot's maw. And not a single one of them could believe with their own eyes the horrific scene they had just witnessed and created.

. . .

PFFFFHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Ahh...I honestly hope you didn't think that's how it went! AAAAHAHAHAHAAHA! Didn't you fucking read the second volume? HAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

No! No, no, nonononono! THIS is how it went:

And, faster than he could react, he heard a shrill scream behind him, and some familiar music began playing. He gasped as the mechanisms in the mouth immediately clamped down on his head. He shut his eyes tight and prepared to breathe his last.

…

The fuck?

Ned felt the robot's jaw repeatedly smush against his face. He looked around, making sure what he was feeling wasn't the after-effects of being dead.

He chuckled. Then he smiled. His laughter began a crescendo, eventually leading to a whooping cheer coming from the mouth of Fred-bare. It started becoming more of an insane cackle as time progressed.

"YES!" he shouted, "YEEESS! I'M STILL ALIVE!"

"Quite right, Ned!" came a familiar voice amidst the music.

All of Candy's friends froze, including Candy herself.

Willow stepped out from an area beyond the restrooms. "Now, Candy. If you recall, I mentioned once that the pressure that the springlock suits apply is hardly enough to kill someone. First of all, the springlocks weren't even pressurized, so there was no way they could possibly come loose even if you tried! Secondly, even if the suit was pressurized, the force needed to crack through human bone is 2,300 newtons. And the robots we manufactured-even the old ones-can only apply pressures of up to 100 newtons at BEST! Even when they come loose, it's only enough to break skin unless you apply too much moisture and they constrict past their usual limits!" She sauntered up confidently and stood at the foot of the stage, smiling. She planted her fists on her thick hips. "So I think that your devious little "plan" failed in its execution! Sorry, darlings, but it's just simple mechanics!"

Candy blushed. "Oops...I-I forgot about that…"

"Sure you did, sweetie," Willow teased, "Now take out your brother."

Candy sighed. "Yes, mom." She stepped to where Faith stood and switched off the robot. She came back to Ned and helped him out of the mouth of Fred-bare.

"Are you okay, Ned?" Candy asked. Ned cracked his neck and laughed. "Well...I think so! I survived!"

"CANDY!" Faith snarled angrily, grabbing her by the back of her collar, "What the fuck is THIS!? You SAID this little fucker'd be DEAD by now!"

Candy's blush worsened. "I LIED! And I didn't WANT to kill him, you sadistic, evil BITCH!"

Brooke and Isabella gasped.

Ned looked on in amazement, a smile still on his face.

"ExCUSE me?" Faith asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Where is this ATTITUDE coming from? Why the hell did you LIE to us?"

"Because I didn't want to kill my brother, THAT'S why!" Candy snapped, "I've been lying to you about him for YEARS! I've NEVER hated him! I only hurt him because you fucking MAKE me! But it's not even WORTH it!"

"And let me tell YOU something!" Candy started, her tone continually rising in anger, "I am SICK and TIRED of living under your shitty, artificial friendship! All you've ever done was manipulate me and torture me into doing what you wanted! But you know what? I'm DONE! Trying to kill my little brother is where I draw the FUCKING LINE! I'm not going to sit here and take this anymore! Even HE can tell I'm out of my GODDAMNED MIND because you've been mentally abusing me since day one! And I've only stuck around with you motherfuckers because I didn't want to be the one girl whose friends gave up on her halfway through the semester! But you're NOT my friends! You've made me steal, you've made me cheat-hell, you even made me skip WORK yesterday, which actually got me FIRED, like I said it would! But you didn't FUCKING LISTEN, and now look where we are! And now you're just going to stand here and expect me to get down on my knees and apologize for blurting out what I am right now, but it's not gonna FUCKING HAPPEN because I don't want to be a part of your dumbass friend circle anymore! FUCK you Brooke, FUCK you Isabelle, but most of all, FUCK! YOU! FAITH!"

Candy was left in an angered stance, her fingers curled into claws and her legs planted firmly onto the stage. Minus the wires, she kind of resembled Fred-bare. Her eyes were intensely focused on Faith and her chest heaved furious, exasperated breaths. Her hair was ruffled and her mouth was open, letting her anger spill out and wash into her abusers.

Finally, a response came from Faith. It was a shrug. "Meh. Okay, then. I guess we'll just hurt your brother FOR you."

Candy jumped behind Ned and held him tightly in her arms. "You're not gonna lay a FINGER on my brother," she snarled. "The second you hurt what I love is when I go fucking crazy."

"Okay. You know what, lollipop?" Faith said, getting close to Candy, "You know what's not okay? That you've been deceiving us for all the time you were with us. We thought you were a part of our group, and THIS is how you treat the only group of people that ever accepted you?"

"I'm not friends with murderers," Candy growled, "Now shut the hell up and get the fuck out of here before I seriously fuck you all up."

Faith scoffed. "Fine. BE that way. We're going." She promptly got off of the show stage and beckoned for her cronies to follow. They obeyed like the ducklings they were.

Brooke stopped. "Y'know...I wish I was as brave as you are right now."

"Fuck off, fatty."

"Fair enough," Brooke replied, shrugging. She climbed cautiously off of the stage and began to walk out with Faith.

It was at that moment Candy realized she'd been hugging Ned this whole time. She looked down and quickly let go. "Uhh...sorry!"

"Dude...that was AWESOME!" Ned laughed, clearly unphased by the hug, "You told them off exactly like I hoped!" He turned himself around and threw his arms around her, still laughing and in shock from his near-death experience.

Candy hugged him back. Her hand stroked the back of his head, treading through his hair. "Thanks, Ned," she replied softly. She shut her eyes, holding him close.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from the costume closet. Everybody in the building startled at the noise, standing at attention and watching the slightly open door with wide eyes. Nobody dared make a sound. Nobody dared move an inch for the fear they might miss something.

The wide, red door bust open all the way, revealing Fred-bare in all her golden glory. Her clothes were dusty, her fur was matted, and a fearsome grin etched itself into her face. She stomped out of the closet, and her focus immediately shifted to that of Faith and her friends.

"Well, HI, there!" she groaned eerily. Her red eyes glowed with delight. "Looks like you three have been BAAAAD girls!" She continued approaching them, her enormous figure looming over them. "And you know what we do to bad girls here, DON'TCHA?"

"Cut the shit, Mrs. Afton!" Faith yelled, "We know you're tricking us! What kind of idiots-"

"Guys…" Willow stammered, pointing to the robot with a shaky finger, "That's...that's not me! I'm not doing anything! I swear to it!"

Faith looked back at the robot with a worried expression. She gulped and, in a complete lack of sense whatsoever, stepped towards the bear to check and see if she was really seeing this. Unexpectedly, Fred-bare unleashed an ear-piercing scream before going berserk and bolting after the three girls. Struck instantaneously with panic and fear, all three girls sprinted off faster than an electronic rabbit through the building. Fred-bare managed to keep up with them the whole time before they finally found a closet they could run into. Immediately, flies began spraying out and they all shrieked in disgust and horror. They prepared to run away, but Fred-bare had caught up with them and pushed them into the closet while laughing maniacally. The mammoth bear slammed the door shut on the three girls, picked a key out of her back pocket and sealed the door shut. Her evil laughter reverberated off the walls as the girls pounded on the metal door, begging and pleading to get out. The enormous yellow bear paid no mind to their pitiful cries, however, and instead began walking towards Willow and her children. Then, she reached around her neck and ripped off her head…

"I don't fucking believe it!" Candy laughed, "Henrietta!"

Henrietta posed. "In the flesh! Literally!"

Ned burst out laughing. "No way! I can't believe they, like, ACTUALLY thought you were Fred-bare! That was AWESOME!"

"Oh, yeah. Those girls TOTALLY deserve it," Henrietta replied, dusting off her hands. She stepped towards Willow and placed her hands on her hips. "How did I do?"

"That was only one of the best performances I've ever SEEN in one of those suits!" Willow answered, "Amazing! Somebody give her a raise!"

Henrietta blushed. "Aww. Thanks. Alright, now that the show's over, who wants cake?"

"ME!" Ned yelled from the show stage.

Candy chuckled. "He deserves it the most out of all of us," she said.

Ned scrambled out of her arms and jumped off the stage, preparing to head back to the table he was sitting at before he was captured. Then he stopped in his tracks and his giddy grin halfway disappeared.

Ivy ran into him full speed and locked him in a tight hug. She clutched onto him and pressed her cheek against his neck, making sure he was still here and this wasn't some hallucination. He felt her cool hands rub against his back and her chest convulsed with anxious laughter. He felt a red hot blush ignite in his cheeks.

"Thank GOD!" Ivy laughed, "I thought they killed you for a second! I thought you were gone! I thought you were DEAD! Oh my GOD!"

"Hey! Ivy!" Ned laughed, still in a bit of shock himself, "It's okay! I'm fine! Really! Everything's okay!" He wrapped his arms around her slowly, making sure he could feel her as well as she could feel him.

She pushed herself away for a moment, still in his arms but just far apart enough to talk. "I am SO sorry, Ned!" she apologized, "I am SO fucking sorry! I should have listened to you, I should have believed your gut feeling, but I was stupid and I thought...and I assumed…" She sniffed. She forced her body into a hug again. "I...I almost lost you. I'm so sorry."

Ned smiled. "Dude! It's okay," he said softly. He carefully stroked her back with his right hand. "I'm here...I'm still here."

. . .

The party went astonishingly well after that. The five of them reclined at a table in the middle of the bar, gulping down huge chunks of vanilla cake and laughing and joking about everything that had just happened and things that everybody thought would happen but didn't.

At one point, Ned asked if this was supposed to substitute his dinner for the day, and Willow shrugged with a disgruntled expression. "Hey! I'm allowed to be a bad mom every once in a while! Now hush up and keep eating your dinner!"

Ned grinned. "You don't have to tell ME twice!" he laughed.

. . .

The rest of the day went by unbelievably quickly. By the time the party was over, it felt like Ned had teleported all the way back home and into bed without any time passing at all. And yet, he still remembered a conversation he had with Ivy on the way home.

"Dude...did you know Candy was faking it this whole time?"

"Well...she told me she was, like, a week ago!"

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I wanted to keep it a secret! I wanted her to be able to trust me!"

"But...you didn't trust ME not to say anything about it?"

"If I'm allowed to be blunt, you DO have a tendency to reveal secrets and ruin surprises."

"Heh...I mean…I guess you're right."

"But yeah, I guess I SHOULD have trusted you. You're, like, my best friend! I should be able to tell you things like that!"

"Especially when they're so big that they could have prevented her from trying to kill you!"

"Yeah...but, like I said, I wanted to be loyal. Even if it was for a bullshit purpose."

"Yeah. I get it. You're good at that, you know."

"Thanks, and I do know."

Silence for a while.

And all the way back home.

And it was only when Ned was tucked away in bed he remembered that he never told Ivy how he felt.

"FFFFUCK."

. . .

Ned smacked his lips and woke up on the carpet of the corridor with Plushie looking down on him from her wooden throne. She giggled innocently and batted her eyelashes excitedly as he sat up.

"Morning, sunshine!" she sang. She slid off her chair and came up behind him. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Ned replied honestly, "Actually, maybe better. I survived the party!"

"I know!" Plushie said, "Happy sixteenth, by the way!"

"Thanks!" Ned responded, shifting so he was facing Plushie. "You know, I always thought sixteen was the age in which every single bit of your physical and mental being evolved into a greater form. But...I don't feel any different, other than the knowledge that it's been sixteen years since I came out of my mom's vagina."

Plushie laughed. "Sorry, the delivery. Anyway!" She sat at attention. "So...you don't feel any different?"

Ned shrugged. "Nah, not really."

Plushie crawled up closer to him, a sly smile treading across her face. The light glinted off of her plastic eyes as she approached. "Well…" she said, a paw reaching down towards his pants, "Lemme see if **I** can feel a difference…"

Her right paw snuck into the waistband of his pajama pants and began sliding them off his legs, letting his cock spring out into her other paw. She let her soft, plush fingers wrap around the base. She bit her lip as the paw that grabbed onto his pants crept down her belly and wedged itself into her panties. She was already wet…

"Mmm…I dunno. I can't really tell just by looking at it. I'm gonna have to...taste it…"

Plushie stuck her mouth right onto his crotch, almost immediately taking in half of it in one smooth movement. Ned gasped as her mouth enveloped his dick, her tongue tracing it as her head bobbed up and down like a buoy on violent waters; smooth but rough. She kept both eyes closed and her paw planted on his leg, trying her best to keep a steady rhythm without losing her focus. The only thing going against that were her fingers rubbing intensely against her sensitive lips, every once in a while getting her to hum in pleasure and vibrated her mouth against Ned's cock. He seemed to enjoy it when she got distracted…

Eventually, Plushie stopped and pulled her head off of his crotch. She licked her lips and wiped her chin with her paw. She slid the other one out of her panties. Her fingers were dripping with her juices, fresh and warm.

"Hmm...it still tastes about like it should," Plushie thought out loud, letting her tongue trace over her soaked fingers.

Ned gave a sly grin in response. "Well...maybe you should try another method." He laid on his back, putting his hand around his wet cock. "Perhaps...a vaginal demonstration?"

Plushie chuckled seductively. She bit her lip. "I thought you'd never ask," she said. She practically ripped off her panties and continued to finger her pussy for a brief moment before Ned's dick replaced her fingers. She began humping Ned, feeling his cock drill into her with such intensity that every impact drew out a pleasured moan. Her ears bounced and her ass jiggled, all the while making Ned's jelly stomach flip and his chest wobble. He felt her tight lips surround his cock for the fifth time, and he could swear every time they had sex it felt better. Her methods were improving, her intake had increased, and her stamina was something else.

It was almost as if she was improving just for him…

Not ten minutes into their act, Ned already felt his release imminent. As always, he came inside of Plushie with little objection, and she continued her pattern of thrusts and bounces, eventually finishing herself in a whining, shuddering orgasm.

She got off of his cock and lay down on his stomach, letting her juices and Ned's cum drip from her pussy onto the carpet. Her smile was unremovable. Her eyes relaxed into a resting state, focused lovingly on Ned. She crossed her arms and giggled.

"Oooh, yeah!" she sighed, "Yup! You're sixteen, alright!"

Ned chuckled. "You can tell just by THAT?"

Plushie shrugged. "I have my methods." She shifted. "So...did you get any…"presents" from a special someone?"

Ned groaned. "No," he admitted, "I forgot after trying to recover from the shock of not dying today."

"Okay," Plushie sighed, blowing a drooping ear out of her face. "Well, I mean...I'd forget too if I almost died an hour ago. When are you gonna tell her?"

"You know what? Tomorrow," Ned stated confidently, "I swear to god, I'm SICK of forgetting or giving up! Tomorrow, I'm GOING to pull her aside and confess to her!"

"ATTA boy!" Plushie cheered, "THAT'S what I like to hear!"

"Look. Tomorrow's my second to last day of summer vacation," Ned added, "If she DOES love me back, I at least want to know before I go back to feeling like the bag of shit I am. You know?"

"Not really," Plushie replied, "I think you're one of the funniest, most kind people I've ever met and probably will meet. You're sweet, compassionate, you look out for those you care for, you're smart, you're cunning...you even accommodate every girl's sexual desires even if you don't entirely agree with them!"

Ned blushed. "Thanks."

Plushie brought her face closer. The tips of her ears tapped the center of his forehead lightly. "Even if Ivy doesn't like you that way, she'll still love you for all those things."

"Maybe not the sexual desires part…"

"No! Not that one," Plushie agreed, "But...for the most part, there's a lot to love about you. Even if it's just platonic love." She bent forward and kissed his nose.

Ned smiled. "I guess…" Looking into her eyes, she had romantic love very clearly sewn into them. She was into Ned.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"That's all I could ever ask for," Plushie replied softly. She moved her face into his and they shared a passionate kiss until Ned opened his eyes and she had disappeared.

He was back in the room, this time with Fred-bare sitting confidently at the foot of it. Turning her head, her ears jerked and her eyes blinked with momentary confusion. Then she smiled. Several teeth poked out of her mouth when she did.

"You made it!" she said. Her tone was laced with sadness, but it was probably just from the trauma and disbelief he was still here.

"Yep!" Ned replied, placing his hands behind his head. "I'm totally fine!"

"Oh, my god, I was so WORRIED about you!" Fred-bare laughed, placing a hand on her chest, "I can't believe it! Thank GOD you're safe!" She scooched over to Ned and hugged him tight in her wide, fuzzy arms. His face squished into her chest. He blushed.

She parted after some time. He noticed her glowing red eyes had softened from the night before; they weren't as intense. They were still sharp, though. Ned couldn't make eye contact, because it felt like every time he did her eyes were scalpels dragging themselves across his corneas. It was painful to look directly at her; something about her felt different.

She looked him up and down. "I still can't believe it! I can't believe I still get to...um." She cleared her throat. "So...you're sixteen now?"

Ned nodded. "Yup. A real milestone. Old enough to get a learner's permit."

"Did you enjoy the party?" she asked, "Er-besides the biting part, I mean!"

"I knew what you meant," Ned assured her. "I did."

"Didja get anything?"

"What, like presents? No, I didn't ask for any."

"None?" Fred-bare asked, looking to be genuinely surprised. "Really?"

Ned hid a smile. "I mean, I got OLDER…"

Fred-bare chuckled. "Oh, be serious!"

"I am!" Ned insisted, "I didn't ask for anything, and in return nobody gave! Honest!"

"Well, now THAT seems unusual," Fred-bare said, letting go of Ned and standing up. "It seems to me that even if you didn't ask for anything, you still deserve to be treated on your birthday!"

"Where's this going?" Ned asked, an eyebrow raised and eagerness swelling in his crotch.

"Oh, it's not going anywhere," Fred-bare lied. "I just think that it's unfair for a boy your age to go through his birthday without receiving anything at all…" She glared at him, a seductive glint in her eye and a smile ripped into her snout.

"I think you're lying," Ned accused, trying his hardest to hide a smile.

"Come on," Fred-bare pleaded softly. A set of claws reached up beneath one of the straps of her tank top and loosened it. She shrugged her shoulder and let it drop to her lower forearm. Her eyes darted from the strap to Ned. "I'm just trying to compensate for your lack of gifts…"

Before Ned could say anything else, her hands slid to the opposite sides of the hem of her tank top and slowly lifted the garment up. It was already fairly low, considering her belly was totally visible, so it took no time at all for it to be taken off her body and toss it away. Her magnificent yellow breasts jiggled and rocked, her nipples poking out into the warm air. She put a hand behind her head and kept the other to her chest. Her elbow mushed into her breast, sinking into the softness and momentarily disappearing.

Her tongue escaped her lips and traced all three. The hand behind her head came forth and swept through her bangs. "I want to give you a nice birthday present," she said erotically. She climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees, keeping her arms tightly pressed together to increase the amount of cleavage she was showing. She came closer until her face was inches from Ned's and lied down on her side. She managed to slip her jean shorts off her thick, smooth thighs and wiggled them off of her feet. She rolled Ned onto his side so he was facing her. In a moment of lust, he looked in her eyes then quickly faced away. Something about her was just so...intimidating.

"So, sweetheart," she said, lust commandeering her tone, "What do you wanna do to me first?"

Ned gulped. "Whatever you want me to do, I guess!"

"Aww, come on, now," she pouted, "That's not how it works! The birthday boy oughtta decide how his girl gets treated!"

Finally, Ned forced himself to look her in the eye. He flinched. At first, he saw intensity and intimidation in her gaze, but after focusing for some time, he saw only benevolence and sweetness. Her red irises no longer scathed him; rather, they gently brushed him, coaxed him, caressed him with a tenderness he hadn't seen in anyone before. The first time he saw her monstrous form and the anxiety attack that followed, he imagined her to be possibly psychotic or just a downright nervous wreck. But this time was different. He saw the real Fred-bare. She didn't intend to come off as intimidating or anxious...she was a motherly figure. Her goal was to protect Ned, and she had no doubt succeeded. With that in mind, Ned concluded, she must be at ease and was only looking for a good time with him.

So he played along.

"Well…" Ned began. His hand slid onto her chest and his fingers curled around a section of flesh. It was soft and furry. "...I usually like to start with the chest and move on, i-if you don't mind…"

Fred-bare chuckled. "Not at all! Like I said, do whatever you want! You have my full permission!"

Ned gulped in his shyness and breathed out. The next thing he knew, his hands were caressing and squeezing Fred-bare's awesome tits, his thumbs rubbing sensually against her nipples and teasing them. She moaned every now and then, her quiet sighs brushing into Ned's ear and coaxing him to do more. Eventually he did, sticking his mouth onto one of her breasts while his hand reached down between her legs and his fingers started rubbing her folds. The moment his mouth met with her nipple and his fingers met with her flesh, she let out a gasp, which eventually exhaled into a pleasured groan. He closed his eyes as his tongue traced over her erect nipple, moving it for a moment to bite down gently on it. Fred-bare's hand moved behind his head, making sure it didn't move from that one spot. Her moans of ecstasy explained why without words.

Meanwhile, his fingers caressed her pussy, delicately rubbing in between her lips and occasionally dipping them in. She was hot and wet, and only getting more so as Ned continued to finger her. Her massiveness, he found, allowed him to fit four fingers into her if he held them together enough. The second he slipped in the fourth finger was when Fred-bare really began feeling how experienced Ned had become with his endeavors. At first, he seemed clumsy and awkward, but he was growing to understand what he was doing and how to improve and what to try and what to avoid and what really turned a girl on. He was maturing, and in a lot more ways than he cared to admit. He was taking risks just like he had been told so many times.

The risks were many, but every risk felt so good.

The risks, in question, were what Ned did to Fred-bare regardless of whether or not she liked it. He sucked on her nipples, albeit asking beforehand, yet his hand in between her crotch wielding four thick digits pressed together inside of her was not asked for and yet completely welcomed. The pleasured, blissful look on Fred-bare's face said all, but physically kept silent except for the occasional lustful growl.

Ned jerked. He pulled his mouth off of Fred-bare's nipple, a thin string of saliva dribbling down his chin. Yes, the top one. He smacked his lips and stared at her breast, a bewildered glint in his eye. Fred-bare looked down disappointedly, wondering why he had stopped and mentally pleaded for him to continue. Any longer and she would cum.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your nipple is starting to taste a little weird…" Ned commented. He took his free hand and gently squeezed the areola. After a few seconds of massaging, tiny droplets of white liquid began dripping from her breast.

His eyes widened. "Holy fuck, you're lactating," he realized.

Fred-bare giggled. "Of course I'm lactating! Sucking on ANYbody's breasts for long enough will make them lactate!"

"S-so...so I was drinking your…"

Fred-bare smiled down at him, her eyes half-closed. "Yep!" she replied bluntly, "My breast milk! You like it?"

He squirmed. "I-I'm gonna be totally honest, I saw you as a mother figure before, but this is a whole new level of that now. I'm kinda weirded out."

Fred-bare chuckled. His flustered reaction was adorable. "There's no reason to be weirded out, Ned! It's totally natural. If it makes you uncomfortable to think of me as a mother, then you don't have to think about it! Just pretend I'm just another girl. And please do so soon, because I'm getting really horny and I want to cum really bad."

Ned gulped and reluctantly placed his mouth back on her nipple with some hesitance. After another minute, he began warming up to the taste of her milk and lapped it up as though he was fifteen years younger, still feeding from his mother's breast. His hand continued its activity between her thighs, and the accelerating pace of her hums and moans notified him that she was getting close to orgasm. In almost exact accordance with her pace, Ned exerted a bit more force as the acceleration continued, all the while keeping his mouth stuck to her nipple and nursing silently.

Minutes later, Fred-bare felt herself explode in an orgasm that felt like it lasted an hour. Her eyes nearly crossed, her mouth opened wide, and her fingers curled into tight fists while her toes clenched onto her own feet. She relaxed, dispelling all tension and releasing it in one last pleasured sigh. She looked down at Ned, whose smile was wider than his waistline. His fingers were soaked in her juices, so wet that even the end of the sleeve of his pajama shirt was drenched. His bottom lip had a leftover droplet of breast milk hanging off of it, which he quickly wiped off with his free hand. Overall, both of them looked very pleased.

But they knew they both wanted more.

Ned got Fred-bare to lay on her back, her hands kept behind her head and her legs spread wide. Ned stripped off the last piece of clothing he had on and got to work on Fred-bare. Of course, the first thing he did was jam his cock into her pussy. As an immediate response, Fred-bare tensed and squeaked. Her mouth opened wide again for a second, in that split second revealing every single sharp tooth she had lining her top jaw. Ned took a moment to absorb the feeling of being inside of her. It was faint and slightly underwhelming, but it was definitely there.

Everything seemed to go so fast; first Ned was pounding his cock into Fred-bare, keeping a decent pace without any problems whatsoever. Then, he was hanging onto her left leg while fucking her sideways. Then, she had both legs clamped together and was holding on to her thighs while Ned's pace began increasing force. Then she was on her hands and knees while Ned fucked her from behind, bent over and holding her tits in his palms. And sometime during this final position, Ned couldn't hold it any longer and came inside Fred-bare, continuing his thrusting just a little while longer so she could cum for the second time.

Ned collapsed on top of Fred-bare, making her fall from her hands and lay down backside-up on the bed. They both released muffled grunts on impact, but chuckled and sighed afterwards. Fred-bare rolled over so their chests touched each other and their eyes met. Ned sensed the same benevolence and love he had sensed in her before.

"Happy birthday, Ned," Fred-bare said.

Ned beamed. "It sure is, Fred. It suuure is."

They locked each other in a kiss and parted. This one felt particularly good, for some reason. Fred-bare wasn't as forceful as any of the other girls, nor was she hesitant or even apathetic. She just kind of...did it. Without even a word.

Except, of course, that he needed to improve on his kissing, which was met with a disgruntled growl. But he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Hey...thanks again for warning me about Candy," Ned told her, "I mean, I would've survived either way, but I appreciate that you told me."

Fred-bare smiled. "As your embodied anxiety, I feel it's my responsibility to keep you safe and on your toes. I don't do it to torture you, I just do it because-"

"I know, I know," Ned interrupted, "Because you can't stand to see me hurt."

"More than that," Fred-bare continued. "I love you."

Ned kept still and said nothing.

"Do you believe that?"

"Considering you've tormented me with mistakes I could potentially make for YEARS, it's kind of hard to take seriously."

"It's true!" Fred-bare insisted, "I love you, and I don't want you to hate yourself! I want you to feel like you can succeed, even if you don't end up doing so! But every time I subtly tried to help you, you rejected my warnings and made a fool of yourself, and now you're a self-hating, mentally scarred child because you hardly ever heed my warnings!"

She sighed. "Sometimes it's not anxiety that's the problem, but the way we react to it."

Ned bit his lower lip in thought. "I...I don't know how to respond to that…"

She smiled. "You will in time."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her and locking him in another kiss. This one lasted longer, but by no means did Ned protest or try to get away.

"Aww!" came a voice from under the bed, "You two are so cute together!"

They jumped. They watched as a figure crawled out from under the bed and three more little ones sprang out and attached themselves to her.

Ned gasped. "FREDDIE! What are you doing here!?"

She chuckled, placing her hands over her crotch. "I just thought, y'know, as a birthday surprise, you could have a little... _playdate_ with my kids?"

The three little demon bears turned their gaze from their mother to the naked Ned lying belly-down on Fred-bare. They eyed the area between his legs hungrily. One of them was drooling.

Ned looked at Fred-bare. She shifted her gaze to him and shrugged. "Hey, I don't have a problem with it if YOU don't. I'm letting you decide this one on your own, kid."

Ned looked back at the Freddles. They had climbed off of their mother, reluctantly albeit, with big, begging eyes and pouting lips. Their ears drooped behind their heads and their tails all went limp on their backsides. The color of their brown fur hid in the shadows of the dancing flames from the candles lighting up the room.

Ned sighed. "I mean...I did agree to fuck them once. Let's give this another shot."

One of them grew a wide smile. Ned jumped at the sight of all of her sharp teeth.

"AAH! But NO TEETH!" Ned cried in a panic.

"Relax, sweetie!" Freddie giggled, "They're perfectly harmless. They wouldn't DARE bite you unless you did something to them that they didn't like!"

Ned blushed. "Like...insult them?"

Freddie nodded.

"Ah, damn…" Ned cringed. "I-I'm really sorry about that. Really. I've been meaning to tell you that I apologize for being rude to them."

"Oh, it's okay! I think they'll forgive you if you show them a good time," Freddie said. She chuckled. "If you know what I mean."

"Excuse me." Ned slid off of Fred-bare and sat on the foot of the bed. "I'll show them a good time, alright!" he declared. He watched as the Freddles convened at the end, their pleading eyes still in awe over Ned's length. One of them licked her lips. Another wrung their hands together. The third was the boldest, stepping forward without hesitation and sticking her nose right in Ned's crotch.

He jolted. Her nose was cold and wet.

She pulled her nose away, sensing his discomfort, and focused her mouth on the area instead. Her hot breath stained his base with moisture, then her tongue slipped out and applied the rest. Ned moaned as the tip of her tongue fiddled with the flesh just under the head of his cock, teasing him and getting him worked up. The little bear stopped for just a moment to back away. She put a claw to the top of the one-piece she was wearing and tore it open, all the way from the collar to the obvious camel toe between her legs. The garment slid off of her, and she climbed back onto the bed, completely naked.

Ned simply laid back and expected the young bear to hop on his dick without a problem. And she did...but she didn't put it in the hole Ned thought she would.

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?" Ned cried.

"Oh, yeah," Freddie giggled, "Fredrika doesn't know where that goes yet. She thinks sex is supposed to be anal."

"NOW you tell me," Ned groaned. He glanced back at the bear, apparently named Fredrika, who had a disgruntled look on her face. She moved her hips slowly and winced whenever she did. She began panting, which sounded more like a bird being choked than it did actual panting. _She must have real issues_ , Ned thought.

"H-here. Lemme help you," Ned invited. He took hold of the little bear's hips and lifted her easily off of his cock. She looked to be immediately relieved to have it out of there. Then she felt herself get lowered back on, this time plowing the rod into her vagina. She squeaked at first, but cooed with pleasure as she realized this was intended to feel good. She started moving her body up and down, going along with it in a smooth rhythm.

"Thaaat's it," Ned encouraged her, "Atta girl. You got it."

Fredrika bared a smile. But this time, her teeth were less visible.

He took some time to enjoy Fredrika riding his dick for a minute before the other two appeared. They had both stripped naked while Ned wasn't looking. One of the little monsters scurried over to where Fredrika was and began batting at her with a clawed hand. Fredrika snarled in response, beginning to bare her sharp teeth. Her pupils dimmed. The other monster grew angrier, too, and it looked like a fight was about to break out.

Not knowing what to do, Ned simply waited for things to clear up before Fred-bare tapped his shoulder. He bent his head back and looked behind him.

"You know, you can pleasure them both at the same time!" Fred-bare suggested.

Ned smiled. "Thanks!" he whispered. He bent his head back forward just as a brawl started among the two bears, biting and scratching and clawing at each other over Ned's erection. An idea came to Ned. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to take the risk.

At just the right moment, Ned slid his hand down to where the second Freddle was and placed his hand in between her wiry legs. Almost immediately, she calmed down, ceasing her fury and going back to her normal, contented persona. Once Ned began moving his fingers, stimulating her clit, her angered emotions were doused even more and replaced with ones of ecstasy and enjoyment. He watched her seem to melt into the covers the moment he stuck his fingers in. Her eyes crossed and her tongue spilled out of her stupid smile. He noticed her nipples were fully erect.

Then along came the third one. She nudged Ned's other hand, hoping he would finger her like he was with the one on his left. Instead, Ned beckoned her to come to his head and sit down beside it. He gave her careful and descriptive instructions, and she did everything he told her to, from spreading her legs to moving the slightest inch forward. Eventually, it ended up with Ned's face plowed into her crotch with his tongue sensually tracing her warm, moist folds. As the coos and growls of the Freddles echoed through the room, along with Fred-bare and Freddie's moans (who were masturbating in the background, don't mind them), one more high-pitched snarl was added in once Ned inserted his tongue into her. Immediately, he tasted a hint of salt but also a dash of fried pineapple. It was an odd sensation, but then again he was fucking three monster bear cubs at once while their mother and another bear fingered themselves in the corner. Odd was a meaningless term at this point.

The three bears all seemed to growl the same moans of ecstasy, compiling into one loud, intermittent hum fueled by Ned's ceaseless dedication to pleasuring them all. Ned repeated his motions, sometimes switching it up by moving his own hips instead of Fredrika moving hers, rotating his thumb around Fredna's (the second bear) clit, or humming into Fredlynn's (the third one) pussy to produce a vibration that caused her to squeal and press her hands to her face. Every one of them was being equally satisfied, their pussies being played with just the way they liked it while Ned was enjoying the whole experience himself.

They all came at different times; first to cum was Fredna, second was Ned, then Fredlynn and finally Fredrika, all left panting and sweating and wearing smiles wider than Kansas. Once all of the cubs had been thoroughly satisfied with their orgasms, they huddled up close to Ned and dozed off while laying down next to his plump tummy. Ned smiled and wrapped his arms around all three lightly, hugging them as gently as he could without disrupting them from their attempted slumber.

Freddie giggled. "I think they like you, Ned!" she commented from the corner, "They hardly ever curl up next to anyone!"

"Man...that's an honor," Ned replied. He stroked his hand through Fredlynn's hair.

"So, birthday boy," Fred-bare called, "How're you feelin' about all this?"

Ned picked up his head and smiled at her. "Y'know, to be honest...I don't think I could possibly be happier right about now."

"Me either," Freddie piped up, "Because, I don't know if this is a good time to tell you or not, but I think I'm pregnant with your child."

Ned felt his eyes open wide and his heart fall through his chest, sinking through the floor. "You're WHAT!?"

. . .

There was a knock on Ned's door. He jolted awake, sitting up in bed faster than he ever remembered. He checked his pants for morning wood.

Shit, he still had it.

He shifted the covers to accommodate his situation as best he could and eventually got it just right. "Come in!" he called.

His door opened, revealing none other than Ivy. "Hey, dude!" she greeted cheerfully, "You awake?"

"Noo," Ned replied sarcastically, "I just learned how to sit up and say 'come in!' in my sleep."

Ivy giggled. "Impressive," she replied, reading through his sarcasm. She looked out his window and leaned against the doorway. She crossed her arms over her orange shirt. "Man...y'know, Candy thinks it's gonna rain today."

Ned glanced out his window. The skies were dark and the clouds hung lower than an unrestrained ballsack. Wind smacked the trees with a hand of fury. The screen on the window howled in pain as the wind shook and swayed it.

A storm was definitely brewing.

"Yeah," Ned agreed, "I think she's right." He startled. "Wait-Candy talked to you? Or did you talk to Candy?"

"She talked to me!" Ivy beamed, pointing to herself, "I think it's the first time in, like, EVER that she's had a pleasant, normal conversation with me! Ever since yesterday, she's been SO much nicer to me! I could get used to this!"

Ned smiled. "Well...that's just who she is."

"Yeah, but I wish I'd known that earlier!" Ivy said, "I didn't know how much of a burden her friends were until now! And I STILL can't believe she told YOU first!"

"Me either," Ned admitted honestly, "Yesterday had to be the best day of my life because of that one moment where she told off those jerks!"

"Yeah! And then Henrietta ran them into the…" Ivy stopped. "Oh, my god! Do you think they're still in there?"

"Oh, they're still in there!" Candy answered. Ivy jumped and squealed. Ned and Candy laughed.

"You SCARED me!" Ivy laughed.

"Sorry!" Candy chortled. "Anyway, yeah. They're still in there. Mom told their parents they were going to spend the night here, so they should expect them to come back home right about now." She chuckled. "Wait until they hear their kids were trapped in a bug-infested closet all night long!"

"Let's hope we scared them enough to keep them quiet," Ned yawned, stretching his arms.

Candy sighed. "Yeah...well, mom's over there letting them out now. I'll let you guys know what ends up happening, if ever anything DOES."

"Thanks!" Ned called to her.

"Hey. It's the LEAST I can do to make up for fifteen ye-"

"Sixteen," Ivy corrected.

"...SIXteen years of torment," Candy finished. "I'm still beating myself up for that…"

"Well, we're all getting along now, aren't we?" Ned asked.

"Yeah," Candy agreed. She gave him a warm smile. "I guess we are."

"Then there's no reason to do that anymore! All I ever really wanted was to get along with both of my sisters, and now that goal is finally accomplished."

"Aww!" Ivy said, "We're, like, actually pretending to be a family now!"

Candy laughed. She flicked one of Ivy's pigtails playfully. "Got that right, kiddo," she said. She put her hands to her hips. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I think I'm just gonna hang around the house today. If it wasn't gonna rain, I'd take you guys somewhere. But I'd rather keep myself dry unless I decide to take a shower."

"Understandable," Ned commented.

Candy nodded. "You two can do whatever you want. Enjoy your penultimate day of summer vacation!"

"Thanks, Candy!" Ivy called after her as she disappeared from the doorway. She sighed. "I'm so glad she doesn't have to pretend to hate us anymore!"

"I know!" Ned agreed, "She's turned a new leaf! It's another chapter in our lives!"

"We're gonna hafta get used to her being so nice to us now!" Ivy giggled. She leaned back against the doorway like she was before Candy came in. "Uhh...that being said, what do you wanna do today?"

Ned looked away from Ivy for a moment. He didn't have anything planned for today, so anything could go, really…

"I think I'll take Candy's route today," Ned told her.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself!" she said, "I'm gonna wait until it starts raining an' then I'm gonna go puddle jumpin'!"

Ned chuckled. "You do that," he said. He whipped off the covers, forgetting he still had a boner. He crossed his legs quickly.

Ivy beamed. "I think I WILL!" she insisted, beginning to leave. "Lemme know if ya wanna come with later!"

"Will do," Ned promised, planting a fist in his eye to rub away his tiredness. As Ivy shut his door, he began recollecting his dream and all the things he did in it. The compiled emotions made his dick hard, but his lust dissipated when he remembered his promise to Plushie.

He remembered that he had made a promise to tell Ivy he loved her. He failed yesterday, due to his near-death experience, and he wasn't going to make the mistake of waiting too long again.

He remembered telling Fred-bare that he couldn't possibly be happier.

He would make sure that he was lying.

 **Ha ha! Did that plot twist take you by surprise? Let me know! And thanks for reading! Comments, requests and questions are always welcomed, and it's likely I'll reply to you if you do try to contact me. Thanks again! See you next Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

For the rest of the morning, Ned mentally and physically prepared himself for anything that could happen. What he was about to do would define how he could live with himself for the rest of his life. The anxiety of the task at hand fueled his determination, keeping him on his toes and getting him to try and boost his own confidence. He found himself chanting under his breath "I can do this...I can do this...I can do this…"

He exited the bathroom later on, tingles shooting through his spine and pulsating in his limbs. His heartbeat was off the charts. He felt like a wreck. To be fair, this was only the second most nervous he'd ever been in his life, not counting yesterday's near-death experience fiasco.

But this time was different. At least in death you were unaware that your name may have been soiled for all eternity. But this was not a matter of life or death; this was a matter of life or wanting to die and most likely doing so afterwards.

Ned tugged at his shirt collar and heaved a deep sigh. He stood at his sister's door and thought hard about everything he wanted to say and what he expected to happen. After mentally giving himself a lecture, he finally raised up a shaky hand and gently knocked on the door. The three solid impacts lodged themselves in Ned's mind and echoed like gunshots. He gulped. He hoped this was just a dream and he wasn't actually about to do this…

"Come in!" came his sister's voice.

"Fuck," Ned murmured. He sighed again. "Well...here I go. No turning back now."

The teen turned the doorknob and entered Ivy's room. The scent of fresh lavender and tangerines filled his sinuses the second he stepped foot into the room. His gaze immediately fell upon the girl lying belly-down on the bed, a book resting in her grasp. Her head was turned to face her brother. She smiled.

"Hi, Ned!" she greeted. Her jaw continued after she spoke. She must have been chewing gum. "What's up, dude?"

"Ah...nothing much!" Ned replied awkwardly. His hand met the back of his neck and he resisted letting the other rise to his mouth. He gulped. He checked to see if anybody was listening in on them. "What about you?"

Ivy shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just kinda hangin' out till it starts raining. Why?"

Ned checked one last time. He inhaled and let out a tense sigh. "Ivy? I need to talk to you. It's REALLY important."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no," she replied. She looked past him and whispered, "Is this about mom?"

"Hopefully not," Ned replied, keeping his tone down as well, "But I need to discuss this with you. Preferably somewhere where we won't be heard."

Ivy shut her book. "Like where? In here?"

"Farther," Ned whispered, "The oasis in the backyard."

Ivy glanced outside. "Yeah, okay. That sounds far enough," she agreed. She slammed her book shut and slid off of the bed with ease. Her pigtails violently swung behind her like pendulums. Her once content expression was laced with fear. Her freckles were becoming more obvious as her skin paled. She hesitantly kept her hands to her sides.

"Alright...let's go."

The two siblings quietly snuck past Candy and darted into the woods out back. The wind shook the trees and whooshed past their heads, making their hair flow in the breeze. Leaves dropped from branches and sticks cracked as the weakest twigs dropped from their positions on their respective trees. As Ned and Ivy waded through the puddles of leaves, their footsteps swished and crackled and popped as sticks and leaves were crushed under their weight. They slid down dusty embankments and occasionally tripped over hidden roots poking out from the dirt trail. Pebbles from beneath their shoes slipped out and dribbled down rocky hillsides. The darkness of the clouds overhead made the whole forest more dim, more hostile-feeling than it once was. It felt like the trees were alive, brushing Ned with their disappointed fingers and looming with disdain. For the life of him, he couldn't calm down. The whole way through the woods to the enormous concrete block, his heart beat on his ribs and his hands trembled like the leaves in the breeze. The tingles he felt before hadn't disappeared at all, still jabbing Ned and stabbing him, reminding him that there was every little thing to be afraid of. Occasionally, he looked back to make sure Ivy was still close behind. She never left his side even once.

The concrete structure suddenly came into view, hiding behind dead bushes and just across a thickening stream. The tops of the rocks were almost covered in the water smashing against the stones, forcing the siblings to walk across agonizingly slow on the tips of their toes. They finally made it across after what felt like an hour of trying to keep steady on weak knees and sped up the petite hill that housed their oasis. Ivy ran ahead to open up the curtain of vines and ushered Ned in, keeping watch for anybody that may or may not have followed them there. After a good minute of looking and concluding that nobody had tailed them, she spit her chewed gum onto the forest floor and snuck in to join her brother in the colossal box. She planted herself in a corner apart from Ned and focused all her attention on him.

"Okay," she said, not bothering to lower her voice anymore, "I think we're good. Now what's up? Why do you need to talk to me?"

Ned took a deep breath through his nose. This was it...the moment he'd been waiting for forever. And now that it was actually here, he was emotionally conflicted. Was he really doing this? Was this what he really wanted? Was taking this risk really worth the probable mental trauma afterwards? Considering the tingles shooting through his limbs and the overwhelming anxiety beating in his chest, he thought it easiest to just tell her nothing was up and call the whole meeting off. But he made a promise, and he never went back on his promises. Even IF it was for someone that didn't even exist. He made his final decision and turned to Ivy, her intense green eyes gazing upon him with raptured attention.

"Okay…" Ned began. He chose his words carefully. "Look. I'm going to be 100% honest with you here. I'm not holding anything back this time."

He breathed in. "Ivy? I...I love you."

Ivy's captivated expression remained.

"And...and I don't even mean in the kind of sappy, fake kind of "I-love-you-because-we-share-the-same-DNA" way! I mean, like...in the way you would love another individual! And...and I've felt this for YEARS! I just think you're so perfect, the way you think and act and care about other people! I love your sense of humor! I love your optimism! I love your persistence! I love your perception! I love your eyes, your freckles, your bubbly laugh, your hair...EVERYTHING! And every day I've just been holding in these uncontrollable feelings for you and they've been attacking me for years, trying to get me to say what I am now! I just...I…"

He stopped. The aching tingles shooting through his body had ceased, but as his eyes laid upon his shocked sister, his whole world plummeted around him. Everything crumbled into bits as he realized what he had just done.

"I…" he struggled to say. His voice was shaky. He gulped. "I-I'm really sorry. I just...I wanted to tell you how I feel." He shifted into a comfortable sitting position. He sighed. "And...I totally get it if you don't feel the same way about me. I mean, we're brother and sister. We shouldn't be thinking about each other that way. And it's really awkward that I literally just confessed this love for you at all."

He sighed again. "You probably don't even know how to respond to something that crazy."

Ivy came closer. "Sure I do!" she replied. She leaned in and kissed Ned on the cheek.

Ned startled. He looked at Ivy, a wide smile on her face and her hands firmly planted on the ground while in a kneeling position.

Ned chuckled. Then he laughed. "Oh my GOD!" he laughed, "D-did you literally j-just…"

Ivy nodded. "Mm-hmm! I kissed you!"

"Wait, s-so…" Ned laughed. His whole body trembled. "S-so, does that mean you love me that way TOO?"

Ivy laughed. "YES! Dude, I've been waiting for SO LONG to tell you that, but I didn't think you liked me that way! I never expected you to confess to me like this!"

Ned put a hand to his cheek. He could still feel her lips pressing against them. "Well, I-I didn't expect you to like me back!" he admitted.

The two siblings locked each other in a tight hug. They laughed together, both for the exact same reason: the aftershock of disbelief. After holding in their emotions for so long, they were finally united and free of their shackles of doubt. And as their bodies made contact in that one embrace, Ned could literally feel his tension melting off of him. It was the most pleasant feeling he'd ever remembered feeling.

Ivy parted from the hug for a moment, then forced Ned into a passionate kiss. On the lips. It startled Ned at first, feeling her lips against his, but he warmed up to it quickly. He shut his eyes, letting his world rebuild itself while trapped in this moment of passion. They both sighed through their noses, letting their hands find comfortable positions on each other's shoulders and jaws. The only things that existed in that brief time were Ivy, her lips, her cool hands, and the sounds of rushing water and violent winds from outside the structure.

Finally, Ned parted. He stared into Ivy's wide, green eyes, and she stared into his dark, passionate brown ones.

She giggled. "Wow," she said, "You're a REALLY good kisser!"

Ned's eyes widened. "HAH! No way, REALLY?"

"Yeah!" Ivy replied, "Why are you so shocked about that? I don't even know what I'm DOING compared to you!"

"Ivy, you don't even understand!" Ned told her, "For the past five days, I've been having really intense wet dreams about the robots mom makes at work, and every last one of them complained that I was a terrible kisser!"

Ivy gasped. "No way!" she cried, "I'VE been having dreams like that, too! They all told me I couldn't kiss for shit, either!"

Ned laughed. "Man, that's bullshit!" he blurted, "Because THAT was the best kiss I've ever HAD!"

Ivy giggled. "That was the ONLY kiss we've ever had," she informed him.

Ned caressed her chin. "As of now," he said softly.

Ivy chuckled, and they locked each other in another kiss. This one lasted a shorter time, but it was just as awesome as the first time. This time, Ned's senses were back to their original function, so he could sense things he hadn't before. Her lips were soft, delicate. Her skin was coated in goosebumps. He could taste the watermelon on her breath from the gum she was chewing earlier. And he could hear her shallow breaths coming out of her nose, quick and easy and producing a faint whistle.

They parted again. Ivy wiped her chin, still smiling from ear to ear. "Hey!" she realized, "Your breath is all minty!"

Ned shrugged. He blushed. "I, uh...I brushed my teeth before I told you to come with me out here."

Ivy chuckled. "Wow! That was thoughtful!"

He shrugged again. "I prepared for everything," he admitted.

"NICE!" Ivy complimented excitedly, "So did you bring a condom?"

Ned felt his heart stop. His eyelids burst open and his cheeks ignited in a blush more red than his own blood. He felt his whole body tense up. He began to stammer. "I...I didn't prepare for THAT! I-I didn't even think I'd get THIS far! A-a-and...and…"

Ivy giggled. "And?"

"A-and now you want to FUCK?" Ned finished, his cheeks still flushed, "I don't even think we HAVE condoms at home!"

"We can do it without one, I think," Ivy supposed. Her cheeks looked a little red themselves.

"Wh-are you crazy!?" Ned asked, "Think about the potential health risks here!"

Ivy shrugged. "Well, I mean...you're clear of STDs, right?"

Ned gulped. "I...I think so…"

"And if you cum, you'd pull out as soon as possible, right?"

"Of course I would!" Ned insisted, "I-I'm not gonna get my little sister PREGNANT! How am I gonna explain that to ANYbody!?"

Ivy gave him a warm smile. He felt his tension tranquilize for a moment. "Good!" she said, "Then I don't think we have an issue here."

"Wait!" Ned stammered, "Y-you mean...we're gonna do it right now!? Right HERE!?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Ivy asked, "It's really private, isn't it?"

Ned gulped. He remembered her saying that not five days ago, and he immediately got a boner the second she brought it up. Currently, nothing had changed.

"Y-yeah...I guess it is…" Ned agreed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"See? You're getting hard already!" Ivy pointed out. Ned scrambled to cover it up, his blush still at its maximum hue.

Ivy giggled. "Oh, c'mon! If we're gonna have sex, I'm gonna need to see it eventually!"

Ned sighed. "I guess you're right," he agreed. He shamefully looked down. "So...you really want to...do it? With me?"

"It's all I've ever wanted," Ivy replied, batting her eyelashes seductively. "That, and to be able to dunk a cookie without it breaking apart in the milk."

Ned chuckled nervously. "Same here."

He breathed out. He looked down at his clothes and looked back up at Ivy. She was already beginning to take off her shirt.

Ned felt his heartbeat accelerate as he watched Ivy strip. Her orange shirt and red skirt came off with no problems. Her shoes and socks were off in a jiffy, and she was left kneeling in her red bra and panties. She brushed aside a lock of hair drooping in her eyes and looked at Ned.

"Come on, Ned!" she coaxed, "Get naked! Do it!"

Ned gulped. "Promise you won't make fun of me if I do?"

"Please. Who do you think I am, Candy?"

Ned looked away.

"Oops! I mean, PAST Candy?"

"I knew what you meant," Ned told her, "I'm just...really shy."

"Look," Ivy said softly, coming closer to him, "There's literally no way we can be closer than to do what we're doing now. And if you don't make fun of ME when I'm naked, then I won't make fun of you! Well, unless you have, like, a mouth on your stomach. Then I'll just be weirded out!"

Ned looked back at her. He kept his eyes off of her underwear, instead focusing on making eye contact with Ivy. His heartbeat threw itself at his chest, drumming and banging in his ears.

He sighed. "Yeah. Okay. Gimme a second."

He stood up and quickly took off his shirt, shoes and socks while Ivy watched. The second he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and briefs, he looked back at Ivy and shuddered. Was he really about to do this? Was he really about to show his sister his...thing? On purpose?

He blew out a breath. No point in hesitating, he realized. He swiftly pushed down his pants and underwear, and his erection sprang out, solid and warm from being trapped in his briefs for so long. It throbbed excitedly beneath his pronounced stomach.

"Th-there," he said, blushing. "I-I'm naked."

"Nice dick, dude!" Ivy commented, eyeing his cock like a piece of candy.

"Thanks?" Ned replied shakily.

She aimed her gaze at his eyes. "Alright. My turn!"

Ned watched as Ivy reached her hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. The red garment slid off her shoulders and then off of her right wrist. She flung it towards her pile of clothes, where it plopped against her shoe and red skirt. Her tiny breasts hung freely, unrestrained by anything. Although, she had barely any breasts to begin with. A or B cup, Ned supposed.

"Ah...sorry I don't have bigger tits!" Ivy apologized, "I...kinda expected them to grow by now!"

"I don't really care," Ned replied honestly, "I was only into your body a little bit, anyway."

Ivy giggled. "Thanks," she said. She rubbed her hands over her miniscule chest for a minute before reaching down and sliding her thumbs into her panties. She dug one into the front and another in the back and bent over as she pulled the red underwear off of her legs. She stepped out of them, and for the first time Ned got to see just what his sister looked like without any clothes on.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had a nearly perfect hourglass figure with small, curvy shoulders and obvious tan lines where her clothes used to be. Freckles coated her entire body, including her breasts and stomach. Her hips were a bit thicker than Ned imagined and her legs were thin but toned. Her ribs were slightly visible underneath her breasts. Her bright pink nipples were erect, poking out into the cool end-of-summer air. Her pussy was thick-lipped but cute, covered in a triangle of thickening orange hair.

"Woah," Ned commented, "You're hot."

Ivy laughed. "Not so bad yourself, man!" she complimented. She put a hand behind her back and kept another to her mouth. They both ogled each other's bodies for a long while before Ned got onto the floor. Ivy did likewise.

"Also! Sorry that I'm still kinda hairy!" Ivy apologized, spreading her legs and presenting her pussy as she tried to sit criss-cross, "I, uh...I haven't shaved in a while, and I didn't expect to be showing... _this_ to anyone anytime soon!"

"Nahh, it's okay," Ned assured her, "I like girls with a little bit of bush."

Ivy smiled. "You're so EASY, Ned!" she giggled.

Ned shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a dude. I get turned on every time I see you."

Ivy sighed. "Same here. I get turned on when I even THINK of you! I'm turned on right now! I mean, feel my heart!"

Ned came closer to her and pressed his hand against her pale, freckled chest. He felt a rapid pulse; steady, no doubt, but rapid.

"Wow!" he gasped, "It's beating really fast!"

Ivy chortled. "Y'know, I was kinda hoping you'd use that as an excuse to squeeze my chest," she said, "But I can dig this, too! It feels nice, your warm hand against my tit…"

Ned grinned. "I can put a lot of warm things close to you," he teased.

Ivy smiled. "Oh?" she inquired, "Like what?"

"Like me!" Ned replied, pushing his whole weight into her. She startled and fell on her back. She laughed. "DUDE!" she cried.

"Sorry!" Ned apologized.

"Ahh...you ARE soft, though…" Ivy giggled. She sat up and crawled up close to Ned. She began messing with his flabby arms and chest. "Nice and warm and soft, like a great, big teddy bear! Hehe! I oughtta call you my Neddy bear!"

Ned blushed. "Please don't, actually."

Ivy parted. "Why not? Don't couples usually have cute nicknames for each other?"

Ned blinked. "Wait. So...we're, like, actually a couple now?"

Ivy shrugged. "Sure! I don't see why not, considering we've seen each other naked and are about to have sex."

Ned smiled. "Oh, yeah. About that…" He lightly pushed her back to the floor, letting her fall the rest of the way back herself. She propped up her torso with her elbows. She wore a gargantuan smile as she parted her legs and Ned knelt down in front of her. He blew out a breath and leaned his face in close to hers.

"I'm...I'm nervous," he admitted.

"I mean, we can stop if you wanna," Ivy responded.

"NO!" Ned defied, "No. No, I...I want to keep going."

He hesitated. "You really wanna do this, huh?" he asked.

"YES! Yes, I really wanna do it! I want you, Ned!" Ivy pleaded, "Come on! Put it inside me! Stick it in your little sis!"

Ned blew out another breath. He shrugged, aiming the head of his penis with the tips of his right fingers. "Okaaay," he accepted, drawing it out to allow her a second chance in case she changed her mind. She didn't budge.

Ned shut his eyes, taking in the last moments of his virginity. He opened them again, planted his other hand firmly on the concrete floor, and slid the tip of his cock against her slit. She shuddered.

"D-down a little," Ivy instructed.

"Thanks." Ned aimed his dick just a bit lower than before. Her pussy was warm and wet, almost dripping with excitement.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slipped his cock into Ivy's pussy.

He jerked. The sensation felt amazing. She was wet and hot, and her pussy felt like a sponge drenched in water, minus the holes. His cock slid in so easily, he may as well have slid it into butter. The immediate feeling made Ivy gasp and moan, too, wriggling on the floor for a second before settling down. She sighed.

"Oooooh, that feels good!" Ivy moaned. "Goodbye, virginity! I lost you to my brother!"

Ned chuckled nervously. "Adios, virginity!"

He leaned in again. They kissed. Ivy giggled erotically. "Feel free to start whenever, Neddy bear!"

He nodded, then began their intercourse. Ned started a decent pace, keeping both hands on the floor while thrusting his cock into Ivy. She gasped and moaned as he fucked her, clearly as inexperienced as he was and enjoying every second of what he was doing to her. His thick body slapped against hers with every impact, sounding a fleshy bang that echoed in the trees. The friction produced by their conjoined genitals felt amazing, something Ned always knew must have felt great but now he could definitely confirm the rumors were true. His cock moved so easily inside of her; he imagined it would have been a lot tougher considering how small she seemed, but she was incredibly loose and smooth. And her pleasured grunts every time she brought a hand to her clit to stroke it only egged him on.

In his head, he realized that his eyes were opened. He saw how involved she was. He saw her insistence. He saw her face, her pleasured grin that opened like castle gates every now and then, releasing the squeaks of undeniable ecstasy she was going through. He saw her wrinkled, freckled nose, scrunching up and falling down in a beatless rhythm while she moaned. He saw her eyes, her pools of green that stared up at him and used him as fuel for her arousal. He saw her hair, her ginger locks pooling underneath her head like liquid onto the concrete below.

He saw her innocence seep through her, feel her youth and cheeriness and carefree nature burn off of her and intoxicate Ned's sinuses. He saw her cuteness, her adorable lustful cries and her contorted face as he nailed her. He saw her indecency, sprawled out naked on the floor with her legs spread and her body uncovered outside of her own house. He saw her beauty, inside and out.

He saw her love.

He saw her.

In the back of his mind, Ned knew what he was doing was completely wrong. The thought had itself on loop in his head: You're fucking your sister. You're fucking your sister. You're fucking your sister. What is wrong with you. Oh my god. You are. FUCKING. Your SISTER.

And while Ned did agree that fucking Ivy was morally wrong, there was no denying that the little bastards loved it. They loved every minute of it, regardless of what kind of bullshit societal standards there were. They just loved each other; they were just a couple of stupid teens doing a really stupid thing. The only thing wrong with it was that they were related, which decidedly wasn't even an issue for them anymore.

All Ned knew for sure was that he loved Ivy with all his heart, and this was what he always wanted.

But best of all, he knew she felt the same way about him.

After about ten minutes had passed, Ivy finally felt herself about to cum. She wrapped her legs around Ned's back and kept her torso planted on the ground. Her arms were bent, originally to keep her upright, but now she was quite clearly close to her climax and readying herself to orgasm. Ned shuddered as her cold feet touched his back. The soles were littered with minute rocks, and as she wrapped her legs around him he could feel them dribbling down his spine. He tried to look past it and kept at it, hoping to be good enough to actually get her to cum.

"Ned…" she moaned, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "I...I'm close."

"I know," Ned told her, "Let it out. Cum for me. I wanna know what you sound like."

Ivy's pants became quicker. Her pulse accelerated. Sweat beads dripped past her forehead. She repeated Ned's name over and over, helping her get horny enough to finish. Her pleasured squeaks increased in volume over time, finally convening all her strength into the one moment when she bucked her hips and squealed in quite possibly the best orgasm she'd ever had. Her fingers ground against the concrete. Her eyes clenched shut and her nose wrinkled as an excited moan escaped past her lips. Her legs quaked and she put them back down on the ground, unfurling her toes as she recovered.

Ned pulled out soon after, masturbating over Ivy's naked body until he came on her stomach. He sighed happily, partly from the release and partly because he'd just achieved his lifelong goal.

Ivy laughed. She dragged a finger over Ned's cum and examined it. She wrinkled her nose. "Gross!" she said. She sat up and wiped his seed off of her stomach with the back of her hand. She dug out a sock from her pile of clothes and wiped it off. She backed up against the wall, bent her head back and sighed. Ned joined her.

As Ned sat himself beside her, she let her head drop onto his shoulder. She was smiling and humming a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of Ned's squishy shoulder holding up her head.

Ned lifted up a hand and stroked Ivy's hair. She looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "I love you, Ned."

Ned smiled warmly. "I love you too, Ivy."

They stayed silent for a moment, basking in each other's company. They leaned into each other, huddling naked while the rain began to come down slowly. It started as a light mist, then evolved into a great dripping of miniscule droplets. The rain pounded on the leaves outside, splattering on the branches and exploding into multiple wet balls of water on impact. The concrete box supplied the two with shelter for now, keeping a roof over their heads to protect them from the increasingly intensifying rainfall. The rain pounded on the dusty trail of the woods, causing the ground to muck up and turn to wet, sloppy mud. The river just beyond the oasis was now overwhelmingly full of rainwater, creating massive waves against the rocks and splashing everything within a two-foot radius. The darkened sky growled faintly, and a tiny glimmer of pink sparked over the horizon.

Ned sighed. Storms like this reminded him of when he was younger and he would curl up next to someone, either Ivy or his mother, to gather some much needed courage from the booming thunder. He would lie awake at night, fearing the thunder but falling asleep to the white noise of the rain pattering against his window as the lightning shrieked and the trees swayed to its rhythm.

Now, he had Ivy curled up next to him, pleasantly humming as she recovered from the love they made. Her pigtails smushed against his neck and shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind at all, instead holding her closer and enjoying her company.

Eventually, he brought himself to ask a question. "So. Earlier on, you brought up how you were having wet dreams just like I was?"

Ivy sat at attention. "Uh-huh!"

He blushed. "Were they, uh...were they girls?"

Ivy laughed. "FUCK no!" she denied, "They were all guys! All dudes with the stereotypical masculinity you'd expect from any jock you could pick off the street. Y'know...some were physically fit. Mostly emotionless. Pretty standard dick size."

Ned's blush worsened. "How...how long?"

Ivy shrugged. "I'd say the best was seven and a half inches, if I could remember which one had it. I dunno. I didn't really like any of 'em, anyway. I don't like stereotypical guys."

Ned scoffed. "Yeah...I don't go for the average girl, either. If they look hot, clearly they're just shallow and they can't add three and three."

Ivy chortled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. These guys were dumb as bricks, too."

Ned laughed. "My girls weren't too big in the brains department, either."

He stopped. "Well...except for one girl. She was a green rabbit. Her name was Plushie, and she was based off of my old therapy doll I got when I was four."

He paused again. He nudged Ivy. "Y'know...she reminded me of you."

Ivy nudged Ned back. "Why? I'm not a green rabbit!"

"I meant personality-wise," Ned explained, "She was cute, smart, perceptive, sweet...she listened to me and confirmed my sanity even when I convinced myself I didn't have any left."

Ivy sniffed. "I'm like that?"

"Well, duh! You were always there to care about me when even I didn't."

"Aww!" Ivy put her hands to her chest. "Well, YOU were always there for me, too!"

Ned scoffed. "Like WHEN?"

"Like that time I hurt my forehead headbutting Candy's ex-friend!" Ivy started, "Or that time in second grade when I hurt my knee really bad and you helped me limp home! Or that time at the lake when my top came off and you helped me find it!"

Ned's smile faded into a half-smile. "Well...I never told you this, but at the time I was really hoping to see your chest."

Ivy lightly smacked his arm. "You perv!"

He shrugged. "What else can you expect from a guy who just fucked his own sister?"

Ivy laughed. "Fair enough."

She fidgeted. "Um...if we're talking about things we've never told anyone before…" She hesitated. "I once masturbated with a banana."

Ned bust a gut. "I'm sorry, you WHAT?"

"I masturbated with a banana!" Ivy repeated, "I took a banana from the kitchen and shoved it inside of my vagina!"

Ned slapped the ground. "Oh, man...what did you do after you came?"

"I didn't even GET to cum!" she said, "It burst open and I had squashed banana all over my crotch!"

Ned was holding onto his sides, laughing so hard he wheezed. "How the...how did you clean that shit up?!"

"I...I ate it," Ivy admitted. Her face was bright pink. "It tasted really fucking weird, too…"

Ned tried to calm himself down, knowing how embarrassed Ivy was about this. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Y'know, this is why most girls prefer to use cucumbers, Ivy!"

"I also tried a cucumber once," Ivy confessed.

"What happened to that?" Ned asked.

"It, uh…" Ivy said. She fidgeted in place, twirling a pigtail on her finger. "It broke in half when I was masturbating with it."

"OH MY GOD!" Ned chuckled, restraining his laughter as best he could, "Was half of it, like...in your pussy?"

"Yes…" Ivy admitted, laughing nervously, "I spent the next five minutes panicking and trying to get it out. It was so stupid that I didn't wanna tell anyone I had a real problem!"

"How'd you get it out?"

"Well, I ran to the bathroom and managed to dig it out with my fingers," she explained. She sighed. "God. I get so embarrassed every time I have to relive this…"

Ned blushed. "Sorry for laughing," he apologized.

"No! No need to be sorry," Ivy denied, "Actually, it is kinda funny, so I expected you to laugh. I mean, how many girls use food to masturbate, let alone smash them and break them in the process?"

She groaned and put her hands to her face. "Oh, god...I can't believe I'm telling my brother these things!"

Ned patted her bare shoulder. "Hey, come on. You've done worse things with your brother!" he joked.

Ivy shrugged. "Heh. Yeah, you're right." She looked down at her feet, smiling.

"I still can't believe that you love me like that," Ned started, shaking his head, "I mean, I expected you to be weirded out and think I was mentally fucked up. But then you fuckin' KISSED me…"

"And THEN we had SEX!" Ivy added, putting particular emphasis on "sex".

"Right! And then, of all things, we FUCKED!" Ned finished. He shook his head again, trying to remove the doubt from his mind like water from his ear. "This is just...unbelievable for me! I mean, like...I've always wanted this to happen, and now it HAS, and…"

He sighed. He hugged her. "I'm just so happy right now. Forgive my over-attachment."

"Over-attachment?" Ivy repeated, "Dude! This is NOT over-attachment! You're just showing your affection! It's not creepy to me! If anything, it's cute!"

She grabbed his arm. "I think YOU'RE cute sometimes, too!"

He smiled down at her. Her cool hands and wrists gripped his warm, chubby arm close to her like a koala on a branch. "Welp. That's all of MY concerns dispelled."

They stayed close. They kept silent. The rain began to fall in pools, becoming more waterfall than rainfall. The thunder claps became louder and the lightning grew lighter. Every time a strong gust of wind blew into the oasis, Ivy shivered and huddled up closer to Ned for warmth. He gave off a lot more heat than he gave credit for.

About ten minutes passed. The siblings stayed in the concrete shelter, sharing anecdotes and secrets and just letting time pass them by while cuddling together against the wall. All they really needed was each other to keep them occupied, and they honestly could have gone on forever with ridiculous stories about walking into the girl's bathroom by accident or trying to take a test with the only thing remembered was their name. After a long while, it still felt like they were just regular siblings or a couple. It didn't feel as awkward as Ned anticipated, and it didn't feel that way for Ivy, either. They were just kids; carefree and optimistic within the walls of the oasis.

And yet the structure would forever remain the area Ned remembered for fucking his sister for the first time.

And the second time, soon after.

Right after the second time, more specifically, just as Ivy came again, they heard footsteps through the drumming rain outside. A voice murmured to itself, feminine but deep. There was the sound of metal dragging across the mud in the trail, high-pitched and screaming as it hit the rocks buried into the path. The footsteps mushed and squished into puddles of rainwater, sinking into muck and freeing itself before inevitably squashing back into another puddle.

"What's that noise?" Ned asked.

Ivy squinted her eyes, darting them to the entrance. She got off of Ned's cock, which fell onto his stomach, deflated, and moved to the doorway of the oasis. She crawled on her hands and knees, making a pit-pat echo through the compact area. Her pigtails bounced behind her head as she moved, swinging side to side as she stopped and peeked out the door.

She gasped. "I think someone followed us!" she whispered.

"What?" Ned asked, picking up his sock and wiping Ivy's juices off his dick, "That's rubbish! You'd think they'd have found us ten minutes earlier if they followed us!"

Ivy looked out again. "Well, someone's coming!" she whispered worriedly, "Come listen!"

Ned ditched his sock and quickly dove to where his sister knelt. He positioned himself so he was leaning over her backside to peek out the entrance of the stone box. He glanced out into the open woods, watching rain slam down onto the leaves while thunder rippled through the clouds. The river outside was overflowing with rushing water, completely covering the rocks now. A deep mist formed in the distance, clothing trees and cloaking buildings, making the rest of the world beyond the forest totally invisible. The ceaseless splatter of the pouring rain was the only sound audible beyond the footsteps and scraping metal, which seemed to be getting closer by the second.

Indeed, the figure producing all of these sounds passed by the oasis and slid down the hill. Ivy gasped.

"Ned! It's MOM!" she cried in a hushed tone.

"What!?" Ned asked in disbelief, just as quietly.

It WAS Willow; her purple hair and purple work shirt made her totally distinguishable. But she looked different...her protruding belly was retracted, so much so that her work shirt buttoned without strain. The enormous weight reduction clued them in that something was definitely off. Weight didn't just drop like a bowling ball from a hand.

Her body language shouted weariness and cried of mistreatment. Her shoulders sagged. Her posture was bent. Her hair was messy and the color was fading rapidly. Her skin looked pale and white as opposed to her usual rosy and pink. Even the way she talked to herself sounded like she was exasperated with someone, like she was complaining about them under her breath. She shuddered and yawned every now and then, an effect of being wet and cold in the thunderstorm. She weakly held a shovel in her left hand and a strange object in her other arm. It was boxy and gray, but that was all the siblings could tell just by looking at it.

She stopped at the bottom of the hill by the embankment and dropped the object. She picked up the shovel and slammed the head into the moist dirt, scooping out enormous loads of soil and placing them opposite to the object she had placed on the leaves beside her.

"The hell is that thing?" Ned asked, squinting. Willow was being partially cloaked by the thick mist and the torrential downpour. He could barely make her figure out, let alone the small thing she had placed next to her.

Suddenly, Ivy gasped. "Ned," she whispered, "NED! That's my BOX!"

Ned did a double-take. It WAS her box. The box she kept the photos of her mother in. The box she opened with a key in her pocket and showed to Ned. The box she hid underneath the frame of her bed. The box she said if anyone ever found out about she'd be dead.

Willow was burying it.

Ivy felt her heart drop through her chest. It cracked through her ribs and smashed through the concrete floor of the structure. She struggled to breathe. She was shaking all over and she had her mouth agape, trying to take in as much air as she could without fainting. Her hands clamped onto the doorway, her knuckles white and her veins blue and apparent through the skin. Her pupils dilated to half the size they used to be. She stopped producing saliva. Everything just stopped, and yet it kept going.

"Oh, my god," Ivy reiterated, "She found it. She found my box. She found my box." She couldn't stop saying it. It was as if she thought if she said it enough times, it wouldn't be true. But there was no denying the box was there. It existed. And it was being covered up.

Ivy wanted to look away. She wanted to pretend that, even if it WAS happening, it just wasn't. She wanted so badly to just keep hanging out with Ned and forget the box even existed. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare and she was forced to live it without waking up. She pulled back her hand and pinched herself several times, but all it did was hurt as she realized this wasn't a dream and she was undoubtedly screwed beyond belief.

She jumped when Ned put his hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and looked behind her, staring up at her concerned brother. "Ivy!" he whispered, "I said, 'Are you okay?'"

She sat against the wall. "No. I'm not okay," she hissed, "I just saw my most private thing get BURIED by the one person I tried to keep it away from! And I don't even know how she found out about it!"

Her breathing was uneasy. Her pulse was rapid but her skin was still pale. She rubbed her arms, attempting to provide at least an ounce of reassurance that this was just a horrible hallucination and none of it was actually happening. Ned couldn't help but feel terrible for the shuddering, panicking mess in front of him.

He looked back outside. Willow had just chucked the box inside the hole and stepped away from it. She got behind the mound of mud she uncovered and pushed it all back into the hole to fill it up. She pounded the dirt with her shovel, and its bangs screamed past the trees and startled Ivy, who curled into a ball in a corner and hid her face in her knees and arms. Birds scattered as the shovel punched the covered hole, flattening the earth beneath it and eventually concealing the shoveled dirt with miscellaneous debris. She stomped on it, then quickly took observation of her surroundings to make sure nobody was watching.

Her eyes darted to the oasis, and for a split second, Ned saw her face. It was nothing like he remembered. There was mascara running down her eyes from the rain and soaking her face with black stripes. Her eyes were blood red and her bangs drooped in front of them, concealing one but leaving the other uncovered and all-seeing. Her whole face was churned into a frown of insanity and anxiety, seeming to have taken a beating from the parent that was life. She still had the double-chin, though...it HAD to be Willow! But...was that the REAL Willow?

She suddenly laughed. She looked away from the concrete box and waved to an invisible figure in the fog. Ned watched with concern. She seemed to be having a conversation…

"What? Me? Was it ME who had a box?..."

Silence.

"I dunno, could you check?...Nothing? You sure?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't forget, Monday, we're shutting down the bar! Y'know, that mass-disposal thing you keep talking about?"

"Hey! What about those kids? Did you do away with 'em, like I asked?...What do you mean it wasn't you? You got a new stand-in or somethin'?"

"Willow! I TOLD you to kill them!...Why are you LIKE this?...Look here! I-NO! No, YOU stop it! I'm just trying to-"

Willow suddenly reared her head back and screamed. The shriek sliced through the forest and poisoned Ned's ears. He reviled in horror, getting down on the floor and keeping out of sight from a distance. He slid under a good spot beneath the makeshift window and kept silent. He could hear Ivy trying not to scream herself, her panic becoming overwhelming and her fright becoming more than she could handle.

Finally, Willow's scream ended. She bent down, fell to the forest floor, and cackled. Her crazed laughter shot through the rain and her wheezes scratched the trees. She stood back up, took hold of her shovel, and sprinted away faster than the children had ever seen her run. She bolted up the hill, practically smashing through trees in her wake. Eventually, her footsteps were drowned out by the thunder, then within a minute they were gone.

Ned sat up. He glanced out the window at the covered hole, then shifted his worried gaze to his quivering sister. She had her legs tucked in close to her chest, her face hidden in her hands and her voice shaky. Her whole body looked fragile, like glass; Ned felt like if he so much as touched her, she would shatter into a billion shards and he would never be able to piece her back together again.

But he had to take a risk. He crawled over to Ivy and gently put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up from her palms with her red eyes and and pink cheeks. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Ivy?"

"Ned, I'm so scared," Ivy admitted. She threw herself on Ned and hugged him tight. He felt her strong embrace as a full-on collision, but kept himself as steady as possible to support her. She shivered as she held onto him, feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life. She was totally naked and frightened and her biggest secret had just been discovered. She was chilled to her core and her whole world felt like it just exploded in her face. She broke down, holding onto Ned as her last means of support, and panicked while hanging onto him for dear life.

"I'm so scared," she repeated, "Mom knows! She KNOWS, Ned! She knows about my box! She knows I know her secret!"

"Hey!" Ned hissed. He wrapped his arms around her, constricting her thin torso in his chunky limbs, and began slowly rubbing her back with his hand. He shushed her. "Calm down, Ivy, calm down...it's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" Ivy insisted, "Ned! It's NOT okay! Mom is gonna KILL us!"

"No, she's not!" Ned argued. He held her closer and shushed her again. "You don't know that. It's okay. Just take a deep breath. Calm down."

Ivy did as Ned told her to, taking a few deep breaths and eventually calming down. His tight grip on her was reassuring and his efforts to calm her were working. She loved having her back rubbed when she was stressed...it was soothing. And something about his warm hand rubbing it only made it better.

"I…" Ivy began to say. She shut her mouth. She tightened her grip on Ned. She didn't want to let go of him.

Ivy kept her arms around Ned. He kept his around her. Neither one of them parted for what felt like an eternity. Ned was Ivy's only reassurance, and she felt as if he let go that everything went back to chaos. She didn't realize just how comforting he was until this moment.

Ned could barely believe any of what just happened. First of all, he had his sister naked in his arms. Second of all, his mother just uncovered a secret that she had no way of knowing about. Thirdly, and probably the biggest of them all, he confessed his love to Ivy and she felt the exact same way about him. None of this felt real. None of this seemed in the least bit plausible. But as he caressed Ivy's back and felt her heartbeat through her chest against his, everything felt as real as real could get.

He realized in that moment that being in love with Ivy was more than a pleasure; it was a dedication. He made a mental promise that he would protect her from all evil, that he would risk life and limb to keep her safe. And while he didn't know how long that promise would hold, he was positive that so far he was doing alright. He was holding her tight in his arms, keeping her safe. Keeping her warm. Keeping her close. What they had was much more than just a horny, shallow attraction, which was the impression Ned originally got from their interactions.

They were loyal to each other.

They ALWAYS kept their promises.

Ivy relaxed after some time and simply sat in Ned's lap for the next half-hour. She shifted into a position where she sat sideways with her arms still around Ned and her head on his left shoulder. He still cradled her, keeping his arm around her torso as he gently caressed her hair with his other hand.

They occasionally talked. Sometimes just a simple sentence would do. Something like a comment about the harsh weather outside or if Ivy was still doing okay. She would always reply with a faint nod and an emotionless "Mm-hmm."

After some time, Ivy sighed. She kept her head on his squishy shoulder. "I don't wanna go home."

Ned kept stroking her hair. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared," Ivy replied softly. She sniffed. "I just...I don't know what mom's gonna do to us when we go back and she finds out we saw her bury my secret box. I don't know if she'll try to hurt you or me or both of us. I don't know what's going on…"

She held him tighter. "I don't want anything bad to happen to us," she said. "I just wanna stay here forever with you, curled up safely in your arms. I know YOU don't wanna kill me."

"Of course I don't!" Ned assured her, "I would never hurt you!"

"See?" Ivy asked. She relaxed. "I dunno. I just…I'm scared of not knowing anything."

Ned nodded. "I understand. Do you wanna stay here a little while longer?"

Ivy nodded.

"Okay. We'll go when you feel like it," he agreed.

Ivy looked up at him. "Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, dude. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

. . . . . .

It took about an hour, but Ivy finally gathered the courage to decide to go home. It had been a solid two and a half hours since they left, and they didn't want Candy worried sick about them. They put on all their clothes, shared a kiss, then left the oasis and darted to the house as quickly as they could through the pouring rain. The storm had just barely begun to let up, as evidenced by the distancing claps of thunder and dimming pink of lightning. The whole way home, they stayed close and kept keen eyes on anything and everything, watching out for each other.

Eventually, they made it home, and it took some good convincing to get Ivy in. She had a look in her eye the moment she saw the house that made it seem like she was about to walk into an abandoned asylum. It was almost sad, the way she faced her own house, the only residence she ever lived in, with a look of petrified horror. She stood in the spilling rain, knees shaking and her hair sopping wet, looking up at the house with dismay, fidgeting and questioning whether or not she should even bother going home.

Eventually, she did come in, but it took some rigid convincing to get her inside. Even then, she was soaked from her head to her toes, as was Ned after standing outside for so long. The moment they entered the house, they considered going back to their rooms to get into dry clothes and continue their day.

However, the siblings were interrupted by a sudden panicked "HELLO?" coming from the kitchen.

"It's just us!" Ned called, knowing it was Candy.

Candy stormed in. She had an obvious look of panic struck into her eyes and cheeks, clearly beyond stressed out. "Where WERE you guys!?" she asked, "I've been worried SICK about you! I couldn't find you anywhere! Where did you go?"

"We just went out to the backyard," Ivy answered, "We're sorry...we should have told you where we were going…"

"You're damn straight!" Candy responded. She sighed, bringing her fingers up to pinch her temples. "Why did you two leave without telling me?"

"We thought…" Ned began. He looked at Ivy. "... **I**...didn't think we'd be long."

Candy sighed again. "Okay, well, look. Clearly you didn't know how long you'd be gone, so I'll give THAT a pass. But PLEASE at least let me be able to see where you guys are, okay? I don't want you two getting hurt or lost or...or god knows what else!"

"Understood," Ned replied. His hand met the back of his neck. "Sorry, Candy."

She groaned. "God, you guys are SOAKED, too! Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Ivy lied. She nervously played with one of her pigtails.

"We were gonna go put on some dry clothes," Ned added.

"Good idea," Candy agreed, "That must be really uncomfortable. But promise me that you won't leave the house again today! I don't wanna have to worry about where you two are again."

"Sorry," Ivy apologized again. "We promise we'll stay in the house," Ned added.

Candy sniffed. "Okay," she stated. "Go do whatever you want. I'm probably gonna go back to my room and do some stuff myself. Lemme know if you need me for anything."

"Okay," Ned replied. Ivy weakly nodded.

"Oh! Hey, Candy!" Ned called after her. She stopped just as she was about to walk away. "Yes?"

"Have you heard from mom yet? How are your frie-er, EX-friends?"

"You know, no, I haven't," Candy replied, "Mom's been quiet all day. I hope she didn't forget about them or anything…"

Ned gulped. Ivy shuddered.

"Ahh...maybe she's just busy and she didn't have time to let me know what happened. You know how mom is."

Ned nodded. Ivy kept still.

"Why is your hair in braids?" Ivy asked.

"Oh! I always wanted to wear my hair like this!" Candy explained, "But my friends said it made me look like a sissy. But since they're gone, I don't have to care about what they think of me! You like it?"

Ned nodded. "It's a...it's an interesting new look. I like it."

"Thanks, little bro!" She sighed. She flipped the braid over her shoulder. "Well, like I said, go do anything you want as long as it's in the house. I'll be seeing you later, I guess." She began to walk away. This time, Ned let her go. She opened up her bedroom door and disappeared behind it. The entrance was shut off, and Ned and Ivy were left alone again.

Ned looked back at her. She shivered, holding both arms in her hands and fidgeting nervously. She looked ready to have a mental breakdown.

"I'm...gonna go put on some dry clothes," Ned told her. He began to walk away to his room. As he stepped forward, he could hear Ivy's footsteps trailing behind him.

He glanced back. She was following him.

He sighed. He kept walking. She followed close behind.

She was too scared to be alone anymore.

. . . . .

The siblings followed each other to their rooms, watching the other dress and keep watch on the door just in case somebody decided to pay them an unexpected visit. Of course, it never happened, and their paranoia was all for naught.

Later on, in Ivy's room, she was changing and only in her underwear when she glanced at her bed with worry. She gulped and bent down, getting on her knees and flipping up her comforter.

She gasped. She cupped a hand to her mouth and held back a scream. Ned followed her and looked under her bed along with her.

There was nothing.

Where a box once sat, there was absolutely nothing.

Just half a slip of paper with bad handwriting on it.

Ivy didn't dare touch it. She viewed it like Ned would a spider. She didn't even want to be NEAR it. That meant Ned had to reach under and get it himself. His fingers dragged the paper out from underneath the bed and held it to his face. He felt his heart stop when he read the message.

i KNoW wuT u Did

Ned felt himself reading the words and feeling the acid run over his lips and tongue as he spoke them. They ate at his flesh and ripped open his face, cracking open his chest and snacking on his heart. The words were an animal; a sick, twisted, multi-limbed animal with an intent to kill for sport. It was emotionless. Ugly. Tenacious. Broken. As his skin melted, he could hear Ivy's muffled whimpers beside him. He dropped the sheet of paper and it landed on its back.

It was the picture of his mother with her face crossed out.

It felt like a scene out of a horror movie, except this time the villain wasn't behind them. And Ned and Ivy were smart. Everything was just so randomized, so frightening, so over-the-top...what was happening? And why? And who did this?

Ivy held onto her brother and broke down in another quaking panic attack. He tried to calm her down to the best of his ability. He stroked her back and held her tight. He shushed her frightened cries and promised her this wasn't anything to worry about. Even though she didn't believe him, she felt comforted, and as her mind eased she began thinking about what this could mean and what could possibly happen now. She was optimistic at heart, so all of the possible reasons for this message popped into her head and she felt her tension melt as she picked the most likely, most harmless answer she could. She felt better, but a pang of worry still stayed with her. She held onto Ned for just a little while longer.

The problem was, as Ned comforted Ivy and hugged her close, he realized he was just as frightened as she was. His optimism just wasn't as strong as hers.

. . . .

Neither of the two showed up for dinner. They skipped an entire meal because they were too scared to face their own mother.

Only Candy showed up to the table.

She was the only one unaware of what they had seen.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Willow asked.

Candy looked around. "I dunno. In their rooms, I think. You want me to get 'em?"

"Don't bother," Willow snarled.

"Oh...okay…?" Candy replied. She shifted in her seat. "Are you okay, mom? You seem really worked up."

"I AM worked up," Willow replied, "My boss is an asshole and I want to fucking DIE."

Candy twitched. She'd never heard her mother this upset before, so upset that she welcomed the idea of death.

"I'm sorry…" Candy said. She quietly resumed eating.

"You should be."

Candy suddenly looked back up. "Huh?"

"Just shut up and fucking eat."

. . .

The night swept over the house and swallowed it in its wake, gobbling up every last bit of hope and courage with its cloudy, booming skies and its downpour of rain. The street lights lit up the road, dispelling the shadows on a small scale. Puddles glowed with yellow light. Sometimes the light would disappear for a moment as a car drove through it, splattering the light onto the sidewalk and refilling the puddle with more. The ambience of rain punching the ground was pervasive, stabbing the trees and wilting the leaves with thick bubbles of water that eventually dripped off and slammed onto the grassy floor as well. The winds picked up here and there, whistling a melancholy tune as it struck the screens of windows across the neighborhood. As it sang it's sad, macabre song, the residents of a single-story house that stood nearby the park were tucked away in bed, listening to the howling breeze and relaxing, preparing themselves for their last day of summer vacation.

Ned, specifically, was already asleep, and was curled up with Goldie for extra support given the strange occurrences that had happened that day. He talked with her before he went to bed, but strangely enough she was silent. She didn't speak a word to him, but he pretended she could still talk to him to avoid the notion that he might be crazy.

The time ticked to around 11:54. Ned's door suddenly copied and repeated a series of knocks that stirred him awake. He quickly picked his head up and glanced at his clock. It was nearly midnight; nowhere near time to get up. Why was someone at his door?

"Come in!" Ned called. He tried to keep his voice quiet enough to not wake anyone else up but let the person on the other side know it was okay to come in.

His doorknob clicked and spun in place. The door squealed open and Ivy poked her head in. Her hair was out of her pigtails and drooped below her shoulders. She had concern traced into her expression, although it mainly took the form of pure anxiety.

"Ned?" she called, "Can I come in? I'm too scared to sleep by myself..."

Ned blinked. "Yeah, sure. Fine with me." He took hold of a corner of his sheets and lifted them up. "Hop in."

"Oh," Ivy whispered, walking in, "I just meant if I could sleep in here. But...can I really sleep in your bed with you?"

Ned shrugged. "Why not?" he yawned, "I mean, we had sex today. I think we're close enough to sleep in the same bed."

Ivy shuddered in her pink jammies. "You're right. Thank you," she said gratefully. Ned simply grumbled in response. She quickly dove under the covers and nestled in with Ned, taking the pillow next to his. There was a humongous warm spot where he'd been sprawled out just before. She held the covers to her chin and stared up at the ceiling, anxious and afraid.

Ned looked back at her after some time, watching her fidget and stare up at nothing with the same frightened face she bore the moment she walked in. He felt bad for her. Nothing seemed to consistently comfort her.

Except for him.

"Ned," she whispered to him, "I can't relax. What if that woman finds us and tortures us? What if she's looking for revenge for finding out her secret? She's not right in the head, I don't know what she's planning on doing to us!"

"Y'know, if she was insane, I'm pretty sure mom would have known that by now and gotten her to stop impersonating her," Ned supposed, "Maybe mom was home all afternoon and we just hid from our real mother. Maybe she's perfectly sane and she doesn't want to hurt us."

Ivy sighed. "You might be right. She wouldn't hire a psychopath to be her stand-in."

"She's smarter than that, Ivy," Ned assured her, "Everything's fine. You can sleep knowing mom wouldn't let anything happen to us."

Ivy paused. "That's comforting...but I still can't sleep…"

Ned groaned. He rolled over. "Alright. Lemme see your back, I'm gonna rub it till you fall asleep."

Ivy half-smiled and complied. "Thanks, Ned," she whispered, lifting up her pajama shirt.

Ned's hand gently reached out and met her back and he began softly caressing it in circles for the next ten minutes. He felt her deep breaths as she tried to relax herself, rising into a mountain then exhaling into a valley. Her skin, though he had felt the skin on her back many times prior, felt delicate and smooth as before. He felt the lumps of her spine protruding from beneath her muscles every time he finished a circle. In the darkness of the room, her back was a cool blue, illuminated only by the night peeking in from outside. The only sounds were the rain, the screen, and Ned's hand pressing against Ivy's back and rubbing it with tenderness.

Eventually, Ivy did drift off. She began to let her mind wander, wander away from what she was so scared of and begin to draw new things for her to imagine. The only things eventually left in her world was Ned, his soft, squishy hand, his bed, and her thoughts. Everything else faded into the mysterious blue of the night, disappearing into a dream.

When he asked Ivy if she was asleep, Ned didn't get a response. He asked again. More silence.

He smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Ivy," he whispered, "I love you."

. .

Ned sat up in the bedroom from his dream, dreary and confused. He expected to see Plushie first, like he always did...but here he was.

More confusing than that was the fact that he was wearing absolutely nothing. His pajamas had already been stripped off. His bare skin was exposed to the whole room, slowly coating itself in goosebumps because of the chilling air.

He looked around. The room looked abandoned. There were cobwebs strung on the ceilings and the walls and the light provided by the candles was replaced by a light bulb dangling from a hole in the ceiling. It flickered every now and then, sparkling the bulb and seemingly dying, then springing back to life in a split second. On the left side, the door hung loosely off of its hinges, bending towards the floor. The other was slightly open, but the white paint on the door was rotting away and peeling off the wood. The doorknob was dusty. The carpet was covered in pale pink spots, kind of like dried vomit. An aroma in the room told Ned that was probably an accurate guess.

He turned his head everywhere, checking every corner with his eyes. His suspicion rose with the minute. What was going on? Where was Plushie? Why didn't he see her? Why was the room abandoned?

He prepared to get off the bed and go searching for her. For anybody. Freddie, Bunnie, Chickie, Foxica...ANYBODY. Just to make sure he wasn't alone.

As he started to slide off the bed and step out of the room, he felt a wet limb slide across his back, caressing it. It had no bones, no digits, no structure. He felt the slippery appendage ride his spine all the way down to his buttocks, staying still. His eyes were watchful and wary, but he didn't want to look behind him. He feared if he did, he would surely face something more terrifying than his average nightmare allowed.

He gulped. He had to do something…

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Hello, NEDDY BEAR."

Ned gasped. He shuddered as another long, slender limb began touching him. This one slid under his arm and headed for his belly, leaving a trail of thin slime in its wake.

"H-how do y-how do you know about that!?"

"I'm part of your mind, DUMBASS," the deep voice snarled, "I know EVERYthing you do."

The voice was feminine, but it bellowed like a male's. It grumbled. It bubbled with mucus. It sounded of ripping meat. It paired perfectly with the tentacles slithering about Ned's body, adding in another one for no reason besides getting Ned as uncomfortable as possible.

"Okay," Ned replied unconfidently. He felt his heart rattle his ribs. "What do you want from me? Where's Plushie?"

"I can answer both questions," the voice chuckled. He felt the tentacles all slip off of him at once, then retract into an abyss. Ned turned around reluctantly to face his monster, facing her slowly for the fact that he was not prepared to see what she looked like.

As he faced her, he felt his stomach flip. She looked almost exactly like Fred-bare, except her chest was flat and her hips were thicker. She had piercing red eyes, an evil, torn smile, and claws that ripped through her skin when she scratched herself. They were all coated in thick, black blood. And instead of a purple top hat and bow tie, she sported yellow garments instead. She wore nothing else.

The most frightening aspect of her, though, was the fact that she was transparent. Her black fur wasn't fur at all, but rather shadows encasing a broken bony skeleton with nerves tied around the limbs beneath her skin. Her organs were all visible, pumping and jumping and pulsating with disgusting accuracy. Even her optic nerves were visible. Every single bit of her was visible, making Ned want to revile in disgust and run away.

She frightened him deeply.

"I want to be your worst nightmare," the beast explained. She placed her hands on her hips and bent forward. "Fortunately, that should be EASY for me. You're scared of anything!" She grinned fiercely.

Ned jumped. "Well...where's Plushie? Did...did you do something to her!?"

The monster giggled. She bent back into her standing posture and backed against the wall a few feet behind her. She placed a hand behind her head and snapped her fingers with the other. She placed that one behind her head as well.

Ned stared at her, bewildered. "Wait, what are y-"

Suddenly, a huge portion of the ceiling busted open with a noise similar to a faint explosion. Ned startled, letting out a panicked cry. The monster laughed beside him. He paid no attention to her, instead focusing on the massive organism that had planted itself through the roof.

It was a tentacle, thick and gray and sopping wet. It was curled up tightly around something, winding around it like a boa constrictor on a mouse. It dripped with a liquid like slime that resembled saliva. It dripped down the colossal limb and dropped onto the floor in puddles. The tentacle eventually unwound itself, releasing its prey, and letting it fall to the floor in a soggy lump that dripped with its thick, syrupy juices. It seeped back through the hole in the ceiling, leaving yet another sticky puddle as it left.

Ned's mouth opened wide as he saw what the tentacle had in its grasp. There, on the floor, covered in a mound of sticky white liquid, was Plushie. All of her underwear had been stripped off. Her bright pink panties were forced into her mouth. Her limbs were contorted and her body looked broken. Her ears were limp. Her chest failed to rise and fall. She looked bruised all over.

"NOO!" Ned cried. He ran over to her, his feet slamming against the crusty carpet. He knelt down in front of her with tears in his eyes. His hands planted themselves beside her body. As he looked at her, he could tell she was dead. Her normal lifeless eyes had a very lifeless look this time. She stared up in horror at nothing, stuck in an asphyxiated shriek. She had an enormous dent in her stomach, as well as one in her skull. Her arms and legs bent in ways they hadn't before. It looked like it would be excruciatingly painful, had she not already been dead. And all Ned could do at this point was stare down at her through the layers of white liquid she was encased in from the tentacle that had dropped her.

Ned stood back up. "She...she's dead…"

"I know!" the beast replied. She chuckled. "Isn't it beautiful? I can bring Foxica back for you as well!"

"NO!" Ned shouted, "DON'T! I don't wanna see her if she looks like Plushie! I jus-"

"Too late!" the monster retorted, "Here you are!" She held in her clawed grip a red hand, soaked in blood and scratched to its core. She threw it to the ground and it rolled towards Ned, bleeding all over the carpet as it bounced to him.

Ned stared down at the hand. It was all that was left of Foxica.

"Oh, wait. One more thing…" The monster reached behind her back and withheld another piece of Foxica.

Her head.

She chucked it at Ned, and like the hand, it bounced and rolled to Ned's feet. It hit his ankle and he cringed as her bloody neck swept past his feet.

He sniffed and looked away. He couldn't bear to look at her disembodied head.

Ned choked. He felt all of his sadness convening at once. He let his grief engulf him for a moment before he looked back up. "Why did you do this to them?"

"It's a foretelling," the nightmare explained. She casually glanced at her claws as though they were nails, examining them before continuing to file them down. "You know what that is, don't you?"

"I know what it is! I'm not stupid!" Ned shouted.

"I know you are," the monster replied, still facing her claws, "I mean, only a fool would fuck his own sister."

Ned's cheeks ignited in a blush that torched his body. "Take that BACK!" he demanded.

"Would you prefer I called your precious, little Ivy stupid instead?"

"I'd prefer it if you'd FUCK OFF and DIE!" Ned screamed, "First you killed Plushie and then Foxica!? And NOW you're gonna insult Ivy, the love of my life, and expect me to just TAKE it!? This isn't even a DREAM anymore! You're treading over territory you shouldn't have gone! You can go burn in the fires of the underworld!"

The beast chuckled with cockiness in her tone. "No can do, sweetie," she replied, facing him at last, "After all...nightmares never die."

Ned gulped. He felt a red hot rage churn and bubble inside of him. Acid burned at his throat and swallowed his whole being. He wanted so badly to avenge his girls, to avenge Ivy's name, to plow his fist through something and end all of this trauma. His toes curled. His fingers tightly coiled into a quaking fist. His teeth ground inside his mouth. He shut his eyes and opened them again, revealing bloodshot whites and dilated browns. He gurgled a deep snarl of anger before hurling himself forward and attempting to strike down the monstrosity that teased him so. His lungs wrought forth a cry of pure fury and exasperation, loud enough to singe even his own ears. His feet slammed into the blue, pink, crusted carpet, feeling the dried substances bite at his soles as he ran. The chips felt like sharp teeth as they sank into his weak, chubby flesh, but on he ran out of pure adrenaline in a total power trip.

As he approached the beast with thundering footsteps and a scream to rival that of a gorilla, the beast stood still and watched him come at her with lightning speed. At the very moment he readied himself to pound her right smack in her smug stomach, she whipped out a hand faster than an electronic rabbit and held his wrist with a grip like a vice. Immediately, Ned tried to recoil, but the beast had him good and wouldn't let go. He kicked and shouted and jerked violently, but the only thing he gained from it was a deep scar digging into his arm.

Suddenly, he heard a squelching noise like melting silly putty being squished. He looked all around for the source of the noise, and found a long, gray, slimy tentacle forcing itself out of the monster's vagina. Ned shrieked in both shock and disgust, watching the tentacle crawl out and wriggle around like a worm out of an apple. Another accompanied the tentacle, flopping about and finally gaining the ability to consciously move. Petrified, Ned tried to run away, but all it did was allow his captor to tighten her grip on his wrist.

Finally, he felt her release his wrist and let him drop to the floor. Within seconds, Ned was scooped up by her tentacles and wrapped in a coil of slimy boneless appendages that restrained all movement in his arms and legs. He screamed and cried for help from anyone, anyone that could hear him in the grip of the monster's constantly constricting tentacles. He could feel his body being crushed in her grip, tightly concealed and faring no way out. He was lifted off the ground and was forced to face his captor, her smile ripped into a terrifying grin and her red eyes staring into his soul. He could see her black gums and smell her rotten breath, tearing open his nose and reeking havoc on his insides. She chuckled maniacally, licking her severed lips and wiping her chin of any excess drool she may have been dripping as her jaw split wide open. She pulled her face even closer to the teen, meeting her blood-red eyes with his and groaning just a few words before ensuring his demise.

"My name is Wetdream," she growled, "And I AM your worst nightmare."

With that, she lifted Ned up just a bit higher and crammed his head deep into her jaws. She widened them just a bit more to fit his whole head and neck inside of her mouth. As she did, Ned tried in numerous futile attempts to free himself, to break from her grasp, to cry for help from people that no longer existed in his world.

The last thing he remembered was a banging noise and then Wetdream's second set of teeth slamming down on his head.

And then everything went quiet.

Dead silence.

Just an eerie, lifeless hum that droned on.

And then she spoke again.

"One last dream for all eternity. What do you say to that?"

Ned gulped. What just happened? What was going on?

"Um...I guess. Do I get a choice?"

"Sure."

"I mean, like, if I have a dream or not?"

"Yes."

"Can I choose what dream I have?"

"I decide."

Ned sighed. "Well...if it's a nightmare, it shouldn't be long. I'm waking up not too long from now."

"Done. Oh, and, by the way, you're dead."

"Wait-WHAT!?"

Ned woke up in an auditorium.

.

2:21 is when the disaster happened.

2:21 was when Ned's door swung open and revealed a withered Willow standing in the doorway. Ivy was the first to sit up, mostly because she was so high-strung lately. Her panicked eyes immediately fell on her "mother", with nothing on except her underwear. On her face was a look that was spacy, like she had no idea where she was or what her purpose was in general. Her left eye twitched relentlessly. Her head jerked on top of her neck. Her veins protruded on her neck. Her stomach was flat and toned, nearly anorexic at this point. Her body shook and shivered intermittently. Her right hand gripped onto the doorknob as if letting go would end her life.

In her left she held a kitchen knife.

Ivy stared at her, saying nothing. She gulped, feeling her mouth go completely dry and her heart replace her tongue. Her green eyes dilated to half their size. Her limbs tingled. She had no idea what to expect or why Willow was here.

Suddenly, Willow lunged forward into the room. She slammed the door behind her and turned to the bed. With reflexes to rival that of a wild cat, she pinned Ned down and swiftly rammed the knife into his head.

Ivy kept still. She felt her world collapse around her. Her heart snapped. Her mind ached. All her senses went numb. Her wide eyes stared down at the blade that was lodged into her brother's skull. They traced the bloody metal and rose to the handle, travelling up the arm of the attacker and eventually staring her right in the face. She now had a wide grin plastered on her, eyeing the product of her actions. Her fingers gripped the knife tighter, and she retracted the weapon with agonizingly slow speed. She recoiled after dragging it out and repeated the process eight times.

Ivy didn't know how to react. All time had paused around her. She wanted to scream, to fight, to run, to do ANYTHING, but all she did was gasp and stare on with terror drilled into her heart. With that, she was distracted long enough for Willow to latch onto her head with her free hand and force it onto the post of the bed. She felt the impact rattle everything inside of her, blurring everything and knocking her out. She only stayed conscious long enough for the second impact to cause her to black out.

All she remembered was looking at Ned's mutilated body...his DEAD body...before that pale hand took hold of her and made that the last she'd ever see of her brother.

. . . . . . .

Willow entered the home early in the morning, 6 AM, to be exact. She loosened her tie just a tad and sighed with relief that she was finally home. She could just sit back and relax for a few minutes before having to go back and finish her latest project.

As always, she checked on her children to make sure they were all still asleep. Usually, every one of them was. They went to bed when they were supposed to and just woke up whenever. In a day, they'd be going off to school at this time, so she would have to be home more often to ensure that suspicion wasn't aroused when she checked on them at six and then disappeared.

She travelled down the hall to her children's rooms and then immediately stopped in her tracks. The doors to Candy's room, Ivy's room and Ned's room were all open.

Quickly, she began fearing the worst. She had no idea what Marilyn was up to; she knew for a fact that her mental deterioration was happening faster than she anticipated, but she didn't know just how far she would go before too far was too far.

She got her answer when she checked Ned's room.

She gasped as soon as she saw her son lying in his bed, nine obvious knife wounds punched into his skull. It looked like he could have survived, but there was so much blood everywhere that it seemed his cause of death was bleeding out. He looked as if he were still sleeping, resting in a slumber that would last an eternity.

Willow gulped. "No…" she kept repeating to herself, "No...no...no...no…" She began shambling towards his bed, her knees weak and her throat clogging on a golf ball. She approached Ned and stroked his hair for a moment, letting her fingers weave through his brown hair. As she tried to do so, some red splotches appeared on the underside of her hand.

She began to weep. She wrapped her arms around his corpse, cradling him for the last time and placing her head against his. She sobbed for minutes on end, mourning his untimely and undeserved death. Her hands tricked her into believing he had a pulse every so often, which of course he didn't. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't real, that this was a dream or a hallucination or some sick joke. She would have preferred any of that to what was in her arms.

Ned was all Willow had now. She couldn't find Ivy or Candy; they had simply disappeared without a trace. Candy's covers were a mess, though; Ivy's were neatly tucked in, but her clothes were strewn about the floor. She even left all her underwear behind.

Willow held Ned tight, knowing this was the last time she'd ever get to hold her little boy. Her tears continually dropped off of her red cheeks and splattered on the bed, just like the water dripping from the roof outside. In a way, it felt like even the sky was mourning Ned's death. She focused all her attention on him for the final time and kissed him on his forehead. She shut her eyes and let another stream of tears flow.

Eventually, Willow managed to gather herself and leave Ned's room, still throttled by shock and grief. She began to frantically search the house in the hopes she would find something that would clue her in to where Marilyn had gotten to. There was absolutely no telling what she was going to do now, or why. She scrambled about, whipping things off of shelves and looking through rooms she knew Marilyn must have been in. The kitchen, her son's bedroom and her eldest daughter's bedroom...

Then, she found her answer in her own bedroom. On the wall, written in permanent marker and REALLY bad handwriting, was the message that gave Willow the exact clues she needed. Those few words etched in nightmare-black ink stopped Willow's heart but fueled her adrenaline. As her eyes traced over the letters, her fingers curled tighter and tighter into fists of grieving fury. Her veins jumped. Her nostrils flared. Her fists quaked in uncontrollable anger.

She read it again and again, reading the same thing but getting angrier as time went on.

 **67 HArVey Ln BICH**

 **i hAve yOU'rE GuRLS**

Willow felt like falling to her knees and screaming as loud as she could. But in the back of her mind, she knew exactly what she had to do. She stormed out of the room as quickly as she could, her stomach jiggling and her hair bobbing. Her footsteps shook the house. Her combined rage and emptiness had her by the throat and wouldn't let go. Her eyes watered but not from sadness anymore.

She knew what she had to do.

She had to get an eye for an eye.

 **And so ends another volume of Extra Sexurity! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! And I appreciate the feedback you all give me as well! There will be extra content as an added bonus to the lore, if you guys are interested! Thanks again for reading, and I'll be back eventually with another volume! Catch you on the flip side! ;)**


	9. Bonus Content 1: Character Interviews

**The following interviews are real witness accounts of the workers and family members of those involved in the sudden disappearance of Willow Afton. These are not to be copied and/or sold to the public. The views expressed by the workers are not to be taken as the views expressed by Fazbender Enterprises.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Henrietta Smabur

Female

5' 9"

Career: Engineer/Ideas dpt.

Willow? Yeah. I knew her. She used to be a really faithful partner, someone I confided all my secrets in and pitched my ideas to. She was a sweet little thing; wide around the waist, but sweet nonetheless. I liked her.

Thing is, as time went on, I feel like we...y'know...sorta...grew apart. Like, we didn't spend as much time together as we used to. She stopped working on projects with me and I had to hire new workers to help me for her. There was one girl in particular that I hired, and Willow didn't really take a particular...LIKING to her immediately, if that's the word I'm looking for. She always gave her looks like she had replaced her, like she was staring at an empty canvas in a museum and thinking "what the hell is THIS up for?".

Strangest thing is, one day she just up and...disappeared. For no reason. At least, not as far as I can tell. I dunno...I was paying her enough, I thought. I was giving her work to do in her area of expertise. I didn't push her to do anything I didn't think she was capable of. I tried to be fair, y'know? You don't give teens a hard time without knowing what they can do. I wish more people knew that…

Anyway. Willow told me she hadn't seen her lately, but I feel like there's more to it than that. I could always tell when she was responsible for something. She got REAL defensive about it. Like when her husband died and she refused to talk about it and constantly said "I had nothing to do with it! I swear!". And the moment I brought up the girl I was working with, she just shrugged with a clearly fake puzzled look on her face and just said "Haven't seen her", and that's all she ever said about her. She responded to EVERY question about her with a calm tone but a face that just BEGGED for mercy and pleaded you not to tell anyone. She did something, I just know it. But...she couldn't have murdered her. As far as I know, Willow isn't a killer. Far from it! She wouldn't even kill a SPIDER. She'd just trap them in a plastic cup and put them outside.

Yeah...now that I think about it, Willow was ALWAYS a bit weird. I never really understood most of her motives. I never really got to know too much about her personal life beyond our conversations about our kids and our kinks when we were running out of ideas. But she was optimistic and cheery, a quality I admire.

Now that I think about it, that girl I worked with looked a lot like her. All she needed was another chin and she'd have ME convinced! Hehe...hhh…

Yeah. It kind of hurts to think that she's gone now. That, and all of her children. It really sucks, I just saved her son from his bullies not too long ago...Yeah! Yeah, all dressed up in a springlock suit and chased them into a fly-infested closet! I know! I'm horrible! But...y'know...the look on his face when he saw them panic and run away like that, I could see so much of Willow's old self in him. It's like...I dunno...I feel like there's just an empty pit of my life now. Like an entire chapter of my whole life just went flat-out MISSING after Willow disappeared. I mean, her children are gone. Fred-bare's Strip Club is being torn down. I've even tried to call her twice a day, and she NEVER picks up. She's totally disappeared from my life and I don't know what to do now. It's like...like my only purpose left me.

Hmm? The name of that girl that worked for me? Oh! Her name was Marilyn. Marilyn Schmidt.

Nothing else? Okay. Thank you.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jared Fitzpatrick

Male

5' 10"

Career: Nighttime Security Guard

Hey! Okay! I get it! Geez! No need to shove! Christ…

Okay. So. What do you wanna know?

Willow? I work for her. What about her?

Missing!? Holy shit...no…

No...No, I can't say I do know anything about her. I mean...she was my boss. I think she liked me, actually. No, we never engaged in any "activities" or anything like that, we were just partners. Well...temporarily. I only knew her for a week, to be honest.

You know, funny thing is, in that short time, I actually got to know some really weird things about her. Like...well, I dunno if I should mention this, 'cause she's missing, but I don't wanna ruin her image...Okay, okay. She told me she ran over her husband. But it was an accident! You can't blame her! She almost ran me over, too! I swear!

Oi...anyway. Yeah, she confided a lot in me. I definitely think she had the hots for me. Why, I'll never be quite certain. I think she just wanted to take me out on a date or something and see how far we got. I dunno...maybe she was just into redheads. That's a possibility.

Look, I'm telling you everything I know. Okay? These are just the facts.

Strange occurrences? Well, I could name them, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Marilyn? Never heard of a girl by that name.

That's all? Okay.

FIRED!? For WHAT?

Ooooh! Y'know WHAT? Fuck you guys. I'm outta here. And you can keep THIS in, too! I don't give a sh-

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Friday Smithers

Female

5' 5"

Career: Daytime Security Guard

I swear! I didn't do anything! Please don't arrest me! My mom would KILL me!

Q-questions? O-okay, I think I can try to answer them, I guess…

Willow? Afton? Yeah, she was my boss! I started as a junior mechanic about two years ago when my parents wanted me to find a summer job. She took me in and gave me a job. Then, like, a year later, I was promoted to nighttime security guard.

By the way, I can tell you things about the robots here that you honestly wouldn't believe. But you have to keep it a secret!

No?...Irrelevant? Okay…

Anyway, I worked for her. She was nice at first, but one day she just went berserk. At least, in my eyes. She would get real angry, you know? Like, if I did something wrong, she'd tense up and then go punch something. Or she'd yell at me. Which...I still get flashbacks about…

But yeah, she seemed like a psychopath to me. It honestly doesn't surprise me she's gone like this; y'know, with her kids dead or missing or something like that. In the back of my mind, I knew something would eventually snap.

Thing is, I don't even know why she's like this. She just...went mad. Like, without warning. One day she was greeting me with a smile at the door as I walked in, the next she's forcing me to work the night shift because "That's the only thing I can think of that you can't possibly fuck up". Y'know? Like, what happened to you?

It wasn't just mental abuse, though. Except it never really went farther than a practical joke. I mean, once she dressed me up in one of the old suits that the dancers at Fred-bare's Strip Club used to wear, and then she sent me in for a test run. Had I not taken off the head of the costume in time, I wouldn't still be a virgin right now. Uhhh...I promised to stop coming to work on April Fool's day for that...

Marilyn? Oh! She sounds familiar...I think I worked with her on a project once. Like, I think we were working on filling the breasts of the robots. And then she said something to me, like, she might have been trying to tell me something...but I just pretended I was listening to her over the sound of the machinery. To be fair, that stuff in there is LOUD. You can't even hear yourself talk in a normal voice half the time, I swear…

But, like, after that, I think she must have gotten fired or something like that, 'cause I never saw her again. It's weird. But that's all I know. I promise.

No! I swear I have no involvement! I'm just extremely anxious!

Alright...alright. Thank you. Goodbye.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Duncan Panzer

Male

5' 11"

Career: Factory Worker

Me? I'm just your average factory worker. That's really all there is to it.

Willow? My boss. Well, ONE of my bosses. She was fat. But, like, really hot. If that Jared dork wasn't already dating her, I'd take her back to my place and…

Right, right. I get it. Informal.

Thing is, Jared? He reminds me a shit-ton of her husband. I dunno what happened to him...he just kinda disappeared one day and left Willow all alone. It's a shame, really...she's depressed now. Her life's in shambles, her bills are probably high given that she's raising three kids, like, holy shit…

But, anyway, yeah. He reminds me of Jasper. That dude that was married to Willow. He had the same hair color, same skin tone...he could be a near fuckin' copy if his facial structure and body language shifted.

Marilyn? Never heard of her.

Whadda ya expect? There's, like, a zillion kids workin' here every summer. Why the hell am **I** s'poda take inventory?

Yeah, alright. See ya.

Dicks.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Christopher Peralli

Male

5' 4"

Career: Design dpt.

I just sit here and draw tits...

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Melinda Schmidt

Female

5' 6"

Position: Mother of Marilyn Schmidt

It's been about a year since my daughter went missing. We don't even know where she went. She went to a friend's house, then told us she was coming home and never came back. What worries me is that I don't know why she left or what reasons she had to do it. She could have been kidnapped. She could have been murdered. And we're all here, still hoping to hear her voice again, to see her come through that door. But in the back of our minds, we know that there's no way she could just have been kidnapped, because at least with a kidnapping you get a ransom letter of sorts. This incident, we got nothing. There weren't any calls letting us know where she was. There weren't any letters. We didn't have any communications at all. So for all we know, she's dead.

Well...she used to work as an employee for the Fazbender Factory just two blocks away. But there was nobody there that wanted to harm her, at least, not that we know. It was a completely safe environment, the worst thing that happened was that someone was involved in a practical joke that at worst would have ridden her of her virginity!

Overall, we just don't know anything. I speak for everyone in the household when I say we give up.

There's nothing to go on.

Please leave.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **So concludes the interviews of the residents of** ** _pqlweratsyeusiaovpeamsedmfygnhajmkelizsxicvvybinammqswcearrteydu_** **and their involvement with the disappearance of Willow Afton. More news on the story as events warrant.**


	10. Bonus Content 2: Alternate Ending

Willow planted a hand on her forehead and gazed upon her work for the day. A simple robot, a mechanism that already had a better version working in the factory right now. All it was was a sketch, and already it screamed of failure and hopelessness in the world.

Willow groaned and angrily crumpled up the paper. She threw the enormous blue ball to the floor and stomped on it in her swivel seat. Her footstep boomed like a cannon and echoed through the empty room. She leaned into her drawing desk and shoved her face into her chubby hands, letting her features sink into the flesh of her palms.

She let out another exasperated groan. In her anger, she wanted desperately to keep going and try to create something that at least had a slim chance of helping out the company. She knew she could; she had the idea in the back of her head. She just didn't know if she could get it out.

She thought it over. She could just go home right now. She could just call Marilyn and tell her to come back to the factory for the night. She had before; she was used to it at this point. Willow had no idea how many times she'd been at her house, but Willow knew that all of these all-nighters just weren't good for her. She was already crazy enough to have kidnapped somebody out of pure envy. Which was totally insane, she knew. But what was she to do about it now? She couldn't just TELL anybody.

Willow rubbed her face for a minute, letting the idea sink in. She thought about it for another good twenty minutes before actually deciding to call. She got up from her desk and stretched before making her way to the telephone on the wall. She picked up the receiver, punched in the numbers, and waited for the tone to stop.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Willow."

"God...what now?"

"Nothing. Just come back."

"Why? What did I do now?"

"Nothing! Just come back. I want to come home now."

"...Yeah. Okay. Fine."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

The receiver sounded a CRACK! as its plastic met the wall and hooked into place. Willow sighed with relief and cracked her neck. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was just about a half-hour before dinner.

"Awesome," she said to herself, "If I hurry, I can make it."

She dashed out of the drawing room, promptly said her good-byes to the workers and Henrietta, then exited the building. She sprinted through the pouring rain, got in her purple car and quickly drove home.

.

Ned and Ivy weren't present at dinner, oddly enough.

Candy was, but they weren't.

"Candy?" Willow brought herself to ask, "Where are your siblings?"

Candy looked around and shrugged. "In their rooms, I think. Want me to go get 'em?"

"Would you?" Willow asked, "I hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure they are," Candy replied, standing up from her seat, "They seemed fine earlier. To me, at least. I don't think you've seen 'em all day."

"I haven't!" Willow agreed, "Thank you!"

"No prob," Candy replied, heading down the hall.

. .

Ned and Ivy reluctantly came to dinner, looking worried and having a hint of shame dashed into their faces. Something seemed off about them...they ate well, but they didn't speak often. They looked as if they were afraid that Willow would lash out at them if they said the wrong thing. Whenever she tried to start a conversation, it would always trail off into simple nods. They hardly even looked at her half the time.

Something was up.

After dinner, Willow hurried to the phone in her room and made a secret phone call to her double back at work. She had to know what she had done earlier today.

The dial tone sounded. The receiver buzzed with its monotonous tone.

Suddenly, a voice. It was cold and tired, laced with melancholy joy.

"Ehehe...hello?"

"Marilyn? What did you do while I was gone? Ned and Ivy are hardly speaking to me. What did you do to them?"

"I just took the girl's box and buried it is all."

"Well, that-WHAT? What box? You better not be talking about the one under her bed!"

"Hehe. Yep. That one."

Willow slapped her forehead. "I just asked you to come by and check on them! What the hell did you do THAT for!?"

"You ever noticed how rust tastes irony?..."

"MARILYN. What is WRONG with you?"

"The voices, Willow...the voices told me to do it. The voices told me I needed to get rid of the box...the secret box…" The voice was garbled with whimsy, with wonder, like she wasn't discussing the obstruction of a preciously guarded secret.

"Marilyn! Are you crazy?"

"Crazy? CRAZY?" The voice got louder, "CRAZY!? **CRAZY!?** "

Then it stopped. A cackle scratched its way out of the phone and went on for minutes on end. In the background, metal parts were banging around and miscellaneous items like papers and plastics were making all sorts of noise over Marilyn's deranged laughter. The frightening, maniacal laughter went on and on and finally ended with Marilyn out of breath. She got close to the phone, licked her lips slowly and smacked them.

"You won't miss me, Afton."

The dial tone shrieked to life again.

Willow hung up. Something clearly wasn't right with her.

She slumped onto her bed and glanced out the window, loosening her tie. The rain slammed against her window while the thunder snapped its mighty fingers and Willow was left alone with her own thoughts. She let out a deep sigh and turned away from the black clouds and blue lightning.

What the fuck had she done? It sounded like she had literally driven a girl to insanity-a young one at that. She had no idea what her next plan was. Acting out revenge came to mind, of course, but what about herself? What would she do to herself? She replied to Willow with "you won't miss me", but what was that supposed to mean? What would become of her the second Willow wasn't watching her?

She heaved a tired sigh. Her fingers dug at an itch biting at her arm. She aimed her eyes to her door, partially open and letting in all the noise not from her own room.

"I'm a monster," Willow groaned to herself, "This is bad. How am I gonna live with myself knowing I drove somebody to insanity? What am I gonna do now?"

She buried her face in her palms and shuddered. Her hands moved up, letting her eyes slide open and force her pupils to the blue carpet underneath her feet. Her fingers crept through her purple hair, letting them slip all the way back to her neck. She rested her arms, still deeply thinking about her situation and what to do now.

She sat up. "I'll confess. I have to," she reasoned, "There's no way Henrietta won't find out about it. I'm surprised she hasn't already…" She stood up and stared out the window again, hoping to find an answer or anything of particular help outside.

Then she remembered.

The box.

. . .

It took a few hours, but Willow finally managed to find where Marilyn buried Ivy's secret box. The debris she must have used to cover it had long been washed away by the rain, leaving an obvious mound of soil where she knew something must be buried. She dug at it in the pouring rain for the next thirty minutes and eventually dug out the item, raising it above her head in victory the moment she found it. She quickly fled the scene, ditching her shovel and mentally promising to come back to it tomorrow.

Inside, Willow quietly but swiftly changed into her pajamas, washed off Ivy's box, and stealthily crept into her room and placed it underneath her bed. She couldn't find Ivy, but by some amount of pure luck she had chosen to use the bathroom just then, so she didn't have to worry about her being seen.

She snuck back to her room, shut the door and swept herself underneath her sheets, smiling to herself as the storm passed by.

She shut her eyes and prepared for another day.

. . .

There was a knock at Ned's door. Then it opened.

Ned sat up quickly, his internal clock ticking perfectly. His deep eyes focused intensely on the subject walking in. It was his mother.

Yep. Two chins.

He startled. Ivy stirred next to him, her arm curled around his waist in her sleep. She sat up, then also jumped the moment her eyes focused on her mother. Her green eyes shrunk and her lip flopped, trying to find anything in her vocabulary to express or explain herself.

Ned thought to himself "Welp! We're fucked."

Ivy thought to herself "Uh...this is awkward…"

"Oh," they agreed on.

"Good morning, guys!" Willow greeted cheerily, inviting herself in. She clearly didn't seem to care that Ned and Ivy were sleeping in the same bed. She pushed Ivy's legs aside and sat on the foot of Ned's bed, placing her hands on her knees. She brushed aside a lock of hair and sighed.

"So!" she began, patting her legs, "I have a confession for you two."

They looked at each other. Neither one wanted to admit that they had one, too.

"You see…" Willow started, rubbing the back of her neck, "I...You know...A long time ago, I was diagnosed with depression. The reason isn't important, okay?

"Well, my partner didn't wanna cope with me hiding from her all the time. So she hired a stand-in. And I didn't like her. So I held her captive and...made her stay here for you guys while I worked."

Ned stared on with empty eyes. "What?" he asked, "Is this some kind of joke or are you telling the truth and you're actually this psychotic?"

Willow sighed. "Yeah. Look. I KNOW what I did was wrong and completely insane. But trust me, I was in the middle of a manic episode! I promise you I wouldn't have done it if I was mentally stable at the time, but eventually I realized it was wrong, but I couldn't tell anyone because I'd be arrested at best!

"But then I started getting worried because the girl I held captive was beginning to go insane. I called her last night and she was completely crazy. And...it was really scary to hear, so I can only imagine what she's been doing to you guys for the past three days.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized, cupping her hands together, "And I mean REALLY sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ivy blinked.

Ned stared.

"We'll sleep on it," Ivy replied reluctantly.

Willow smiled weakly. "Thank you." She stood up. "I hope you guys know that this means that girl will never be back here again. The mom you see now is the one who will ALWAYS be here for you now."

Ned glared. "Prove you're our mom."

Willow shrugged. "Okay." She unbuttoned her shirt and presented her real, chubby stomach, and then tugged at her double chin. "See? Real me."

"Oh, yeah?" Ivy asked, "Well, if you're our real mom, what super-secret thing doesn't your stand-in know that YOU do?"

"The answer to that is pretty obvious, Ivy," Willow replied. She smiled warmly.

Ivy stopped. She focused on the last word.

Her name.

She got it.

Without even trying.

She began to laugh. She leapt out of bed and held her mother tight. "Mom!" she cried joyfully, "It IS you! Oh, thank GOD!"

Willow started laughing as well. "Hey, hey! It's alright, kiddo! It's me!" She hugged her daughter back and raised a hand up to stroke her hair. "It's me, Ivy. I'm here."

"Oh, my god…" Ivy repeated, "Are you really gonna stay with us forever now? No more nights at work?"

"None. That stand-in is fired. I'm confessing today, getting her the help she needs and suffering the consequences if I need to."

"Wow," Ned commented, "That's really brave, mom. Are you sure you're up for the consequences?"

Willow sighed. "Not particularly," she admitted, "But I have to face them anyway. I'm a bad person, and if I go to jail, it's totally understandable."

"You could just say it's for reason of insanity," Ivy suggested, "It WAS during a manic episode, wasn't it?"

Willow shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it was," she replied.

Ivy released herself and Willow's hands bent down to button her shirt. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. You guys have any last-day-of-summer-vacation requests?"

Ivy looked at Ned. He shrugged. "Does eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Sure!" Willow agreed. She finished buttoning her shirt and began to step out of the room. Her genuine stomach bounced against the purple fabric. "I'll call you guys to the table when it's done!"

She stopped in the doorway as she prepared to exit. "By the way," she commented, "I think you two look cute together!"

Their faces were immediately stuck in a cold, stone expression of impending terror.

Willow clicked her tongue, winked, and shut the door behind her.

It took some time for their minds to register what just happened. Ivy sat on the bed and talked to her brother about it.

"Do you think she knows?" Ivy asked, "You know...that we fucked?"

Ned shrugged. "How could she? That was her stand-in yesterday, not her!"

Ivy rubbed her arms. "Yeah, but...ahh. You're right. She couldn't possibly know."

She stood back up. "Well...I better get back to my room to change, I guess." She held her arms above her and yawned in a groaning stretch.

She heard Ned stand up and felt his hands sweep under her shirt. She startled, then calmed as his palms met her chest. He squeezed each breast softly. His warm touch felt nice.

"How about we do it one more time before mom calls us to breakfast?" Ned asked quietly, "I think we can manage."

Ivy giggled. "Yeah, okay. Get on the bed."

Ned complied. They both stripped off all of their clothes and had sex underneath the covers that lasted a good seven minutes. They both finished, each sibling having a chance to cum before their time was up.

Ivy nestled close to Ned. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ned."

Ned wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Ivy."

"Christ! At least use a CONDOM next time!"

Their eyes shot open.

"Ned?"

"That...that wasn't me."

Their heads turned to the golden bear resting on its side beneath the covers. "What? You act like you've never seen a talking bear before. Besides, you know your mom has condoms in her dresser."

. . .

Willow suddenly heard her phone ring, and she sprung forth to answer it. She quickly grabbed the receiver and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Henrietta! Thank god! I need to tell you something!"

"Me, too. Do you know anything about this corpse in the drawing room?"

Willow froze. "Uh...uuhhh…" She tugged at her collar. "No."

"I didn't think so," Henrietta replied, "I'm calling the police. Stay home today."

"No worries," Willow replied.

She hung up.

. . .

To this day, things seem to have improved for the better. The dead body was cleared out quickly and forgotten about, at least by the only two people that saw it. Willow and Henrietta managed to get attention for their business and sold it to a major corporation for a large sum of money. The two eventually became extremely well-known in the scientific community for their bioengineering and their capability of creating sentient life out of spare parts. They struck gold, eventually leading up to now where they remain billionaires and have absolutely dominated in the sex and robotics industry.

As for Candy, she went on to become an employee for the mechanics department and also earns hefty sums for every month. She met a worker there by the name of Josh, and after quite a number of years they married and had a child.

Ned and Ivy continued to have their loving relationship, although they definitely used condoms more frequently now. When they turned eighteen, they finally revealed their secret to their mother and sister, to which Candy replied with momentary shock and a buttload of questions about their relationship. Their mother just didn't seem to care. She was happy for them, overall.

She claimed she knew all along.

They live together now, not far away from their childhood home. Of course, sometimes they argue and/or fight, mostly over financial issues. Their relationship isn't perfect. Hell, they can't even marry because the thought of the backlash they would get was agonizing. Regardless of how close they are or how much they love each other, they're still brother and sister.

But they're okay.

They survive.

And that's the ending I always wanted.

 **Thanks for being so patient for this, guys! Just a little update, I started working on Extra Security: Volume 5, but the upload of it is up for debate. I'm in a bit of a rut at the moment, life keeps getting in the way. Best case scenario is that I'll have it all written and uploaded by the end of the year. On a side note, I can't possibly thank you all for your support and attention for the last few years. It means a lot to me that anybody even looked my way when I uploaded my first chapter, let alone gave me positive feedback. Also, keep an eye on my profile because I might be working on a collaboration with Rabid Panzer in the future! Once again, thank you all for your support, and I promise this is not my last project I'll be working on!**


End file.
